Best Friends Are Chosen
by iwasnthere622
Summary: What if Lloyd and Sheena are the Chosen Ones? Loosely follows game plot-points, but with Lloyd and Sheena as the Chosens! Alternating Lloyd and Sheena POVs.
1. Lloyd: The Oracle Arrives

Hi everyone! This is an idea I've been toying with for a while now and finally decided to do it! From what I have so far, I can already tell it's going to be massive!

So, the basic idea of this story: What if Lloyd and Sheena were the Chosen Ones?

I'm sure you're wondering how the hell this could work. Well, I've worked out the big details, and it does! For the most part, this is the same universe as the Tales of Symphonia game, though I suppose it'll be rather AU by the time I'm done with it. There is a reason for everything and all questions will be answered by the end, but you'll have to be patient enough to get there. This will follow most of the game plot points, though of course Lloyd and Sheena are the Chosen Ones and Colette and Zelos are just normal people. This will be told from two main view points: Lloyd and Sheena. It was a hard decision to make, especially since it's tempting to show what every character is doing and thinking and feeling, but I decided to stick with just the POVs of Lloyd and Sheena - after all, it's their story as Chosens!

As for pairings, it's going to be mostly canon: KratosxAnna, YuanxMartel, RegalxAlicia. Right now I'm leaning towards LloydxSheena and ZelosxColette, but that could change as the story progresses and the characters develop.

Rated mostly for language and violence, though it might change.

Well, strap yourselves in and get ready for one crazy ride! This starts at about the same point as the game. Enjoy!

Note: _italics_ = thoughts

* * *

((Lloyd's POV))

"Shit!" I exclaimed, looking around the town and not seeing any other kids. _If I'm late again, the Professor is going to KILL me…_

I sprint through Iselia, the small town where I spent most of my childhood, heading for the schoolhouse, my coat ribbons flapping in the wind behind me.

"Late again, Chosen One?" A woman asks as I run past her.

I don't stop moving, but turn my body so I'm looking at her. I grin and shout back to her, "I can't help it, Mara! Old Venny doesn't know when to shut up!" I quicken my pace and faintly hear her chuckle as I approach the schoolhouse.

It's a small wooden building, like many in town, with a mud room and large classroom. I don't waste any time in admiring the building, though, as I burst through the door and stumble into the classroom, not even bothering to wipe off my shoes.

"Lloyd Irving! You're late! Again!" the teacher at the front of the room says sternly.

I put my hand behind my head and smile as innocently as I can.

"Sorry, Professor!" I say, as I quickly take my seat next to my best friend, Genis, who just rolls his eyes at me before turning back to the teacher.

Professor Raine sighs. "See me after class, Lloyd. This can't keep happening, even if you ARE the Chosen One. Maybe I should speak with Father Steven…"

I manage to keep a straight face and nod meekly. The Professor stops contemplating me and resumes her lecture.

My best friend, the silver-haired boy sitting on my left, leans over and whispers, "You know, Lloyd, one of these days Raine is going to kill you."

I whisper back, "Nah. She loves me too much. Besides, she'd never kill her little brother's best friend, right?"

Genis just smirked at me, and turned to face Raine, paying attention to her lecture.

The blond-haired girl on my right giggled softly, and whispered: "I'm glad you're okay! I'm sure the Professor isn't too mad."

I smiled at her and whispered back: "Thanks, Colette."

Colette smiled at me, and just as I was turning to face the Professor, she looked at me evilly for a second before saying, "Lloyd, how about you?"

"Um… me?" I asked.

"Were you not paying attention?" the Professor asked, tapping her foot in agitation, causing her orange and black frock to sway slightly.

"Well…" I trail off, not wanting to admit that I wasn't.

The Professor sighed. "Lloyd, what am I going to do with you? This is important information that everyone needs to know, especially you!"

"Heh. Sorry, Professor. I'll pay more attention." I say.

The Professor sighed again but nodded. "Genis, care to help out the Chosen?" she asked.

"Yes, Raine." Genis said, standing up. "The Ancient War was ended by the hero Mithos at the Holy Ground of Kharlan."

"Correct. The hero Mithos then established a pact with the Goddess Martel, sealing away those that started the war, the Desians." The Professor said.

"But the Desians are back and everyone is suffering!" I exclaimed.

The Professor just sighed again, shaking her head, before turning to the dense Chosen. "Lloyd, we covered that in the last class. When the pact weakens, the Desians reappear."

"I-I knew that… I just forgot…" I said, my face heating up a bit.

The Professor raised her eyebrow but made no move to correct me. Undoubtedly, she didn't want to embarrass the Chosen in front of everyone.

Picking up her lecture once more, the Professor paced in front of the class of about twenty or so kids, with Genis, Lloyd, and Colette sitting in the front row.

"Today is the Day of Prophecy. Let's see… Colette. Please explain the significance of this day."

"Yes, Professor." Colette said, standing up. "The Day of Prophecy is the day where an Oracle is sent to the Chosen of Mana by the Goddess Martel."

"Correct." The Professor said, and Colette blushed and sat down. "I suppose we should have expected the Chosen's close friend to know the answer. On the Day of Prophecy, a heavenly message, or oracle, is sent to the Martel Temple, where the Chosen must undergo a trial in order to receive it before starting the regeneration journey. Lloyd, explain to the class the journey of world regeneration. Surely you know the answer to this one."

I scowled at the Professor, but stood up and said, "The world regeneration journey is the trip the Chosen of Mana takes to save the world. By passing the trials of the Goddess Martel, the Summon Spirits wake up and the Desians are sealed and mana restored."

The Professor smiled and nodded in approval. "Good, Chosen One. Now…" Just as I was about to sit back down and the Professor was going to resume her lecture, a sudden bright white light appeared from somewhere outside and blinded the schoolhouse for a moment.

"What was that?" one of the younger students cried.

I turned to face the Professor. "That's…" I said, trailing off as she spoke up.

"It seems the oracle has arrived. I will go check on the Temple. Everyone stay here and study independently." The Professor said, heading toward the door.

"Wait, Professor! I'll go with you!" I said, starting after her. She turned to face me and shook her head.

"No, Lloyd. Stay here with everyone else. If it was the oracle, Father Steven will come and get you." I sighed, but nodded reluctantly. The Professor smiled softly and left, heading for the Martel Temple.

I walked back over to my desk, where Colette and Genis stood waiting for me.

"So that was the oracle, huh?" Genis asked.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Lloyd? Are you okay?" Colette asked, concerned.

I forced a smile. "Yeah! I'm fine." I said, looking around the room.

All the other kids were clustered in small groups like we were, talking quietly. Outside, no one passed by the windows and the town seemed quiet. I looked back at my two best friends and examined them closely.

Genis Sage was a small, slender boy, even for his age. At twelve, he stood about a foot shorter than me. His silver hair was spiked and disarrayed, much like my own, although his was longer and of the same shade as his sister. His blue eyes sparkled with intelligence, and he was probably the smartest person I knew, besides the Professor. He was an elf, and had moved here with his sister when he was little, like me. We were both outcasts – he, because he and his sister were elves, and me because I was the Chosen – so we became friends rather quickly. He used to be teased for always wearing light blue short sleeved shirts and shorts, no matter the weather, but after I beat up the bullies once, the teasing stopped.

Colette Brunel, on the other hand, was much closer to me in both age and height. At 5'2", she was just six inches shorter than me, and was only one year younger, making her sixteen. Her long blonde hair reached her lower back, and her eyes were a softer blue than Genis'. Colette was the type of person who could not say a single bad thing about anybody ever. Her white and blue dress went to about her knees; not quite covering up her many cuts and bruises. Colette is very clumsy, and trips all the time, even when there's nothing to trip on. Her mother died when she was little, right about the time she would have entered school. Her father got her a tutor, since the grief was too much for him to bear to spend the day without his daughter by his side, but it didn't work out well and she started coming to the schoolhouse almost one year after Genis and I had been here. We instantly took her in, and our group expanded to three, with all of us close friends ever since.

Then I looked down at my left hand, at the blue stone that was embedded there and poked through my glove. Just a small stone, smooth to the touch. It was because of this small stone, my Cruxis Crystal, that I was treated differently, something I resented. Except, of course, by Genis and Colette. They were my best friends because they saw me as Lloyd first and the Chosen One second, something no one besides my Dad, Dirk, and maybe the Professor, had ever done. I stood there, gazing at my Cruxis Crystal, the thing that gave me extra strength and mana so that I could defend myself. I imagined how other people saw me: an average guy with short brown spiked hair and chocolate brown eyes. I wore simple clothing: red pants with black boots, a white shirt with a black undershirt under it, overalls, and a red long sleeved jacket adorned with buttons and two flowing ribbons attached at the back. My Dad made all my clothing, since we didn't have a lot of gald, and I once made the mistake of telling him my favorite color was red, so now almost all the clothes he made me were red. Oh, well. I like the color red. A double scabbard was belted loosely on my waist, and my wooden swords swung gently in them, occasionally banging into my legs. I hated the fact that the priests, especially Father Steven aka Venny wouldn't let me have real swords, insisting that I would always be protected and the wooden ones would do in a pinch to protect myself. I scowled at my Crystal and fisted my hands, ignoring my surroundings as I was lost in thought.

"Lloyd? You're spacing out!" Genis said, lightly punching my arm.

"Huh? Sorry, I was just thinking." I said.

Genis pretended to be shocked. "You? Think? Impossible!" he said with a grin.

"Hey!" I said, but I grinned back, knowing he was just teasing.

I looked around and shook off my mood. I turned back to my friends with a grin.

"Ut-o. I know that look. That looks means you have an idea. An idea that usually gets us in trouble." Genis said.

My grin widened. "What are we still doing here? Let's go to the Temple!"

"I knew it! Lloyd, Raine said to stay here!" Genis said.

"Yeah. I don't want to make the Professor angry or worried…" Colette said.

"C'mon, you guys, it's research! I'm the Chosen One, after all! Don't you think I should be at the Temple to get the oracle?" I said.

"Well…" Genis said, biting his lip.

"If you say so, Lloyd…" Colette said.

I grinned. "Great, let's go!"

I led my two best friends to the door of the classroom. Ignoring the yells of the other kids not to leave, we left the schoolhouse and stood on the path outside it.

"Wow, the town's deserted…" I said, glancing around and not seeing a single person.

"That's strange…" Genis said, frowning.

"Oh! There's Father!" Colette said as a taller blond-haired man lumbered over to us.

"Colette, why aren't you in school? You, too, Genis. And Chosen One Lloyd, shouldn't you be awaiting the priests?" Frank Brunel said.

Colette and Genis stared at their feet, but I looked up at Frank defiantly.

"So that WAS the oracle? We're going to the Temple." I said.

Frank shook his head. "No, that's too dangerous. Desians invaded the village a short while ago, right before the oracle appeared. They headed to the Temple."

"But that's where Raine went!" Genis cried out, worried for his sister.

"I'm sure she and the priests are fine. But you kids need to stay here where it is safe. Especially, you, Chosen One." Frank said.

I fisted my hands. "If the Desians are at the Temple, then that's where I should be, too. Isn't it the Chosen's job to defeat the Desians? I have to receive the oracle so that I can save Sylvarant, and I'm not gonna let some filthy Desians get in my way!" I said angrily.

Frank sighed. "Very well. I see that there is no way I can stop you. Please, take these gels and make it to the Temple safely. We are all counting on you, Chosen One. You two, go back into the schoolhouse and wait for Raine."

"No, I'm going with Lloyd! I'm worried about my sister, and he'll need help if there's trouble!" Genis said.

"Father, Lloyd needs us. We need to protect and support him. Please! Let us go, too!" Colette said, begging her father.

Frank sighed heavily. "You are so much like your mother... So kind-hearted. Very well. But please, be careful Colette."

"I will. Thank you, Father." Colette said.

"Yeah. Thanks, Frank." Genis said.

I merely nodded at Frank before stashing the gels and turning to my friends. "Thanks, you two. Let's go!"

Genis pulled out his kendama, and Colette took out her chakrams. I unsheathed my twin wooden blades and we headed to the north exit of town, which would lead us to the Martel Temple.

Almost as soon as we exited the village, we were confronted by a gruesome sight – an undead monster, a zombie in fact, was making its slow way towards us.

"What the hell?" I said, raising my swords.

"I thought the area around the Martel Temple was a sanctuary!" Colette cried, also raising her weapons.

Genis grimaced. "It must be part of the trials. Lloyd, let's hurry up and kill it! I need time to cast, so you and Colette have to distract it!"

"All right." I said. Without further adieu, I charged the zombie, shouting "Demon Fang!" as I ran. White-hot mana welled out of me and, strengthened and guided by my Cruxis Crystal, shot out across the closing distance between myself and the zombie and struck it in the legs. It stumbled and grunted on impact. Colette and I darted up to it while it was momentarily stunned. I slashed my swords at it, knocking it backwards just as Colette raised her chakrams above her head and shouted, "Pow Hammer!" A small red rubber hammer appeared as Colette released some of her mana, but because the zombie had stumbled back when I hit it, the hammer bounced harmlessly off the ground before disappearing.

"Oops…" Colette giggled, turning to me. I rolled my eyes at her and made to start forward to attack again when Genis suddenly shouted, "Aqua Edge!" A jet of water shot between me and Colette and knocked the zombie, damaging it quite a bit and washing away bits of its flesh. Colette wrinkled her nose and I grimaced, but swiftly rushed forward and finished it off with a few hard jabs to the chest, until I punctured its dead heart and it stopped twitching and started rapidly decaying, crumbling into a pile of dust.

I took a few steps away and swiftly wiped my swords in the grass to remove the pieces of flesh that clung to them, then turned to face my friends.

"Nice job, you guys." I said, smiling.

"Heh. It wasn't so tough!" Genis said, grinning and thrusting his kendama high into the air in triumph.

"Justice and love will always win!" Colette chirped happily.

I groaned. "Colette! You know how much I hate that Dwarven Vow!"

"I'm sorry!" Colette said, while Genis said, "Aw, Lloyd. That's just 'cause you know it's true."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Let's hurry to the Temple.

We walked forward through the grassy meadow, and were about halfway to the Temple when we were suddenly confronted with another zombie, but this time he had a friend – a ghost.

"Shit! All right, I'll take the ghost, Colette, you and Genis take the zombie!" I yelled, tensing and preparing for battle.

"Wait! Lloyd!" Genis yelled, stalling my battle charge.

"Wh-what?" I asked, exasperated. Thank Goddess the monsters weren't that close to us yet.

"Magic is more effective on enemies without bodies!" Genis said.

"Really?" I asked.

"The Professor taught us that last week!" Colette said, nodding.

"All right. Then I'll leave the ghost to you, Genis. Colette, distract it until Genis can cast. I'll handle the zombie!" I said.

"Okay!" My friends yelled, and all three of us moved into action at once.

"Demon Fang!" I yelled, stunning the zombie. He was not as affected as his friend had been before though, and as I approached he tried to take a swing at me. Fortunately, his movements were slow and I easily dodged his attack, ramming my left blade into his chest and my right into his knees, knocking him to the ground. Without hesitating, I slammed my blades through his chest. My Cruxis Crystal briefly flashed, and power surged through me, causing my arms to push downward with much more force than normal, impaling the zombie straight through to the ground with only my wooden blades.

Grunting, I pulled them out and turned to help out Colette and Genis, but before I could move, I watched them finish off the ghost with the combined attacks of Pow Hammer and Fireball.

I wiped my blades once more and grinned at my friends.

"All right! We're good!" I said.

Genis rolled his eyes, and Colette smiled.

"I'm glad you're having fun, Lloyd. But did you forget that the Desians went to the Temple, where you're supposed to receive the oracle and my sister went?" Genis said.

My smile vanished. "Right. Let's hurry!" I said. We resumed out trek once more and the Temple quickly came into view. As we neared the stairs ascending to the actual Temple, noises of a fight could be heard.

"Dammit! Let's go!" I said, sprinting up the stairs, Colette and Genis close behind me.

We reached the top of the stairs and stood there, staring at the scene in front of us in shock. A group of Desians, four in total, were standing with their weapons drawn in front of a frightened-looking Father Steven and a pissed looking Professor. Father Steven was a short man with fading white hair and dull gray eyes. His green priest cloak was shaking as his body trembled. The Professor was kneeling on the ground next to the bodies of two priests, trying her best to stop the bleeding from their various wounds, but it looked like a lost cause. Her orange frock was slightly askew on her white tunic, and her black pants had come un-tucked from her white boots. Her short silver hair reflected the sunlight and her ice blue eyes flashed when they saw us.

"Bastards!" I yelled, taking a step forward and raising my swords menacingly.

"Lord Botta! There he is!" one of the Desians said, and the leader turned to face us.

"Lloyd Irving, your life is ours!" this Botta person said.

"Chosen One! Run!" Father Steven yelled.

"Shut the hell up, Venny! I won't let these Desians get away with this!" I yelled back.

"Chosen One! I beg your understanding, but I have asked you several times not to call me that!" Father Steven said.

The Professor glanced at him, giving him a look as if to say: "We are about to be attacked by Desians and the Chosen One killed, and you're worried about what he calls you?"

I just sneered at him before turning my attention back to Botta, who was chuckling softly. "I see what Yuan meant…" He murmured. He lifted his hand, and as if following some sort of signal, two of the Desians started forward, clearly meaning to attack us.

"You guys ready?" I called to my friends, not taking my eyes off of the approaching enemies.

"You know it!" Genis said.

"Of course!" Colette replied.

"Genis! Be careful!" The Professor yelled, concern for her brother evident in her voice. Obviously, she had witnessed what had happened to the other priests and didn't want the same fate to befall her brother.

"Of course, sis!" Genis yelled, before he began charging up a spell.

"Right! Same strategy as before!" I yelled, before rushing one of the two oncoming Desians.

They were both wearing the blue uniforms of their kind, with silver helmets and studded boots. These two, it seemed, were whip-masters, and brandished long whips with spiked ends. Ducking under the swing of one, I sent a Demon Fang his way while I turned my attention to the other. The first was momentarily stunned, giving Colette her opening to attack. The other, I stabbed in the chest and gut with my wooden blades. He kicked out at me, and his booted foot connected with my leg, causing me to stumble.

"Shit!" I muttered, hurriedly righting myself just in time to duck the whip attack.

I smashed the Desian on the head, then rapidly started delivering blows, deep bruises spreading on his arms and, I'm sure, the rest of his body. My left sword slammed into his kneecap and there was sickening squelching sound. I had broken his knee, not realizing I had the strength to do that with just my wooden sword. He collapsed to the ground and hugged his leg close to his body, moaning in pain. Forcing myself not to care, since this was a Desian, an enemy, I banged my sword on his helmeted head a few times until he was knocked unconscious. Given the pain he was in, it was probably a mercy. I turned to the other Desian, having been aware vaguely in the back of my mind of the other fight going on. Colette had several cuts on her arms and one across her cheek and was panting slightly, but the Desian she was fighting looked equally worse for the wear, sporting just as many cuts and a tattered shirt.

I yelled, "Demon Fang!" just as Genis release his cry of "Fireball!" and the combination of my attack and the spell was too much for the Desian, and he fell to the ground, unmoving. He probably wasn't dead, just knocked out.

"Lloyd, look out!" the Professor yelled.

I spun around to see the other Desian, who thus far had been watching the battle with Botta, had snuck up behind me and raised his giant hammer. If the Professor hadn't warned me, I would've been toast. As it was, I couldn't avoid the blow completely and it glanced off my shoulder, causing me to gasp and a deep pain to spread in body, my right arm throbbing.

I quickly turned to face him and hurriedly threw a Demon Fang at him, while Colette attacked him with a Pow Hammer. Genis wearily started charging up another spell, and I remembered how much his attacks drained him. I had little time to dwell on this, however, for it was that moment that Colette let out an anguished cry of pain, and the Professor yelled her name. The Desian had managed to kick her viciously in the stomach, and she lay on the ground clutching her waist, doubled in pain. The Desian raised his hammer and prepared to strike. Genis' muttering increased in speed, but I knew he'd never finish casting in time. I also knew I wouldn't be able to attack this guy strong enough to get him away from Colette – he was just too strong. So, I did the only thing I could – I ran in front of her and brought my hands up in my defensive stance, intending on taking the blow myself. My Cruxis Crystal glew and I braced myself for the impact.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of purple and heard a loud clang. I gaped openly at the stranger who had hit the Desian's hammer with his sword, stopping its downward movement toward me. The man grunted, then gracefully twisted out from under the weight of the hammer and cut the side of the Desian. The Desian winced but swung his hammer sideways. Still stunned by the sudden arrival of this mysterious fighter, I didn't jump out of the way of the swing. The stranger grunted again, before shoving me out of range and ducking under the attack himself. By this point, Genis' spell was ready, and his cry of "Aqua Edge!" was barely audible over the roar of the water rushing to the Desian. The stranger gracefully stepped out of the way of the jet of water, and the Desian took the brunt of the attack. Snapping out of it, I sent a Demon Fang at the Desian as the stranger rushed in and stabbed him through the heart, killing him.

"Damn. I'll have to retreat for now." Botta muttered, before quickly sprinting to the stairs and disappearing. The Professor, who had watched the battle wide-eyed, quickly rushed over to Colette and began to heal her. Genis and I ran over to her as well.

"Colette! Are you okay?" I asked, kneeling down besides her.

"I'm sorry to worry you…" Colette said.

"You dork! It's not your fault. Professor, will she be okay?" I asked.

"She should be, with a few days bed rest – " Raine was cut off by the stranger, who had approached the group and quickly ascertained the situation.

"First Aid." The man said, and a blue light engulfed Colette briefly before fading.

"Wow! Thank you, sir…" Colette said.

"Hm. No one else seems to be hurt." He said.

I straightened, but before I could say anything, Father Steven hurried over.

"Ah! Thank you so much for saving the Chosen!" Father Steven gushed.

"I see… So, you are the Chosen?" the man asked, looking at me.

"Give me your name and I'll give you mine." I said arrogantly.

"Chosen One! Begging your pardon, that is no way to speak to the man who saved your life!" Father Steven said.

I rolled my eyes. "Give it a rest, Venny. I had it under control."

"Chosen One!" Father Steven exclaimed.

"Under control?" the stranger asked. "From where I stood, it looked like you were being defeated."

"Yes, Chosen One! You should show your appreciation to this man for saving your life!" Father Steven said.

The combination of the stranger's snide remark and the battles and days' events piled up until I couldn't take it anymore and I snapped.

"Venny! Shut the hell up! My name is Lloyd! L-L-O-Y-D! Lloyd! I am a freaking person, not just the Chosen One! Stop treating me like an object! Stop telling me what to do and how to do it! I'm me and do things my way; deal with it! And I had it under control! At least I was doing something! You were just cowering in the corner, hiding behind the Professor! What kind of man are you, to cower and hide while your friends are hurt right in front of your eyes? I thought you were supposed to protect me, not the other way around! You're pathetic - " I stopped when I felt the Professor's hand on my shoulder.

"Lloyd…" She murmured into my ear.

My anger deflated and I noticed that Father Steven was trembling before me, on the verge of tears.

I glanced down at my feet and muttered, "Sorry…"

The purple-clad stranger merely raised an eyebrow at this display.

Father Steven made a sniffling noise before whispering, "You're right. I have failed you, Chosen One."

My eye twitched. "Venny…" I growled.

"Perhaps it best you retreat to town? I'm sure they are awaiting news. Perhaps you could send someone to remove the bodies, as well." The stranger said, saving him from my rage.

Father Steven nodded and hurried to the stairs, disappearing in an instant.

"Lloyd, are you okay?" Genis asked.

I moved my stiff shoulder uncomfortably – it still hurt from the blow I had received, but I knew that wasn't what Genis meant. I sighed. "Yeah. Thanks, you guys."

Colette grinned. "No problem." She chirped.

"I supposed we should thank you for your help. But who exactly are you and why are you here?" The Professor asked, examining the stranger closely. I took the chance the look him over myself. He was a few inches taller than me, though his hair was the same color but styled differently: his kind of flopped forward into his face, covering his right eye. His eyes were a deep brown, and he looked to be somewhere in his late twenties. He wore a purple shirt and cape, with black pants and boots. His sword was sheathed in the scabbard hanging off his left hip. On his left hand was a small blue sphere, poking out from his glove. It was smaller than mine but…

"Is that an Exsphere?" I asked.

He nodded. "My name is Kratos. I am a mercenary, and am traveling for work. I was passing through the village below when I heard of a commotion here. As long as you can pay me, I will accept the job of guarding the Chosen."

"Hey, I don't need anybody - " I started, but was cut off by the Professor.

"Given the circumstances, it would be unwise not to accept your offer. Please protect Lloyd. We will discuss your payment after he receives the oracle, and before you start out on the journey." The Professor said.

"Very well." Kratos nodded.

"Professor! I don't need him to protect me!" I said, angry.

"Lloyd, listen to me. Sylvarant is in desperate need of mana. It can't wait for another Chosen to be born and trained should you fail. You need to stay alive at all costs. Therefore, it is only prudent to accept protection, especially from a mercenary so skilled." The Professor said.

"But…" I started.

"Lloyd, I understand how you feel, and I'm sure you will see you fair share of fights, but we need to proceed with caution." She said.

I sighed, and looked away.

"It's settled then. Chosen One, I will heal your shoulder, and then we will enter the Temple to receive the oracle." Kratos said.

I looked up at him surprised. "My shoulder is fine." I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Not taking care of your injuries during rest periods in a sure way to become further weakened and die in the next battle." Kratos said.

I glared, but allowed him to cast First Aid. Soothing relief immediately flooded through me, and I felt my Cruxis Crystal pulse for a moment.

"Thank you." I muttered.

"Well, then. Genis, Colette, you two head back to the schoolhouse. Lloyd and I will be there as soon as he receives the oracle." The Professor said.

"No way! Sis, I wanna see it too! Besides, Lloyd needs us!" Genis said.

"Yes, Professor. Please, can't we accompany him?" Colette asked.

Kratos rolled his eyes while the Professor frowned. "This isn't a field trip, you know." He muttered.

"Shut up!" I said. "They're my friends, and I say they come with us!"

"Lloyd… All right." The Professor said, giving in.

"Yay!" Colette said happily, while Genis grinned at his sister.

"If that is all, can we please proceed?" Kratos asked, getting impatient.

I grinned cheekily up at him. "Sure!" I said.

"After you, Chosen One." Kratos said, bowing slightly.

I glared at him. "It's Lloyd."

"…As you wish. Let's go, Lloyd." Kratos said.

Surprised he had given in so quickly, I nodded and stepped into the Temple.

* * *

Well, what'd you think? Sorry for any errors - this is not beta'd.  
Review?


	2. L: The Temple

Chapter 2! yay! This picks up right where we left off, with Lloyd and the group entering the Martel Temple.

I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

((Lloyd's POV))

"Wow! So this is the inside of the Temple!" Genis said, looking around.

"Yeah…" I muttered, looking around as well. The main interior was eerily dark and moody, a drastic change from the bright outdoors. There were three paths from the main point: left, right, and dead center. The left path had collapsed during an earthquake early in the year, and the center path led to the altar, where I was usually tutored by Venny. I had no idea what was down the right path. I'd been in here a million times in the last fourteen years, but this time felt different. Something was off…

"Lloyd, is something wrong?" the Professor asked, studying my face.

I shook my head and looked around more carefully. "I'm not sure. Something doesn't feel right…" I said.

"It's the monsters, I'd assume. No doubt part of the trial." Kratos said, nodding slightly, as if in approval.

"Monsters?" Colette asked, glancing fearfully around.

"You remember from class, don't you? The Chosen has to undergo several trials in order to save Sylvarant. This will just be the first of many." The Professor said.

Genis nodded. "All the more reason for us to go with you, right, Lloyd?"

I smiled at him. "Of course! And don't worry, Colette. I'll protect you."

Colette flushed, but nodded.

"Which way, Lloyd?" Genis asked.

"The left path collapsed during an earthquake a while ago, and the center path leads to the altar. I think we should head up there." I said.

The Professor nodded, and we turned to face the center path when Kratos' voice stopped us.

"Wait, Lloyd. Are your fighting techniques self-taught?" He asked.

"Yeah. What of it?" I asked, still slightly miffed that he was a better fighter than me.

Kratos shook his head and reached into his bag, pulling out a book. He handed it to me. "Here. It's a training manual. If you want to fight and protect your friends, at least learn the basics."

"Hmph. You think you're SO smart." I grumbled, but accepted the offered book.

Kratos nodded. "Let's go, then."

The five of us proceeded up the center path. Just when we would have come to the warp up to the altar, though, we were stopped by a giant blue pulsating barrier.

"What the…?" I said, hesitantly putting out my hand.

"Wait." Kratos said, grabbed my wrist. I winced and looked up at him, and noticed he was staring at my Cruxis Crystal. A look of pain flashed across his face, then disappeared. It happened so fast, I might have imagined it.

"It's a mana barrier. If you touch it, you'll get shocked." Kratos explained, dropping my wrist and taking a few steps away from me.

"So now what?" Genis asked.

"There should be a way to disable it somewhere in the Temple. Lloyd, do you have any ideas?" The Professor asked.

I shook my head. "This was never here before. I think Venny once mentioned something about a Ring with the power to shoot out mana being somewhere in here…"

"The Sorcerer's Ring?" The Professor asked, eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, I think so." I said.

"I see. Yes, that should be able to deal with this barrier. We should hurry and try to find it." The Professor said enthusiastically.

"Sis…" Genis muttered.

"Where would this Ring be?" Kratos questioned.

"I'm not sure." I said, shaking my head. "This is the only part of the Temple I've ever been in. I've never been down that right path."

Kratos sighed. "It appears we have no choice but to search for it, then. Let's go, Chosen One."

I winced, and stuck my tongue out at his back, but followed, the rest of the group close behind me.

I really hate being called "Chosen One", especially by people like Venny who say it as if it's my name, as if that's all I am, all I'll ever be. I mean, once I save the world, I'll go back to just being plain old Lloyd, right?

"Get ready!" Kratos shouted, before charging at the group of monsters ahead of us. We had just entered the rightmost path when three enemies appeared in front of us: a ghost, a zombie, and a large centipede-looking creature.

"Demon Fang!" I shouted at the zombie, rushing up the stab at it with my swords. Genis and the Professor both started charging up spells, while Colette distracted the ghost, shouting "Ray Thrust!" and attacking it with her chakrams. The zombie took a swipe at me, and I hurriedly shouted "Sonic Thrust!", stabbing it in the chest powerfully, collapsing its rib cage and piercing its heart. As it started to crumble, Genis and Raine both finished casting, with dual shouts of "Fireball!" and "Barrier!". The ghost went up in flames and I felt mana swirl around me, forming a slightly protective barrier between me and the enemies. Colette seemed to be holding her own with the ghost, which was almost dead anyways, so I turned to where Kratos was fighting the centipede, only to watch as he shouted "Hurricane Thrust!" slicing the bug as it was thrown wildly into the air, slicing it completely in two.

"Hmph." Kratos said, turning to face the rest of us. Genis cast another Fireball at the ghost and it poofed away. Kratos looked at us all, and seeing no injuries, nodded and sheathed his sword.

"Let's continue." He said, starting forward once more.

The four of us exchanged a look behind his back before hurriedly following.

"Lloyd." Kratos said.

"Wh-what?" I asked, having not been paying attention.

"You did well in the fight back there. Against weaker enemies, you show some talent." Kratos said.

"Heh. Thanks. Hey, wait…" I said, realizing he hadn't been complimenting me.

Genis laughed, and Colette tried to hide a grin.

"Lloyd, you should listen to Kratos. If you want to fight on this journey, you will need to improve your fighting skills. Perhaps he could train you…" the Professor said.

I grimaced and Kratos looked away.

"Maybe…" I muttered, and the subject was dropped as we came to a set of stairs descending downward.  
We all peered down the stairs, trying to see where they led but failing to pierce the darkness.

"I will go first. Chosen One, please stay close behind me." Kratos said, as he started descending the stairs.

"It's Lloyd." I growled, following after him. We all silently walked down the stairs and came to a wide platform. At the bottom of the platform were more stairs leading underneath it, which we could see since the floor had several large holes in it. On the left and right were more stairs leading to alcoves. At the north end was yet another staircase, and out a ways from this platform, with no path in sight to get there, was a raised pedestal with a ring on it.

"Is that the Sorcerer's Ring?" I asked, pointing.

"Hm. It appears so." Kratos said.

As everyone continued to look around, I took a few steps away from the group, approaching the north end of the platform and intending on leaning over it to see if I could find a path to the Ring.

"Lloyd! Look out!" Kratos suddenly yelled.

I whirled around to see a giant rock golem standing behind me, raising its arms to strike. For the second time, I raised my hands in defense and prepared to take the blow. For the second time, Kratos streaked between me and the enemy, blocking the blow with his sword.

"Snap out it! I thought you wanted to fight!" Kratos yelled, as he tried to dislodge his sword from the golem's rocky arm.

I shook my head and drew my weapons.

"Tiger Blade!" I shouted, my Crystal glowing, as I quickly slashed the golem vertically twice. It stumbled, and Kratos performed a Sonic Thrust on it just as Colette hit it with Pow Hammer. It curled up into itself and started collapsing, suddenly forming a large cube of stone.

Genis and the Professor looked from the holes in the floor to the compacted rock.

"Ah! How marvelous!" The Professor said.

Genis nodded. "I get it."

"Huh?" I said, looking between the two.

Colette, confused as well, came closer to examine it when she suddenly tripped, causing the block to fall through of the holes and drop down below.

Kratos nodded. "Just wait, another should…" He trailed off as another rock golem appeared on the platform.

"Hurry and defeat this one as well!" The Professor shouted, stepping back and raising her staff as she charged up a spell. Genis, too, started casting, and Kratos wasted no time rushing it to attack the golem. Colette and I ran up to it as well, with me sending a Demon Fang ahead of us. The golem swung out its giant arms, and Colette yelped as one headed right toward her. I grunted, pushing her out of the way while raising my wooden blades, effectively stalling the golem's arm. Kratos nodded in approval, and performed the killing blow as Genis' Aqua Edge blasted it. "Barrier!" the Professor yelled, and once again I was enveloped in a protective coating of mana.

"Professor, don't just cast that on me. The others need it, too." I said.

She shook her head. "Right now, Lloyd, it's most important that you are protected. The others are fine for now. The monsters aren't too difficult."

I sighed, uncomfortable being the "important" one. "Professor, please. Cast it on Genis or Colette next. Okay?"

The Professor studied my face a moment before nodding slowly. "You're right, Lloyd. I will."

I nodded my thanks as Genis and Colette pushed this brick down as well. This, combined with the previous block, had made a path to the Sorcerer's Ring.

"It seems we can reach it now." Kratos observed.

"You four go down and get it. I want to explore these two alcoves first." The Professor said.

"But Sis! It's dangerous!" Genis said.

"I'll be fine, Genis. It seems that there are no more enemies on this level." The Professor said, her eyes sparkling as she made her way over to the right alcove.

I sighed. "Just be careful, Professor. We'll be back in a minute.

She gave an absent nod, and Kratos once again led the way down the steps and across our makeshift bridge to the Ring.

I reached out and took it from its pedestal, slipping it on my right hand.

Kratos shook his head. "No, you should wear it on your other hand; your… Crystal will amplify it." He paused slightly before saying Crystal and I looked at him curiously, but his stoic face betrayed no emotion. Instead, I shrugged and did as he suggested, wearing the Ring on my left hand.

"If I remember correctly from the books Raine's collected, all you have to do is concentrate and push a tiny bit of your mana to the Ring and it'll fire a heavily concentrated blast." Genis said.

"Cool! I can't wait to try it out!" I said, getting excited at the idea of blasting things.

Kratos rolled his eyes while Colette smiled hugely, clearly excited as well.

As we were crossing our rock bridge once more, we heard a shout of "MARVELOUS!"

"Was that the Professor?" I asked Genis.

"Y-yeah. She likes exploring…" He whispered.

I shrugged and we continued on, soon coming back to the main platform, where we found the Professor waiting for us, tapping her foot impatiently.

"There you all are! Let me see the Sorcerer's Ring!" The Professor demanded.

I held out my hand and she examined it thoroughly. "Hmmm… Yes, this should do just fine. Well, let's go, everyone. I found some apple and orange gels in the alcoves, as well as a few life bottles upstairs. I'm sure the priests won't mind if we take them with us, just in case." She said.

Kratos nodded. "It would be wise to have them with us."

The Professor nodded at him and I shrugged. I didn't really care if the priests minded or not; we could use them so we would take them.

We headed back up the stairs and back down the path. The Temple was eerily quite and as we neared the central area, my stomach started twisting into painful knots of nervousness. I only had a vague idea of what to expect, and was anxious to just get it over with.

We soon came back to the barrier and I approached it, turning my head over my shoulder and saying, "Leave this to me."

I aimed the Ring and sent a small amount of mana into it. My hand tingled and my Crystal flashed, and a jet of mana blasted the barrier, disintegrating it on contact.

"Oh. That's all it does?" I said, disappointed that it was over so quickly.

Genis laughed. "You get bored so easily, Lloyd!" He said.

I shrugged. "Whatever. Let's go get the oracle!" I said, stepping toward the warp.

"Let me go first, in case there are more monsters awaiting us." Kratos said, calmly stepping onto the warp ahead of me. His body stretched and faded as he was transported into the higher altar area.

I warped right after him and stepped aside to let the others through, looking around.

The room was rather small, with the main feature being the large altar in its center. It had large, floor to ceiling windows around most of it, letting a lot of light in. The room itself seemed to be glowing, though, and the altar was pulsating a soft white light. I approached it as the others warped in, standing behind me supportively. The light flashed and my Crystal flashed in response, then suddenly an angel flew in from the ceiling. He was about the same height as Kratos, and had on a white flowing robe. His blue eyes sparkled harshly, and his short blonde hair was tucked under his white pointed hat. But the most impressive thing by far was his wings. They were feathered like a birds' and of an off-white color, giving him a soft glow.

"I am Remiel." The angel said. "I am an angel of judgment. I am here to guide Lloyd, the son of the mana lineage, on his journey of world regeneration in order to awaken the Goddess Martel, who sleeps at the center of the earth."

"It's just like the legend…" the Professor murmured, staring at Remiel in awe. Colette and Genis, too, were staring at the angel. Kratos, however, was looking calmly about, no hint of emotion evident in his features.

"From this moment, Lloyd becomes the Chosen of Regeneration. Cruxis blesses this event, and bestows the Tower of Salvation upon Sylvarant."

There was a flash of light, and everyone turned to stare out the windows at the far away Tower that had appeared, reaching up into the skies. I swallowed hard, wondering how the hell I was gonna get there, turning back to Remiel.

"So that's the Tower of Salvation." The Professor said, studying it as best she could.

"The world can now be saved!" Genis and Colette cheered.

"Chosen of Regeneration." Remiel said, looking down on me. "You must unlock the seals that guard the Tower, and ascend the stairs to the heavens. Cruxis shall give you the power of the angels at each seal you unlock, and once you are reborn as an angel, the world will be saved."

"I accept this task. I will swear my life to the regeneration of the world." I said, remembering the lines Venny had taught me.

"Very good. First head south, to the Seal of Fire. Offer your prayers at that altar." Remiel said, starting to glow brightly.

"I will." I said. Remiel gave us all one last look, seeming to smirk at Kratos, before vanishing in a flash of light.

"Wow! You really are the Chosen, Lloyd! You're going to become an angel!" Genis said, grinning.

I grinned back. "Yeah! I can't wait! Though I'll have to cut holes in my clothes for my wings…" I said.

Kratos looked pained for a moment but then smoothed his feature and said: "Chosen One, we should depart now. We needed to prepare for the long journey."

I grimaced but nodded. He was right after all, we had to hurry and save Sylvarant! I turned to my two best friends.

"Thanks for coming, you guys. I'll see you before I leave the village." I said.

"Okay!" Genis and Colette said.

"Genis, Colette. I want you to go to the schoolhouse. I will go with Lloyd and Kratos to the Mayor's house to help plan the journey." The Professor said.

They nodded, and I stepped onto the warp with the Professor and Kratos.

We exited the Temple quickly, and started down the stairs in silence. The bodies were gone, so I guess Venny had someone clear them away. I almost envied Genis and Colette, as they could make their way back to Iselia much more leisurely, while we were walking at a brisk pace in order to get there as quickly as possible. The Professor seemed lost in thought, and Kratos was warily scanning the area, looking for any potential threats, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

I sighed, bored. Within minutes, however, we were at the entrance to the village.

"Wh-who's there?" one the sentries asked. Both sentries looked scared, and it made me angry. Venny was supposed to have told them that we defeated the Desians!  
"It's Professor Raine Sage and the Chosen One, Lloyd Irving. We have with us Kratos, a mercenary hired to protect the Chosen. Let us pass." The Professor said calmly.

The sentries visibly relaxed. "Thank Martel." The one murmured.

The other asked, "Chosen One! Did you receive the oracle?"

"Yeah. I'll be leaving soon to start the regeneration journey." I said.

"That's great news! We're counting on you, Chosen One!" the sentry said.

I smiled at him. "Of course! Don't worry, you can count on me! I'll save everyone!"

The Professor put her hand on my shoulder, and we entered Iselia with Kratos, for once, trailing after us.

"By the way Kratos, what is your last name?" the Professor asked.

"…Aurion." Kratos said,

The Professor nodded. "Well then, shall we head to the Mayor's house?"

Kratos and I both nodded and the Professor blinked, staring at us for a moment before shaking her head and leading the way to the right side of town, where the Mayor lived. His house was the largest in the village, and made of the best lumber. The Professor swiftly knocked and a housekeeper answered the door, quickly permitting us once she saw me. Don't get me wrong, having a higher status than everyone definitely had its advantages, and I may have used that fact a few times for myself, but when random people I've never met start treating me as if I am a King, it really irritates me. I mean, I know I'm the Chosen and all, the one who will save basically all their lives, but I'm still just a seventeen year old boy. If I didn't have Genis, Colette, the Professor, or my Dad, I don't know what I'd do.

Anyway, shortly after we were seated around a large conference table, the Mayor came in.

The Mayor is kinda short, just a few inches taller than Genis. His hair is fading and receding, making him look older than he is. His eyes are a dull brown and his bushy mustache twitches when he talks. His voice also gets to me because it's so haughty and full of contempt. I'm sure I was told his name at one point, but everyone just calls him the Mayor, and I've forgotten what it is.

"Ah, Chosen One. I trust you've successfully received the oracle?" The Mayor said, taking a seat at the head of the table, between Kratos and the Professor.

"Yes." I said, nodding.

"Very good. Then you will depart at once on the journey of regeneration. We are all counting on you to succeed." The Mayor said.

I barely stopped myself from rolling my eyes. No pressure, right?

"Surely the Chosen One should take the remainder of the day to rest before heading out on such a journey?" Kratos questioned.

I shot him a look. Though he was arrogant, and a better fighter than me (though I'd never admit that out loud), he was slowly moving up in my eyes for sticking up for me, a kid he barely knew.

"And just who are you?" The Mayor asked, suspicion and outrage in his eyes.

"This is Kratos Aurion. He is a mercenary, whom I have hired to protect Lloyd." The Professor explained.

"Ah, I see. A man with loyalty only to whomever the highest bidder is." The Mayor spat.

"Mayor!" The Professor cried, outraged.

Kratos raised his hand. "It's fine. That is the definition of a mercenary, I suppose."

The Mayor grinned in triumph while the Professor fumed.

"Then, Chosen One, I will see you off on the journey!" The Mayor said.

"We will be staying the rest of the day and night here in order to prepare for the journey. I will, of course, be accompanying Lloyd, so you will have to find a replacement teacher for the schoolhouse for the duration of my absence." The Professor ground out, her jaw tight.

The Mayor's face turned red. "You're siding with him?" He asked incredulously, jabbing his finger in Kratos' direction.

"Oh, give me a break. If you took your head out of your ass for two seconds, you'd realize that they are both right! I'm the Chosen – I outrank you. We leave tomorrow." I said, grinning happily.

"Lloyd…" The Professor murmured, softly rebuking me.

I just rolled my eyes as the Mayor turned even redder and sputtered for a few moments before forcing himself to say: "As you wish, Chosen One. I will not delay your rest. Good night." With that, he stormed out the room.

The Professor smacked the back of my head. I raised my hand to rub the spot, glancing at her accusingly.

"That was for your language." She said simply.

"It may not have been wise to make an enemy of a prominent figure in your home village…" Kratos said, looking at me.

I dropped my hand and stood up, shrugging. "I don't care. That guy's a jerk. Besides, I don't live here. I live with my Dad, just outside the village."

"I… see." Kratos said, standing as well along with the Professor. We exited the Mayor's house just as Genis and Colette were approaching it.

"Sis! Lloyd! We came to see what was taking you so long!" Genis said.

"Yeah! Lloyd, everything okay?" Colette asked.

I smiled. "Yeah. Everything's set. We're leaving tomorrow."

"I can't wait! We're going with him, right, Raine?" Genis asked.

"Genis… I will be accompanying Lloyd and Kratos. However, I think you and Colette should stay here." The Professor said.

"But…!" Genis started, before the Professor cut him off.

"Hear me out, Genis. This journey will be a very dangerous one, with harder enemies and greater difficulties than the ones we faced in the Temple today. You two are simply too young. It's safer for you to stay here." She said.

"I agree. Children should stay home." Kratos said.

"No way! Lloyd's only a kid, really, too! And if you're going, Sis, I wanna go too!" Genis said.

"But Lloyd is the Chosen One. And as his teacher, it's my duty to help him through the many trails to come." The Professor said.

"Lloyd! Don't you want us to come with you?" Colette asked.

"Of course! You guys are my best friends!" I said.

"See? Lloyd said we could go!" Genis said stubbornly.

"But…" the Professor said.

I interrupted her. "Professor, please. They're my only friends. I don't know if I can do this without them. I'll protect them, don't worry."

"If you truly wish to protect them, you will have to grow much stronger." Kratos observed.

"Shut up! I will grow stronger! I will grow strong enough to save everyone – the whole damn world!" I said.

"Lloyd…" Colette said.

"It's okay, Colette. I'll protect you." I said.

Kratos studied me for a moment before nodding. "This will be an ardent and dangerous journey. But to do so without the support of your friends would make it even more hazardous."

"Thanks, Kratos." I said, surprised the mercenary had sided with me.

He shrugged. "It will not be difficult for me to protect all of you. As long as you don't rush into battle carelessly, it should be fine."

"All right." The Professor said, caving in. "But at the first sign that you two can't handle it, I will send you straight back!"

"Yes, Raine." Genis said, grinning.

"Yes, Professor." Colette said, smiling at me.

"But, Lloyd." Kratos said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Your swordsmanship is unrefined and lacks basic skills. You will need training. I will train you during our journey, if you are willing." Kratos said.

It took everything in me not to explode at him. Then, I did the hardest thing I will probably ever have to do – I swallowed my pride. "I am. Please teach me to be stronger."

Kratos nodded. "Very well."

"It's settled then. Colette, I will go with you to discuss things with Frank. Genis, go to our house and start packing things we will need on the journey. Kratos, you are more than welcome to spend the night in our guest room. Lloyd, I assume you're heading home?" The Professor said.

"Yeah." I said, nodding.

"All right then. We'll stop by later tonight to make sure everything's ready for tomorrow. Be careful on your way home." The Professor said.

With that, the Professor, Colette, and Kratos went in the direction of Colette's house.

"Lloyd, you're going through the Forest now, right? Can I go part of the way with you?" Genis asked, as we headed towards his house and went inside.

"Huh? Yeah, but where are you going?" I asked.

"To see a friend." Genis replied, gathering up a few things, including some gels and sandwich ingredients, before relocking his house door. "I'll pack for the journey when I get back."

"Well… okay." I said, curious as to who Genis could be visiting in the middle of the Iselia Forest.

We walked down to the main entrance of town, to see Noishe hassling the two sentries posted there.

"Noishe!" I said, grinning as I ran over to my dog. Dog is a loose term for him, considering his shoulders are as high as my chest. His fur was a weird green and white mix.

He whined at the sight of me, leaning in to my petting.

"Chosen One! Please keep your pet away from the village. You know he's not allowed in Iselia." One of the sentries said.

I scowled but nodded. "Yeah, yeah. C'mon Genis let's go."

Before we could start to enter the forest, though, the other sentry asked: "By the way, you two aren't messing with the Human Ranch in the forest, are you?"

"N-no, why would you ask that?" Genis asked, wringing his hands nervously.

The sentry shrugged. "Just make sure you stay away. You know we have that non-aggression treaty with the Desians."

Genis nodded and swallowed hard. "Lloyd, can we go now?" He asked.

"Yeah. Let's go. See you guys tomorrow!" I called over my shoulder as we entered the forest.

"Good night, Chosen One!" one of the sentries called after us.

* * *

So, what'd you think? When I was writing this, I kept forgetting that Lloyd calls Raine "the Professor" so I kept having him refer to her as Raine - let's just say that editing was not fun :P

Sorry for any mistakes I didn't catch - this is not beta'd.

Next chapter we switch to Sheena! Woot! Get to see what she is up to in Tethe'alla, living the life of the Chosen. I'm excited :)

Review?


	3. Sheena: The King's Council

Chapter 3! This chapter switches from Lloyd to Sheena, yay!  
So, here's a glimpse into Tethe'alla and Sheena as the Chosen One!

I don't own Tales of Symphonia.  


* * *

((Sheena POV))

_Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!_ I thought as I skidded around the corner into another long hallway. I pulled the material of the dress up about my knees in order to run faster. If I was late to another formal ball, the King was going to kill me!

"Hurry, Sheena! This way!" Corrine said, as he flitted ahead of me, scouting out the quickest route since I always seemed to get lost in the castle. His blue tails flashed before my vision as I ran as fast as I could in three inch heels. Damn Court fashion! I turned another corner, and saw Zelos pacing in front of a set of large double oak doors. Music could be heard faintly inside.

Once Zelos saw me, he sighed in relief. "There you are!" he said as I stopped next to him, bent over slightly and panting. My feet already hurt. This was going to be a long night.

"If… I didn't have to… wear this crap… I wouldn't be late!" I huffed, still catching my breath.

Zelos laughed and pulled me upright. "Lemme take a look at you, then."

I tilted my head up slightly to look at Zelos as he slowly circled me, taking in my appearance. Normally, at 5'5", Zelos has a good 5 inches on me, but thanks to the heels, he was only about two inches taller. I tried to imagine what he saw: my shoulder length black hair messily piled atop my head, undoubtedly sticking out and coming out of its pins from my sprinting; my lavender gown wrinkled, the thin straps barely staying up, my bust straining against the low-cut material; the skirt of the dress resting fitfully against my calves; the white three inch heels strapped onto my small feet; the laces of the back of the dress were probably tangled or undone due to my running, and I quickly pulled the white hand gloves out from my breast where I had stashed them and pulled them on, just as Zelos finished his rotation around me.

"Did you run straight from Mizuho? You look like a mess!" Zelos chuckled, teasing as he knelt to straighten the bottom of my dress before walking around me and fixing the laces at its back.

"Heh. I guess I just lost track of time." I said, smiling.

Zelos rolled his eyes as he finished lacing me up and went to work on re-pinning my hair.

"Really, Chosen One, you should know better." He said, shaking his head as he came to stand in front of me once more. My brown eyes sparked as I glared at him.

"I don't need you teasing me right before I have to go in there and make nice with people who hate me!" I said angrily.

"Relax, Sheena. You know I'm just kidding. Besides, I'll be by your side the whole time, don't worry." Zelos said.

I kept up my glare for a few more moments before I gave in and smiled. It was impossible for me to stay mad at Zelos for long. After all, he was the one true friend I had here, and the only one who saw me as Sheena first and the Chosen One second.

Corrine poofed onto my shoulder. "Sheena, we should go in!" He said.

Zelos laughed at the small Summon Spirit, and reached out to pet him, Corrine purring contentedly as Zelos ran his fingers through his golden fur and blue tails, scratching at his fox-like body and ears before jingling the small yellow bell around his neck once and nodding.

"He's right; we should enter." He said.

"Wait, lemme take a look at you." I murmured, narrowing my eyes as I scrutinized his appearance.

His long red hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, although some escaped and feathered about his face. His blue eyes sparkled at me in amusement, and his lips pulled into a smirk. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a red tie and white over coat, with black dress pants and shiny black shoes. His sword was in the scabbard strapped to his waist, though it was there merely for ceremonial value. He was a decent fighter but by no means could qualify as a knight. After giving him a once over I nodded and took a deep breath. He smiled reassuringly at me, and offered me his arm. Threading my arm through his, we faced the double doors, Corrine poofing away in a small cloud of smoke as Zelos rapped his knuckles on the door curtly.

The butler and announcer for the evening opened the door.

"Ah, Chosen One. And Master Zelos. Please come in." He said, not unkindly.

We entered the small foyer and the servant led us to the small door leading into the ballroom. The music was louder in here, though still not able to be heard clearly.

Opening the door, the announcer stepped in ahead of us, clearly calling out, "I present the Chosen One, Sheena Fujibayashi, and her escort, Master Zelos Wilder" as we entered the room after him. We stood at the top of the stairs for a moment before Zelos led us down them elegantly and into the ballroom.

Immediately, nobles of various status began to approach us. I plastered on a fake smile and muttered "here we go" under my breath to Zelos, who barely hid his smile and squeezed my arm gently in support.

"Chosen One! How lovely to see you again!" a stoutly man in black said as he reached us first, along with the woman draped on his arm.

"And you, Count Ligimony." I responded politely, nodding my head.

"Chosen One! Where did you get such a fine dress?" his wife inquired. Her dress was more elaborate than my own, and its many ruffles were very unflattering on her wide frame.

"The same dressmaker that I've always used made it for me, Countess Ligimony." I answered.

"You simply must give me her name! The dress is stunning!" the Countess said. While she may have been complimenting me, her eyes shown with malice. It wasn't unusual for the women of the Court to despise me, though, since I was but a commoner if not for my status as Chosen, which was second only to the King's status. I tried my best to ignore it, and promised to send her a letter with the dressmakers' information, never intending any such thing.

"And how are you, Master Zelos? How is your father? Surely he will be arriving shortly?" the Count said to Zelos.

I felt Zelos stiffen slightly, and though the Count didn't notice, his eyes narrowed slightly and his smile became more restrained.

"I am well, thank you. As for my father, he unfortunately has fallen ill. Nothing major, just a small cold. However, it is best for him to rest, and he won't be joining us this evening." Zelos said. I could hear the strain in his voice and squeezed his arm comfortingly. He might be fooling the Count, but I knew him too well.

"If you'll excuse us, Count, Countess; I am rather parched and would like to get some punch. Zelos?" I asked, turning to look up into his face. His eyes flashed in understanding and he nodded a small thank you before excusing us and guiding me to the drink table. Pouring himself some champagne, he handed me a glass of punch.

"I don't understand why you get to drink and I don't." I said, sipping my drink. He downed his in one gulp and refilled his glass.

"I'm 22; it's legal for me to drink, and by the events thus far, I am going to need it. You, on the other hand, are only 19." Zelos said, smiling at me before sipping from his glass.

"Zelos, you know that's not fair. I need it just as much as you do. At least they don't ground out your title with barely hidden contempt. They don't even say my own name!" I said angrily, looking around the ballroom at the mingling nobles and the instrumental quartet in the corner.

Zelos took my glass from me, and before I could protest, swiftly poured some of his champagne into it, mixing it with the punch.

"There. That should hold you until we can make our excuses and leave." Zelos said, handing the glass back to me.

I sighed. "Thanks, Zelos." I took a sip, enjoying the fizzing of the champagne. He smiled at me and answered, "You're welcome, Sheena", stressing my name. I laughed softly, then took his offered arm once more as we made our way about the ballroom, performing our required socialization.

An hour later, Zelos leaned down slightly and whispered, "I'm bored." I nodded my agreement, my eyes scanning the room.

We had just extricated ourselves from a group of rather dull nobles and were wandering listlessly around the ballroom.

"I know. But we can't leave until the King makes his appearance. I don't understand why he can be late and I can't." I murmured to him.

Zelos grinned. "I'm sure I've explained this before – the King always arrives fashionably late."

I snorted in response, earning a curious look from the noble we had just passed. I ignored him, used to such looks, as Zelos chuckled quietly.

"I know. Let's dance." He suggested, dropping my arm and holding out his hand.

I rolled my eyes, but took his offered hand. "One song." I said.

Zelos led me out onto the dance floor amidst the other twirling nobles and pulled me into his embrace. Clasping his right hand with my own, I put my left hand on his shoulder as he put his on my waist, and then we were spinning around like the rest of those dancing. Zelos was an excellent dancer and a great teacher, seeing as before I came to Court, I hadn't the slightest idea how to classically dance. He twirled us around with practiced ease, then dipped me suddenly, causing me the sputter out a laugh. Just as he righted me, there was a tap on my shoulder. We both turned to see one of the King's personal assistants.

"Pardon me for interrupting, Chosen One. The King requests your immediate presence in his chambers." The servant said bowing.

I looked curiously at Zelos, who shrugged slightly.

"All right. Please lead us to him." I said.

The servant glanced nervously at Zelos before looking at me and saying: "I'm sorry, Chosen One. But I was instructed only to bring you…"

"Master Zelos accompanies me." I said firmly.

The servant hesitated before bowing again. "Of course, Chosen One. I beg your pardon. Please, follow me."

Zelos took my arm once more and we quickly followed the servant out of the ballroom and down the majestic halls of the castle to the King's personal chambers.

"Any idea what this is about?" I whispered softly.

"No clue." Zelos whispered back.

The servant stopped before the door to the King's study, and bowed again before opening the door for us, motioning us inside.

We stepped into the large study to see a group of people seated at the large table in its center.

The King of Tethe'alla was, of course, seated at the head, wearing a deep purple tunic and tan dress pants. His brown hair had lines in it from running his fingers through it so much, and his mouth was pressed into a firm line, emphasized by his full beard and mustache. Seated at his right was his daughter, Princess Hilda, wearing a deep emerald green gown similar to my own, as they were made by the same dressmaker. Her flowing blonde hair hung loosely down her back, pulled away from her face with strategically placed clips. Her blues eyes warmed slightly upon seeing me and I gave her a small smile. Next to her were two empty places at the table. On the King's left was the Pope of the Church of Martel, his brown eyes gazing haughtily at me. His white robe did little to hide his girth, and his pointed white hate accented the fact that he was going bald. Small tufts of brown hair could be seen tucked under the hat at the back, and his mustache quivered as he sneered. Seated next to him was the head priest of the branch of the Church located in Meltokio, a kindly old man who had taught me much when I was first brought to the city to be trained as the Chosen, though he was getting on in age and had become partly blind and deaf. He rested his chin in his hands, his white hair and bread, along with the many wrinkles on his face, making him look much older than he really was. Next to him was another empty place at the table. At the other end of the table sat a man I had never seen before. He had long blue hair that was pulled up into a ponytail, pointed ears signifying he was at least half elf, and startlingly clear blue eyes. He was wearing strange clothing, a red and black top with white pants and blue boots. Additionally, he had on a long, flowing cape, which was the same blue as his clothing on the outside, but lined with red material. His eyes tracked my progress as Zelos and I walked toward the King, with Zelos bowing and me curtsying, both of us murmuring, "Your Majesty".

"Why did you bring this man here, Chosen One?" The Pope spat, glaring at Zelos.

I looked at him coolly. "Just as you have brought your council, so have I."

The Pope sputtered and was about to angrily reply when the King raised his hand slightly, silencing him.

"Enough." The King said. "Master Zelos, as the Chosen One has stated, is her council and will therefore be allowed to remain as such as long as he does not forget his place."

Zelos bowed his head. "Of course, Your Majesty."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." I said, bowing my head as well.

The King nodded at me, then said: "Please take the seats next to Hilda, Chosen One."

Zelos offered me his arm once more, and, intertwining mine through his, he escorted me to my seat, pulling back the chair for me before seating himself in the available seat on my right.

I turned to the Princess.

"Princess Hilda." I murmured, nodding my head and smiling slightly at her.

"Chosen One, Sheena." Hilda returned, also returning my smile before turning her gaze to rest on the stranger.

I turned as well and noticed his eyes watching my every movement. It made me a little uncomfortable, but I was used to the stares of the other nobles and was able to relatively shrug his off.

The King cleared his throat. "Now that we are all here, perhaps you can explain again exactly what you have told me in confidence, Master Yuan."

Yuan, the blue-haired stranger, smiled before nodding his head.

"As you wish, Your Majesty." He spoke coolly, and with great authority. I turned my head to watch him as he spoke, curious as to what news he could have so important for the King to summon this meeting of council.

"Imagine a world parallel to this one. Identical in size, existing in close proximity to Tethe'alla. This world, called Sylvarant, lies directly adjacent to Tethe'alla. The two worlds exist on shifted dimensions, allowing them to exist in close proximity without the ability to see or touch one another, although they do greatly affect one another."

"Are you saying there is another world existing alongside Tethe'alla?" The Pope asked incredulously.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Yuan answered.

"That's absurd!" The Pope exclaimed.

The King cleared his throat. "Pope, please listen to the rest of his explanation. Continue, Master Yuan."

I exchanged a look with Zelos, clearly questioning whether His Majesty had lost his mind. Nonetheless, we both turned our attention back to the blue-haired man as he resumed his speech.

"The worlds, as I said, greatly affect one another, for they vie for the limited supply of mana released from their cores. As one world weakens, the other flourishes. The mana from the declining world flows into the flourishing world via the Seals that guard the Summon Spirits of each world. As the Chosen goes on the journey of world regeneration, the seals in that world are opened, reversing the current flow of mana. Presently, Tethe'alla is in the role of the flourishing world, though that is about to end, as the Chosen of Sylvarant will begin his journey soon to save his world and thus insure the decline of Tethe'alla." Yuan said.

"Two worlds, two Chosen…" I murmured.

Yuan nodded.

"If I may?" Zelos asked, looking at me. It irritated me that he had to ask my permission to speak, when he was my best friend and more than my equal, but that was the constrain society placed on him.

"Please." I said, nodding.

Zelos turned to Yuan. "Assuming we take your word that this other world exists parallel to ours; are you implying that the Summon Spirit Seals act as the links between the worlds? And I'd also like to know what proof you have that this, indeed, is the case."

Yuan nodded in approval, reappraising Zelos. "Yes, that's it exactly. The Summon Spirits seals exist in both worlds, linking them and trapping them in this constant cycle of waxing and waning. As for proof… well. Tethe'alla right now is flourishing, so magi-technologies are being developed each day, aiding to the prosperity of the world. However, these technologies consume vast amounts of mana, which you are currently receiving from Sylvarant. Once Sylvarant's Chosen starts his journey and begins releasing Sylvarant's Seals, this will no longer be the case. Technologies will cease to work. Droughts and famine will occur. This is the current state of Sylvarant now. However, they seem to have developed one thing that you have not." At this, Yuan reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pouch. He dumped its contents onto the table in front of him, and many small round gems spilled out, clattering on the wooden surface. They were small spheres, all the same glimmering shade of blue, and flickered in the light.

I gasped. "What… are these? They look almost exactly like my Cruxis Crystal…" I said.

Yuan nodded. "They are a more primitive form of a Cruxis Crystal: a Cruxis Crystal in its early stages of development, if you will. The people of Sylvarant call them Exspheres, and they afford their wearers strengthened powers and abilities, much like a Cruxis Crystal."

"Impossible…" the Pope murmured, and Hilda nodded her head in agreement, gazing dazedly at the stones. The King's face was stoic.  
"From your speech and evidence, it seems you have been to Sylvarant?" Zelos questioned.

Yuan nodded again. "I live in Sylvarant. I passed through the dimensional barrier using forbidden magi-technology in order to warn you of your imminent decline."

"What would you have us do?" The King asked.

"Assassinate Sylvarant's Chosen." Yuan responded immediately.

"Wh-what?" I asked, shocked.

"Eliminate Sylvarant's Chosen. If Sylvarant has no Chosen, it cannot reverse the flow of mana and send Tethe'alla into decline. Tethe'alla will maintain its age of prosperity." Yuan said.

"But we'd… be condemning Sylvarant!" Hilda exclaimed.

"Princess Hilda…" The King growled warningly.

Hilda lowered her frustrated gaze to the table, clenching her jaw in order to hold back any further outbursts.

"So we must choose between our world and theirs?" The Pope asked.

"Correct." Yuan said.

"Then obviously we choose Tethe'alla. How will we send someone to Sylvarant to assassinate this other Chosen, though?" the Pope asked.

"I arrived here using the power of a device called a Rheaird, which allows for inter-dimensional travel. I brought another with me, one I am willing to lend to your assassin in order to allow them to reach the declining world." Yuan said.

"I have a question." I said, before anyone else could speak.

"Yes, Chosen One?" Yuan asked, smirking at my title. For some reason, I got the distinct impression he was mocking me.

"These stones… these Exspheres. In order for them to work, they must be equipped onto the user? In the same manor as my Cruxis Crystal?" I asked, hyperaware of the small red gem attached to my inner left thigh.

"Not exactly. Because they are a bit more unstable than a Cruxis Crystal, they require something called a Key Crest as a mount. Without this mount, the Exsphere will cause the mana in the user's body to go out of control, eventually transforming them into a monster." Yuan explained.

Hilda gasped and excused herself, rushing from the room. All this talk of assassinations and monsters must've been too much for her. The King murmured her excuses, and I asked Yuan: "And did you bring these Key Crests as well?"

Yuan smirked. "I did, Chosen One. I brought with me five thousand Exspheres, as well as five thousand Key Crests, to be distributed however you see fit, although I'd suggest giving some to your Academies to study in the hopes of reproducing more."

"And what will we owe you for this act of generosity?" The King asked.

"Nothing. So long as you succeed in assassinating Sylvarant's Chosen." Yuan replied.

"Pardon me, but didn't you just say a moment ago that you live in Sylvarant? Why would you want to ensure the destruction of your own world?" Zelos asked.

"Because Sylvarant is weak, and its people waning. This cycle takes too great a toll on the people of both worlds, and will destroy them both if something isn't changed soon. Since learning of the existing of Tethe'alla and seeing its prosperity firsthand, I've come to the conclusion that it is best to sacrifice Sylvarant in order to save this utopia. Of course, I plan on moving here permanently before Sylvarant goes much further into decline." Yuan said.

For some reason, it felt like he wasn't telling the truth. Oh, sure, most of what he said resonated with the confidence of knowledge of truth, but some things rang false. I wondered what cause he would have for lying, but realized the possibilities were infinite and as long as the majority of what he said was true, his real reasons should have little effect on me.

The King nodded. "We will need to discuss this of course." He snapped his fingers, and one of his personal servants appeared by his side. "Please escort Master Yuan to the Red Room where he can rest comfortably. Also, have someone escort the Head Priest home."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The servant said, bowing deeply before he led Yuan out and another servant roused the head priest from where he slept at the table, gently leading him out of the room.

The King sighed. "Well, Chosen One, I'd like to hear your opinion now, since we have already heard the Pope's."

I shook my head. "To be honest, Your Majesty, this all seems a little surreal. It's hard to imagine another world existing, never mind one tied so close to our own fate."

"Yeah, but if you think about it, it kind of makes sense. If you look at Tethe'alla's past, there have always been periods of progress and decline, with seemingly no reason for the fluxuations in mana. This explains it. Also, these Exspheres that Yuan produced are like nothing I've ever seen or heard of before. It makes sense that the Seals of the Summon Spirits have a true purpose besides that of the ceremony of the world regeneration." Zelos said.

"I agree, Master Zelos. I see now why the Chosen One wished you here as her council. Since Master Yuan first told of this, I spent many hours combing our history for any clues, and found all as you say. I know the half-elves of the Elemental Research Laboratory have, for some time, been toying with the idea of multiple dimensions and worlds, but to think one exist so close to our own without discovery is fantastical." The King said.

I nodded slowly. "I guess I can understand that. But do we really have the right to decide to destroy this other world – to push Sylvarant into destruction?" I asked.

"You would rather Tethe'alla be destroyed?" The Pope asked, outraged.

I shook my head. "No, but this is not something we can just decide right away. There are people living in that world, suffering."

"I understand your point, Chosen One. But we must face the reality of our situation. There is no way to save both worlds – from what Yuan has said, the reason they vie for mana is because neither has enough to support itself on it's own. Therefore, we must choose. Since Tethe'alla is much more advanced, it is only logical that it be the world we preserve." The King said.

I looked at Zelos and he nodded slightly. He didn't like it, but he agreed with the King.

"All right." I said. "Who shall we send as the assassin?"

"It must be someone skilled at fighting and knowledgeable about the situation…" Zelos mused.

"I will do it." I said.

Three sets of eyes stared at me.

"This is a great duty that needs to be performed for Tethe'alla's sake. As the Chosen One, it is my responsibility to ensure Tethe'alla's safety." I said.

"No, Chosen One. You are too valuable. What if something happened to you while there? I cannot allow you to go." The King said.

"But…" I said.

"The King is right, Chosen One. You are far too… important to waste on such a trifle mission as this." The Pope said.

I fumed at him, while Zelos said, "I will go, then."

I gaped at him. "What? No way!" I said.

Zelos just shook his head at me. "It makes sense. I'm already a decent fighter, and with one of those Exspheres I'll be even better. Plus, I already know what the situation is."

"No! I won't lose you!" I said.

Zelos grinned cockily. "You won't; I'll zip there and back so fast you won't have a chance to miss me."

"Zelos…" I murmured.

"It's settled then. We shall send Master Zelos." The King said.

I sighed, knowing I had been outvoted.

"I will inform Master Yuan of our decision, and have some Exspheres sent to both the Elemental Research Laboratory and the Imperial Research Academy in Sybak. Master Zelos, please report to the Laboratory sometime tomorrow to be fitted with an Exsphere and begin training. You will leave in one week." The King said.

Zelos nodded, and the King rose. We all stood up, as well.

"If you will excuse me, I have an appointment to see to. Your Majesty. Chosen One." The Pope said, bowing to the King and nodding to me, before leaving.

"By your leave, we will depart as well." I said, once more taking Zelos arm.

"Thank you, Chosen One. You're input has been greatly appreciated." The King said.

I nodded and Zelos bowed, and we left the King's study.

We walked silently through the halls of the castle. I let Zelos take the lead, as I tended to get lost anyway, as I thought over everything I had just heard.

We passed by the door to the Pope's chamber, and I glanced inside the doorway, catching a glimpse of a spiked haired man with glasses and a green frock before we moved past.

I mindlessly walked along with Zelos, still lost in thought until we can to the grand foyer and were leaving the castle.

"My place?" Zelos murmured in my ear. I nodded and we quickly walked into the noble's sector of the city, heading toward Zelos' mansion.

His mansion was at the lower end of the sector, since his status wasn't very high. The marble columns in front of his large white mansion glowed in the moonlight and we quickly approached the double oak doors, with Zelos ringing the doorbell. It was answered moments later by a man of my height, with slick black hair and kind brown eyes. He was wearing a black suit, fitting of a butler, and motioned us inside with a sweeping gesture.

"Welcome home, Master Zelos. Chosen One Sheena." Sebastian said, shutting the door behind us.

I smiled weakly at him. "Hey, Sebastian." I said.

"Oh, my. Did the ball wear you out?" Sebastian asked concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm beat. I'm going to let Zelos here explain it to you. I'll be in my room, come up when you're done." I said, the last bit to Zelos, before I ascended the stairs and walked down the hallway to the guest room I always claimed as my own when I stayed with Zelos. I shut the door behind me and slumped into it. Corrine appeared instantly on my shoulder.

"Sheena, what's wrong?" He asked.

"You heard everything, right? I don't want Zelos to leave." I said, forcing myself to cross to the dresser stocked with various clothes in my size. I quickly pulled out a pair of pajamas and hastily changed, glad to be rid of the confining dress and torturous high heels.

"But Sheena, Zelos is a good fighter! He'll be okay." Corrine said, flitting around my room and settling onto the pillow on my bed.

I sighed. "I know. But what if something goes wrong? What if he gets stuck there? Or badly injured? Or even killed? Corrine, he's my only friend, besides you. I can't stand the thought of losing him."

"Oh, Sheena. It'll be okay." Corrine said and I crossed to the bed and lay down, so that he was curled atop my head.

I just sighed, worry clouding my mind. I was a much better fighter than Zelos, and had the advantage of being trained as a stealthy Mizuhoian ninja as well. Surely I could get in and get out much easier than he could? It was my duty to protect Tethe'alla, after all. Even though I still didn't completely embrace the idea of dooming Sylvarant, I realized that the alternative was even worse: dooming both worlds. As much as I hated the title and society frivolities that came with being the Chosen, it was still my job to protect Tethe'alla, and I refused to let the people of this world down.

Just then, there was a soft knock on my door, and I called out a hasty "Come in", sitting up just as Zelos entered and closed the door behind him.

He had yet to change into more comfortable clothes, and was still in his formal attire. Nonetheless, he crossed quickly to the bed and sat down next to me, absently petting Corrine.

"You okay?" He asked.

I sighed. "I guess…" I said, looking out the window at the night sky.

"Sheena, don't worry. I'll be fine, I promise." Zelos said.

"Zelos, be serious for a moment. There are a million things that could go wrong. I'm the better fighter. I'm stealthier than you are. I'm the Chosen One. I should be the one going, not you." I said.

"Sheena, I am being serious. Tethe'alla can't risk losing you. That's why I have to go, in your place. I can take care of myself. I promise, I will come back." Zelos said.

I looked into his eyes and saw his sincerity.

"Please don't leave me alone…" I whispered, looking at my lap and wringing my hands.

Zelos gently tipped my head back up to meet his gaze. "I won't, Sheena. I promise."

I sighed, then shook off my melancholy mood. It would do no good to dwell on it. Plus, if I had my way, Zelos would never be leaving on this assignment…

"All right. Tomorrow, we start training. I have to go to Mizuho and inform everyone of the situation, but then I will be back." I said.

Zelos nodded. "Okay! I'll meet you here, and cover for you if anyone comes looking for you."

I smiled. "Thanks, Zelos. By the way, how did Sebastian take the news?"

Zelos shrugged. "Relatively well. You know Sebastian; nothing can shake him. He took it all in stride and has begun making a list of things I'll need to pack for my quick zip across space."

We shared a smile, broken by my yawn.

"Sorry…" I mumbled.

Zelos shook his head and laughed. "Go to sleep. You look like a zombie! I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey!" I said, half-heartedly smacking his arm. He chuckled and went to my door, opening it and turning around to face me.

"Good night, Sheena." He said softly.

"Good night, Zelos." I said, curling up under the covers. I was asleep almost before Zelos had finished closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

So, what did you think? Next chapter we switch back to Lloyd, but there'll be more Sheena soon, promise!  
Review?


	4. L: The Human Ranch

Hi everyone! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and/or favorited! So, Chapter 4! yay! This chapter picks up where we last left Lloyd, with him and Genis entering the Forest after the whole Temple ordeal. I know it seems like I'm showing a lot more of Lloyd than Sheena, but that's only partly true - right now more is happening with Lloyd, so there's more to write about with him, but if you consider my timeline, day-wise they are about even. For example, this is the third Lloyd chapter but the chapters all occur during the same day - the day doesn't even end with this chapter! Whereas Sheena's chapter started late in the day, so her day is already finished! Hope you enjoy it :)

I don't own Tales of Symphonia

* * *

((Lloyd POV))

We were just deep enough into the Forest so that the sight and sound of Iselia was lost behind the thick grouping of trees at our back when Noishe suddenly let out a loud whine and cowered behind us.

In front of us and slowing approaching was a pair of monsters common to the area – a wolf and hare. It always bothered me how the wolf and hare would team up to fight us in stead of each other…

"Ah, that's right. Noishe is afraid of monsters." Genis said, taking his casting stance.

I chuckled lowly. "Yeah, even though you hardly ever find any monsters bigger than him." I said, drawing my twin wooden blades.

Noishe let out another long whine before turning tail and running off.

I didn't notice, however, since the monsters had reached us and were preparing to attack.

"Here we go!" I shouted, rushing to meet them.

Genis started charging up a spell as I threw a quick Demon Fang at the hare before slashing at the wolf, careful to keep out of rang of its jaws. I knew I had to keep both enemies busy so that Genis would have time to cast.

Viciously stabbing the wolf in the gut, I shouted "Sonic Thrust!", breaking a few of its ribs, causing it to stumble to the ground. Twirling away from the wolf, I yelled "Demon Fang!" at the hare, who had been approaching Genis, successfully knocking it over again, injuring one of its legs. I whirled back to face the wolf just as it sprang into attack, batting it back with my blades. It snarled at me and lunged forward, just as I released a bit of mana into my swords, shouting "Tiger Blade!" at it. The uppercut of my blades stalled it midair, then sent it crashing to the ground once more as Genis suddenly shouted, "Aqua Edge!". A rush of water blasted the wolf, and while it was under this barrage, I swiftly plunged my left blade down into it, yelling "Sonic Thrust!" as I did so. I pulled my blade out of its dead carcass and turned to see Genis hitting the wounded hare repeatedly with his kendama until it, too, was dead.

"Nice job, Genis." I said, grinning at him as I wiped my blades off in the grass.

He approached me, shaking his head. "Nah, you did most of the work."

"Heh." I said, with a shrug and smile. "It looks like Noishe ran off, though."

Genis looked around and nodded. "I keep thinking that if he's going to leave, he should at least take us with him…"

I chuckled. "Anyway, let's go."

We continued walking along the forest paths, seeing some of the small wildlife flitting past us. About half-way through, Genis stopped at the offshoot that led to the Desian Human Ranch.

"Well, this is my stop." He said.

"Genis! You can't go near the Ranch! That violates the non-aggression treaty." I said.

"But they already broke it when they attacked us at the Temple!" Genis exclaimed.

I thought for a moment. "Well, I guess that's true. But still, it's dangerous."

"I-I know, but there's someone I just have to tell about the oracle!" Genis said, looking at his feet.

I sighed. "Your friend?" I asked.

"Y-yeah." Genis mumbled.

I shook my head, then shrugged. "Okay. But I'm coming with you. I'm worried about you going alone."

"Lloyd! Thanks!" Genis said, looking up at me with a huge grin.

"Well, let's go then." I said, returning his smile. "Let's be quiet from now on, though."

"Okay." Genis said, nodding, before falling into step with me as we took the path to the Human Ranch.

As we neared the Ranch, the signs of life that surrounded us in the forest started to vanish, and the trees thinned. Soon, we stood at the edge of a clearing, in which the Ranch was the main feature. It was a group of several large metal buildings, with some space left for corralling the captured humans, before the whole thing was surrounded by a large wire fence, that was easily double my height, if not more. The fence was topped with sharp, barbed wire, preventing anyone from climbing it, and the large iron gate at its center looked impenetrable.

I looked at Genis and motioned for him to take the lead, since he'd obviously been coming here before.

He led us off to the left, to the side of the fence that faced the main courtyard of sorts. We watched several prisoners pushing heavy blocks, occasionally being whipped by their Desian supervisors for "slacking off".

I winced every time I heard a grunt of pain. Dammit, how could this happen? I was the Chosen One! Shouldn't I be saving them…?

Once the Desians moved toward the back of the compound, Genis cautiously approached the fence and whispered, "Marble?".

An old woman turned and her eyes twinkled as she caught sight of us standing at the fence, I having followed Genis. She approached quickly, and I took in her appearance. Her long white hair was disheveled and wearing thin. There was a metal collar on her throat, and she was wearing a simple sack dress that did little to protect her from the elements. There were faded bruises all over the visible parts of her body, and she looked incredibly thin. Still, her brown eyes were kind as she smiled at us. _So this is Genis' friend…?_ I thought.

"Genis! It's good to see you again! Is this your friend?" Marble said, looking at me.

"Yeah. I'm Lloyd." I said.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Chosen One." Marble said, smiling kindly at me.

"How did you…?" I started to ask, but Marble interrupted.

"Genis has told me all about his best friend, Lloyd, who also happens to be the Chosen One." Marble said.

"Genis…" I said, looking down at the smaller boy, who was blushing slightly.

"A-anyway, Marble, did you see the light? The oracle came!" Genis said.

"Yes, I saw the Tower of Salvation appear. Now the journey of regeneration can finally begin." Marble said.

"The last Chosen failed, right?" I asked.

"Yes. She was killed by Desians during her journey. Please be careful, Lloyd. I will pray to Martel to protect you." Marble said.

I smiled, then frowned slightly as the sunlight caught off of something on the back of Marble's right hand, reflecting the light. I caught a glimpse of a small blue stone not unlike my own…

"Hey, Marble. Is that an Exsphere?" I asked, gesturing to her hand and the stone embedded in it.

Genis frowned, too, as Marble said: "Oh, so that's what this is called? The Desians place it on me as soon as they brought me here."

"Yeah, it's an Exsphere all right, but it doesn't have a Key Crest." I said.

"Is that really bad?" Genis asked.

"Using an Exsphere without a Key Crest is really dangerous. In order for an Exsphere to work and strengthen your mana, it needs to be attached directly to the skin. But, it makes you really sick if you do attach it to your skin. So, you use a Key Crest, special ore with a spell carved into it, as a mount for the Exsphere." I explained.

"You're very knowledgeable, Lloyd." Marble said.

Genis snorted, and I said: "Not really. It's because of my Dad that I know all this stuff. But anyways, it doesn't look like you have a Key Crest."

"Wait, Lloyd. You don't have a Key Crest either. Does that mean you'll get really sick?" Genis asked, worried.

"You dork. I don't have an Exsphere, I have a Cruxis Crystal. It's a special stone from Cruxis that helps me become an angel; so while it's kinda like an Exsphere, it really is something different, and doesn't need a Key Crest." I said.

Genis sighed in relief, before exclaiming: "But Lloyd, what about Marble? She needs a Key Crest!"

I frowned again. "I know. If it was just the spell, I could carve it myself, but the ore has to be specially processed, which is something only a dwarf can do right."

Genis rolled his eyes. "Your dad's a dwarf! Please, ask Dirk to make Marble a Key Crest!"

Marble, who had been watching us with an amused glint in her eyes, smiled and said: "Please, don't trouble yourself over it."

"No, it's okay. I'll… ask him". I said.

Suddenly, a Desian soldier walked into the courtyard and spotted Marble.

"Hey, you old hag! What the hell are you doing over there?" He yelled, outraged.

"Oh, no! The Desians! Please, run away, you two! Hurry!" Marble said frantically.

"But who knows what they'll do to you!" I said, clenching my fists at my sides.

"Lloyd, I know. But it'll just be worse if they find us here. There's nothing we can do!" Genis said, desperately tugging on my arm, trying to make me run with him.

"Lloyd, you must complete the journey so that everyone can be saved. So run! Hurry!" Marble said.

"I-I'm sorry!" I said, before turning and running to the shelter of the forest with Genis. We stayed at its edges and crept around, following Marble as the Desian led her to the right side where two other Desians were lounging.

We couldn't make out what they were saying, but Marble appeared to be getting yelled at and trying to apologize. The Desians just adopted matching faces of malice and spoke lowly before forcibly leading her to the back.

"Crap! This doesn't look good!" I said, looking around and noticing the cliff face on our right.

"Let's climb up so we can see what's going on." I suggested. Genis nodded, and we hurriedly climbed the cliffs, with me jumping up to each ledge and then pulling Genis up behind me, since he was too short to climb up by himself.

Once at the top, we were confronted with a horrible scene that I will never, ever forget.

Marble was cornered against the back fence by the three Desians and they were taking turns whipping her. Blood ran down her arms and legs as she tried to cover her face and head to protect herself.

Genis gasped. "Marble…" He whispered, his voice shaking.

"Dammit!" I said, fisting my hands at my sides. "We have to do something!"

"Lloyd, what can we do?" Genis asked, emotion clogging his voice and tears forming in his eyes. The sight of his eyes watering made me ever angrier. How dare they hurt his friend?

"You attack the Desians with magic from here. I'll jump down and distract them." I said, face set in determination at my plan.

"But Lloyd! We'll get in trouble!" Genis said, rubbing his eyes.

"Genis! We don't have a choice! We have to save her!" I said, furry lacing my voice.

"L-Lloyd. All right." Genis said, his jaw setting in his own determination.

I nodded once. "As soon as you cast the spell, run down and hide in the bushes by the cliff. I'll distract them. I'll keep my back to them so they don't see my face, and I'll run in the opposite direction of Iselia. Okay?"

"Y-yeah. We should refill our energy before we start, though." Genis said, digging around in his pack.

I rolled my eyes. "Genis, we don't have time. Besides, neither of us can use healing spells, and gels should be used for serious wounds."

Genis smacked my arm. "Idiot. I know that. I have some sandwich ingredients with me. You always forget about cooking – it raises your energy levels, too." Genis quickly made two sandwiches and thrust one at me, engulfing his own. For a few seconds, the only sounds were our hurried eating and the snap of the whips as they assaulted Marble.

I swallowed the last bite, feeling myself gain a little energy, and drew my twin wooden blades.

"You ready?" I asked, facing the Ranch and tensing my body, preparing to jump down.

Genis swallowed and raised his kendama slightly, glowing softly as he gathered his mana and started casting.

"You know it." He whispered, still casting. I smiled but didn't turn to face him, not wanting to break my concentration. Suddenly, I felt Genis tense behind me and he said, "Fireball".

Three orbs of fire shout out over us and hit their targets squarely on the back, catching the material on fire. The Desians screamed and frantically patted each other, putting out the fires.

"What the hell?" One yelled looking up at where we stood. By that time, Genis had already started hopping down the cliff-side, heading for the bushes. I turned to the side and jumped straight off the cliff, landing right in from of the gate to the Ranch.

"There! After him!" I heard another Desian yell. I didn't dare turn around, and as I heard the whirling of the gate being opened, I quickly started sprinting away, heading to the other cliff-side at the other end of the Ranch instead of to the Forest, since the Forest would lead them to Iselia.

A deep clanging sound suddenly rang from the Ranch, and I realized they must have raised an alarm before heading out after me. Just as I reached the other cliff and prepared to jump, I heard a soft thud and Genis murmur, "Owww".

"Wait, what was that?" One of the Desians said, and the three halted, obviously trying to decide whether to continue after me or investigate the noise.

_Shit!_ I thought, before turning around and shouting "Demon Fang!" It hit the lead Desian and he stumbled, shouting at the unexpected attack.

The three Desians whipped around to face me, abandoning the noise since I now posed a threat to them. I gritted my teeth and charged.

Two of the three whip-masters raised their whips and flicked them at me, but the lead Desian, the one I had hit with my Demon Fang attack, dropped his whip to the ground and instead drew a steel sword from his scabbard.

_Goddammit!_ I thought, as I ducked under the whip attacks, sending a Double Demon Fang at the two Desians, knocking them both over. By now, I was right in front of the lead Desian, and he raised his sword and prepared to strike.

I knew that my wooden blades would be fairly useless against his steel blade, and I mentally cursed Venny for not letting me get real swords like I had wanted to.

I dodged his attack and slammed the tip of my blade into his chest, winding him. I turned to the whip-master on my right and shouted, "Tiger Blade!", knocking him upside the head twice, rendering him unconscious. I whirled back around just in time to dodge a sword to the gut, which only nicked my right arm instead. Hissing in pain, I yelled, "Sonic Thrust!", jabbing the lead Desian in the chest again, aiming for the same spot, causing him to stumble back a few steps, clearly stunned for a moment.

I ran to the other whip-master, sliding under his attack and shouting "Tiger Blade!", hitting him in the head just like I had done to the other Desian a few moments ago. I whirled back around to face the lead Desian, the last enemy standing, as he caught his breath and charged me. I hastily sent him a Double Demon Fang, tripping him up and causing his sword to miss me by inches. Then, spinning and raising my blades like I had seen Kratos do, I felt my Cruxis Crystal glow and mana flooded through me as I yelled, "Hurricane Thrust!" The Desian's eyes widened as he was suddenly thrust up into the air and cut by the air currents as I slashed my blades, breaking one of his legs and his sword arm. He dropped the sword with dull thud and a cry of pain. His body crumpled to the ground and his head slammed down hard. I looked at the three unconscious bodies around me, panting slightly. They had hurt Marble. And if they survived, they could give my description to the other Desians and send out a search party to find me, endangering Iselia. I picked up the steel sword that the lead Desian had dropped and mercilessly stabbed each one through the heart, killing them instantly. I dropped the sword and ran to the cliff-side, just as a shout arose from the gate and more Desians poured out in pursuit of me. Without hesitation, I launched myself from the cliff, bending my knees to absorb my impact and landing gracefully twenty yards below. I darted into the trees and was soon out of sight of the Desian Human Ranch.

Once I was sure the Desians could no longer see me and I wasn't being followed, I doubled back and quickly walked up the main path, looking for Genis. Not far from the off-shoot that led to the Ranch, I heard a rustling in the bushes and quickly drew my twin wooden blades, tensing.

"Lloyd!" Genis said, as he sprang from the brush and hugged me around the waist, causing me to stumble and lose my balance, sending us both crashing onto the forest floor.

"Oof!" I said, as I landed with Genis sprawled on top of me.

He quickly scrambled up. "Lloyd, I'm sorry!"

I shook my head and pushed myself up, dusting off my clothes and sheathing my blades.

"Genis, it's okay." I said.

"But Lloyd! It's all my fault! They saw you!" Genis said, his hands fisted, clearly distraught.

"Genis, calm down." I said, grabbing his shoulders.

"But…" Genis said, looking up at me, panic in his eyes.

"It's okay." I repeated. "I took out the ones who saw my face and jumped off the cliff before the reinforcements arrived. As long as we hurry up and get out of the Forest, we'll be fine."

"O-okay." Genis said, hanging his head.

"You should head back to Iselia. You still have to pack for the journey tomorrow, remember?" I asked.

"Y-yeah." Genis said, shaking himself and looking up at me.

I smiled and stepped back. "Good. Do you think the Professor will still want to see our homework, even on the journey?" I asked.

Genis rolled his eyes. "Of course!"

"Ah, man. I already forget what we had to do…" I said, scrunching up my face in concentration.

Genis laughed. "Don't worry, Lloyd. I'll do it for you this time, for helping Marble."

I grinned. "Thanks, Genis!"

"Heh. No problem." He replied, lightly punching my arm. Unfortunately, his fist hit the cut I had gotten from the sword-wielding Desian, and I winced.

"Lloyd, you're hurt!" Genis said, peering closely at the wound.

I waved him off. "It's fine."

Genis shook his head vehemently. "You shouldn't leave it like that, it could get infected. Here, use this." He reached into his pack and withdrew an apple gel.

I took the offered red gummi and smeared it on the cut, wincing at the intensified pain before sighing as the gel was absorbed by my body and the cut closed over, healed.

"Thanks." I said, smiling.

"Next time, be more careful!" Genis said, but grinned back at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Go back home. I'll see you tonight. You're coming with the Professor and Colette when they stop by later, right?"

"You bet! See you, Lloyd!" Genis said, and with one last wave, he turned and headed down the path back toward Iselia.

I waved back and watched his retreating form until I couldn't see him anymore, then sighed and turned around, following the path home.

Ten minutes later, the trees parted and the sound of moving water greeted me as my house came into view.

I crossed the small wooden bridge over the brook and stood staring up at my house. It was a small two story building, built on solid bedrock and made out of sturdy wood. An outhouse was located on the far right edge of the clearing. There was a terrace on the second floor of the house, which my Dad had added when I was younger and insisted on viewing the stars every night. He worried about me being outside so late, so made the terrace connected to my room so I could see the stars anytime I wanted and still be safe. A soft light glew from the downstairs windows, and I knew that he was in there waiting for me, probably cooking dinner. My stomach growled as I realized how late it was, not realizing how much time I must have spent in the Temple and then at the Ranch. I tore my eyes away from the terrace, rubbing my stomach, and my sight drifted to the small headstone off to the left of the house.

_I'm home, Mom…_ I thought, staring at the stone, before following the path to the house.

I first went to the wooden stable Dad had built for Noishe, relieved when I saw my dog safely inside, snoring lightly. I chuckled and shook my head, then headed through the front door and into my home.

Just as I had thought, Dad was standing at the stove in the left corner of the room, stirring something in a pot. Since our house was so small, there was no entryway or mud room. You just walked straight into our kitchen and dining area, complete with the stove, a smooth wooden table with six chairs seated comfortably around it, and a long couch positioned in front of the window that looked out on Noishe's mini-home. Stairs were nestled in the back right corner, leading to the second floor, which contained my Dad's room, my room and the terrace, and a spare guest bedroom.

I took a second to look over my Dad before he spotted me, trying to gauge his mood. He was short, only slightly taller then Genis, but he had told me time and again that he was tall, by dwarven standards. His brown hair was cropped short but very unruly, sticking up almost as bad as mine. He had a beard and mustache, as per his race, and was extremely muscular – my Dad was no pushover. He wore a light blue and white vest, with dark blue pants belted securely around his waist and sturdy brown boots. My stomach growled again, louder this time and he turned towards me, a surprised smile on his face and his brown eyes twinkling.

"Lloyd! Yer back!" He said, never stopping his stirring.

"Dad! I have a favor to ask." I said.

"Oh? What's that? Set the table while yer talkin'." Dirk said. He raised the spoon to his lips, tasting the simmering food, before nodding and turning off the stove.

I hurriedly grabbed the plates and forks out of the small cabinet behind the table, and put them on the table just as Dad plunked the large pot down at its center.

"I'll serve out the potluck stew while ya tell me 'bout this favor of yers." He said, spooning some of the hardy stew onto first my plate then his own.

"Do you think you could make me a Key Crest?" I asked, sitting down and picking up my fork, pushing it through the food before me.

"And why do ya need a Key Crest, all of a sudden?" Dad asked me, sitting at well.

"Well, I met someone today who had an Exsphere but no Key Crest. An Exsphere without a Key Crest is really dangerous, right? Wait, it's not too late if you attach the Exsphere without a Key Crest, is it?" I said.

Dad shook his head. "Nah. But removin' an Exsphere without a Key Crest is extremely dangerous. So, ya've got to use the inhibitor ore to make an accessory, an' carve the charm into that, makin' it the Key Crest." He explained.

"I get it. So, can you make me one? A bracelet, maybe?" I asked.

"Jist a minute, lad. Who has this Exsphere without a Key Crest?" Dad asked.

"Um… a traveler. A mercenary. A traveling mercenary." I said, trying to lie convincingly, not wanting to admit that I had been at the Ranch.

"Baloney." Dad snorted. "Desians are the only ones who use Exspheres, so if the mercenary took one from a Desian, it should've already had a Key Crest."

"Uh… well…" I said, thinking fast.

"Lloyd – remember the Dwarven Vows: lyin' is the small step that leads to thievery. Tell me the truth. Why do ya need a Key Crest so badly?" Dad said, looking me straight in the eyes, making it impossible to lie.

I lay my fork down, abandoning playing with my food and taking a deep breath before answering, "I really did meet someone with an Exsphere but no Key Crest today. At the Ranch…"

"What? Ya went to the Ranch?" Dad yelled, slamming his fist down onto the table, his fork clattering onto his plate.

I winced. "I-I'm sorry. A lot of stuff happened today and…"

"Did the Desians see yer Cruxis Crystal?" Dad asked anxiously.

"What? I don't know, maybe…" I said, confused. "Why?" I asked.

"Yer Cruxis Crystal is special. Yer mother gave her life protecting ya an' it." Dad said.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"I told ya how I found ya at the cliff by the Ranch, right? Yer mother was still conscious. She told me everythin'. The Desians were chasin' ya an' that stone, and she died protectin' ya both. It's her keepsake." Dad explained.

"Mom." I whispered, covering the stone with my right hand. I remembered all the times I'd drawn strength from it, and the warmth that seemed to flood through me when it heightened my mana.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, standing up and fisting my hands at my sides.

Dad stood as well. "If I had, ya'd have run off to try an' take revenge on the Desians, an' probably died in the process! The Tower of Salvation appeared today – that means yer'll be starting yer journey. Just leave the Desians to that – the regeneration'll take care of 'em."

"But still…" I said, my body shaking in anger. I always knew my mom had died but I thought it was an accident, when really, she was murdered!

"Just leave the Desians be. Yer mother gave her life protectin' ya an' that stone. Don't throw either away." Dad said.

"…So will you make the Key Crest?" I asked, determination in my voice.

"Lloyd! Have ya not been listening to what I've said?" Dad asked, incredulous, taking a step towards me.

I shook my head angrily. "Yeah, I heard you. But you can't expect me to just do nothing now that I know!"

Dad growled and closed the gap between us in two strong strides. I glared defiantly down at him. He raised his hand and smacked me hard across the face.

"Gah! You don't have to hit me!" I yelled, clutching my face with my hand. I turned and bolted out the door, slamming it shut behind me and turning around, facing a shocked looking Genis, Colette, Professor and a stoic Kratos.  


* * *

  
Kinda crappy place to end, I know, but if I continued, this chapter would be even more massive than the others!  
I have about two more chapters of Lloyd before I switch to Sheena again but major stuff happens, I promise! Timeline-wise, it'll finish this Day 1 with Lloyd and his Day 2, then I'll switch to Sheena's Day 2. See, there is a (small) method to my madness :)

So, yeah. I'm curious to know what you all think of this so far, so be sure to review!


	5. L: The Journey Begins

Yay chapter 5! From now until December 17th, my updating may get a little sporadic (or nonexistent) since I have major projects due and finals until then. But once the semester ends I'll have more time to write, which means more updates! Yay!

Thanks so much to everyone who's reading and reviewing and favoriting!

So this picks up right where the last chapter ended: Lloyd asked Dirk for a Key Crest for Marble and learned the truth of his mother's death. He insisted on getting the Key Crest, Dirk got mad and hit him, Lloyd stormed out of his house and came face to face with the Professor, Colette, Genis, and Kratos.

I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

((Lloyd POV))

Color rose to my cheeks and I put my hand behind my head subconsciously.

"Lemme guess… You guys heard all that?" I asked.

"Lloyd, I'm sorry!" Genis said.

I shook my head, resisting the urge to rub my stinging cheek as I dropped my hands down to my sides. "It's okay."

"But, because of me, you…" Genis said.

"Genis, it's not your fault. Don't worry about it." I said.

Genis shook his head, persistent. I rolled my eyes and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"You dork. I'm fine." I said.

Genis sighed, but smiled at me.

The Professor cleared her throat. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I said shrugging.

The Professor nodded. "Just make sure you pack everything you need. This will be a long journey."

I nodded. "I know. Thanks, Professor."

The Professor smiled at me, then said: "I'm going to go talk to Dirk about the journey; Genis, you should come with me and apologize to Lloyd's father for causing him trouble."

Kratos looked away, and Genis winced. "Yes, Raine."

I smirked as the Professor led a slumping Genis into my house.

Suddenly, Noishe whined and ran up to us. He made a beeline straight for Kratos and bumped him with his nose.

Kratos actually smiled and started petting Noishe, looking up at me and asking, "Is this your dog?"

Noishe whined again as I said, "Yeah, that's Noishe. That's weird, he usually doesn't like strangers."

Kratos shrugged. "I once had a pet, a long time ago."

"Really?" I asked, having trouble imagining Kratos playing with a pet.

Kratos just nodded and continued petting Noishe, who stared up at him and whined periodically.

"You can walk him around if you want." I said. "Since he doesn't like monsters, it's hard for him to get enough exercise."

Kratos raised an eyebrow, but nodded, wandering around the clearing with a whining Noishe following him.

I chuckled at the sight, and Colette giggled.

"Lloyd, are you excited?" She asked perkily.

"Yeah! This journey is gonna be fun!" I said.

"Yeah! Hey, let's go up to the terrace. The sun is setting, and the stars will be out soon!" Colette said.

I glanced up at the sky, shocked it was so late. Suddenly, my stomach growled and I was reminded that I had yet to eat dinner.

"Ah, I'll meet you up there. I wanna grab something to eat first." I said.

"Okay!" Colette said, grinning before she headed inside to go to the terrace.

I glanced around to let Kratos know we were all going to be inside when I noticed him kneeling in front of my mom's grave and Noishe laying at his feet.

I walked over to him and stared at the gravestone for a moment, unconsciously rubbing the blue stone set into my left hand, before saying, "Thank you for paying your respects."

Kratos remained still for a moment, then stood up and turned to face me. "Whose grave is this?" He asked.

I didn't take my eyes off the gravestone. "You heard me and Dad earlier, right? It's my mom's…"

"I see… Why is there no last name?" Kratos asked.

"We don't know it. When Dad found me, he only got Mom's first name, Anna, before she died. I was too little to understand that I had a last name, so he gave me his when he took me in." I said, finally turning and facing Kratos.

"Where is your father?" Kratos asked.

"Dirk is my Dad." I said, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Of… course. That was careless. I apologize." Kratos said stiffly, looking away.

I sighed. "No, it's okay. I just hate it when people act like Dirk can't be my Dad because he's not my biological father. Blood has nothing to do with it. He raised me, so he's my Dad."

"I understand." Kratos said, still looking away.

I frowned. "As for my real dad… I don't know. The only things I know about my real parents are what Mom told Dad – Dirk – before she died."

"Can I ask what happened? If the circumstances are too painful…" Kratos said, once more looking at my mom's grave.

"It's okay. Dad was walking through the Forest on his way home from Iselia when he heard me crying. He followed the noise and saw me huddled between my mom's body and Noishe. Mom was hurt really badly and had a lot of wounds. Some of her blood was on me as I kept trying to get her to get up. Noishe was whining and watching over us, keeping the monsters away. I was three and didn't understand what was going on – I was bruised and had some cuts, but otherwise was okay. Dad approached and I buried my face in Noishe's fur, probably scared of him. He left me be and checked on Mom, but knew it was too late. Mom regained consciousness enough to tell him that she and I had been attacked by Desians on the cliff, and had fallen over. She asked him to protect her son, Lloyd… She died, and Dad took me home with him." I said, adding the details I had just learned to my explanation, frowning at them.

"I see… A true tragedy. You don't remember anything?" Kratos asked, facing me and studying my face closely.

I looked down at my mom's grave. "Not really. I don't remember the day Dad found me at all; apparently, I wouldn't let go of Noishe and cried anytime he approached me. Noishe seemed to understand that Dad would take care of me, though, so he went with him, bringing me along. Dad says for the first few days I was always trying to run away, and cried for my real Dad and Mom a lot. I didn't understand. After a few weeks, I settled down, and Dad found me playing with a small blue stone. He asked me where I found it, and I told him I had taken it from Mommy, then started crying 'cause I missed my mom. He managed to get a good enough look at the stone to realize what it was, and took me to Iselia the next day. The Professor and Genis had just arrived, and she confirmed that it was a Cruxis Crystal. I was brought to the Temple and it was decided that I could live with Dad as long as I studied with the Professor in the schoolhouse and Venny at the Temple everyday."

I shrugged and faced Kratos, smiling softly. "But, I've always loved to watch the stars at night. I used to stay out so much that Dad built the terrace for me, so I could be safe when I watched them. It's really fuzzy, but I think I used to look at the stars with my real Dad. Looking at them now always calms me down, and if I close my eyes and concentrate, I can almost feel him holding me close…"

"That's a good memory to have, then. What do you think happened to him?" Kratos said, looking down at my smiling face with a strange look on his.

I shrugged and my smile faded. "He was probably killed by the Desians that attacked me and Mom."

"I see… I'm truly sorry for your pain. You must hate the Desians fiercely." Kratos observed, his stoic mask back in place.

My hands fisted. "I hate the Desians that hurt my parents, and killed Mom. And I hate the Desians that hurt Marble and other humans just because they can."

"I understand. But, Lloyd. You must not seek revenge unless you are strong enough to take it. Both physically and emotionally." Kratos said.

"I-I know. Heh, you're a really good listener. Thanks, Kratos." I said, smiling at him.

"Hmm. Your welcome, Lloyd." He said. He raised his hand, and I thought he was going to ruffle my hair but instead he dropped it and murmured "First Aid".

Warm, soothing blue light enveloped me and my Cruxis Crystal pulsed. I looked down at it, wondering why it reacted like that to Kratos. I shook my head, thinking it must just be a reaction to the magic, when the light faded and my face no longer hurt. I rubbed my cheek, which had been sore and bruised a few minutes ago.

"Heh. Thanks." I said, grinning.

Kratos nodded. "It's late. You should head inside. You need to rest soon for the journey tomorrow. We will meet you here tomorrow morning, so be ready to head out."

I studied him for a moment, then shook my head. Just when I thought he wasn't so stoic after all, he retreated back into his shell. Oh, well. I'd have plenty of time to fix that on the journey. I grinned at the thought.

"Sure!" I said. "You coming?" I asked as I turned to head inside my home.

"No, I will stand watch out here. Please let Professor Raine know I am waiting." Kratos said, resuming his stare into space and absently petting Noishe, who was purring in contentment.

I rolled my eyes but nodded and headed inside.

"Lloyd! Help!" Genis yelled between giggle fits. He and Colette were rolling around on the floor, and Colette was laughing her head off as she tickled him mercilessly. I grinned, and noticed the Professor and Dirk sitting at the table watching them with bemused expressions.

"Oh, Professor. Kratos says he's standing watch outside, and is ready to leave when you are." I said, crossing over to the table.

The Professor nodded, still smiling as her brother begged for mercy.

"Lloyd." Dad said.

I turned to him wearily. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." He said gruffly.

"It's okay." I said. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"All right, Colette, enough! You have to let him breath!" I said, walking over to the two.

"Gah… Thank you, Lloyd." Genis panted out as Colette stopped tickling him and stood up, still giggling herself.

Genis stood up as well and edged away from Colette.

"Hey, Colette. I thought you were going up to the terrace?" I asked.

"Hehe. Yeah, but I was having too much fun playing with Genis!" She said happily.

Genis grumbled about her idea of "fun", but we both ignored him.

"Well, let's go up now." I said.

"Can I come, too?" Genis asked.

I smiled at him. "Of course."

We climbed to stairs and I led my friends down the hall and through my room, hurriedly forcing them out onto the terrace so they couldn't make fun of the mess.

We all leaned against the wooden railing and looked up at the night sky. I glanced down and saw Kratos walking Noishe back to his little home, murmuring to him.

I grinned and looked at my two best friends.

"Hey, Lloyd?" Genis asked, suddenly looking at me solemnly.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"…Desians killed your mom, right? Does that mean half-elves are responsible for your mom's death?" He asked, looking down at his feet.

I let out a breath. "Well, not all half-elves are Desians, right? So yeah, the Desians are the reason my mom is dead, but it's not every half-elf's fault. I'm sure there are good half-elves just like there are bad humans."

Genis looked up at me sharply, then mumbled, "I-I see…"

"Oh, oh! Look!" Colette said, pointing frantically up at the sky.

Genis and I look up to see a shooting star streak across the sky.

"You saw it first, Colette. Make a wish!" I said.

Colette grinned and closed her eyes.

"Well, what'd you wish for, Colette?" Genis asked.

"You dork. She can't tell us, or it won't come true!" I said.

"That's right!" Colette chirped.

Genis scowled at us, then looked back up at the sky. "So tomorrow, we start the world regeneration journey." He said.

"Yeah! I'm so happy I get to go with you!" Colette said.

"Heh. Yeah. It'll be fun traveling with you guys! Just think, we'll get to see the world as we release the seals, and I'll become an angel!" I said, getting excited thinking about it.

"Ut-o, Lloyd. Better not get too excited now, or you won't be able to maintain that enthusiasm." Genis said.

"Hey!" I said, halfheartedly punching his arm.

We all laughed, then quieted as we heard the Professor yell up: "Genis! Colette! We should be going now!"

We sighed, and tromped back through my room and down the hallway, quickly descending the stairs. Dad and I followed the Professor, Genis, and Colette outside, where they were joined by Kratos.

"You're sure you have everything packed, Lloyd?" The Professor asked.

"Yes, Professor." I said.

"What about extra clothes?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes."

"And your books?"

"Yes."

"And your swords?"

"Professor, of course!"

"Well, what about gels? Do you have enough? Maybe we should buy another medicine kit…" She said, trailing off.

Kratos was looking at her strangely, and I laughed.

"The Professor thinks she's my older sister or something." I said.

The Professor huffed. "Well, I just want you to be prepared, Lloyd."

"I know. Thanks." I said, grinning at her.

She nodded. "Dirk, we will be here tomorrow to pick Lloyd up, so please don't let him try to run off to Iselia to meet us."

Dad nodded, then turned to Kratos. "So yer the mercenary who's to be protectin' my son?"

Kratos stiffened and nodded.

"Jist take care of him, will ya?" Dad said.

"Dad…" I said, but both he and Kratos ignored me.

"I will protect him with my dying breath." Kratos said solemnly.

Dad studied his face a moment, then nodded.

"Right, then. Off with ya!" Dad said, waving the group away.

After a few more goodbyes and a couple of waves, they left and headed through the Forest to Iselia.

I sighed and walked over to Noishe to pet him goodnight before entering the house after Dad.

"Ya should get some sleep. Yer startin' a long journey tomorrow." Dad said.

"Yeah. Good night, Dad." I said, heading toward the stairs.

"Lloyd." Dad said.

I stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Leave yer jacket here. I'll patch up that tear ya got in the sleeve fer yer trip." Dad said.

I grinned at him, slinging the jacket to him. "Thanks, Dad! Night."

Dad nodded and carried the jacket over to the table to get to work on it. I ascended the stairs and walked to my room. I sighed at the jumbled mess of clothes and possessions that were strewn everywhere, then took out my pack and started gathering everything the Professor had said to bring. Once packed, I stashed the bag near the door and slipped off my boots, un-strapping my double scabbard from around my waist and laying it next to my bed on the floor, within easy reach just in case. I quickly stripped down to just my undershirt and shorts, and climbed into bed. My head swirled with images of my upcoming journey, and I wondered what it would be like to be an angel. Closing my eyes, I dreamed of friendship and feathers, sleeping soundly through the night.

Something hit my shoulder, and I buried my head further under my pillow, swatting my hand over my shoulder haphazardly. My hand connected with something and I heard a small yelp. Ignoring it, I sighed and sank deeper into sleep, my body completely relaxed under my covers on my bed as I lay contentedly on my stomach.

I frowned when the weight on my shoulder returned, and I was shook slightly. I heard murmuring and clamped the pillow tighter over my head, shaking my body to dislodge whatever animal had crawled into my room for the night and was now perched on my shoulder. The weight left again, and the creature moved across my room to my door. My sleep-muddled brain didn't pause to wonder how it opened the door, and instead sank back into lovely sleep as I was once more alone.

My entire body jumped into the air when the door to my room opened with a bang. Instinct had my rolling off the bed and onto the floor, clutching my wooden blades tightly. I crouched and rapidly blinked my eyes, trying to focus on the intruder. Where was Dad…?

"Lloyd Irving, get up this instant!" the Professor yelled as she stalked into my room.

I sighed as I recognized who it was, and lowered my weapons. Big mistake.

SMACK.

I crashed backwards and landed onto the floor harshly, my head reeling from the hit I'd just received.

"We've been waiting for over two hours for you to get up! We were supposed to leave at first light!" the Professor said angrily.

Wincing and rubbing my cheek, I mumbled, "Sorry, Professor."

The Professor sighed. "Lloyd…" She said.

I stood up slowly, stumbling a bit, as I fully woke up. The Professor stood before me dressed in her usual attire. I could faintly hear voices from downstairs, and realized everyone of our traveling group must be down there with Dad waiting for me.

"Today is an important day. Today is the day Sylvarant's Chosen begins the journey of world regeneration. Get dressed and come downstairs so we can finally be off." The Professor said.

I nodded and meekly said, "Yes, Professor."

"Oh, Lloyd. What am I going to do with you?" The Professor asked, ruffling my hair with her hand and smiling affectionately at me. I grinned back at, glad she wasn't mad anymore.

The Professor left, closing the door quietly behind her. I quickly got dressed in my usual outfit – red jacket, which Dad must have slipped into my room sometime during the night after he mended it, pants, black boots, twin scabbard, red gloves. I ran my fingers through my hair a few times, and deemed myself ready. I picked up the pack I had filled the night before with everything I would need on the journey, and took one last look around my room. Who knew when I'd be back again?

I slowly walked to the door and glanced at my bed longingly before sighing and heading down the hall and to the stairs.

Voices greeted me as I descended and walked into the living room where everyone was gathered. I quickly glanced around, then asked, "Where's Kratos?"

"He insisted on standing watch outside." The Professor said.

I rolled my eyes. I should have known. Does that man ever relax?

"Lloyd! Are you ready?" Genis asked me, clearly excited.

I grinned at him. "Hell yeah! This is gonna be awesome!"

"Yeah!" Colette chirped.

"Lloyd." Dad said gruffly.

"Dad?" I said.

"Here." He handed me a bracelet made out of black ore that glittered softly in the light. I examined it closer, realizing that it was inhibitor ore and had been carved with a spell…

"You made the Key Crest? Dad! Thanks!" I said, stuffing the bracelet into my pocket.

"Never abandon someone in need. Jist remember: I tried to stop ya." Dad said.

I nodded. "Thanks, Dad."

Dad nodded once and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small pouch and passed it to me.

"What's this…?" I asked, as I looked inside.

"It's jist a lil' somethin' to help ya on yer journey." Dad said.

Inside the pouch was a map of Sylvarant, a medicine kit, and several hundred gald.

"Dad! I can't take our gald! What about you?" I asked.

Dad shook his head. "Don't ya worry 'bout yer dear ol' Dad. It's jist as much yer gald as mine. 'Sides, I'll be fine."

"Dad…" I said, pocketing the pouch as well. I quickly gave my Dad a hug, the realization finally hitting me that I didn't know when I'd see him again.

Dad hugged me back tightly for a moment, before pushing me and letting go.

"Ya should get goin'. Yer losin' the light." Dad said gruffly.

"Dad… I'll be back. I promise you." I said.

"I know, Lloyd. Do me proud." Dad said.

He walked us to the door and outside the house. Kratos joined us from where he had been standing at Noishe's outcropping. I walked over to my dog.

"Noishe! Be good while I'm gone, okay? And take care of Dad for me!" I said, petting him and giving him a quick hug.

Noishe whined.

I rejoined the group, and Dad turned to Kratos.

"Protect me son." He said.

Kratos nodded solemnly. "I will."

"Right, then. Off with ya!" Dad said. Colette, Genis, and the Professor said their goodbyes to Dad and crossed the bridge over the small brook, giving us some privacy.

"Ya be good, ya hear? Listen to the Professor. An' let Kratos train ya. Ya need to grow strong if yer to protect the whole world." Dad said.

"I will." I said.

"I won't say goodbye, 'cause I know ya'll be back. So instead, have a safe journey, Lloyd." Dad said.

I smiled at my Dad. "I will. Thank you for everything, Dad. I'll be back before you know it! See you later." I said.

"Do me proud, Lloyd. Never ferget yer home here. Yer me son after all." Dad said.

I grinned at him. "I will! I know! See you soon, Dad!"

With that, I turned away from the home I'd lived in for the past fourteen years of my life and the only father I remembered, and crossed the small bridge to join my group of companions whom I'd be traveling with as I released the Seals and regenerated the world by becoming an angel.

"You all right, Lloyd?" Genis asked.

I smiled at him. "Yeah, I know I'll be back. Let's go, you guys!"

Everyone nodded and I took the lead, with Genis and Colette walking right behind me, and Raine and Kratos bringing up the rear.

By the time we entered the Forest it was about noon, and I felt bad for delaying the journey. But hey, a growing Chosen needs his sleep, right?

I heard a low growl and stopped suddenly, drawing my twin blades. Somehow, Kratos was at my side, angling his body slightly in front of me, as three wolves slunk onto the path, growling at us.

"Professor Raine, Genis. Please start casting." Kratos said calmly, drawing his steel blade.

I scowled as Genis and the Professor obeyed and began charging up spells, then tensed as one the wolves – the lead, it looked like, suddenly sprang at me.

I slashed at it, knocking it away.

"Colette! Please protect the Sages!" Kratos yelled, jumping in the fight after me.

Kratos and I acted as the mainline of our defense, with him viciously cutting the wolves and yelling "Hurricane Thrust!" and "Light Spear!" as I dodged the jaws of the wolves and shouted "Tiger Blade!" and "Sonic Thrust!". "Fireball!" Genis yelled, completing his spell. Three balls of fire attacks one of the wolves, and it howled in pain and died, leaving only two left. Kratos grunted and turned his attention to the next wolf, as he took one and I took the other by a silent agreement. "Barrier!" the Professor yelled, and for once the spell wasn't directed at me but at Colette, who was scratched up some from dodging branches as she filled in the gap between Kratos and me, protection Genis and the Professor.

"Super Sonic Thrust!" Kratos yelled, impaling the wolf he was fighting. The animal howled pitifully before slumping onto his sword, dead. He swiftly pulled his weapon out and turned to help me with the remaining wolf. Not to be outdone, I concentrated and sent some mana to my swords, my Cruxis Crystal flashing with light, as I yelled "Hurricane Thrust!". The wolf was lifted into the air and I swiftly battered it with my wooden swords. It couldn't hold up to the attack, and weak from my previous hits, fell to the ground, dead.

Kratos raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm impressed. You picked up that technique fairly quickly." He said, looking me over.

"Heh. I used it yesterday when I was in a pinch, so I knew it would work now." I said, kneeling down and quickly wiping off my blades.

"Hm." Kratos said, also cleaning his weapon.

"You have proved yourself a better fighter than the boy I met at the Martel Temple yesterday. I believe it is time to get you real blades." Kratos said.

"Really?" I asked, jumping up in excitement.

"Kratos, are you sure Lloyd can handle real swords?" The Professor asked.

Kratos nodded. "In less than a day, he has managed to successful pick up one of my attacks. Also, if he had had real blades in this fight, it would have been over much sooner since he would have been able to inflict much more damage with each blow."

The Professor looked at Kratos, thinking it over, before nodding slowly. "All right. We'll stop at Halo before we leave Iselia for the journey."

"All right!" I said, pumping my fist into the air.

"Way to go, Lloyd!" Colette said, grinning.

Genis rolled his eyes, but smiled at me. "Yeah, at least you're good at something!"

"Hey!" I said, punching his shoulder lightly.

We both laughed, and Kratos cleared his throat.

"Can we get going now, children?" He asked.

The Professor smirked as Genis and I scowled at Kratos. Colette just smiled her Colette smile.

"Fine. I wanna stop at the Ranch, though, and give this Key Crest to Marble." I said, resuming my walking, the others falling in step.

Kratos frowned. "Is that wise?"

"She has an Exsphere without a Key Crest, which is really dangerous. She needs this before she gets sick." I explained.

Kratos' frown deepened. "I see…"

"I really don't like stopping at the Desian Human Ranch, it seems like we are just asking for trouble, so soon in our journey… But if it really is important for this woman to receive that Key Crest, I suppose we have no choice." The Professor said.

"Thanks Professor." I said, grinning at her.

"But let's be quick. We have a lot of ground to cover before we get to the desert, where we will most likely find the Seal of Fire." She said.

I nodded. "All right."

We continued along the path, with Kratos now in the lead, and the rest of us following him. Just as we were nearing the branch off path that led to the Ranch, Kratos stiffened and I stopped, hands on the hilts of my blades. I strained to see or hear anything, but didn't notice anything for a few seconds. Suddenly I heard the underbrush rustling as though someone was running through it, and I saw Kratos relax and remove his hand from the hilt of his sword just as Venny burst onto the path.

* * *

*Gasp!* What's Venny doing there? Stay tuned to find out! Like my beginning note said, these next two weeks are crunch time for me as the semester ends, so my updating may not be as regular but don't worry - I'm still working on this story and won't forget about it, promise!

:) So, what'd you think? I love the bonding moments in this chapter, aww.

Review?


	6. L: The Desians Attack

Hi everyone! So I'm posting this instead of writing my paper - yay procrastination! :)

Chapter 6 starts where Chapter 5 ended - Lloyd's group has left Dirk's House and is starting the regeneration journey. They are in Iselia Forest when all of a sudden Venny (Father Steven, remember him?) bursts onto the path! What could he want...?

I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

((Lloyd POV))

"Father Steven! What are you doing here?" The Professor asked, rushing over to the priest, who was bent over double panting.

We all crowded around him except Kratos, who stepped back and continued to scan his eyes around the Forest, looking for any potential threats. I turned back to Venny just as he managed to huff out: "Desians… attack… village… Chosen… run…"

"What?" Genis exclaimed. Colette put her hand over her mouth in horror, and the Professor's mouth set into a grim line.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled at Venny.

"The Desians… are attacking… Chosen, you must… run." Venny panted out.

Kratos' eyes narrowed slightly, and the Professor shook her head. Our home was being attacked, and he wanted me to run?

"Hell, no! We have to save everyone!" I said, fisting my hands angrily.

"Lloyd, think about it. We knew this was a possibility since you and Genis went to the Ranch. The most important thing right now is completing the regeneration journey, and to do that, we need you to live." The Professor said.

"No." I said vehemently, shaking my head. "If this really is our fault, then we need to be there! The Desians will stop once they see me! We can at least evacuate everyone!"

"Lloyd, use your head. We need to get out of this area as quickly as possible." The Professor said.

"Fine. You go. I'll meet you at the House of Salvation outside of Iselia, after I beat the snot outta those filthy Desians!" I said.

"I'm going, too! Raine, that's our home! We can't just abandon it! I don't want to move again…" Genis said.

"I'll fight, too! Father and Grandmother are still in the village. I hope they are all right…" Colette said worriedly.

"I'm sure they're fine, Colette." The Professor said, trying to soothe her student.

I turned to Venny. "Venny, tell us everything you know."

"No, Chosen One. I will not aid you with this. You must run, please!" Venny said.

"Venny…" I growled, taking a menacing step toward him. Kratos intervened before I could beat the snot out of him, placing a hand on my shoulder and giving me a cold look, making me back down.

"It is the Chosen's wish that we save the village, so that is what we will do. It would be safer for him if we went into the situation with as much information as possible." Kratos said.

The Professor sighed, and nodded reluctantly. "Father Steven, please listen to Kratos. We will need to know everything you can tell us. How many Desians invaded? What do they want? What are they doing to the townspeople?"

Venny looked from Kratos to the Professor to me and bowed his head, giving in.

"At least fifty Desians invaded, along with their leader Forcystus. When I left, Frank was leading most of the villagers into the schoolhouse, which the militia have managed to defend so far. The Desians kill all in their path, and set fire to the homes in their wake. Forcystus is demanding retribution from the Chosen One, since he attacked his Human Ranch yesterday. Surely that is a lie, Chosen One?" Venny said.

"Technically…" I said.

"Oh, no. Chosen One, please reconsider. The villagers will manage. You need to run away from this fight, not toward it!" Venny exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Venny, but as the Chosen One, I can't just abandon the villagers to suffer. If you continue up this path, you'll reach my Dad's house. Tell him what's going on, and that we'll be sending the wounded and evacuees to his house. Tell him I'm fine, and I remember everything he taught me." I said.

Venny, realizing it was useless to argue with me nodding and said: "I'll pray for you, Chosen One." He turned away from the group and headed toward Dad's house.

"Let's go." I said.

"Wait – we should be at full strength for this. I still have some sandwich ingredients left over from yesterday. Here, everyone." Genis said, pulling out sandwich makings and rapidly giving everyone a sandwich.

The Professor nodded. "Eat and walk, everyone. Time is against us."

Kratos nodded and took the lead, walking briskly.

I followed immediately behind him, drawing my weapons as soon as I finished eating, with Genis and Colette following my example. Kratos, somehow, already had his blade out, and it glittered in the filtered light through the Forest trees. The Professor always had her staff out, using it as a walking stick when we weren't fighting. As we neared the west entrance to the village, we could see pillars of smoke and hear the terrified screams of the villagers and the malicious laughter of the Desians.

"Dammit!" I said, starting forward.

"Lloyd, wait. We must proceed with caution." Kratos said, stepping in front of me and leading us into the village. Most of the buildings were either already piles of smoldering rubble or on fire. There were dead bodies in the streets, and I tried not to recognize the faces twisted in agony, but I couldn't help it – there was Marcial, and Eve, and Tony, and…

"Hey, more survivors!" A Desian yelled as a group of five Desians rounded the corner and approached us.

"Kill them!" Their leader commanded.

The Professor and Genis immediately began casting.

"Colette, stay back!" I yelled as Kratos and I rushed forward.

I ducked under the whip attack of one Desian, jabbing him in the stomach, winding him and immediately spun around and parried the blow from a sword wielding Desian. Kratos seemed to be simultaneously fighting the other three. "Aqua Edge!" Genis yelled, blasting one of my Desians and two of Kratos', also extinguishing some of the fires that burned behind us. The Desians that got hit with the water force collapsed to the ground momentarily, and I took the chance to fully face the Desian whip-master I'd been fighting, yelling "Tiger Blade!" as I smacked him viciously in the helmet, knocking him out. Kratos impaled one of his enemies, shouting "Super Sonic Thrust!" The Desian gasped and made a gurgling sound, sliding off Kratos' sword and dropping to the ground, dead.

"Barrier!" Raine shouted, and I was enveloped in a protective mana barrier. Kratos suddenly spun in front of me, blocking me from all three remaining Desians.

"Wh-" I started but he interrupted.

"Lloyd, while you have the Barrier – take the swords from the two fallen Desians." Kratos said, as he gracefully parried all three attacks aimed at us.

I nodded and dropped my wooden blades, swiftly taking the blade from its sheath on the fallen whip-masters body. I darted over to the body of the Desian Kratos had killed, with Kratos covering me and Colette throwing in a few Pow Hammers as well.

A wayward whip strike escaped them, though, and my thigh stung as I crouched down and retrieved the blade from the corpse's grasp. Hissing, I stood and threw myself back into the fight. "Hurricane Thrust!" I yelled, pushing out my mana and stabbing the Desian floated before me. The blades easily cut through his protective leather clothing and actually did real damage. The Desian cried out in pain, his cries mingling with his comrades', who Kratos had just killed.

"Fire Ball!" Genis yelled, and the wounded Desian I had been fighting died as his body caught fire, leaving only one enemy remaining. This Desian was panting hard, and I joined Kratos in battling him. Completely in tune with one another, we yelled "Sonic Thrust!" at the same time and impaled the Desian. He never stood a chance.

Kratos grunted as he removed his sword from the Desian's gut, and I quickly mirrored him.

"Let's get moving." He said.

We all nodded, knowing now was not the time to celebrate our victory.

We crept along the road, taking out any stray Desian we came across and ushering any live villagers to the west exit and Dad's house. We turned onto the road facing the schoolhouse, and saw Frank and two other militia men backed up against the door, facing down three Desians.

"Hey, you bastards!" I yelled as we raced up behind them.

"What the…" one started to say, but he was quickly beheaded by Kratos.

"Blame your fate." He murmured, as the other two whipped around to be faced by me. I slashed my makeshift twin blades across their stomachs, and they both fell to the ground. Mercilessly, Kratos and I impaled them with our swords.

"Father!" Colette yelled, rushing up to her father and hugging him tightly.

"Colette! Chosen One! What are you doing here?" Frank asked.

"We're here to help, of course!" I said.

"Chosen One…" Frank started, but the Professor interrupted him.

"Now isn't the time for lectures. Are most of the villagers inside the schoolhouse?" She asked.

Frank nodded, and stopped hugging Colette. "Yes, though it's getting harder to search for survivors…"

The Professor nodded. "We should get these people started to Dirk's house, and sweep the village for any remaining villagers."

"You guys do that. I'm going to the center of town and settling this." I said.

"What? Lloyd, that's where Forcystus is!" Genis exclaimed.

"I know." I said grimly. "If I don't show up, he will never take his Desians and leave Iselia. I need to face him."

"Then I need to, too. It's my fault we were at the Ranch." Genis said.

I shook my head. "No, it's too dangerous."

"What, so it's fine for you to go, but too dangerous for me? Don't be stupid, Lloyd." Genis said.

Kratos raised his eyebrow at me. "I will be going with you, of course."

I shook my head once more, and Kratos opened his mouth to speak.

"Hear me out." I said.

Kratos closed his mouth, and nodded slightly.

"The most important thing right now is saving the village. We need to keep as many people alive and safe as possible, but we also can't leave the Desians the spoils of the town – we can't give them Iselia. So, Professor – you, Frank, and Colette should lead everyone in the schoolhouse out the west exit and into the Forest. Travel as fast as you can until you get to Dad's house, and treat the wounded. Professor, you're a good healer, even if you can't use healing spells. They'll need your help. Frank, I don't know where the Mayor is, and I don't care. The people will follow you. And Colette should be with you, she's your daughter. Genis and I will head to Forcystus. Venny said he doesn't want us dead; he wants to punish us. We'll go there and I'll negotiate with him, get the Desians to leave. Kratos, I need you to do the most important thing – sweep the village. Find any survivors you can and direct them to the Forest. You're a stronger fighter than me and will move faster on your own. If it helps, as soon as you're sure no one's left, you can join Genis and me in the center of town."

Kratos thought it over for a moment, then nodded slowly. "Most of what you say makes sense."

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

"But I don't like leaving you defenseless." He said.

I shook my head. "I won't be. I have real weapons now, and Genis of course! My Cruxis Crystals makes me a stronger fighter, besides."

"I don't like it, Lloyd. I understand your reasoning, but still…" The Professor said.

"We don't have time to come up with another plan. This will work and save the most people." I said.

Colette nodded. "Yeah. We need to save everyone!" She said.

Reluctantly, Raine nodded. "Be careful, you two."

"If you get in over your heads, yell for me. I'll hear you. I'll come." Kratos said.

I nodded. "Right, let's do this! Good luck, guys!" I said.

"Wait." Kratos said, his hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"What?" I asked.

"First Aid." Kratos murmured. Blue light engulfed me and my Cruxis Crystal pulsed as my wounds healed and I was restored to full strength. Kratos repeated the action with Genis, then nodded.

I grinned at him. "Thanks, Kratos."

"Hmph. Don't die, Lloyd." Kratos said, before streaking off into the village. I blinked, then shrugged.

The Professor, Colette, and Frank all wished us luck and headed into the schoolhouse to start evacuating the villagers there.

"Let's go, Genis." I said.

He nodded, and followed me as I headed to the center of town. I really hoped my reasoning was right. Because if it wasn't, I just might be leading my best friend to his death.

A ring of about twenty Desians were standing loosely around a green haired half-elf with an eye patch and a golden canon-type thing attached to his left arm. The ground was stained red and a dozen bodies littered the ground.

Holding my head up high, I strode into the center of town with confidence, Genis following close behind me.

"Lord Forcystus! There he is!" One of the Desians shouted, and every Desian turned to stare at me.

"You Desian bastards!" I yelled.

"Well, well. You have a mouth on you, I see. Listen up, you inferior being. I am Lord Forcystus, a Desian Grand Cardinal and superior half-elf. Chosen One, Lloyd Irving – you are hereby charged with breaking the non-aggression treaty, and will be punished." Forcystus said.

"Like hell! You're the ones that broke the treaty when you attacked us at the Temple!" I yelled.

"What is he talking about?" One of the Desians asked.

"The boy speaks nonsense." Forcystus said.

"Oh, I see. They must be after him!" Another Desian said.

"They?" Genis asked.

"Lloyd Irving, we have prepared an appropriate opponent for your crime. Bring it in!" Forcystus yelled.

Two Desians disappeared out the south entrance of Iselia only to reenter moments later pulling a giant monster on a chain. The monster was huge, at least twice my height, and had long limbs, with its hands dragging on the ground. A chain collar was attached to its neck and held in the hands of the Desians pulling it. It had one giant red eye and a black gaping hole lined with razor sharp teeth for a mouth. It let out a piercing wail as it was brought before us, and I noticed a red stone glittering on the back of its one hand. It was wearing some kind of sack garment that barely covered its torso.

"What is that thing?" Genis asked fearfully, cowering behind me. I stared at it, stunned. I'd never seen such a monster before!

"This is your punishment. Be judged!" Frocystus said, signaling the Desians, who dropped the chain and whipped the monster from behind, forcing it on us.

"Dammit!" I yelled, raising my blades.

"Lloyd! I'll help, too!" Genis said, immediately charging up a spell.

"Demon Fang!" I yelled, running up to the monster. It barely stumbled, and swiped at me with one giant hand. I dodged, stabbing it in the leg. It let out a wail and slammed both hands to the ground. I rolled out of the way, narrowly avoiding being smushed like a pancake. "Super Sonic Thrust!" I yelled, jabbing its other leg viciously. It wailed again, and Genis yelled, "Aqua Edge!" A jet of water blasted the monster, and it actually stumbled back a step or two. The water also soaked the surrounding Desians, but I had no time to laugh at them as the monster was suddenly charging me.

"Shit!" I yelled, running to the left, barely dodging. I spun around and pushed mana into my swords, my Cruxis Crystal glowing as I yelled, "Hurricane Thrust!" Blades of wind slashed the monster, and while it was distracted I furiously slashed my blades at it. It wailed again and stumbled back, clearly in pain. I stood in front of Genis, panting slightly, my blades still raised and my Crystal flashing as he continued to charge up another spell.

"Lord Forcystus! Just as you thought!" A Desian yelled.

"The Angelus Project! Unbelievable! Lloyd – you will give me your Cruxis Crystal!" Frocystus yelled. I ducked under the swipe of the monster, nicking its arm with my blades.

"What?" I yelled. "No way! This is a memento of my Mom, who you Desian bastards murdered!" I said, dodging another attack.

"Fire Ball!" Genis yelled! The monster wailed in pain, and I stabbed it again.

Forcystus growled. "You WILL give me that Crystal!" He said, starting forward. Suddenly the monster lashed out and wrapped into long limbs around him

"Ugh!" He grunted. I stared, open mouthed, and Genis halted in casting another spell.

A voice suddenly came from the monster: "Lloyd… Genis… Run…"

"N-No way, it can't be…" I said, staring at the monster in horror.

"M-Marble?" Genis cried.

"Genis… you were like a grandson to me…" Marble said.

"Marble? Marble!" Genis cried out. I stared at the monster, horror washing over me. I suddenly knew without a doubt that her Exsphere must have been removed and without a Key Crest to contain it…

"Dammit…" I whispered, my eyes watering. Genis was already crying softly.

"Run away… Genis… hurry!" Marble said. Her monstrous form suddenly started to glow, and I shoved Genis to the ground as he screamed her name. Marble tightened her grip on Forcystus as her body imploded.

"No!" Genis sobbed from under me, I having shielded his smaller body.

"Protect Lord Forcystus!" One of the Desians yelled, and Forcystus was immediately surrounded by Desians.

I stood up and pulled Genis up, hugging him. He pulled away and stared at his feet, crying.

"Chosen One… as long as you have that Crystal… I will always come after you." Forcystus said as he shakily stood up. His body suddenly started to fade, and I gasped, realizing the Desians were warping him out of Iselia. _Good_, I thought grimly. _I hope his injuries are life-threatening._

"Let's retreat for now." One of the Desians' murmured. The others quickly nodded, and before I could blink they were hastily exiting Iselia's south exit. I ran my hand through my hair, still in shock over Marble's death. I looked down at my feet, and noticed a small round stone sparkling a short ways away from us, right where Marble had been…

I quickly crossed to it and picked it up. I walked over to Genis, who was still crying softly.

"Genis… Here." I said, holding out the small, blue Exsphere.

Genis sniffled and wiped his nose with the back of his hand, looking up at me with a question in his eyes. I pressed the stone into his hand and he stared at for a moment before his eyes widened and he whispered, "Marble."

"I think you should use it." I said.

"Yeah…" he mumbled.

"I'll fix the Key Crest with it and show you how to attach it later. Right now, we should…" I trailed off as I heard Kratos shout, "Lloyd!"

We both turned to see Kratos sprinting towards us. His clothes were covered in splatters of blood, but none of it seemed to be his.

"Lloyd. Are you all right?" Kratos asked, looking me and Genis over before scanning the area.

I sighed. "Yeah. What about you?"

Kratos nodded, and his posture relaxed. "I'm fine."

"Good! Did you get anyone else out?" I asked.

Kratos nodded again. "Yes, I sent several more people to Dirk's house, and have routed the village of the Desians."

My eyes widened. "You took out all the Desians in the town?" I asked, incredulous.

Kratos merely nodded.

Genis stuffed the Exsphere into his pocket and looked up at me with a strained smile. "Bet you couldn't do that, Lloyd!"

I smiled and lightly punched his arm. "Shut it!" I said, knowing my best friend would be okay.

"Where is Forcystus? What happened?" Kratos asked.

"Well, Frocystus was here with about twenty Desians and brought out a huge monster to fight us as our punishment for breaking the treaty. They had taken Marble's Exsphere off her, and without a Key Crest, she turned into a monster. She attacked Forcystus and exploded, injuring him. The Desians retreated, but Forcystus said he wanted my Crystal and would hunt me down until he got it." I explained.

Kratos raised his eyebrow and hmph'ed, before saying, "I'm sorry for your loss; and Forcystus will never get your Cruxis Crystal."

I nodded. "I know. It's my Mom's momento, after all."

"Yes…" Kratos said, frowning slightly before slipping on his usual stoic face.

"So this is all your fault!" A voice suddenly exclaimed.

We turned to the voice and Kratos drew his weapon, but sheathed it as the Mayor emerged. He had been hiding in the rubble of his house, it appeared.

"How many times did I tell you two not to go near the Ranch? It's your fault Iselia's destroyed! It's your fault so many people are dead!" The Mayor yelled.

I hung my head. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry won't cut it! I don't care if you are the Chosen One, you have brought destruction onto this village! And didn't Forcystus say he will always hunt you down? You can't stay here!" The Mayor spewed.

Genis looked up with venom in his eyes. "What are you saying? Lloyd's the Chosen!"

"I don't care: until the world is regenerated and you have done your duty, you are no longer welcome in Iselia." The Mayor said.

"What? It's my fault just as much as his – if you're going to banish him, then you have to banish me, too!" Genis yelled.

"Genis…" I murmured.

Kratos raised an eyebrow at the Mayor. "Surely you won't be so foolish as to banish the person capable of your salvation?" He questioned.

The Mayor turned red in the face and sputtered a few times before spitting out, "You know nothing of the matters of this village, mercenary."

"Hmph." Kratos said.

"Chosen One, Lloyd Irving, and Genis Sage, you are hereby banished from Iselia until the completion of the regeneration of Sylvarant. Now, get out!" The Mayor roared.

I winced, but accepted the banishment. He was right after all – the death and destruction was my fault.

"Let's go to Dirk's house, Lloyd." Genis said, taking my arm and leading me away from a red-face Mayor. Kratos followed us silently and we traveled to the west exit of the village and through the Forest in silence. Once we neared Dad's, we could hear people talking and came into the clearing to see many villagers milling about.

"Chosen One!" A woman yelled, running up to us as we crossed the small bridge.

"Mara!" Genis said, happy she was safe.

"Chosen One! Are you all right?" Mara asked.

I gave her a strained smile. "I'm fine. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm glad you're safe, Chosen One." Mara said, smiling brilliantly at me before walking away to talk to some other villagers.

We entered my house and found it had been converted into an infirmary of sorts, with the Professor, Colette, and Dad tending to the wounded.

"I will heal the most sever wounds, then we should be off." Kratos said to me.

I nodded absently, and the Professor finally spotted us.

"Lloyd! Genis!" She said, rushing over to us and examining us for wounds.

"Sis!" Genis said, hugging her tightly.

"What happened?" The Professor asked, looking from me to her brother.

"Let's leave the wounded to Kratos and go upstairs to my room, so that I can tell you, Colette, and Dad all at once."

The Professor nodded and quickly said a few words to Dad and Colette. We all headed up into my room and I closed the door.

"Well…" I quickly gave them the same explanation I had given Kratos, adding the Mayor's words and our banishment.

"What a blunderin' idiot!" Dad exclaimed.

"I knew the Mayor was a fool, but I didn't realize how big a one." The Professor muttered darkly.

"I'm sorry!" Colette said.

"Don't be – it was my fault." I said.

"It was mine, too, Lloyd." Genis said stubbornly. I just shook my head. As the Chosen One, I should have known better.

"Oh, Dad – can you make Genis a Key Crest? The bracelet one you gave me broke when I was fighting, and he wants to use Marble's Exsphere." I said.

"O' course." Dad said.

"Thanks, Dirk." Genis said.

"Yes, thank you. It's a good idea for you to use the Exsphere, Genis. It'll help your fighting skills improve so I won't have to worry about you as much." The Professor said.

Genis stuck his tongue out at her, but smiled. She smiled back.

"How many people didn't make it here?" I asked.

"We took a head count, and out of the about two hundred villagers, only about thirty aren't here. We can hope some are alive like the Mayor, but…" the Professor said.

"They're probably dead." I finished.

The Professor nodded.

I swallowed hard, knowing that I was responsible for the loss of those lives.

"Lloyd." Dad said.

I looked up at him.

"Don't get discouraged. Ya did what ya thought was right. That's all anyone can ask of ya. I'm proud to call ya me son." Dad said.

"Dad… Thanks…" I said.

"We should head downstairs and gather our things. If we leave now, we can make it to the House of Salvation before nightfall." The Professor said.

We all nodded and left my room, heading downstairs. Dad walked over to his work area, which had been haphazardly shoved against the wall in order to make room for those that were injured, and retrieved some proceeded inhibitor ore, quickly carving the necessary charm before handing it to me. I stuffed it in my pocked and looked around. Kratos had healed all of the major injuries and some of the minor ones. He looked tired, but pleased.

"Kratos, we're going to leave now and head for the House of Salvation – I think we can make it there before nightfall." The Professor said.

Kratos nodded and left the house. Colette turned to her Father and Grandmother, Phaidra, saying her goodbyes. I turned to Dad.

"Well, I'm going. Again. For real, this time." I said, smiling slightly.

"Go on, out with ya. Shoulda been done and back by now." Dad said, teasing me.

I smirked. "Yeah, yeah."

"Lloyd. Be safe. Follow yer heart and yer gut. They'll lead ya down the right path." Dad said.

"Thanks, Dad." I said, I gave him and hug, and Colette, the Professor, Genis, and I left the house and joined Kratos. We traveled over the bridge, waving to the villagers who called out encouragements, and walked quickly through the Forest in silence, all of us lost in thought.

We exited the Forest and by unspoken agreement, skirted around Iselia instead of going through it. We got onto the main path just as the sun was starting to set, and we quickened our pace in order to make it to the House of Salvation. Thankfully, it wasn't that far away, and we entered the small circular building just as the sky darkened completely and the moon started to rise.

"Chosen One! Welcome!" one of the priests said.

"Yeah, hi. We'd like to stay here for the night before we start the journey tomorrow." I said.

"Of course, of course! If you'll follow me…" the other priest said. We were led upstairs and shown to two decent sized bedrooms, each with three beds.

"Unfortunately, these are the best accommodations we can offer you, Chosen One…" The Priest said nervously, wringing his hands.

I waved my hand. "It's fine, this is great. How much for one night?" I asked.

"Oh, no! We would never charge the Chosen! Sleep well, Chosen One and companions." The Priest said, before leaving.

I grinned. "Well, then: free night. Girls in one room and guys in the other?" I asked.

The Professor nodded. "Yes; go straight to bed, we'll leave bright and early tomorrow. Good night." She and Colette went into the other bedroom and closed the door. I took the bed by the windows, and Kratos took the bed by the door, leaving Genis the middle bed. We all took off our weapons, and Genis and I stripped into our underclothes to sleep.

"Lloyd." Kratos said.

"Y-yeah?" I said, having been just about to get into bed and fall asleep.

"Give me your swords – I will clean and sharpen them. This is something you need to do every night, but I will do it just this one night, so sleep well." Kratos said.

I grinned and handed him my weapons. "Thanks, Kratos."

He merely grunted and set to work. I rolled my eyes and curled up on the bed, noticing that Genis was already asleep.

"Good night…" I murmured as I drifted off to sleep to the peaceful sound of Kratos cleaning our swords.

* * *

Whew, what a chapter! What'd you think?

Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing and favoriting! I know I say it a lot, but just knowing someone is reading this and actually enjoying it boosts my morale and makes me write more, which means more/faster updates for you! So yay! Keep it up :)

Next chapter we switch back to Sheena! Aren't you excited?

Review?


	7. S: Visiting the Lab

Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait for this update, but I've been busy with papers and finals - but now I'm done with the semester! That means I'll be able to (hopefully) write more! Yay!

So, as promised, this chapter switches back to Sheena. For those of you that don't remember, we left Sheena asleep in Zelos' mansion after the ball and meeting Yuan, with them both planning to visit the Lab in the morning.

I'll stop now so you can read and enjoy!

Oh, and I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

((Sheena POV))

"Zelos." I murmured, gently shaking the red head's shoulder. It was dawn, and the soft glow of morning light was drifting in from the windows, sparkling on the sleeping form of my best friend. He was sprawled out on his bed, legs spread wide and one arm thrown over his face. His red hair splayed around his head and reflected the morning light, giving him a soft glow.

"Zelos." I said a little louder, shaking his shoulder with more force. He grunted but otherwise made no indication that was awake or getting up any time soon. I sighed and shook my head, glaring down at him. I was dressed in my much more comfortable ninja attire: white bodice that tightly hugged my chest, lilac short sleeved covering cinched at the waist by a long pink ribbon tied into a bow at the back, black long sleeves undershirt, lilac arm sleeves with finger-less gloves, black leggings, and lilac and black boots. The pink ribbon from the bow around my waist trailed down to the back of my knees, but otherwise the outfit was very flexible and the material seemed to breathe with me, allowing for quick, unhindered movements. My messy black hair was pulled back into a short ponytail, secured by another pink ribbon, but several strands had already fallen out and feathered around my face. Tucked into my bodice were my various fighting cards, engraved with powerful incantations and spells unique to the Mizuhoian fighting style.

I crossed my arms and continued to glare at Zelos, then snapped my fingers, pushing out some of my mana and summoning Corrine. Corrine poofed onto my shoulder in a small puff of smoke.

"Yes, Sheena?" The small fox-like creature asked.

"Corrine, Zelos won't wake up and I need to get going…" I said.

Corrine grinned, showing his pointy teeth. "Just leave it to me!"

Corrine pounced onto Zelos, causing Zelos to stir slightly and grunt, but otherwise showed no reaction. Corrine walked up his body and jumped on his head a few times. Zelos vaguely waved his arm around, swatting at him and making a whining sound, but Corrine's bell just jingled as he moved. I laughed softly as Corrine settled onto Zelos' face, nudging his arm away and waving his tails in his face.

Suddenly, Zelos sat up, upsetting Corrine, causing him to tumble to the bed.

"Achoo!" Zelos sneezed, then yawned and stretched languidly before blinking a few times at me. He grinned sheepishly at me.

"Morning, Sheena…" He said.

I laughed and rolled my eyes, as Corrine ran in angry circles around him a few times before disappearing in an angry cloud of smoke.

"Do you think he's mad?" Zelos asked.

I grinned. "Nah, he'll get over it."

Zelos sighed. "Good." He said.

"Now, will you get dressed already? We have to go to the Lab to meet Yuan before I can leave for Mizuho." I said.

Zelos looked down at himself, seeming to just realize that he only wore a loose pair of pajama bottoms and nothing else. He blinked, then grinned up at me.

"Ah, right. I'll be right back." He said.

He hastily got up and crossed to his dresser, pulling out various articles of clothing before going into his personal bathroom and quietly shutting the door behind him. I rolled my eyes and sat on the bed he had just occupied, ignoring the rumpled sheets. Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door, and Sebastian entered.

"Master Zelos, Chosen One Sheena is not in her rooms, do you know where…" Sebastian trailed off as he spotted my sitting on Zelos' bed.

"Chosen One Sheena." He said, looking around quickly and verifying that Zelos wasn't in the room.

"Zelos is in the bathroom changing so that we can head to the Lab. He told you what's going on, right?" I said.

Sebastian sighed and crossed to the windows, fully opening them and letting the light and air into the room before tidying it up some.

"Yes, he did. He also mentioned that you'll be going to Mizuho today?" Sebastian said.

I nodded. "Yes. After our meeting at the Lab, I plan on making a quick trip to Mizuho to update everyone." I said.

"I see. Forgive me, Chosen One, but it is not quite summer yet. I believe you still have one more week here at Court before you are allowed to return to your village." Sebastian said, looking at me as he folded some blankets.

I scowled. "I hate that stupid rule. I guess when I was little it made sense to train at Court during the year and spend summers at home, but I'm fully grown now and should be able to go where I please."

"I agree, Chosen One, but it is the law nonetheless." Sebastian said, moving to dust off Zelos' dresser.

"I'm not planning on staying at the village, just a quick zip, there and back. No one will know." I said.

Sebastian's eyes twinkled as he looked over at me. "Why, Chosen One, I'm delighted that you will be spending the day here with Zelos, training."

I smiled. "Thanks, Sebastian."

"Anything for my Master's closest friend." Sebastian said.

"Aren't you… worried about him?" I asked.

Sebastian sighed softly. "I suppose. Although, Master Zelos has always been able to take care of himself. Between you and I, we will train him enough so that with the Exsphere, he will have an edge over any opponent."

"I wish it was me going instead… I'm worried something'll happen to him…" I said, staring at my feet.

"Master Zelos will be fine, I assure you." Sebastian said.

I sighed but nodded. "You're right; Zelos is strong. He'll be fine. Since I won't be here most of the day, will you train him while I'm gone?" I asked.

Sebastian looked at me curiously. "Me, a lowly servant, train my Master how to fight?"

"Sarcasm doesn't suite you, Sebastian." I said matter-of-factly. "Besides," I continued, "we both know you are much more than a servant – you are more like his father, if anything."

Sebastian nodded and smiled at me. "I suppose so, Chosen One. I suppose so. I do care very much for him. Of course I will train him in your absence. When you return, you won't even recognize him."

I laughed. "It would take a miracle for Zelos to beat me in battle."

"Then I will have to work some magic, won't I?" Sebastian murmured.

I grinned and we both turned to face the bathroom door as it opened and Zelos emerged. He was wearing his usual training attire: a black tank top made of the same flexible material as my clothing that I had bought for him in Mizuho, covered with a light pink vest trimmed in gold that buttoned in the front, though he rarely did up more than one or two buttons, and flared out in the back, the material flowing down his back to the back of his knees like a cape; matching pink pull-on sleeves, complete with black gloves; white pants securely belted around his waist with a white belt; white boots trimmed in gold; and a white headband on his forehead, with kept his long flowing red hair from his face but otherwise let it simply hang down his back.

He grinned at Sebastian and me.

"Morning!" He said.

"Good morning, Master Zelos." Sebastian said, bowing slightly. "Chosen One Sheena tells me that you are headed to the Elemental Research Laboratory and then are training here for the rest of the day."

"Yeah, that's the plan." Zelos said, crossing the room to stand next to me. I quickly stood up from his bed, blushing slightly and Zelos just winked at me. I punched his arm lightly and he clutched it, groaning in mock pain. It was my turn to roll my eyes at him, and he gave me his patented Zelos grin, a more intense version of the one that melted the hearts of many girls and some guys, but this one was special because I knew he reserved it for me, and it made my insides fuzzy because hidden in it was all our friendship and closeness, coupled with the utter trust and faith we had in each other.

Sebastian chuckled at the sight of us, before turning and starting to make the bed now that I had vacated it.

"Very well, then, Master Zelos. Once Chosen One Sheena leaves for Mizuho, I will be training you in our private training room, so please be ready." Sebastian said.

"Can't wait! This time, you are going down!" Zelos said.

"We'll see." Sebastian murmured, smiling at his young Master with pure affection in his gaze and I felt jealousy stir in my gut before I quickly squashed it, reminding myself that Zelos deserved the parental figure of Sebastian and all the affection that came with it, especially since his own father was, to be blunt, a drunk asshole. Besides, I had Grandpa… right?

"Sheena, we should get going." Zelos said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I nodded and said goodbye to Sebastian, with Zelos challenging him to a sparring match as soon as he returned, and we left his room.

We walked down the long, white halls, in completely companionable silence that comes with growing up with someone and knowing them completely inside and out.

We descended the spiraling marble staircase and just as we entered the foyer, the front door opened and a man stumbled in, barely closing the door behind him before collapsing against it in a fit of giggles. I felt Zelos stiffen and tried my best not to scowl and glare at the man before us – an obviously drunk Mr. Wilder. He was the same height as Zelos, which annoyed me to no end because I wanted to be able to glare down at this pitiful excuse of a human being, but otherwise hardly resembled Zelos at all. He had short, black hair that was currently sticking up at odd angles, and his emerald green shirt was half un-tucked and badly wrinkled. His black pants were also wrinkled, and his fly was open. He had on only one sock and a pair of black dress shoes. He looked up and I was once again startled to see Zelos' blue eyes staring at me – I never wanted to see the negative emotions that these eyes held swirling in Zelos'. Mr. Wilder giggled harder when he noticed us, and Zelos grimly walked over to his father, harshly yanking him up to stand wobbly on his feet.

"Where were you this time?" Zelos asked, his voice hard. My heart broke for him – it wasn't fair that he was stuck with such an uncaring, drunken bastard for a father.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Mr. Wilder said coyly.

I quietly summoned Corrine and asked him to please hurry and get Sebastian. Corrine paused for a moment, probably still mad at Zelos for unceremoniously dumping him on his bed earlier, but he quickly poofed away in search of Sebastian, since he hated Zelos' dad with a passion that rivaled my own. Corrine and I had many things in common – especially the desire to protect out friends.

Mr. Wilder was gesturing wildly now, evidently describing some party to Zelos, and was in constant danger of toppling over. Suddenly, his eyes latched onto me.

"What's that bitch doing here?" He snarled.

For some reason, Zelos' dad had never liked me; as best as we could figure out, I looked like someone he had once known.

"Don't call her that!" Zelos snarled.

"Right, forgot – you're screwing her, right?" Mr. Wilder asked.

I blushed furiously. Zelos was like my brother! Zelos paled and growled at his father, shoving him harshly into the door. Mr. Wilder just laughed and said, "My son, screwing the almighty Chosen One! Bet she's like a virgin in bed, just lies there – "

He was cut off because suddenly Zelos had one hand around his throat, pinning him to the door and squeezing harshly. Mr. Wilder's eyes bulged and he made soft whimpering noises, clawing at Zelos' hand.

"Don't you ever talk about Sheena like that!" Zelos snarled.

"Master Zelos!" Sebastian called as he hurried into the foyer, quickly assessing the situation and putting a hand on Zelos' shoulder, murmuring into his ear. A few tense seconds later, Zelos' body relaxed and he loosened his grip on his father's throat, dropping him completely. The older man slumped to the ground and started crying harshly, his body shaking.

I looked down on him in pity. Corrine hopped onto my shoulder, and Sebastian turned to look at us. I nodded, and Sebastian turned to Mr. Wilder as I approached Zelos.

"Zelos…" I murmured, placing my hand on his shoulder. He reached his hand up and held onto mine as we watched Sebastian pry Mr. Wilder off of the floor.

"Now, Master Trevion, it seems you're not feeling well. Let's get you to bed, hm?" Sebastian said soothingly, leading a distraught Mr. Wilder out of the room.

Zelos turned to face me and I took one look at his face and pulled him close into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Zelos whispered, burying his face in the juncture of my neck and shoulder.

"Zelos. It's okay. It's okay." I said, stroking his back soothingly, squeezing him tightly.

Zelos and I stood like that for what seemed like forever, with him clutching onto me and me rubbing his back as gently as I could. After a while, he shuddered and then pulled away.

"We should go." He said.

I studied his face, then nodded. His eyes were still troubled, but otherwise he was back to his normal, cocky self.

I took his hand and held it tightly, intertwining our fingers. I don't care what anyone thinks – Zelos is like my brother and the best friend I've ever had – I've known him since I was ten years old and he was always there for me when I was troubled as the Chosen, so I tried my best to return the favor.

He smiled at me, and we left his house and started out of the noble's section of the city and into the middle and lower levels to the Elemental Research Laboratory, which was on the lowest level right next to the slums, since half-elves worked and lived there. I personally had no problem with half-elves and had several friends at the Lab, as did Zelos, though it was harder for him since his mother had been killed by a half-elf and he carried a traumatic scar from it.

Suddenly Corrine crawled from my shoulder and onto Zelos', wrapping his tails loosely around Zelos' neck so that he didn't fall off.

"Cheer up, Zelos!" Corrine said.

"I'm fine, Corrine. Thanks." Zelos said.

"No problem! You should forget about it and concentrate on what's to come – and smile so you don't worry Sheena!" Corrine said.

"Heh. I'll try." Zelos said. He looked down at me and smiled, and he smiled _my_ smile and I knew he was okay. I grinned up at him.

"Corrine's right – forget him, Zelos. I'm here for you, and always will be. So don't let him spoil our day. I don't like seeing your eyes sad." I said.

Zelos blew out a breath. "Yeah. Thanks, Sheena. You're my best friend. I don't know how I'd get by without you."

I smiled. "That's easy – you couldn't." I said, teasingly.

Zelos laughed, and the last tendrils of worry disappeared from my heart. Zelos was strong. He'd be fine. He dropped my hand in favor of draping his arm over my shoulders, pulling me close in an one-armed hug.

We descended the main stairs of the city, and passed the main gates, heading for the Lab. Several Knights down here bowed and murmured greetings to me, which I tried to politely respond to.

Zelos dropped his arm from me and we angled our bodies so we weren't walking so close together as we approached the Lab and our official meeting. Corrine poofed away in a puff of smoke, and I could make out the small, squat circular building that was the Lab. It was so small because most of it was underground, in part due to the nature of the experiments done there, and in part due to the fact that half-elves lived there. Having been raised in Mizuho and having made several friends at the Lab, the poor treatment of half-elves bothered me but was so ingrained in society that there was little I could do, even as the Chosen One, to change things. As we neared the building, I could make out a man with blue hair and a swirling blue cape that furled around him in the wind standing just outside the building.

Taking a deep breath, Zelos and I approached Yuan to learn more about these Exspheres and start Zelos' training to assassinate Sylvarant's Chosen.

"Well, well, Chosen One. Here at last?" Yuan asked, smirking at me.

Zelos frowned and I leveled a cool stare at Yuan.

"Master Yuan." I said neutrally, nodding my head at him.

Yuan's smirk grew. "I have already delivered the Exspheres and Key Crests to the technicians here at the Lab. If you wish, I can show you how to equip one now… Zelos, was it?"

Zelos' frown stayed on his face as he nodded and said, "Zelos Wilder."

"Ah, well… The pleasure is mine." Yuan said, holding out his hand.

Zelos briefly shook his hand, and Yuan smirked once more.

"Shall we?" He asked, bowing.

I repressed the urge to roll my eyes at him and regally walked into the Lab with Zelos right behind me.

"Chosen One! Master Zelos!" Darien exclaimed, rushing over to us from behind the counter.

"Darien! How are you?" I asked, smiling.

Darien smiled back. "I'm good, I'm good. Excited! With this new technology… Oh, Master Yuan. Back already?"

"Yes, I'd like to equip Master Zelos here with one of the Exspheres I delivered." Yuan said.

"Oh." Darien said, blinking at us.

"I'm… uh… gonna need it for training." Zelos said.

"Oh! You're going to train to be a fighter?" Darien asked.

"Yeah, something like that." Zelos said.

"…You can't tell me, can you?" Darien said, his smile slipping.

"I'm sorry, Darien. King's orders." Zelos said.

Darien sighed. "It's fine; no less than expected, I suppose. Anyway, the other half-elves are down in the Labs experimenting on the Exspheres – go ahead on down and snag one for yourself."

I grinned. "Thanks, Darien. We'll be quick, promise."

Darien waved his hand. "Take your time, Chosen One. I know Annabel is down there and has been impatiently waiting for you to visit."

My smile broadened. "Annabel's here?"

"Yeah, just got back from her temp job at the Imperial Research Academy in Sybak." Darien said.

"C'mon, Zelos! Let's go!" I said, completely forgetting about Yuan and Exspheres and assassination attempts, eager to see my friend.

Zelos laughed. "All right, all right! Slow down! Jeez, don't pull my arm outta its socket, Sheena!"

I rolled my eyes and loosened my grip on his arm, but nevertheless led him toward the back room and the ladder descending into the Lab.

We climbed down swiftly and as soon as my feet hit solid ground, I spun around and scanned the Lab for Annabel. Zelos stood next to me and I looked around, having not yet found here when suddenly a voice yelled: "Chosen One!" I was suddenly glomped by a small girl and staggered, with Zelos catching me before I fell to the hard concrete floor.

"Whoa there! Annabel, be careful!" Zelos said, laughing.

Yuan watched the scene with curiosity, as Annabel disentangled herself from me and grinned up at me.

"Annabel!" I said, laughing, pulling her into a quick hug before looking her over. "You've grown!"

"Only a little bit. Chosen One! Sybak was so much fun! The city was so pretty in the moonlight! And the Academy was HUGE!" Annabel gushed.

I grinned at her. "That's great! I'm glad you had a good time!"

"Yeah! I even met someone…" Annabel said, blushing slightly and clasping her hands behind her back, rocking side to side on her feet.

"Oh really? You have to tell me everything!" I said.

"Well, his name's Karl. He works at the Academy full time researching plants. He really cute!" Annabel said, her blush deepening.

"I'm so happy for you!" I said.

"Yeah! I'm going to see if I can transfer permanently over to Sybak so we can be together!" Annabel said.

"It's that serious already?" I asked.

Annabel turned tomato red. "I think I love him." She murmured.

I hugged her. "I'm so incredibly happy for you, Annabel! I'll talk to the King and see that you get that transfer."

"Chosen One! Thank you!" Annabel squealed hugging me tightly.

"Ahem. If we could perhaps continue with our purpose here…" Yuan said.

I blushed slightly and let go of Annabel. "Oh, right…" I murmured.

Zelos just chuckled, grinning down at me and shaking his head.

"Annabel, the new Exspheres that were just delivered, who's working on them?" I asked.

"Oh, that'd be Shiri, in Lab 3." Annabel said.

"Thanks. We'll talk later, okay?" I said.

"Sure! Bye, Chosen One!" Annabel said, skipping back over to her work table.

As Zelos led us through the doorway and into Lab 3, Yuan murmured: "I'm surprised you're so friendly with half-elves, Chosen One."

I shrugged. "I've always been a misfit, so I suppose I can relate to them. I don't agree with how they are treated, but it's so ingrained that there's very little I can do."

"I see…" Yuan said, looking at me contemplatively.

"Shiri, we were told you have the new Exspheres?" Zelos asked.

The pale half-elf that was hunched over her work table straightened at looked at us, blinking before saying: "Oh, Master Zelos! Chosen One! Yes, yes, right over here!"

I smiled. Shiri was as scatterbrained as ever. I wondered how Darien put up with her.

Shiri led us to a corner of the room, where a table had two piles on it: small, round blue gems – the Exspheres – and black, flat pieces of what looked like ore, with glittering script written on them – the Key Crests.

"Thanks, Shiri." Zelos said, smiling.

"Oh, it's no problem. You signed in with Darien, right?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes, we did."

Shiri nodded once. "Good." She murmured, before abruptly returning to her station and resuming her work.

"So, I'm guessing that pile is the Key Crests?" Zelos asked, pointing at the small mountain of black ore.

Yuan stepped forward and nodded. "Yes, these are Key Crests, made out of processed inhibitor ore and carved with a spell allowing them to restrain the Exspheres attached to them. They act as mounts for the Exspheres."

Zelos and I nodded.

"By the way, Master Yuan," Zelos said, "I've been wondering. Surely you weren't alone in your discovery of the nature of the two worlds. There had to be several people investigating it, and then building the technology that allowed you to come here."

Yuan nodded. "Yes, I thought you were smarter than you looked…" He murmured, before saying louder: "Yes. I'm the leader of a group called the Renegades. Our purpose was to build a craft capable of transfer between the two worlds, and we were successful in the completion of the Rheairds."

"And your present goals?" Zelos asked.

"To aid in the assassination of Sylvarant's Chosen, naturally." Yuan said, straight-faced.

I felt my own face tighten at the thought of Zelos attempting the kill a stranger in a foreign land, but Zelos just nodded as if he had been expecting that answer.

"Have you thought of where you will equip your Exsphere?" Yuan asked.

Zelos nodded. "I suppose I'll just put it on my chest. Convenient and out of the way."

Yuan nodded. "Wise choice. Well then, please choose a Key Crest from the pile and carefully apply it to your chest where you want it. Know that it can be removed but is a somewhat painful process, so get it right the first time."

Zelos nodded and picked up a Key Crest, angling it at the top of his chest, just under his collarbone and completely in plain sight. He looked up at Yuan before applying it, however.

"What'll happen when I press this to my skin?" He asked.

"The Key crest will attach to your skin like an adhesive and measure your body's abilities and mana, in order to gauge how an Exsphere would react and prepare to stifle the harmful effects. It's a painless process that occurs in milliseconds." Yuan said.

I watched closely as Zelos nodded and pressed the Key Crest onto his skin. The writing glimmered brighter for a second, then returned to its natural state. Zelos let his hands drop, and the Key Crest stayed where it was.

"You okay?" I asked, since I didn't have a Key Crest and wasn't sure what he was experiencing.

Zelos nodded, looking thoughtful. "Yeah. It feels weird to have something stuck there, but I suppose I'll get used to it." He said, smiling wryly at me.

"Now, choose an Exsphere and place it at the Key Crest's center. The Key will adhere to the Exsphere and siphon its affects, giving you all the positives without the side-affects. This part, however, will sting a little as the Exsphere adjusts to its new host." Yuan said.

Zelos merely nodded and plucked a gem off of the pile. He quickly pressed it the Key Crest, and both the gem and Key Crest lit up. Zelos let out a soft gasp and his body stiffened. I grimaced, knowing somewhat what he was going through – I imagined that the feeling of attaching a Cruxis Crystal is similar to an Exsphere, so I knew that sickly painful shivering feeling he was experiencing right now.

His body relaxed abruptly and he let out a breath. I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled hesitantly at him, clearly asking if he was okay. He nodded and smiled my smile at me, and I relaxed.

Yuan nodded. "Very good. Now, when you fight, your mana will be heightened and flow more easily into your attacks. You will probably learn a few new attacks as well, and even some spells if you are at all magically inclined."

Zelos nodded. "Thank you, Master Yuan."

"Oh, no. Thank you, Master Zelos. The fate of the worlds rests in your hands now." Yuan said.

Suddenly, his pants' pocket glowed and a beeping could be heard. Yuan scowled and reached into his pants, pulling out a small circular device that almost looked like a makeup compact. He flipped it open and a mini-image of a bearded-man appeared.

"Reporting in, sir." The man said.

Yuan nodded and looked up at us. "My second in command, Botta." He explained. "Master Zelos, I left a pair of communicators like this with the Rheaird I gave to the King for the assassin to use, so that we can keep in touch and offer you assistance. As you can see, an image of the person you are speaking with appears on the screen and their voice can be clearly heard. By adjusting the settings, you can make it so no image appears and instead of the message coming across vocally, it will appear as text on the screen instead, to which you can respond vocally or type out, though the typing is somewhat time consuming."

Botta waited patiently as Yuan explained to Zelos, then said: "Sir…"

"Yes, well, excuse me for a moment." Yuan said, changing the settings just as he had explained to Zelos, making the conversation private. I stared at this strange technology, marveling at it. Zelos looked at me and we shared an awed expression before turning to look closely at Yuan who was growling at his communicator and muttered softly: "Good thing I prepared a Plan B, then, hmm? Stay at Base. I'll be there shortly."

He snapped the communicator closed and turned to us as he stuffed it back into his pocket.

"Something has come up and I am needed in Sylvarant. Master Zelos, contact me before you leave and I will open the transfer system. I will see you in a few days." Yuan said. He nodded to Zelos and bowed to me, before swiftly exiting the Lab.

"Well that was… interesting." Zelos said, turning to face me.

My eyes were level with his newly acquired Exsphere and I squinted at it before looking up at Zelos' face.

"You're sure you're okay, right?" I asked.

Zelos chuckled. "I'm fine, Sheena. You worry too much!"

I rolled my eyes and lightly punched his shoulder. "Idiot…" I mumbled.

His grin widened and we walked across the room, planning to leave the Lab when Shiri suddenly stopped us.  


* * *

Hmm... wonder what Shiri could want...?

So, what'd ya think? The next two chapters will be Sheena's POV as well, so we'll get to see a little more of everyone's favorite ninja! So stay tuned and keep reading!

Review?


	8. S: Revelations

Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter of BFAC - I hope you like it! :)

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Darkness-Chill : Essays are more important than ninjas :D Now, back to the ninjas!

Ahem. Anyways... In case anyone forgot, the last chapter left Sheena and Zelos trying to exit the Lab after Zelos got his Exsphere, when they were suddenly stopped by a lab-worker, Shiri.

I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

((Sheena POV))

"Oh! Wait! Master Zelos, I almost forgot!" Shiri said, hurrying up behind us. We stopped and turned to face the flustered half-elf.

"The King sent a message to us that once you had equipped the Exsphere, we were to give you magic injections." Shiri said.

"What?" I asked.

Shiri turned to me. "Just as Master Yuan told you earlier, the Exsphere enhances dormant abilities. We've done some background research and Master Zelos has elves in his ancestry several generations back, allowing for the possibility for him to use magic. The King wanted us to speed up the process by giving him magic injections so that he could learn some basic healing spells before leaving for Sylvarant."

My jaw dropped. "You know about all that? Wait – Tethe'alla has a technology like that?"

Shiri merely nodded. "Yes, Chosen One. It has been unsuccessful previously, but with the traces of magic in Master Zelos' blood and the aid of the Exsphere…"

"So I'll be able to cast spells?" Zelos asked.

"Yes." Shiri answered simply.

"What are the risks of injecting him like that?" I asked, not sure I liked the idea.

"Well, for someone like Master Zelos, there is about a twenty percent risk that the magic with be rejected by his body, causing pain and possibly a coma." Shiri said.

"No way is he doing that!" I said.

"Sheena…" Zelos said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I turned to him, shaking my head emphatically. "No. Absolutely not. Zelos, this is a really bad idea."

"But Sheena, think about it. I'd be able to use magic. Not only would that increase my attacks, but I'd be able to heal myself! I wouldn't have to rely on gels or figure out how to get them if I run out while in Sylvarant. If the researchers here think it'll work, then it's worth a shot…" Zelos said.

My eyes narrowed, realizing that Zelos wanted to go through with this. I sighed, then turned to Shiri once again.

"Just how exactly would this work?" I asked. Zelos smiled at me, knowing I was giving in. I weakly smiled back at him before concentrating on Shiri's explanation.

"We already have an extract of magic from some pure elven blood we obtained. We would mix this with some pure mana and then inject it into Master Zelos via needle. The effects should be immediate. His Exsphere will register the new abilities and provide him with the basic level spells. After training, he'd be able to use moderate and even difficult spells, just like any magic user." Shiri explained.

Zelos nodded and I thought it over, nodding slowly. "Wait, where would you get this pure mana?"

For the first time, Shiri looked almost embarrassed. "Well, mana in its purest form can only be found in Summon Spirits…"

"Oh hell no!" I said.

Zelos grimaced, and I scowled at Shiri. "There's no way I'm letting you further torture Corrine! Haven't you put him through enough?" I asked.

"It's not torture, it's research! And it wouldn't be painful, I swear!" Shiri said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"We've done the process on magical beings, and it was harmless to them, so it should be harmless to Corrine." Shiri said.

"If you've already collected it from other beings, why do you need Corrine?" Zelos asked.

"The mana we collected isn't strong enough. It wouldn't work." Shiri said.

I sighed. I turned to Zelos and asked: "You really want this, right? It'll give you a good advantage…"

"Yeah, but not at Corrine's expense. I'll be okay without it." Zelos said.

I smiled at Zelos. This was why he was my best friend.

"I'll summon him and ask him." I said.

"Sheena… you sure? He might get mad at you." Zelos said, knowing how close I was to Corrine.

I nodded. "I'm sure. If I explain, he might agree. He likes you, too, Zelos."

Zelos nodded.

"Right, give me some room. It'll take some convincing for him to even appear in here." I said.

Zelos and Shiri both nodded and backed up several paces, leaving me standing alone in my own little bubble in the Lab. I took a deep breath and lightly touched my palms together, closing my eyes and reaching out with my mana and will to Corrine like I had been taught.

_Corrine?_ I thought, concentrating.

_Sheena! Are you okay?_ Corrine asked. I saw him in my mind, sitting in some field, staring right at me.

_Yes, but Zelos needs your help._ I thought.

_Oh, no! Is it his father again?_ Corrine asked, standing up.

_No. It's to help him when he goes to Sylvarant._ I said.

_Oh?_ Corrine said, cocking his head at me in my mind. I could tell he was confused.

_Well, of course I'll help him! Where are you? Are you out of that awful place yet?_ Corrine asked.

_Not exactly…_ I said,

Corrine scowled and sat back down.

_Wait, Corrine! Let me explain first!_ I said.

Corrine looked at me for a minute, then nodded slowly. I let out a breath, then attempted to explain.

_The half-elves here think they can make it so Zelos can use magic, and cast spells when fighting. They can give him the ability to heal himself without gels! They need to inject him with magic though, and they need two parts: elven blood, which they have, and pure mana, which they would need from you…_ I said.

Corrine's eyes widened and his tails swished angrily behind his back. _Oh, no! No more experiments! Sheena, you promised!_ He said.

_I know. Shiri says it'll be painless, I promise. This is for Zelos, Corrine. To keep him safe. Please._ I said.

_Sheena…_ Corrine said, and I could tell he was scared.

_It's okay._ I said. _I'll be with you the whole time. So will Zelos. Please, Corrine._

_…He'd be able to use healing magic?_ Corrine asked.

_Yes._ I said, holding my breath.

Slowly, Corrine stood up. _Alright, but you both owe me, okay? I'm not staying any more then I have to in that place._

_Thank you, Corrine!_ I said.

Quickly, I moved my hands in the ancient summoning rite I had been taught, and sent my mana out to Corrine, pulling him to me. I opened my eyes when I felt a familiar weight appear on my shoulder, and looked at Corrine as the cloud of smoke disappeared. He had his tails wrapped around my neck and was glaring at Shiri, but I could tell he was nervous and still a little scared.

"Corrine… Thank you." Zelos said, walking up to us and petting him softly on his head.

He looked at Zelos and nodded, but did not relax.

"Now, Corrine, if you would please come over here to my work table." Shiri said, having retreated to her table while I was communicating with Corrine.

Corrine clung to me, and I walked over to the table. Shiri had a fairly large needle in her hand, and Corrine instantly shied away from it. I petted him comfortingly, while glaring at Shiri.

"All you have to do, Corrine, is summon your mana and hold it in the forefront of your mind. Gathering the mana without releasing it in an attack with cause your blood to be infused with it, and I will withdraw a small amount in this needle, then run it through some tests to separate the blood from the pure mana." Shiri explained.

"So you're going to stick that needle in me?" Corrine asked in a small voice.

Shiri nodded and Corrine whimpered.

"It's okay, Corrine. You don't have to, really. I don't know what Sheena told you, but it's not that important that you do this. I don't want you to get hurt because of it." Zelos said reassuringly.

Corrine scowled at him. "Of course it's important! It's to help you get healing magic! You could heal Sheena if she got hurting fighting!"

"Well, yeah, but…" Zelos said.

Corrine shook his head, his bell jiggling. "I'll do it." I felt him take a small breath before leaping onto the table and standing before Shiri.

He faced Zelos and me, completely ignoring the half-elf. Zelos smiled and I nodded encouragingly. Corrine closed his eyes and concentrated. Being connected as we were, I felt him pull on his mana. It kept building and building within him, and his body tensed. His aura began to glow so brightly it became completely visible, a soft gold enveloping him. He nodded shortly and I said to Shiri: "He's ready."

Corrine tensed as Shiri placed the needle against his flank, quickly pushing it in and withdrawing a vial of his blood. She removed the needle and Corrine relaxed slightly, before poofing away.

_I need to release this mana. Call me when you leave that place…_ I heard him say in my mind before our contact broke as he went to the in-between realm of Summon Spirits.

"Is he okay?" Zelos asked.

I nodded. "He's fine. He's gone to release the built up mana."

Zelos exhaled. "I'm glad he's okay."

I smiled. "Me too."

Shiri, meanwhile, had been quickly separating his mana from his blood, and soon had two separate vials. One was the deep red of Corrine's blood, but the other was a pale liquid that glew gold – pure mana.

She took this vial and combined it with another one of deep red, marked 'elven blood'. A small puff of smoke and a small hissing sound later, the two were combined and the vial glowed brighter.

She nodded and turned to the Zelos. "Now Master Zelos, if you're ready, I'll give you your magic injection."

Zelos nodded and walked around to the other side of the table, with me right behind him. I stood on his right side and grabbed his hand. He smiled at me, then tensed slightly as Shiri pushed the needle into his left arm, releasing the glowing liquid into his body. The reaction was immediate. His Exsphere glew bright blue, the Key Crest's spell flashing as his body tensed. He squeezed my hand and took a deep breath, and I squeezed back to let him know I was there for him. His jaw clenched and he squeezed his eyes shut tight. Suddenly, the hand I was holding shocked me, and I dropped it, rubbing my stinging hand. I looked up at Zelos and gasped. His body was glowing like Corrine's had been two minutes ago.

"Fascinating…" Shiri said, scribbling notes.

"What's happening to him?" I asked.

"His Exsphere and body are adjusting to the influx of mana needed to use magic." Shiri explained.

"Will he be okay?" I asked.

"He should be…" Shiri murmured.

"Should be?" I exclaimed.

Before Shiri could say anything, we both turned to Zelos as his body relaxed and he sighed, his jaw unclenching and his eyes opening. He blinked a few times before grinning at me.

"That was awesome!" He said.

"Zelos!" I said, hugging him tightly. He instantly wrapped his arms around me and we stood there for a moment, just holding each other. I pulled back and studied his face.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Never been better!" He replied.

"Hmm…" I said.

"Master Zelos, if you could, please try casting a healing spell." Shiri said.

Zelos nodded and stepped back from me, closing his eyes. After a few minutes, nothing happened. Zelos opened his eyes and frowned.

"I don't think I can." He said, frustrated.

"Maybe you have to be hurt or trying to heal someone for it to work?" I asked.

"Oh!" Shiri exclaimed, picking up a small knife from her table and swiftly slicing a thin line across my arm.

"Hey!" I yelled, hissing in pain, clutching my cut. Blood dripped down my arm, wetting my torn sleeve. I glowered at Shiri, who backed up with her palms out in a surrender position.

"I'm sorry, Chosen One. I wasn't thinking. Please, forgive me!" She said hurriedly, her voice shaking in fear.

I sighed, realizing that she had been so caught up in the experiment she really hadn't realized what she was doing, and that she could be executed for attacking a human, let alone me, the Chosen One.

"It's okay." I mumbled, pulling my hand away to examine the wound.

Zelos was glaring at Shiri. He stepped over to me, looking at the cut himself.

"Hmm, doesn't seem too bad. You okay?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. Well, you might as well try casting."

Zelos nodded. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, his Exsphere flashed. He opened his eyes and grinned at me.

"Ready for this? First Aid!" He said.

I was suddenly engulfed in a soothing blue light and I felt his mana press into my wound, rapidly healing it. I gasped, and I felt my Cruxis Crystal glow on my thigh. Just as suddenly as it appeared, it vanished and I looked down at my arm in awe. What had been a jagged cut was now smooth skin, with no scar or hint of irritation, as if the cut was never there.

I smiled and looked up at Zelos, who was smiling triumphantly.

"You okay? Jeez, I seem to be asking you that a lot." I said.

"Heh. Yeah. You?" Zelos said.

"Yeah." I answered.

We heard a thud and turned to see that Shiri had fainted. We looked down at her, then at each other, and burst out laughing.

After calming ourselves down, we managed to work our way out of the Lab, letting Darien know in the main lobby that his wife had passed out upon seeing Zelos perform healing magic. He stared bug-eyed at Zelos before hurrying down into the Lab to help his wife.

We both grinned and exited the Lab.

"So… you're leaving now?" Zelos asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. If I leave now, I'll make it back by nightfall."

Zelos frowned. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I have my transportation card. I'll grab some more when I get to the village." I said.

"Well, if you're sure…" Zelos said, walking with me as I headed into a deserted alley in the slums, not wanting anyone to witness my departure.

I smiled. "I am. Grandpa made these cards for me himself – they'll safely transport me where I want to go."

"I know, Sheena, but you've never used one for this great a distance – don't you usually travel halfway before using a card?" Zelos said.

"Yeah, but I don't have the time to do that now. Don't worry so much, Zelos! I'll be fine!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Now, gimme a second to summon Corrine." I said, cutting off whatever reply he was about to make. Zelos snapped his mouth shut and nodded. I placed my hands together lightly and reached out to Corrine.

_Corrine?_ I thought. _We're out of the Lab._

_I'll be right there!_ Corrine chirped happily in my mind. I smiled and sent out my mana to him for him to follow, and opened my eyes just as he poofed onto my shoulder.

"Corrine! Please answer me honestly – can one of Sheena's transportation cards take her straight to Mizuho from here?" Zelos asked.

I rolled my eyes at Zelos as Corrine turned to face him and answered: "Sure!"

"You're sure? Even though it's a three days' journey just to the other side of the Tethe'alla Bridge?" Zelos asked.

I sighed, remembering that Zelos only knew the ninja village was located somewhere on the other continent.

"Well, the card is designed to take her where she wants, as long as she's been there before and has established a connection there. Sheena grew up in Mizuho, so it should be fine." Corrine said.

Zelos still looked worried but nodded.

"Now, go train with Sebastian." I said.

Zelos grinned. "I'm gonna kick his ass with this new strength!" He gestured at his Exsphere.

I grinned back at him. "I don't know. It'll take a lot to beat Sebastian."

"Just you wait and see." Zelos said.

My grin widened. "Well, don't exhaust yourself beating him – I'm gonna wanna fight you myself when I get back."

"You got it! I'll be waiting! I'll beat you, too!" Zelos said, his eyes twinkling.

I laughed, shaking my head. "Not even in your dreams, Zelos."

Zelos rolled his eyes and pulled me into a quick hug. "Be safe." He said.

"Idiot." I said, punching his arm lightly.

We both shared a smile, then I pulled out the transportation card from my breast. It's just a small card that fit comfortably in my hand; it was all white, with a deep purple borderline, and one side had some Mizuhoian characters written on it, which Grandpa had drawn and infused with his mana, creating the transportation spell. When I pushed my mana into the card, the spell would activate, teleporting me to the destination I had in mind. True, like Zelos had said, I'd never used it for this great a distance before, but Grandpa has never failed me before.

"Ready, Corrine?" I murmured.

Corrine nodded, his bell jingling lightly in my ear. His tails wrapped around my neck, and I felt him channeling some of his mana into me, solidifying our connection so that when I activated the card, he would be pulled along with me.

"See you tonight." I said, smiling at Zelos.

Zelos smiled back and nodded. "You better not be late."

"Don't worry; I'll send you a sign when I get there safely, okay?" I said.

Zelos let out his breath in a small sigh of relief and nodded, grateful. I saw some of the tension leave his shoulders, and smiled, thankful that I had Zelos as my best friend in this otherwise cold city.

"Say hi to Orochi for me!" Zelos said.

"I will. See you, Zelos." I said, closing my eyes and positioning my hands into the formation I'd been taught, clutching the card tightly.

"Later, Sheena." Zelos murmured. I smiled and sent my mana into the card. The writing glew for a moment, and my Cruxis Crystal pulsed, then suddenly a large cloud of smoke enveloped me and I felt my body being twisted and pulled. I focused the image of Mizuho firmly in my mind, and my stomach did back flips as I was pulled through space to my destination. I kept my eyes clenched tight, and tried to focus on my breathing, but the twisting feeling was nearly overwhelming. Even after all my training and practice with this card, I would never get used to this sickly feeling.

Suddenly, there was a loud pop and my feet were abruptly on solid ground again. I stumbled and opened my eyes, blinking in the cloud of smoke that enveloped me. Corrine coughed lightly and I looked down at him in concern, but he smiled, showing me he was alright. I looked around as the smoke faded, and realized I was just on the outskirts of the village. The card I had used was gone, absorbed by the spell.

"Well, it got us close." I said, taking a few shaking steps forward before I got used to my body again and moved more gracefully.

"You did really well, Sheena!" Corrine said, loosening his hold on my neck.

I smiled. "Thanks Corrine. Now, I need to send Zelos a sign that I'm okay…"

Corrine looked around. "What about some of the red berries?"

I looked at the bush and berries he indicated and smiled.

**((FLASHBACK))**

"Hmph!" I said, turning my head to the side, stubbornly refusing to accept the food offered me.

The Head Pastor sighed in exasperation.

"Chosen One, you must eat something! I know you're hungry!" He said.

I refused to look at him, glaring at the wall. I didn't want to be here, with these strange people and strange foods and strange ways. Why couldn't I go back to the village and Grandpa? My eyes watered at the thought, pain crashing into me as I remembered that Grandpa was sick. And it was my fault.

The Head Pastor sighed again, and set the spoon down, quietly leaving me alone in the room that was given to me.

I took calming breaths as I had been taught, and glanced around the room, realizing I was alone. I crept over to the window and opened it quietly. I was only on the second floor, and the drop didn't look too bad. I'd fallen from worse. I wiggled out onto the ledge and jumped, without a backward glance. I landed with a soft thud in the bushes and brushed myself off, remarkably unhurt. I crept away from the palace and climbed over the fence surrounding it, knowing the guards at the gate would never let me pass. I grinned, thinking I was home free and headed through the city, intent on getting back to the village. Not watching where I was going, I bumped into a boy about my age. I fell, startled, and glared up at him. He looked familiar…

"Oh! You're the Chosen One, aren't you? Sheena?" He said, offering me a hand up. I ignored it and stood up, still glaring at him angrily. A man dressed in black was hovering behind the boy, watching us anxiously.

"You okay?" the boy asked, offering me a smile.

"I'm fine." I said grumpily.

"Master Zelos, we really should return to the mansion. Are you sure this girl is the Chosen One?" the tall man asked.

Zelos, the boy, nodded. "Yes, Sebastian. She was at the ball yesterday."

I suddenly realized why he looked familiar. He was the only other kid at the stuffy party I was forced to go to yesterday. I had been too busy being as rude and mean as I could to talk to him then, but I remember him watching me from across the room, looking lonely standing all by himself.

I went to brush past him, when he shot out his hand and grabbed my shoulder.

"Whoa! Where you going?" He asked.

"Nowhere. Now lemme go." I said, glaring at him.

He just smiled. "Nu-huh. You're coming with us!"

"Hey! You're just a kid like me! You can't tell me what to do!" I said angrily.

"Ha! What are you, ten? I'm twelve." Zelos said, puffing out his chest. "That makes me the oldest and in charge.

I rolled my eyes, still glaring at him.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear: "There are guards all over – you'd never make it out of the city; trust me, I've tried. I won't make you go back to the castle yet – come to my house."

I eyed him carefully, and he smiled softly at me. I don't know why, but I felt like I could trust him. I slumped my shoulders in defeat and murmured: "Okay."

Zelos grinned. "Sebastian, Sheena is coming over to play for a little bit!" He declared.

I scowled, sullen that my escape plan was ruined, but didn't fight it when Sebastian nodded and led us into the noble section of the city, Zelos holding my hand and pulling me along.

We came to a large white mansion, and I stared at it as Sebastian hurriedly led us inside.

Never dropping my hand, Zelos pulled my inside and we both took off our shoes, with me looking around.

"What do you want to do?" Zelos asked, finally dropping my hand and looking at me in the eyes. I blinked, not used to anyone here actually looking at me and listening to what I had to say.

"Um…" I said, when my stomach suddenly growled loudly. I clutched it, staring at the floor as my face heated up, embarrassed.

Zelos chuckled and said: "C'mon! Let's get a snack in the kitchen!"

I looked up at him and nodded, following him to the right and into the large kitchen. He opened to door to a large white cabinet, and I felt cold air brush against my skin, making me shiver and examine the box. It was some sort of large ice box, I finally thought. Zelos was offering me all sorts of foods, but none resembled what I was used to eating in the village and I stubbornly shook my head.

"Well, what do you want?" Zelos asked, getting exasperated with me.

"I want to go home…" I mumbled.

Zelos cocked his head, looking at me. "Where did you used to live?"

"I can't tell you – it's a secret." I said.

"Well, what was it like?" Zelos asked.

"It's a tiny village on the other side of the big bridge near the forest called Mizuho." I said.

Zelos nodded, then his face brightened and he closed the door to the ice box, heading over to a small cabinet and opening it, pulling out a bowl of red berries.

"I bet they have berries in the forest by your village right? Want some?" He asked, offering me the bowl.

My stomach growled again and I smiled at him, shaking my head. I took a handful of berries and shoved them into my mouth. They were sweeter than those I'd had in the village, but they reminded me of home and I gladly ate them. My eyes teared up some, but Zelos pretended not to notice. Once I'd had my fill, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door.

"C'mon, Sheena! Let's play in my room!" He said.

I smiled and nodded, gladly following him. I didn't know it then, but I had just made my only true friend in that city.

**((END FLASHBACK))**

"They're perfect!" I said. I grabbed a handful of them and set them on the grass. I reached into by breast and pulled out another transportation card. Firmly fixing Zelos in my mind, I laid the card over the berries and pushed some mana into it. The writing glimmered, then a small cloud of smoke enveloped the berries and the card. When it cleared, both were gone.

I grinned, and said to Corrine: "C'mon, let's go see how the village is doing."

I walked out of the small clearing I was in and headed to the entrance of Mizuho, which I could make out in the distance. After a few minutes of walking, I could make out the details of the gated archway that led to my home. I smiled and approached swiftly, eager to be there after months of being away at Court.

I saw a blue blur darting toward me from the gate as I was within a few feet of it and I laughed, calling out: "It's me – Sheena!"

The blur stopped right in front of me.

"Sheena?" Orochi said incredulously.

"Orochi! You're on guard duty today? It's great to see you!" I said, smiling at him.

He smiled back. "And you, Sheena." I took a second to look him over. He was only slightly taller than me, and only his green eyes were visible since he was wearing the traditional ninja fighting outfit: a head to toe blue outfit made of the small breathable fabric as my own, cinched with a black belt symbolizing his high level of skill, complete with a blue hood and black mask that covered his lower face.

"What are you doing here?" Orochi asked, looking me over as well.

"I have important news that couldn't wait for the summer to be delivered." I said.

Orochi nodded slowly. "Still, you could have sent it through our information web instead of sneaking here yourself. You endanger Mizuho by disobeying the King."

I grimly nodded. "I know, but this information is too important to be sent along the network. Besides, Zelos is covering for me in Meltokio. As long as I make it back by nightfall, no one will be the wiser."

Orochi's eyes sparkled at the mention of my favorite red-head. "Zelos? I see… And how is he?"

"Well, all things considered. He says hi, by the way." I said.

"That's good. But 'all things considered'?" Orochi said, eyebrows raised.

I raised my hand to stop any further questioning. "I'd like to only have to explain it once. Let's head to see the Vice Chief."

Orochi stared at me for a moment before nodding. He turned his attention to Corrine, who was still perched on my shoulder. He reached out and petted him with his right hand, asking: "Don't think I've forgotten about you, Corrine. Are you keeping Sheena out of trouble in the city?"

I rolled my eyes, smiling, as Corrine nodded quickly, his bell jingling. "It's hard but I try!"

"Hey!" I said, as Orochi chuckled. Corrine sent me a wide grin and I couldn't help but grin in response.

"Well, let's go then." Orochi said, dropping his hand back to his side.

* * *

Gack. This chapter was soo hard to write! :/ I'm not really sure I like it, but staring at it isn't helping so I figured I'd post it and move on. About the only part I like is the flashback, because little Sheena and Zelos are adorable!

Anyways... what'd you think?

Review?


	9. S: Reporting in Mizuho

Hi everyone! Here's your holiday present - an update! And a Sheena chapter at that! :) This is that last Sheena chapter for a bit though; after this we'll switch back to Lloyd.

Recap: Sheena snuck away for the day to report to the Vice Chief in Mizuho while Zelos trains with Sebastian in Meltokio. Right now, Orochi, a ninja friend of Sheena's, is walking with her through the village to the Vice Chief's house.

I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

((Sheena POV))

I nodded and we headed through the navy double archway and into Mizuho. I looked around at the familiar buildings, most of them homes to the villagers here and built in traditional Mizuhoian style: thatched screens and roofs, blending perfectly into their natural surroundings; in a village of ninjas, even the houses possess stealth.

Orochi paused to murmur something to his guard counterpart, who glanced briefly at me before nodding and resuming his post, scanning the meadow beyond the village gate.

We encountered few people on the path to the Vice Chief's house, but those that we did nodded at Orochi and ignored me. My smile tightened on my face, and I felt the small hope that I always harbored whenever I returned here fade; the people had yet to forget, or forgive. Corrine rubbed his face on my neck in a show of comfort and support, and I gratefully patted his head, sending him a slightly warmer smile, though it still didn't reach my eyes. Suddenly, I was very glad Orochi had been on guard duty when I arrived – at least with him by my side, I wouldn't be openly despised. Like how Zelos was my only friend in Meltokio, Orochi was my only friend in Mizuho, a fact I was both self-conscious of and grateful for. I knew he was constantly questioned for remaining by me through the nightmare that occurred nine years ago, much like how Zelos was looked down upon for easily accepting me into his life. I guess that's why they get along so well – they both have dubbed themselves my protectors. I smiled wryly at the thought – Sheena Fujibayashi, Chosen One of Tethe'alla, needed no protector.

While I was lost in thought, Orochi had led me to the Vice chief's house, and I stopped, abruptly yanked from my thoughts, as I realized Orochi was staring at me, calmly waiting for me to enter.

I took a deep breath and Corrine wrapped his tails around my neck once more, presenting a united front, as I knocked swiftly on the door panel of the house.

A tense moment passed, and a ninja I didn't recognize opened the door.

"Yes?" He asked, glaring at me and gazing at Orochi.

"Inform the Vice Chief – Sheena brings important news from the capital." Orochi said with authority.

The ninja nodded and disappeared, closing the panel swiftly behind him. A few seconds later, he returned, opening it once more and bowing slightly at us.

"The Vice Chief will see you." He said stiffly.

I nodded and sailed passed him, stepping out of my shoes, Orochi right behind me. I led to the way down the hall and into the conference room of the house, where the Vice Chief was already sitting on the floor, sipping tea.

"Chosen One Sheena, Orochi." The Vice Chief said, nodding at me, then Orochi. We took seats on the floor opposite him. I looked him over – he hadn't changed in the months I'd been gone. He was a middle-aged man, but considered very wise in our village, second only to my Grandpa. His brown hair and beard were beginning to become streaked with gray, though his brown eyes still held their fierce spark that made him a good leader. He was wearing the traditional clothes of leaders of our people – a gold and white robe, belted with a sash of blood red. He was barefoot, as were we, since it was a Mizuhoian custom to wear no shoes indoors.

"Vice Chief Tiga." I started. "I have urgent news from Meltokio."

"Is this news the reason you disobeyed a royal decree and are sitting before me?" the Vice Chief asked calmly.

I nodded. "Yes. I would not have risked coming here if I didn't think it urgent."

The Vice Chief nodded, contemplating that for a moment before turning to Orochi. "And you, Orochi? Why have you left your post at the gate?"

"I wish to hear the news Sheena possesses. From what little I've been able to gather, it involves Zelos Wilder, our friend." Orochi said.

The Vice Chief frowned slightly. "Is this true, Chosen One Sheena?"

I nodded again. "Yes." I said shortly.

The Vice Chief nodded slowly. "I will permit you to stay, then, Orochi. But whatever news Chosen One Sheena brings us will remain confidential among us, unless I warrant otherwise."

"Yes, Vice Chief." Orochi said, bowing his head.

The Vice Chief nodded. "Before you begin your report, would either of you like some tea? You as well, Corrine."

Orochi and I politely declined, while Corrine shook his head slightly, his bell jingling softly in my ear.

The Vice Chief nodded, having expected this answer, and set his tea cup down carefully, folding his hands in his lap and saying calmly: "Very well. Proceed, Chosen One Sheena."

"Yes, Vice Chief." I said. I took a deep breath, and briefly organized my thoughts before saying: "At a ball last evening, Zelos and I were summoned to His Majesty's personal council chambers. When we arrived, we were greeted by His Majesty the King, Her Highness the Princess, His Eminence the Pope, the Head Pastor of Meltokio, and a strange man who neither Zelos nor I knew. Once seated, the King ordered this man to explain something to his gathered council. Yuan, as the man is named, told us a fantastical tale of another world linked to ours, named Sylvarant. This world lies parallel to Tethe'alla, vying for the limited supply of mana flowing between them. While connected, the worlds cannot see or touch one another. Yuan, from Sylvarant, discovered the existence of Tethe'alla and the nature of the two worlds – the vying for mana. While one world wanes, the other waxes. Right now, Tethe'alla is flourishing because it is absorbing Sylvarant's mana. However, in the very near future the roles will be reversed. This is the true nature of the Chosen One – the reversal of the world roles. The way Yuan, and later Zelos, for he understands the technicalities better than me, explained it was when the Chosen releases the Seals on the Journey, not only do they gain angelic powers, they also switch the flow of mana. Sylvarant's Chosen has just departed on his journey. Yuan and his group, the Renegades, built Rheairds – flying devices capable of transfer between the worlds – in order to warn us and propose a solution: the assassination Sylvarant's Chosen One.

Yuan wants to live in Tethe'alla since it is so much more advanced, and is willing to doom Sylvarant to save Tethe'alla. As proof of this tale, he produced the one thing that Sylvarant has managed to develop that we haven't – Exspheres. They are, essentially, lesser forms of Cruxis Crystals, which allow users greater strength and mana capabilities during battle. The catch is that since they are an inferior form of Cruxis Crystals, they have devastating side effects, which make them life-threatening to use. However, the people in Sylvarant also developed things called Key Crests which restrain the negative effects of Exspheres while giving the user all the positives. The King has sent these Exspheres to the technicians in the Elemental Research Laboratory in Meltokio and the Imperial Research Academy in Sybak so that we might discover how to produce them ourselves."

I stopped, taking a breath and wishing I had accepted that offer of tea earlier.

Both Orochi and the Vice Chief were staring at me, and I fought the urge to squirm.

"Syl…varant?" Orochi murmured.

"Another world… another Chosen…" the Vice Chief said.

I nodded.

"While that is a little hard to believe, I cannot deny the truth I hear in your words. You have seen this proof – these Exspheres – for yourself?" The Vice Chief asked.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, Zelos has equipped one." I said.

"Zelos? But why was he given one?" Orochi asked, obviously shocked.

I opened my mouth to answer, but the Vice Chief spoke before I could.

"Because Zelos has been chosen as the assassin to be sent to Sylvarant, correct?" The Vice Chief asked.

"Yes." I said simply.

"What?" Orochi exclaimed.

"I wanted to go myself, but the King wouldn't hear of it. Zelos offered to go in my stead, and the King accepted. Yuan left for him a Rheaird and communicator with which he can contact him once in Sylvarant. This morning, we went to the Lab and he equipped a Key Crest and Exsphere. He leaves in one week." I said.

Orochi was still in shock, but the vice Chief was staring at me contemplatively as he took everything in stride. "I see…" The Vice Chief murmured.

"That's not all." I said.

"There's more?" Orochi said.

I nodded. "Just a little bit. At the Lab this morning, Zelos was also given magic injections. He can now cast spells, including healing ones." I said.

Even the Vice Chief looked taken aback at my statement.

"Impossible… only those with elven blood can handle that type of magic…" Orochi murmured.

I nodded. "Apparently, Zelos has elves in his ancestry. They injected him with elven blood and pure mana, awakening him much dormant abilities, which were immediately heightened by his Exsphere. In fact, I was cut in the Lab, and he healed me in seconds. All that remains that I was ever wounded is this tear in my sleeve." I said, presenting my still-torn sleeve for them to see.

"Interesting…" The Vice Chief said.

"Unbelievable." Orochi said.

I nodded. "I know it's a lot to take in, which is why I delivered this information in person, rather than using the network."

The Vice Chief nodded. "Yes, it was a wise decision not to trust our network with information of this caliber."

I nodded, acknowledging his praise. My neck was starting to hurt from all my nodding, but I ignored it.

"So Zelos will kill this other Chosen… can he really handle such a mission?" Orochi asked.

I nodded. "He is a good fighter, especially with these new abilities giving him an edge. While I'm sure I'd be stealthier, Zelos is capable of handling this. I have confidence in him."

The Vice Chief nodded. "Yes, I would have liked you to have been chosen as the assassin, but His Majesty's word is final."

"If there is a way for me to switch places with Zelos, I intend to take it." I said.

"Sheena?" Orochi gasped.

The Vice Chief, however, nodded in approval. "Send us word if that happens. If the opportunity arises, seize it. Make Mizuho proud."

"Yes, Vice Chief." I said, smiling slightly.

"In the meantime, it is best you return to the city and help Zelos train for this important mission. For now, this information will remain with us. If the assassination is a success, the people need not know. If it fails… Well, we shall deal with that if it occurs." The Vice Chief said.

"It won't." I said.

"We'll see." The Vice Chief said calmly, his voice not betraying any emotion.

"Now, it is time you said your goodbyes and left for the city. Keep us informed, Chosen One Sheena." He said, standing.

Orochi and I rose as well. I bowed. "Yes, Vice Chief. I would like to see Grandpa before I leave. Also, I am running low on transportation cards."

The Vice Chief nodded. "Very well. I will have some sent to Chief Igaguri's room."

"Thank you." I said. Orochi bowed as well, and the Vice Chief nodded before leaving the room.

I turned to Orochi. "Well, what do you think?"

"It's a little overwhelming… A whole other world, and we didn't even know about!" Orochi said.

"I know! I had the same reaction." I said.

"Wish Zelos luck for me. I wish I could see this world before it's destroyed…" Orochi said.

My smile tightened on my face at the mention of the destruction of Sylvarant, and the countless lives that would be lost. "I will." I promised.

"Thank you. I should return to my post. Until we meet again, Sheena." Orochi said, offering me his arm, which I clasped in farewell. He nodded once at me and left. I took a deep breath and let it out, relaxing some. I exited the room, but instead of turning toward the exit, I turned the opposite way and continued down the hallway. Ever since Grandpa fell ill, he was cared for in the guest room here in the Vice Chief's house.

I approached his room and knocked softly, entering and bowing to the prone figure on the sleeping mat in the corner.

"Grandpa, it's me, Sheena. I'm home." I said.

I approached my Grandpa slowly and knelt down beside him, studying his face. He almost looked like he was sleeping, but I knew better. He was in a coma, and it was unsure if he'd ever wake. And it was my fault.

**((FLASHBACK))**

"I-I don't understand!" I screamed. My small body shook as the ball of lightning floated before me, huge red eyes staring right through me and into my soul, as the Summon Sprit, Volt, continued to make weird noises, in a language I didn't understand.

I felt Grandpa and the other ninjas from the village behind me stiffen, and heard them murmur.

Suddenly, Volt's eyes narrowed and he whirled around in front of me before looming above me and charging up to attack.

"Sheena! Look out!" Grandpa screamed, shoving me down just as a bolt of lightning zapped the place where I had been standing, scorching the ground. I was crying by now, my entire body shaking, as Volt raged on.

"We need to get out!" Grandpa yelled, standing up and taking my hand, dragging me as he ran, signaling the other ninjas to retreat.

Volt made more strange noises, and suddenly hundreds of lightning bolts struck. Ninjas screamed in pain all around me, their bodies dropping to the floor motionless. I stared in horror, screaming, screaming, screaming.

Suddenly, the hand that was holding mine jolted and dragged me down. I screeched, falling to my knees. Grandpa lay motionless on the floor. I took my hand from his and crawled over to him, gently touching his face, crying.

"Grandpa?" I whispered.

Grandpa weakly opened his eyes. "Sheena… run…" He whispered, before closing his eyes again.

"Grandpa? Grandpa! Grandpa, no!" I screamed. I looked up when I heard a humming and looked up into the huge eyes of Volt. He said something more, then disappeared.

Shaking uncontrollably now, my eyesight blurry by my tears and my throat hurting from yelling, I looked around at all the bodies.

"No…" I whispered over and over again, shaking my head to try to deny the scene of death before me. I collapsed onto Grandpa, and my head fell onto his chest. Faintly I could hear his heartbeat. He wasn't dead!

"Grandpa!" I yelled hoarsely.

I struggled, but managed to drag Grandpa to the entrance of the Temple, where some more ninjas were guarding the door.

"Help!" I screamed, though my voice was almost gone by then. I kept repeating the word until someone finally heard me and turned to see me struggling to drag Grandpa's body.

The ninja sent out the alarm, and I passed out just as he was lifting me into his arms.

**((END FLASHBACK))**

"Grandpa…" I whispered, gently stroking his cheek. His body had aged in the nine years he was in the coma, and his hair had turned gray, along with his beard. Someone was keeping it trimmed, though, and his body was cleanly dressed in his white robe, though little of it was visible under his blanket. I reached under and took his hand, squeezing it gently, searching his face for some sign. Corrine had jumped off my shoulder when I had entered the room and now approached me, nudging my leg with his head.

"Someone's coming, Sheena." He said quietly.

I sighed and wiped at my face, hurriedly erasing all evidence of the tears that had been leaking out of my eyes. I stood and faced the door just as the ninja who had let me in appeared.

"Vice Chief Tiga asked me to give you these, Chosen One Sheena." The ninja said stiffly, offering me a small stack of transportation cards. I accepted them and bowed, murmuring my thanks. The ninja left just as quickly as he arrived, and I tucked the cards into my breast, turning to look down at my Grandpa one more time.

"I have to go now, but I'll be back soon. Get well soon, Grandpa. I have so much I want to tell you, show you. I hope I'm making you proud." I said. I knelt down and kissed his cheek, then stood and exited the room.

Quickly, Corrine hopped back up onto my shoulder and we left the Vice Chief's house. As I was shutting the door panel behind me, I turned and bumped into a ninja who had been approaching the house to enter it. I gasped as I realized who it was.

"Sheena?" He said.

I nodded. "It's been a while, Kuchinawa." I said evenly.

He stared at me for a moment, and I him. He was wearing the same ninja uniform as Orochi had been, expect his was a deep red. His face was also half covered by a black mask, making his piercing dark blue eyes the only thing visible on him.

He nodded slowly, and I made to leave, but he put his hand on my shoulder, stopping me. He dropped his hand as I turned to face him, my face blank.

"How… how are you?" Kuchinawa asked.

I raised my eyebrow. "I'm fine."

"That's good… Wait, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I had something to report to the Vice Chief; in fact, I was just leaving." I said coldly.

Kuchinawa's eyes hardened. "Seems you haven't changed a bit." He muttered.

My eyes narrowed, but before I could say anything, Kuchinawa snapped out: "Goodbye, then, Chosen One Sheena." He turned and quickly entered the Vice Chief's house, leaving me glaring at the door panel a moment before I collected myself and headed for the village entrance, intending on using a transportation card once I was free of this village. I had been happy to be coming back, if only for a short visit, but suddenly, the village was stifling and I longed to be back in Meltokio with Zelos.

As I passed through the archway, Orochi gave me nod and I returned a small smile. We had already said our goodbyes; besides, he couldn't abandon his post any longer. I walked through the meadow and to the clearing's edge where I had appeared earlier. I looked up at the sky, surprised that it was well past noon and the sun was making it's descent to the horizon once more.

Reaching into my breast, I took one of the transportation cards out.

"You ready, Corrine?" I asked.

Corrine nodded, his bell jingling comfortingly, as he wrapped his tails around my neck and sent me some of his mana, connecting us.

I positioned my hands and closed my eyes, imagining not only Meltokio but that same alley in the slums, concentrating on the imprint I had made there when I left this morning. Sending some mana into the card, the writing glew and my Cruxis Crystal pulsed familiarly, as I was engulfed in a cloud of smoke and I clenched my eyes together tightly as my stomach flipped nervously. My body was taken rapidly through space, and I didn't react any better than last time. After an indeterminable amount of time, solid ground was once again underneath my feet. I opened my eyes and looked through the clearing smoke. I was definitely in the Meltokio slums, but not in the same alley as before. Oh well, close enough.

"You okay, Corrine?" I asked, reorienting myself with solid ground.

"Yes, Sheena." Corrine answered, unwrapping his tails from my neck. He yawned suddenly, and I smiled down at him.

"You should go get some sleep; it's been a long day. I'll call you if anything else happens." I said.

He smiled back at me. "Okay, Sheena." He said sleepily. He closed his eyes and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I shook my head and stealthily made my way out of the slums and up the stairs of the city, through the middle and upper areas and into the noble section, managing to avoid the few people I encountered. Finally, I was standing outside of Zelos' mansion and I slipped around to the back to the servant's entrance.

I knocked swiftly and the door was opened by a maid. She smiled warmly at me and ushered me inside. All the servants knew that the young Master of the household was close with the Chosen One and had standing orders to let me in day and night, no questions asked.

"Where's Zelos?" I asked.

"Master Zelos and Sebastian are in the training room, Chosen One." The maid answered, bowing her head slightly.

"Thank you." I said, hurrying off to find them.

I quickly exited the servant's quarters and headed down the stairs to the basement area of the mansion, which Zelos had had converted into a training area when he came of age.

Once I was down the stairs, I looked around the wide room at the various weights and training tools. I heard grunts coming from the next room, where the sparring mats were. Following the sound, I crossed to the room and stood in the doorway, watching Zelos and Sebastian fight. They were both sweating and panting lightly, and training weapons lay forgotten at the edges of the mat. It appeared this fight had turned into a fistfight free-for-all. I grinned as Zelos grunted, his red hair swinging behind him in a ponytail as Sebastian landed a roundhouse kick, knocking him back but not down. I nodded, impressed that he could withstand that kick. Immediately, Zelos countered with a flurry of action, punching rapidly at Sebastian, successfully driving him back a few steps as he was forced to block the hits. Suddenly, Zelos swept out his leg, knocking Sebastian's out from under him. The older man fell, and in seconds Zelos had him pinned to the mat.

I clapped and stepped into the room. "I never thought I'd see the day!"

Both looked up at me, Sebastian frowning, and Zelos grinning broadly. He quickly got up and offered Sebastian a hand, which the butler gratefully took. I crossed to the small ice box and retrieved two water jugs for them, crossing to the pair and grinning.

"Told ya I'd beat him!" Zelos said triumphantly, taking the water and chugging it.

"Ah, but that is your first victory of the day, and considering how late it must be if Chosen One Sheena has returned, it merely means you won due to my fatigue and luck." Sebastian said, his eyes sparkling as he took his own drink of water.

I chuckled as Zelos made a face at him, before turning to smile at me.

"So, how was your village? Thanks for the sign, by the way." He said.

I smiled. "It went okay. I'm glad you liked that – I hope you understood it."

"Of course! How could I forget the strange girl who refused to eat anything but red berries and always scowled at me?" Zelos said.

I rolled my eyes and punched his shoulder, muttering: "Idiot."

Zelos just grinned at me, winking. My stomach suddenly growled.

Zelos laughed. "Well, if that isn't timing! I'd say it's time for a break, huh, Sebastian? Let's go eat, Sheena!"

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, Master Zelos. Now that Chosen One Sheena has joined you from her rooms, I will be taking my leave."

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Sebastian."

"But of course." Sebastian said. He nodded to us and headed to the other side of the room and the door that led to the servant's quarters, which connected down here since the basement used to be the servant housing until Zelos remodeled.

"So it really went okay?" Zelos asked as he led me out the door I had entered and up the stairs to the main level.

"Yeah, pretty much. I explained the situation, so Mizuho is aware and watching. I ran into Orochi, too. He sends his best and wishes you luck on the upcoming job." I said.

"Orochi knows?" Zelos asked.

I nodded. "He ran into me as I entered Mizuho and convinced the Vice Chief to allow him to hear my information, although he is the only other person besides the Vice Chief who knows."

Zelos nodded, as if he had expected that, and I guess it was a rather predictable response for Mizuho; we were already gathering information and holding it tightly, watching all and revealing little.

By now we had entered the kitchen and Zelos was rummaging around for food.

"So is that it?" Zelos asked, placing a plate of food in front of me.

An image of Kuchinawa flashed unbidden to my mind but I shook it away. "That's it." I said.

Zelos studied my face, sitting opposite me with his own plate and shaking his head slowly.

"What aren't you telling me?" He asked.

Damn. He knew me too well.

I sighed. "I ran into Kuchinawa." I said softly.

Zelos growled. He literally growled. "What'd that bastard want?"

I shrugged. "Who knows?" I muttered.

"Well, how'd he act? What'd he say?" Zelos asked, scrutinizing my face closely.

"At first he was nice, even… hopeful. But once he realized that I had no intention of ever starting anything with him ever again, he grew cold and spiteful, spitting out a goodbye and storming off quickly." I said.

"Oh, Sheena…" Zelos murmured, reaching across the table and squeezing my hand.

I shrugged and forced a smile. "It's okay. I'm over it. That. Him."

"Good. He's a bastard who didn't realize the great thing he had 'til he lost it. You don't need a jerk like him. If he bugs you again, let me know and I'll take care of him." Zelos said.

I smiled at both the compliment and the threat to my cheating ex-boyfriend. "Thanks, Zelos."

"What're best friends for? Now, c'mon, let's eat. I know you're hungry." He said, smiling my smile and dropping my hand.

I smiled back and nodded my agreement, eating the food in front of me. We ate in companionable silence for a few minutes, and once we were both done, Zelos rose and piled the dishes into the sink to be cleaned later while I stood and simply stretched.

I turned and eyed him. "What'dya say me and you fight a little before turning in for the day?"

Zelos' eyes twinkled. "I thought you'd never ask."

I smiled and made an after-you gesture. Zelos led us back down into the basement and the sparring area.

"How do you want to do this?" Zelos asked, standing across from me on the mat.

"Hmm… let's go all out, as if this were a real fight. You use a wooden sword, I'll use my weaker seals. Other than that, anything goes." I said.

Zelos grinned. "You got it." He retrieved a training wooden blade, and I reached into my breast, pulling out some of my non-lethal fighting cards, steadying myself in a fighting stance.

"You're going down." Zelos said, taking his stance.

I rolled my eyes. "You wish." I said. With that, I darted forward, a blur of motion.

I faked left and slapped a Power Seal on Zelos' right arm, dodging the blow he directed at me by flipping backwards whiling saying "Power Seal!", pushing my mana into the card releasing the magic, temporarily impairing his defense. Zelos grunted but was otherwise unaffected. Smirking, I rushed up close to him, rendering his long training sword useless, punching his chest and arms as he staggered backwards, trying to block but missing about every third hit. He stumbled, but I retreated backwards, not pressing the advantage. We hadn't been fighting long enough for me to end it yet.

"Damn, Sheena. You really aren't holding back, huh?" Zelos panted, regaining his balance and resuming his stance.

I crouched a few feet in front of him and smirked. "Now that you have that Exsphere, I don't have to worry about seriously injuring you. So no, I'm not holding back, and you better not either!"

Zelos grinned. "I'd never dream of it!"

We both charged at the same time, and Zelos managed to get a few whacks in with his wooden sword when I finally got the chance to slap another card on him, yelling "Pyre Seal!" Just as the card exploded on him, Zelos yelled "Super Sonic Thrust!" We were both forced backwards by the others' blows and landed on our backs on the mat.

Zelos sat up with a grin. "Well, well. I, the great Zelos, managed to knock over the Chosen One Sheena. Don't tell me you've fallen for me?"

I rolled my eyes and got up, took one look at his disheveled appearance as he sat on the mat grinning up at me, and burst out laughing.

Chuckling, Zelos stood up and approached me, where I stood doubled over laughing.

"Oh, Zelos…" I managed to choke out in between my laughs.

Zelos rolled his eyes, then suddenly they sparked mischievously. Before I could react, he brought the blunted tip of his wooden training sword to my neck and whispered: "Gotcha."

I rolled my eyes and knocked the blade away, punching his arm and muttering "Idiot."

Zelos just grinned at me.

I took a deep breath. "I guess we'll have to just call this one a draw – we're both too tired from the day to seriously fight, although you did manage some pretty good hits, for once, Zelos."

"For once?" He asked indignantly. I laughed and he sighed, saying: "You're right, though. Let's go to bed."

I nodded and Zelos dropped his wooden sword to the ground as I tucked the rest of my cards into my breast. He slung his arm around my shoulders and we walked out of the room and up the stairs, bypassing the main level and heading to the bedrooms on the second floor.

Zelos and I stopped just outside the door to my rooms.

"Sheena." Zelos said, his tone serious.

"Wh-what?" I asked, taken aback by the sudden change from playful to serious.

"You're sure everything went okay today?" He asked.

I nodded slowly. "Yes… the Vice Chief took the news well, although he did order me to take your place if the chance arises…"

Zelos' face settled into a grim line. "That's not gonna happen. There's no way I'd let you."

"Oh, really? Let me, huh?" I said a bit testily.

"You know what I mean, Sheena. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." Zelos said.

"Well, now you know how I feel. I can't bear the thought of you leaving in one week and possibly never coming back." I said.

Zelos pulled me into a hug, and I sighed, closing my eyes. My arms were crushed between our bodies and Zelos' were around my waist, pulling me closer into him. I closed my eyes for a moment more and took a deep breath, inhaling the sweat and hint of jasmine that was distinctly Zelos. I pulled back slightly and looked up into his eyes.

"You're my only real friend, Zelos." I whispered.

"You're my only real friend, too, Sheena." Zelos whispered back.

Zelos smiled my smile at me and I quickly reached around and tickled him, breaking the melancholy moment.

"Sh-Sheena!" Zelos sputtered, laughing.

I gave in, stopping my movement and grinned up at him.

"I was being serious!" Zelos said indignantly.

"I know. I was, too. But we have enough sadness in our lives – why make more?" I said.

"You always were the smarter one of us." Zelos said with a smile.

"Of course." I said cockily.

Zelos punched my shoulder lightly. "Careful, your head might swell so much you won't be able to fit through your door."

"Hey!" I said, returning his punch. He laughed and raised his hands in mock defeat.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" I asked.

Zelos shrugged. "More training. Presea will be back in the city sometime tomorrow, though."

My eyes lit up. "We should go see her, then."

"Yeah. We should." Zelos said.

"It's a deal, then." I said.

"A date, you might say." Zelos said, his eyes sparkling at me as he tried not to smile, but failed miserably.

I rolled my eyes but smiled back, remembering the disastrous time we had tried dating; Zelos was like my brother, and thinking of him in any other way was just… ack.

"Good night, Zelos. I'd sleep with one eye open, if I was you. You never know when you might receive a sneak attack in the middle of the night." I said, grinning evilly.

"You wouldn't." Zelos growled lowly.

"I might." I answered pleasantly.

Zelos' eyes narrowed then suddenly brightened. "Sure! You just go ahead and plan a sneak attack. But I'll plan my own, too!"

Now my eyes narrowed. I thought it over for a moment, picturing Zelos sneaking into my room in the middle of the night, doing something unthinkable, like hiding all my clothes, or writing on my face…

"No sneak attacks. Truce?" I said.

Zelos smiled triumphantly. "Truce." He agreed.

I nodded and stifled a yawn.

Zelos rolled his eyes at me. "Oh, I see how it is. I'm boring you, huh?"

I laughed. "C'mon, Zelos!"

"I know, I know. My irresistible charms don't work on the stunning Chosen One Sheena. I'll just go cry in my corner, now…" Zelos said.

"Zelos…" I said, rolling my eyes and grabbing his hand when he turned to leave.

Zelos pouted, refusing to look at me. I stood up on my tip-toes and kissed his cheek. His looked down at me and his face lit up with my smile, and my face answered with its own smile.

"Good night, oh great and powerful Zelos." I said.

"Good night, oh wondrous Sheena." Zelos answered.

I turned to my door and opened it, turning back to whisper good night to Zelos once more, hearing his answering good night as I slipped into my bedroom and closed the door behind me. I heard his retreating footsteps a moment later as he headed to his own bedroom to sleep.

I sighed and quickly crossed to my dresser, changing into pajamas and then climbing into the freshly washed and fluffed bed.

_I'm going to sleep, now, Corrine. Good night._ I thought, sending the thought to Corrine with a small push of my mana.

Corrine's sleepy voice answered in my head and I smiled, falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

...I didn't realize how long this chapter was until I uploaded it, but since I don't want to split it up, I guess it'll have to stay. For what it's worth, this chapter is only 5,795 words (without A/Ns) in Word.

So, what'd you think? Don't be shy - leave it in a review! :)

I hope everyone has a wonderful and safe holiday! Next update will probably be next year :P So stay tuned!

Review?


	10. L: Journey Through the Desert

Hi everyone! Hope you all had a safe and happy new year! :)

Now, on with the story! Chapter 10 yay! This switches back to Lloyd, where we left him at the House of Salvation outside of Iselia.

I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

((Lloyd POV))

"I don't wanna go to the Temple today…" I murmured, rolling over and snuggling deeper into my covers on the bed.

I think I heard a sigh, or maybe it was just air-displacement as somebody moved really fast and shoved me off the bed and onto the floor harshly.

"Hey!" I yelled, blinking and sitting up, my body whimpering in pain from all the fighting yesterday combined with the rude wake up call.

Just as my eyes were adjusting to the faint light in the room, I felt the cool tip of a sword press lightly against the side of my neck.

"If I were an assassin ambushing you in the middle of the night, you'd be dead." Kratos stated matter-of-factly.

I scowled up at him and pushed the blade away from my neck.

"Yeah, well. You aren't." I said grumpily.

"Hmph. You must learn to wake at a moment's notice. Defending yourself should become instinct, so that if startled in sleep, your body will react and protect you until your mind wakes up." Kratos said, sheathing his sword.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled, looking around the room and blinking a few times. It took a moment, but then I remembered where we were – the House of Salvation outside of Iselia. We'd made it here right before nightfall, after Genis and I had been –

"Where's Genis?" I asked, forcing myself to not finish my thought and instead focus on my missing friend.

"He is in the other room with Colette and Professor Raine. You are the last to wake. Again." Kratos said.

I grunted, nodding, and turned to my pack which I had stowed under my bed the night before. I opened it and took out some fresh clothes, since the ones I had worn the day before were slightly torn and covered in blood from all the fighting.

_Don't think about it._ I ordered myself, dressing mechanically.

"Where're my swords?" I asked, fully clothed and swinging my pack onto my shoulders.

"Tsk. You should never lose your weapons – you are vulnerable without them." Kratos said, reaching over to Genis' bed, where my swords were laying, and handing them to me.

"But you're the one who – " I started, but stopped once Kratos leveled me a cold glare. _Damn, that man can be scary._ I thought.

I quickly sheathed the mismatched steel blades.

"For now, these blades will do if we get into any fights on our journey to the desert today. However, once we reach the desert oasis city Triet, we should buy proper twin blades for you to fight with. Currently, those blades are a good substitute and mismatched blades will serve you in a pinch, but you will learn no new skills unless equipped with proper weapons." Kratos said.

I nodded. It made sense. I grinned at the thought of buying a set of real twin blades.

"Let's go, Lloyd." Kratos said. I nodded again and, blinking the last remnants of sleep from my eyes, followed Kratos out of the room and down the hall into another, where the Professor, Colette, and Genis were standing around.

"Oh, good. You're awake." Colette said, smiling when she saw me.

I smiled back. "Morning!"

Genis rolled his eyes. "Morning, dead weight. Nice bed head."

I stuck my tongue out at him and ran my gloved fingers through my hair a few times, but it stubbornly retained its spiked look. I shrugged, uncaring.

"Now, we can finally get going. I want to reach Triet by nightfall." The Professor said.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go, then." I said, trying not to think of the disasters we ran into last time we tried to start this journey.

The Professor looked at me, obviously having expected some other response, before nodding slowly and heading to the door. We all followed her out and down the stairs into the main room of the building, where the same two priests from the night before were praying at an altar.

"Thank you again for your hospitality." The Professor said, bowing her head to them.

The priest who had showed us our rooms rose and faced us while his counterpart continued to pray.

"Oh, no. It is our duty and privilege to aid the Chosen One on his journey of world regeneration." The Priest said.

"Yeah… Thanks." I said, forcing a smile.

We left and headed to the path going south, Kratos and Raine taking the lead, with Colette and Genis following, and me trailing along after them.

Now that there was nothing to do but walk, my mind kept wandering to things I didn't want to think about. Every time I blinked, I saw another dead body from Iselia, or a house on fire, or a Desian attacking a villager, or Marble's twisted monster form, or rivers of blood… No wonder the Mayor banished me. It was all my fault. The village was destroyed and people dead and it was all my fault. I had brought the Desians to the village. And Forcystus swore he'd keep after me. Did that mean I was putting Colette and Genis and the Professor in trouble by traveling with them? I didn't want anyone else to get hurt, to die, because of me. I didn't really notice when I stopped walking. I held my hands before my face, and watched them shake. So much blood… My hands were stained red!  
"Lloyd! Look out!" Genis screamed.

I blinked stupidly, looking up as a bandit rushed me, his knife sparkling in the morning light. I stared dumbly, remembering the flash of my blade as I killed Desians, the flash of the Desians' blades as they killed villagers…

I was shoved hard and fell on my ass. Kratos stood in front of me protectively, and ruthlessly parried the bandit, easily overcoming him and killing him in one swift movement.

"Lloyd! Snap out of it! Now!" Kratos yelled, hauling me to my feet. Behind him, I saw Colette, the Professor, and Genis struggling with a mage that must have been accompanying the bandit.

SMACK!

I stared into Kratos' furious eyes, and raised a hand to my stinging cheek.

"Wha-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Didn't you promise to protect your friends?" Kratos asked me coldly.

I shook my head and nodded. I quickly drew my twin blades and focused on the present. My friends needed me to keep my head. Kratos nodded at me and we both charged the mage. In two seconds, she was dead, joining her bandit partner. I swiftly wiped off my blades and turned to face my companions.

"I'm sorry." I said.

Kratos nodded stiffly. "Lesson number one. Keep your head. Emotion breeds carelessness on the battlefield. Scan your surroundings constantly, and never relax until you are locked into a safe room, and even then, maintain your guard. You want to protect your friends? At this rate, you won't even survive."

"H-Hey! Don't be mean to Lloyd!" Genis said hotly to Kratos.

"Genis, no. He's right. I'm sorry. That won't happen again." I said, still looking at Kratos. He studied my face before nodding slowly.

"It is my job to protect you, after all. No true harm was done this time – you got lucky. Learn from your mistakes and never repeat them." Kratos said.

I gave him a small smile, knowing I was forgiven.

"Lloyd!" Colette said, hugging me tightly for a second.

"Colette. I'm sorry I didn't protect you good enough." I said.

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry for worrying you." Colette said, smiling at me.

I smiled back but rolled my eyes at her apology. She was always apologizing!

"Lloyd." The Professor said, having been watching me closely since the ambush had ended.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What happened?" She asked.

I looked at her, prepared to just wave it away, but I saw the no-nonsense look on her face and decided that I had better tell the truth if I didn't want to get hit again today.

I took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "I kept thinking about Iselia."

"I see…" The Professor said.

"I could see the fire, the bodies, the blood. My hands were covered in blood…" I said, staring down once again at my hands.

"Stupid Lloyd! You're wearing red gloves!" Genis said.

"Shut it, Genis! Don't you get it? My hands are stained with their blood – gloves or not!" I yelled.

"Lloyd…" The Professor said, glaring at Genis then looking at me, her face compassionate.

"Do not dwell on the past." Kratos said.

My head shot up and I glared at him. "How can I not? It's all my fault!"

"Lloyd! It's my fault, too!" Genis said.

I shook my head. "No, I'm the one who attacked them. What was I thinking? I'm so stupid!"

"Lloyd Irving, stop it this instant!" The Professor said authoritatively.

I looked at her with haunted eyes.

"What you did was follow your heart. In difficult times, faced with difficult decisions, that's all anyone can do. You did what you thought was right. You saw someone being hurt and you stepped up to help them. No one can ask more of the Chosen One. You were not the one who destroyed Iselia, and if you believe so, you are as stupid as the Mayor." The Professor said.

I closed my eyes briefly, then opened them and looked at the Professor.

"Thanks, Professor." I said.

She nodded curtly. "Your welcome, Lloyd. Now I don't want to hear anymore about it. We move forward on this journey. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor." I said.

"Good." She said firmly. Genis and Colette smiled at me, and I tried to smile back sincerely. I must have succeeded, because they didn't say anything and we continued walking.

((TWO HOURS LATER))

"I'm hungry…" I whined. It was about noon and we had just hit the area where the grass and forests faded into the sandy, scorching desert.

The Professor looked up at the sun before nodding and stopping. She turned to the rest of us, having stopped as well since she was currently leading us. After my space-out, the Professor and Kratos made it a point to both lead and bring up the rear of our group, switching off their positions every so often. It was nice to feel protected, but at the same time, it felt like they were herding us.

"Let's rest and eat here, before we completely enter the desert." The Professor said.

Kratos nodded in agreement and we all moved off the path a bit and plopped down onto the ground, taking off our packs. I adjusted my swords so I wasn't sitting uncomfortably on them, but made sure I could draw them at a moments notice.

"Let's see…" The Professor said, rummaging in her pack for our provisions.

"I could make us some rice balls…" She started to say, but Genis interrupted her.

"No!" Genis said loudly, then more calmly said: "No, Sis. That'll take too long. How about I use the last of the sandwich ingredients? Quick, easy, and filling."

The Professor frowned but nodded, agreeing. Genis blew out a breath in relief and started making sandwich with the last of our sandwich ingredients.

"I think we should start a rotation so one person isn't stuck on cooking duty for the whole journey." The Professor said.

Kratos nodded. "Sounds fair. It'll help lessen the burden."

The Professor nodded at him. "Exactly. So, since Genis has already made food for us, he goes to the end of the rotation."

Genis swallowed audibly and shot me a panicked look. I knew as well as he did that the Professor couldn't cook – hell, I bet she couldn't even read a recipe, let alone follow one.

"How about this, then? You cook next, Professor, then Colette, then Kratos, then me, then Genis?" I said. My reasoning? We'd be relatively full from whatever Genis cooked before the Professor this way – Genis was hands down the best cook in the world – and we could fill back up on Colette's cooking after her, since Colette was a pretty good cook, too. I had no idea if Kratos could cook or not, so putting him after someone good made sense just like with the Professor, and then that left me. I wasn't a great cook like Genis and Colette, but I was definitely better than the Professor. At least my food was edible.

"All right, Lloyd." The Professor said. Colette smiled and Kratos grunted. Genis sent me a slightly less panicked look, probably understanding my logic. When most people looked at me and scratched their heads in confusion, Genis could always understand exactly what I was thinking before I'd even said it out loud. Freaky, but at the same time, expected. After all, he was my best friend!

We all ate our sandwiches quickly and were soon back on the path and headed into the desert.

Once we were far enough in that if I turned around I couldn't see the grass trail behind us, I really began to feel the heat.

"It's so hot!" I panted. I stripped off my jacket and carefully tied it around my waist, making sure it didn't get in the way of my scabbards, then sighed. It was better, but I was still hot.

"How much further?" I asked.

"Not much. The sun is starting its descent. We should reach Triet just before nightfall." The Professor answered. Her hair, like everyone else's, was plastered to her face and neck. I swiped at mine, getting it out of my face. Strangely, the heat seemed to not even be affecting Kratos, who still wore his cape and whose hair was yet to be weighed down by sweat. Jeez, his hair is spikier than mine… I thought, studying it for a moment.

Genis looked at me weirdly. "What're you doing, Lloyd?"

"N-Nothing." I said, scanning our surroundings and pretending I hadn't just been staring at Kratos' hair.

"We should have enough time to buy you proper blades before the shops close." Kratos said to me.

"Cool!" I said, getting a little excited. Genis rolled his eyes at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. Colette giggled.

Suddenly, Kratos tensed. We all stopped and I scanned the area again, but saw nothing.

"Kra-?" I started, but he put a finger to his lips, signaling me to be quiet.

"Do you hear that?" He whispered tensely.

We all strained our hearing. After several seconds, I heard it. Hissing.

"Shit." I said, drawing my blades. Kratos nodded, drawing his weapon as well.

Genis paled. "Sn-snakes?" He stuttered.

"Well, this is the desert, after all." The Professor mused.

Just then, three red snakes slithered into view, along with two scorpions. I grimaced. I wasn't deathly afraid or anything, but I definitely did not like the looks of them and wanted to just kill them quickly and move on.

"Professor Raine, you wouldn't happen to know a spell to cure poison, would you?" Kratos asked.

The Professor paled. "Well, I-I do, but I've never…"

Kratos nodded. "Lloyd, you and I will be the ones fighting up close. Please try not to get bit or stung – I'd rather not have Professor Raine casting an untried cure spell in battle on you if possible."

I nodded, my eyes narrowing on the enemies.

The Professor and Genis started casting, and Colette started throwing Pow Hammers and Ray Thrusts, a move that threw her chakrams with a boost of mana, at the scorpions, keeping them disoriented and stunned.

"Double Demon Fang!" I yelled, sending two mana shockwaves along the ground, injuring two of the three snakes slithering towards us, fangs bared.

"Hurricane Thrust!" Kratos yelled, floating and slashing the third while dodging the fangs. He sliced it in half. "Tiger Blade!" I yelled, cutting one snake into three pieces with my strengthened hits. I quickly withdrew my blade from its lifeless body and jumped out of the way of the remaining snake. Kratos glanced at me and I nodded. At the same time, we yelled "Sonic Thrust!" and impaled the remaining snake, my Cruxis Crystal flashing and pulsing at the combined attack.

"Whoa!" I breathed. Kratos shot me a look but I ignored it, caught up in the power rush I suddenly felt when I joined my attack with Kratos'. What was that…?

"Aqua Edge!" Genis shouted, and the resulting wall of rushing water easily drowned the two scorpions. Colette stopped attacking and grinned.

"That was easy! They were pretty weak." She said.

"Yeah!" Genis said.

"They may have been weak, but their venom is toxic, making them dangerous enemies. Don't drop your guards." Kratos said. Genis and Colette sobered some and nodded. I looked at the Professor, who was still charging up a spell.

"Professor? The fight's over." I said.

"I know that, Lloyd." She murmured, her grip on her staff never lessening, eyes squeezed shut in concentration.

"I'm assuming she's charging up the spell to cure poison that she'd never tried before. Thankfully, we didn't need it this time. It is unwise to try out healing spells on the battlefield when their effects are unknown. Now, however…" Kratos said.

I studied the Professor, who had nodded at what Kratos had said.

"But what's she gonna try it on – none of us are poisoned." I said to Kratos.

Kratos' eyes narrowed and the Professor frowned. Kratos looked around and his gaze landed on the body of one of the snakes. His eyes sparked.

_Ut-o._ I thought.

"The venom is still present. We could intentionally inject one of our member with it for Professor Raine to cast on." He said.

"You want to poison one of us? What if the spell doesn't work?" I said.

"Professor Raine is a competent caster – the spell will work. However, in the event it doesn't, First Aid can stave off poison, though not cure it. Nonetheless, my casting would last until we reached Triet to buy an antidote – we aren't too far away that the person would be in any danger." Kratos said calmly.

"You're serious, aren't you?" I asked, studying his face.

Kratos nodded.

"Well, Professor?" I asked.

The Professor nodded. "We should do it." She said tightly, still focusing on her magic.

I sighed and turned back to Kratos. "Who gets poisoned, then? You?"

"Actually, since my First Aid spell would be needed in the event that Professor Raine's spell fails, it would have to be one of you three." Kratos said, looking from Genis to Colette and back to me.

"And since neither of them have Exspheres to aid them…" He said.

"Oh, hell." I muttered.

Kratos smiled. "Yes, I'm afraid you're the only real option, Chosen One."

I glared. "Don't call me that. Let's just get this over with."

Kratos picked up the snake and carefully pried the mouth open, the fangs glistening in the fading sunlight.

"I suggest you sit down. The effects should spread fairly rapidly." Kratos said, approaching me.

I made a face, but sat on the sand. Genis and Colette stood to one side, looking worried.

"Hey, don't worry you guys. The Professor and Kratos know what they are doing. Right?" I said, turning to look at Kratos as he crouched down on my other side, between the Professor and where I was sitting.

Kratos smirked. "Of course." He said.

The Professor opened her eyes and looked at me. "I'm ready." She said.

Kratos nodded. "Good, then I will inject him. Lloyd. We need the poison to start to take effect before Professor Raine can cast, otherwise the spell will have no effect."

I nodded and held out my right arm to him, tensing as he gently held it steady. Without any further warning, he pushed the fangs into my arm, easily breaking the skin and injecting me with the poison.

I hissed at the pain. Kratos pulled the fangs out and threw the dead snake away, studying my face closely. Pain was crawling up my arm and spreading throughout my body. I blinked, and my vision started wavering. Suddenly, there were three Kratos' in front of me, and they were spinning. I groaned and clutched my arm, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Lloyd…" I heard Colette whisper.

"Now." Kratos said.

"Recover!" the Professor said. I felt the spell swirl around me, and my Cruxis Crystal reacted to the Professor's mana, aiding its' healing effects. The pain suddenly stopped growing and started receding. It was pushed back into my arm and the puncture wounds. It built until I thought I'd scream, then suddenly broke and it was gone. I blinked and shook my head to clear it, and stared at my arm, where the venom was currently oozing out of the wound and running down my arm.

"Gross." I said.

Kratos produced a napkin from his pack and wordlessly handed it to me. I nodded my thanks as I quickly wiped up the venom, throwing the napkin away with an "ick".

"It worked." The Professor sighed, a smile on her face.

I stood up and nodded. "Looks like." I said, smiling back at her. She was glowing with pride when suddenly Genis and Colette both hugged me.

"Lloyd!" Genis said.

"I was so worried!" Colette said.

"Relax, you two. I'm fine." I said, grinning at them. They grinned back and released me.

Kratos nodded. "Let's get going."

We all turned to him and nodded. We resumed our walking, and I chatted with Genis and Colette about nothing while the Professor and Kratos discussed spells and his knowledge of poison. About an hour before dark, we could see Triet on the horizon, and twenty minutes later were at the city's gates.

"Whoa! Cool!" I said as we walked under the archway and into Triet. Even though it was late, there were still a few people walking around, and they all had on really lightweight looking clothing and stripes of cloth wrapped around their heads to protect them from the sun.

"Right. Kratos, you take Lloyd to buy new swords before the shops close. Genis and I will head to the inn to get us some rooms." The Professor said.

"I'll go with Lloyd." Colette said quickly. I smiled at her and the Professor nodded. She and Genis headed off to the right, where the signs advertising an inn pointed. Kratos led Colette and me to the left and into the marketplace.

There were five or six shops lined up on either side of the walk and looping around, since it was a dead-end. Colette and I followed Kratos wide-eyed, having never seen such a huge marketplace before.

Suddenly, Colette tripped on her own feet and fell into the wall of a storage room, making a Colette shaped hole in the wall.

"Colette!" I yelled, picking her up out of the rubble.

"You okay?" I asked, helping her dust herself off. She blushed brightly and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She said.

"Hey! You broke my wall! You better pay for that!" A man yelled, running up to us, red in the face with anger.

"Hey, it was an accident!" I said.

"I'm sorry!" Colette said, bowing her head.

"I don't care if it was an accident or not – you're paying for the repairs!" The man snarled angrily.

I was about to say something when I felt Kratos put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. He shook his head and I let out a breath.

"Of course we will pay. Chosen One, you and your companion should be more careful." Kratos said.

I was about to yell at Kratos for calling me that when the man stuttered: "Ch-Chosen One?"

Kratos raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, this man is Lloyd Irving, the Chosen One. I am Kratos Aurion, his guard, and this is Colette Brunel, his companion. We have just begun the journey of world regeneration."

The man gulped. "I-I didn't know! Pl-please forgive me, Ch-Chosen One!" He yelled.

"Um… You're forgiven…?" I said.

"Oh, thank you Chosen One! I pray for you every day!" The man said.

"But what about the damages?" Colette asked.

The man waved his hand. "Oh, no! I couldn't possibly take gald from the Chosen's group! Please hurry and complete the journey, Chosen One!"

"Yeah… I will…" I said.

The man smiled and left us, Colette still murmuring apologies to him.

I turned to Kratos. "You're pretty smart."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Lloyd. Come. Let's get you some real blades." Kratos said, his eyes twinkling as he turned and continued down the path searching for a weapon's merchant. I just smiled and shook my head, dragging Colette after him.

We stopped in front of a vender selling weapons.

"We'd like to see your twin blades." Kratos said.

"Sure thing." The owner said. He reached under his booth and pulled out three sets of twin blades.

"These are the sets I've got right now." He said.

Kratos nodded and looked them over carefully. He lifted one from each and tested its weight and blade, before nodding to the middle pair.

"We'll take those." He said.

"Hey! I don't get a say?" I said.

"No." Kratos said shortly.

"Why not? They're my weapons!" I said angrily.

"Because, you have never had real blades and therefore do not know what qualities to look for. That set" – he pointed to the leftmost pair – "is unbalanced. And that set" – he pointed to the rightmost pair – "is already dull. This middle set, however, is heavy enough to train your muscles with without being unusable, and the blades are in good condition, meaning they will not rust or need replacing soon." Kratos explained.

I pouted but didn't say anything, mostly because I knew I'd have never have been able to tell all that for myself.

"That's 300 gald." The vender said.

Kratos nodded and pulled out the gald from his pack, handing it over to the vender who in turn handed him the blades.

"Pleasure doing business with you." He said, before flipping over his stands' sign to indicate he was now closed.

Kratos nodded again and turned to Colette and me.

"We should head to the Inn." He said, carefully carrying my new blades.

We nodded and followed him across the town and to the Inn, heading inside the main entrance.

"Lloyd!" Genis yelled. We all looked to where Genis was standing, at the bottom of the stairs in the left corner of the check in area of the Inn.

"Sis got three rooms. Mine and hers is number 201, the first one up these stairs. Colette, yours is the one next to us, 202. Lloyd, you and Kratos have room 101, which is the room right over there." Genis said, pointing to the only room on this floor.

I frowned. "Why did the Professor get three rooms when we only need two – one for girls and one for guys?"

Genis shrugged. "The innkeeper was desperate to book the rooms. It was cheaper to rent all three."

"Then how come Colette's the one who get's the single room?" I asked.

"I'd assume that's because she's the only one who could be trusted to a single room." Kratos said.

I glared at him while Colette blushed and Genis chuckled.

"That's pretty much what Raine said. She didn't trust me in a room by myself, and Lloyd's too important to room without protection, so this was the only solution." Genis explained.

I frowned, still pouting slightly, but nodded. For Professor logic, it made sense. Still…

"She also insisted we all head to our room for dinner – she should have it finished by now." Genis said.

Genis, Colette, and I shared a grimace, and Kratos looked curious.

"Don't worry; you'll understand soon." I said, smirking at Kratos, before following Genis and Colette up the stairs and into the first room in the hallway.

"Oh, good, you're all back. Dinner's ready." The Professor said.

As soon as I entered the room, my nose wrinkled – it smelled like something had died in here.

Genis and Colette had similar expressions, while Kratos blinked then calmly seated himself on the floor around the plates of food the Professor had laid out. Colette and I followed suit, while Genis opened the window before joining us.

"Well, don't just sit there! Eat up, everyone!" The Professor said, sitting as well and piling some of the food onto her plate.

I stared at the large platter. "Food" is a loose term to describe what I saw. There was some sort of dark brown, blackened substance on it. Tentatively, I used the large spoon on the platter to scoop up some and put it on my own plate. I had expecting it to be hard, but it was strangely mushy and clumped. I stared down at my plate as Kratos, Genis, and Colette took their own portions of our meal.

"Er, Professor… what did you make us?" I asked.

"Why, it's rice, of course Lloyd!" the Professor answered, looking at me as if I was a bit slow for not knowing what was right in front of me.

Rice… right…

Picking up my own spoon, I took a deep breath and took a small mouthful. It tasted worst than it looked. My eyes watered and bulged, and I choked as I tried to force myself to swallow. It was watery and mushy and grainy and burnt and kinda spicy all at once. Genis smacked my back and I managed to swallow, coughing a bit before relaxing. Genis and Colette, having seen my reaction, pretended to take a few bites before declaring they were too tired from the day's events and were still full from the sandwiches earlier. I quickly followed suit, muttering my excuses.

Kratos had yet to take a bite – could you blame him?

"Oh, but I worked so hard on it!" the Professor said, looking down at her almost empty plate.

I wondered how in the world she could eat it, but said aloud: "I know, and I'm sorry Professor – it's delicious but I'm just too exhausted to eat."

She nodded dejectedly. I thought I heard Kratos sigh, and I turned to look at him as he took a bite of food. My eyes widened at his courage. He grimaced, but managed to swallow with much more grace than I had. Genis, Colette, and I watched in awe as Kratos forced himself to eat half of the portion he had taken, before setting down his plate.

"Thank you for the… interesting meal, Professor Raine." He said.

The Professor smiled at him, probably happy that someone had actually eaten her food.

"You're welcome!" She said.

"I suggest we all go to our rooms, then, since we are done eating. It's late, and we have a long way to go yet." Kratos said.

We all nodded and said our goodnights, with Colette, Kratos and I heading to the door. Colette headed down the hall to her room while Kratos and I descended the stairs and headed for ours.

"Wow. I'm impressed." I whispered to Kratos, afraid the Professor might hear me.

He grimaced and put a hand on his stomach.

Once we had entered his room, a soft blue light enveloped him as he muttered "First Aid".

I grinned at his sigh of relief. "You know, you made her happy by eating that." I said.

Kratos looked uncomfortable and placed his pack on the bed by the door. I shrugged, not caring which bed I got as long as I got one, and dumped my pack on the floor, shoving it under the other bed in the room.

"Is her cooking always that bad?" Kratos asked.

I nodded. "Pretty much."

Kratos wrinkled his face in disgust and I laughed.

"You learn to lie really quickly. Or pretend to eat while really spitting it all out into your napkin." I said.

Kratos sighed again, nodding. "I will remember that."

I just grinned at him. For being so stoic, he had his moments of caring.

Kratos brought over my new blades and laid them on my bed.

"Now, take off those spare swords and test out these new ones." He instructed.

I did as he said, removing the mismatched blades from my scabbards before picking up the new blades Kratos had bought me.

The handles fit in my hands perfectly and I gave them a few experimental swings. I grinned as the nice swishing sound they made as they cut the air. Oh, yeah!

"These are great!" I said.

Kratos nodded. "Since they are new, you won't need to clean and sharpen them tonight. However, you should do so to your old blades. I suggest you strap them to your pack and keep them as spares in case something happens to these and we are unable to get to a city to buy new ones."

I nodded, sheathing the new blades. I took off my boots and socks, and untied my jacket from my waist before sitting on my bed and picking up my new spare swords. Kratos took a sharpening stone out of his pocket and showed me how to use it, demonstrating on one blade then watching closely as I repeated the action on the other. He nodded his approval of my job and helped my strap the blades safely to my pack.

I took off my pants and stuffed them under my bed with everything else, laying back against the pillows and preparing to sleep.

"Good night, Kratos." I murmured, closing my eyes. I was exhausted and fell asleep right after I heard Kratos murmur: "Goodnight, Lloyd."

* * *

So, what'd ya think? The next couple chapters will be with Lloyd since a rather important event is about to occur. So, even though I generally switch between the Chosens when their days end, I'm sticking with Lloyd for a bit longer.

Love it? Hate it? Leave it in a review. Please :)


	11. L: Kidnapped

Hi guys! Well, here's another chapter! I know it's kinda short (compared to my other chapters) but it was a good stopping point - otherwise, it would be massive, trust me.  
Special thanks to everyone reviewing / favoriting / alerting / reading - thanks so much for the support! :)

Recap: Lloyd and company finally made it to Triet. After buying Lloyd real weapons, the gang checks into the Inn to rest.

I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

((Lloyd POV))

**((DREAM))**

I was running. I could see Iselia burning in the distance, and heard the people screaming.

"No!" I yelled, pouring on the speed. My double scabbards banged into my legs with each step, but I didn't care. Barely noticed.

I got a little closer, but was panting, muscles exhausted. Suddenly, I saw Genis and Colette running out of the village and toward me, screaming.

I forced myself to sprint faster, yelling: "Genis! Colette!"

There was movement behind them, then Colette screamed, her voice filled with pain. No matter how hard I ran, I couldn't get closer. I watched in horror, as the Desian's sword pushed completely through Colette's chest.

"No!" I screamed.

The Desian pulled the sword out with a sickening squelch and Colette collapsed to the ground with a gasp of pain, clutching her chest.

"Colette!" Genis and I screamed. Genis knelt beside her and the rapidly spreading pool of blood. His small frame shook with sobs and I saw him look up at the Desian with fear and hatred. The Desian laughed and raised his sword.

"No! No!" I yelled, tears running down my face. I ran as hard as I could, but still couldn't get any closer.

As the sword pierced Genis' chest, my legs gave out. I kept screaming 'No!' over and over. I watched my friends take their last breaths. It was all my fault. I should've been there to protect them.

"No!" I sobbed. I collapsed on the ground, all strength leaving me. Sobs racked my body, and I couldn't see past my tears. I closed my eyes, and was faced with Colette's and Genis' lifeless faces, asking me why I hadn't saved them.

No, no, no, No, NO. "No!" I screamed.

**((END DREAM))**

I fell out of the bed with a thunk.

"No…" I whispered, glancing around disoriented. My breathing calmed once I realized I was in Kratos' and my room at the Triet Inn. I took a deep breath and wiped the tears from my face.

_It was just a dream…_ I thought.

I shook my head as I stood up. _No,_ I thought, _a nightmare._

I looked around, realizing I was alone. I glanced out the small window across from my bed. It was still dark. Where was Kratos?

I quickly threw on my jacket, pants, and boots, hastily strapping on my scabbards. The new twin blades I had gotten thunked lightly against my legs and I froze, remembering my nightmare. I shook my head again, dispelling the images.

I quickly crossed to the door and eased it open slowly, not wanting to wake anyone else up. I stepped out into the hallway just in time to see Kratos leave the Inn through its main entrance.

_Wonder where he's going?_ I thought. I shrugged and decided to follow him. Besides, there's no way I'd be able to get back to sleep now. I crept to the entrance and left just as stealthily (I hope) as Kratos.

I watched Kratos head around to the very back of the Inn, where there were a few stables for animals. I went after him, not creeping but not being nosy, either. As I rounded the corner, I stared in shock for a moment. Kratos was petting Noishe, who was standing in one of the stables.

How did he get here? I wondered. I walked forward and when I was pretty much right behind Kratos, I started to speak.

"Kra-woah!" I said. At the sound of my voice, Kratos had whipped around and currently had the tip of his blade at my throat. I threw up my hands in a surrender position and Kratos slowly lowered his blade and sheathed it.

"Lloyd. You shouldn't sneak up on me. I'm sorry I startled you." Kratos said, turning back to Noishe, who whined at us.

"Startled…? Startled isn't the word for it!" I said, walking to his side and looking at Noishe.

Kratos smiled but otherwise didn't reply. I sighed.

"What're you doing here, Noishe?" I asked, petting my dog.

He whined and I rolled my eyes.

"I wish you could talk… I'd love to know how you got here so fast, never mind how you knew we were here in the first place. What if you got attacked?" I said to him.

"Noishe is fairly large for a dog. I'm sure he can take care of himself on the road. As for how he knew where to go, he probably followed our trail and your scent." Kratos said. Noishe cocked his head and whined at him, causing Kratos to smile again.

"Still…" I muttered. After petting Noishe in silence for a few moments, I turned to Kratos.

"What're you doing out here anyway?" I asked.

Kratos shrugged. "I was feeling restless and decided to take a walk when I saw Noishe sitting outside the Inn. I guided him here, and then you arrived. What are you doing out? It's late."

"…Needed some air." I said.

"I see…" Kratos said.

I shrugged, not wanting to lie to him but also not wanting to tell him about my nightmare.

"Lloyd." Kratos said.

"Wh-what?" I asked, a little unnerved by how intently Kratos was staring at me. Finally he broke the contact and stepped a few paces away, turning to face me.

"Your fighting is still unrefined. You must train harder to become stronger and protect your friends. Starting tomorrow, your true training begins." With that, Kratos strode away and back into the Inn.

"Well!" I said, huffing out a breath. Noishe whined, and I turned to pet him goodnight. "He thinks he's so much better than me. Even though he _is_ really good. Really, really good. Dammit." I said.

Noishe whined again and I chuckled. "I guess I should try to get some more sleep, especially since my 'training' starts tomorrow. Night, Noishe!" I said, turning and heading back into the Inn. I quietly entered the building and then our room. Kratos was sitting on his bed, obviously having waited for me. I went to my bed and undressed again quickly, getting under the covers and closing my eyes. I heard Kratos lie down as well and I whispered good night before trying to go back to sleep.

When Kratos shook my shoulder, I groaned. After coming back in and lying down again, I had tried to sleep but kept seeing images from my nightmare – I spent most of the night in that half-awake, half-dreaming state. I blinked a few times and sat up. I vaguely saw Kratos nod and walk back over to his bed to collect his things. I got up and got dressed, trying to become fully awake. I was so tired.

"Let's go, Lloyd." Kratos said, standing by the door.

I nodded and slung my pack on, tying my jacket around my waist and double checking my double scabbard, before walking over to the door.

Kratos and I walked into the lobby and saw the Professor, Genis, and Colette waiting for us.

"Lloyd, you're actually up!" Genis said, grinning.

"Shut it, Genis!" I grumbled.

The Professor tried to suppress her smirk and cleared her throat. "I want to get some things before we leave today. Let's split up the shopping so we can be done quickly."

Everyone nodded and I yawned.

"Genis, you and Colette go to the northern part of the town and buy food and cooking supplies – we can only spare 200 gald for this, so make sure to buy lasting ingredients." The Professor said.

"Yes, Raine." Genis said, looking thoughtful.

"Yes, Professor." Colette said, pocketing the gald.

"Kratos, since you are the most experienced fighter here, please go to the weaponry and armory and buy what you see fit for our group. I can give you 500 gald." The Professor said.

Kratos nodded and said, "I have my own gald. Save yours for an emergency."

"But – " the Professor started.

"If you have good armor and powerful weapons, it makes my job of protecting you easier. I do not mind paying." Kratos said.

"All right. Thank you." The Professor said.

Kratos nodded.

"I will buy some gels as well as a few bottles of panacea to cure poison in case there is not enough time for me to cast Recover." The Professor said.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Lloyd, you stay here. You look terrible and shouldn't wander around the city anyway." The Professor said.

I scowled, but it was ruined by another yawn. I reluctantly nodded.

"All right. Let's meet back here in an hour. We'll eat and then head out into the desert. See if you can find information about some ruins nearby. That should be the Seal." The Professor said.

Everyone nodded and left the inn, going their separate ways in order to buy the supplies. I sighed and went back to my room. I lay on the bed, not bothering to take off my boots or scabbards, and put my hands behind my head. After about ten minutes of staring at the ceiling, I was wide awake and utterly bored. For the life of me, I couldn't fall asleep, though I could feel a headache building. Sighing, I got out of bed and decided to wander around the Inn and visit Noishe. I wasn't going to go too far, so I'd be fine – the Professor would never know.

I left my room and quickly crossed the lobby. Just as I opened the door, I saw a group of Desians walking toward the bulletin board outside the Inn. I quickly ducked back in the door and peered out at them through a crack. They hung something up and laughed, then split up and went through the city. Once I was sure they were gone from this area, I crept out and over to the board to see what they had put up.

It was a poster:

**Wanted: Criminal number 0074 – Lloyd Irving. Hair/Eye Color: Brown, Brown. Height/Weight: 5'7", 120lbs. Approximate Age: 16. Additional Information: Has blue stone on left hand, wears head to toe red.**

_Hey! I'm 17, dammit! _I thought, frowning. I re-read the description – aside from the age, they pretty much got it right - and looked at the sketch of me. Was I really that ugly? And is my outfit that noticeable?

I shook my head and sighed. This was not good. I needed to tell the Professor and Kratos as soon as they were back. No one would turn the Chosen One over to the Desians, but if they didn't realize I was the Chosen…

I turned and headed around the Inn. I wanted to check on Noishe, then go back to my room and wait for the others to return.

I peered around the corner of the building, double-checking that the Desians weren't over here. Heaving a sigh of relief, I walked over to Noishe, who whined softly as I approached him.

"Heh. Hey, Noishe? Sleep okay?" I asked, rubbing his head and ears.

Noishe whined again in contentment. I smiled at him, then frowned slightly as I thought about the others wandering in the city as the Desians searched for me. I hoped they'd be all right.

"Well, they're only after me, right, Noishe? Everyone else should be fine." I said.

Noishe suddenly stiffened and whined really loudly. I knew what that meant. It was the noise he made when monsters were near. I ducked and whirled, crouching in a defensive position while simultaneously drawing my twin blades.

The area was deadly silent as I scanned it, searching for whatever enemy Noishe had detected. I didn't relax my position as the minutes trickled by, and I thought vaguely to myself that Kratos would be proud as I continued to scan the small alleyway that I was in.

"Damn." Someone muttered.

I shifted to face where the muttered curse had come from, and was rewarded when a Desian stepped out from behind some crates.

"Can't fool you, huh?" He said, sighing.

I narrowed my eyes at him. This could be one of the Desians that attacked Iselia, that killed my friends.

"Hey, now, why don't you just come nice and quietly – whoa!" The Desian yelled, jumping backwards in order to avoid the slash of my blade. While he had been trying to convince me to go quietly, I had attacked, surprising him.

The Desian just shook his head. "The hard way, huh?" He said, more to himself than me, as he drew a blade.

I stood and said "Demon Fang", sending a shockwave at him while also charging him. I could vaguely hear Noishe whining in the background, but ignored it and concentrated on the Desian in front of me. If it wasn't for Desians like him, Iselia would still be okay and all those people wouldn't be dead.

"Tiger Blade!" I yelled, viciously slashing vertically at him. He hastily blocked with his sword, but since I used two blades, some of my strikes got past his defenses, slicing his arms and upper chest.

The Desian hissed in pain and narrowed his eyes at me. He nodded his head, and just as I was slashing down with my last strike of my Tiger Blade attack, he twisted so he caught both my blades with his and pushed, causing me to stumble backwards a bit in order to not drop my weapons.

"Now!" He yelled. I heard a weird buzzing and glanced behind me to see a large ball of what looked like electricity flying at me. My eyes widened and I tried to sidestep the strange attack, but the Desian in front of me pushed me again, placing me right in front of the lightning blast. I had a split second to think _Shit!_ before it hit me square in the back. I gasped as pain shot through my body. Oh, goddess, I had never felt so much pain. My entire body convulsed, my hands clenching sporadically on my blades, before my legs gave out and I crumbled to the ground, a writhing mass of pain. My mouth was open in a silent scream, but no sound came out – I was in so much pain that I couldn't make a noise, I couldn't move without agony, even breathing hurt! The Desian that I had been fighting with kicked me in the stomach and my body screamed. A whine managed to make its way out of my throat, and my eyes rolled back into my head. Before I lost complete consciousness, I head the Desian say, "Good. Let's get him out of here quickly. Lord Botta will be pleased. And shut that animal up!"

Then all I remember is hands touching my body as the pain completely took over me and my world turned black.

Everything was dark. I couldn't feel my body, but strangely that didn't upset me. I knew my body was in intense pain, and I didn't want to feel it. I just wanted to float in the darkness, pain-free. I don't know how long I was like that, but I suddenly started to regain my awareness.

_No._ I thought. _Please, no pain._ Then I was slammed into my body once more, and the pain zapped every nerve ending. I realized I heard voices and knew I should probably try to concentrate on what they were saying to figure out where I was and what I was going to do but the pain clouded my brain. Goddess, it hurt! It hurt to breathe; it hurt to even think about moving. I tried to open my eyes and groaned as a blinding light assaulted me, my eyelids fluttering painfully before falling shut once more. The voices stopped, and I heard footsteps approach me. I willed myself to stay still – which wasn't hard to do since it felt like I was on fire if I tried to move – and could feel the weight of someone's gaze on me for a few minutes before I heard their retreating footsteps and the voices resumed.

_Okay, get a grip Lloyd_, I ordered myself. _You have to get up and figure out where you are. If the Professor finds out you got kidnapped by Desians…_ I shuddered at the thought, then immediately regretted it as I had to clench my jaw tight painfully to stop another groan as my body exploded in pain. I forced my eyes open once more, blinking rapidly until I had grown used to the light, and lifted my head a little to look around. It appeared I was lying on a pallet in a cell of some kind. The pallet was on the floor in the corner, and in the corner across from me was a small chamber pot. If I craned my head, I could see the bars of the cell door – other than that, the walls seemed to be solid concrete.

I gritted my teeth and conjured images of the Professor and Kratos berating me for letting the enemy capture me in order to gain the courage to sit up. I did so swiftly, in order to get it over with quickly, and my vision swam and my back lit up in white hot pain. I blinked rapidly, my breathing increasing but otherwise making no noise, as the pain slowly faded from suicide-inducing to merely excruciating. Sitting up on the pallet, I grimaced at the pain and the cell I was in, focusing on the voices I heard.

"…I swear, you're going crazy! Kid's still knocked out!" A voice said. A Desian, I'd assume.

"Fine." A second voice grumbled.

"Anyway. What'dya think'll happen to him?" The first voice asked.

"Well, Lord Botta wanted him because he's the Chosen, right? They'll either use him for leverage or kill him." The second voice said. I realized it was a woman's voice. I made a face at her statement, just now coming face to face with my real problem – I had to get out of here before they tried anything!

"Yeah, but – " The first voice, definitely a man's, was cut off by a strange beeping noise. I frowned, straining my hearing to try to discover what was happening. It was too soft to be an alarm…

There was some rustling, then the beeping stopped.

The man gasped. "Lord – !"

"You have Lloyd Irving secured?" A new voice demanded coldly and with authority.

"Y-Yes, sir! He is in a cell, currently unconscious." The first man answered. I could hear respect and a little fear in his voice, so I knew whoever he was talking to must be very important. But from what they were saying, it sounded like this Botta guy – his name was strangely familiar – was in charge. So who…?

"Report." The second man demanded.

"Yes, sir! We approached the Chosen as was our plan. His group split up in the late morning, and appeared to be gathering supplies. The Chosen was left alone at the Inn. We were about to go in and extract him when he exited and entered a small alley, petting a large dog, which we assumed was his pet. We moved into position, and the animal sensed us, alerting the Chosen of our presence. He maintained a defensive stance for over five minutes, so I revealed myself to provide a distraction. We fought, but I was careful not to permanently damage him, as per your orders. Dee was able to blast him with a lightning blast rod, and the attack hit him square in the back. He collapsed and went unconscious in seconds. The animal jumped out of its pen at that point and tried attacking us for him, but after we nicked it a few times, it ran off into the city. We swiftly brought him back to base and secured him in a cell. Sir." The man said.

_Noishe…_ I thought. I hoped he was okay.

"You let the dog get away?" The second man asked, outraged.

"Sir? It was just an animal…" the first man said hesitantly.

"Imbecile! Don't you know -? Never mind. Inform me the moment he regains consciousness. Guard him until then. Dee, you return to your normal post." The second man said.

There was an echo of 'Yes Sirs!' and then another beep.

"Jeez! Can you believe him, punishing me because we let that animal go?" the first man said.

"Yeah, well. You know how anal he can be. I better go. See ya later, Rix!" The woman, Dee, said.

The man, Rix, grumbled, and I heard fading footsteps. Okay, the odds just got slightly better – only one guard. I looked around the cell again, but there was nothing that I could use as a weapon or to escape, as they had taken my blades and scabbards. I wondered if my pack was still at the Inn, then assumed it was from Rix's report. Well, at least the others will have it.

Frustrated, I fisted my hands and slammed then onto my legs, biting my lip to keep from yelping at the jolt of pain. I grimaced and carefully stood up, forcing my tingling muscles to work. I stretched and doubled over, shoving my fist in my mouth to stop any noise. Oh, goddess, it felt like my body was going to split into two! My back – probably where the attack had hit – was on fire! It felt like the lightning was still in my body, stinging me anytime I tried to move.

I grimaced, then straightened slowly, pleased that I could stand without making any noise. There was no way, however, that I'd be able to fight like this, and I was never very good at being stealthy… Oh, well. It'd be my only option, if I ever got out of this cell and past the guard.

Rix was ordered by that guy to report in as soon as I woke, so I had to knock him out somehow before he had the chance to let anyone else know I'm up. I fisted my hands in frustration, bringing them up to press to my eyes, trying not to cry out in pain or desperation. How the hell was I gonna get out of this?

I heard movement, and realized Rix must be coming to check on me. I hastily lowered my hands, and the light glinted off my ring. My ring…! I lay down on the pallet quickly and ignored the pain shooting down my spine at the movement, it having slowly reduced from excruciating to merely painful due to my stretching. I'd have to time this just right… I smoothed over my face and closed my eyes almost all the way, peering out through my lashes.

Rix approached my cell and looked at me. My heart stopped for a minute under his stare, and I had to force myself to breath evenly. Rix sighed.

"Damn, kid. Still out?" Rix murmured, shaking his head before turning around to walk back down the hall.

I got up as fast as I could while remaining silent and swiftly walked to the bars of the cell door, pressing against them and aiming the Sorcerer's Ring at Rix.

My clothes rustled slightly, and Rix turned around. His jaw dropped when he saw me, but before he could make a sound, I sent a small amount of mana to the Ring on my finger, and my Cruxis Crystal concentrated it, the Ring sending it out and hitting Rix square in the chest. His eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed onto the ground. I stood tense for a moment, waiting to see if some alarm would sound, but after several minutes of silence, I allowed myself a small smile.

_That's what you get for messing with me and hurting Noishe!_ I thought.

Now that I had knocked out the guard, I had another problem – how the hell was I going to get out of this cell. I experimentally rattled the bars, ignoring my back, but they were solid and weren't budging an inch.

_Goddammit!_ I thought. I have to get out! I strained my neck and plastered my face to the bars, looking around for any way to open the door. To the left of the cell door, there was a small console with a red light on it. What if that controlled the door…?

But how to hit it from here? I stuck my arm out as far as I could, but I couldn't touch the console. I could try to blast it with the Sorcerer's Ring, but what if the mana messed up the controls and made it so the door won't open at all? I turned around and surveyed the cell once more, hoping I had missed something. I kicked the wall when nothing useful materialized, then started at my boots. Hmm… what if I could throw my boot at the console? I leaned against the wall in order to take off my boots, and I saw white for a moment. A gasp escaped my mouth before I managed to push off of the wall and relieve some of the agony. After panting hard for a few moments, I carefully leaned my side on the wall and took off both boots. I experimented pushing one through the bars, and grinned when it easily fit.

I lined up an ideal angle, but hesitated from throwing it. What if I missed? I stared at the boots, then had an idea and started unlacing them. I tied both laces together and one end around one boot as tightly as I could. I threw the boot dangling from the laces against the wall a few times to test the laces, satisfied when the boot didn't slip out. I turned back to the door and pushed the boot through the bars, then lined up my angle as best as I could and threw it.

THUNK.

The boot slammed to the floor right in front of the console. I grimace and pulled it back, setting back up and trying again.

CLACK-THUNK.

The boot hit the corner of the console and slammed to the floor. I pulled it back again, suddenly worrying about the noise. I knew I had to hurry before anyone came to investigate, and Rix could wake up at any minute. Grimly, I pushed the boot through the bars and threw it as hard as I could, extending my arm as far as I could, pressing my body painfully against the bars.

CLICK.

The light turned green and I quickly pulled my arm back through the bars as the door swung open. I smiled as I quickly stepped through the door and put my boots back on, sloppily lacing them back up.

_Yes! Okay, now I just have to sneak out of this building and get back to Triet!_ I thought.

* * *

Lloyd's been kidnapped! Gasp!

But don't worry - when would Lloyd ever let something as minuscule as being kidnapped and running around a Desian base injured and weaponless ever stop him? ;)

Stand tuned for awesomeness! Until then, review! Please! :)


	12. L: The Escape

Hey everyone! Sorry for the sporadic updates; this semester is already crazy but I'm writing as often as I can, promise! Thanks to everyone sticking with the story - I'm glad you guys like it! :)

Recap: Lloyd has been kidnapped. He's just managed to get free from his cell, but now he has to somehow escape the Desian base he is being held in.

I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

((LLOYD POV))

I looked around. The hallway was actually a dead-end filled with cells, which were all thankfully empty. I bent and checked on Rix, but he was still out cold. I searched him and found some kind of circular thing. I flipped it open, and a small screen filled with text data that didn't make any sense to me. In the corner was a list of people's names, along will a small picture of a person talking. So, this was how he had talked to that other man! I didn't know how it worked, but I knew I couldn't just leave it here for Rix when he woke up. If it beeped when I was sneaking out, though, it could give me away, so I placed it on the floor before stomping on it. It cracked, and little pieces flew everywhere. I could almost hear the Professor yelling at me that I had just ruined her 'specimen', and I grinned before frowning – the memory of the Professor reminded me I had to hurry or I'd face bigger trouble than the Desians.

I shivered. It was kinda cold in this hallway. I slipped my jacket back on, wincing. I crept down the hall, not seeing anyone, and only wincing occasionally. I found that if I relaxed my muscles and made no sudden, jerky movements, I felt little real pain. I came across a door and debated with myself for a few seconds before pressing my ear to it to try to hear anything. Nothing. Hoping it was the exit, even though I knew it wouldn't be that easy, I eased it open and peered inside. It was empty of people, so I went in and swiftly cracked the door behind me, afraid to close it completely in case it locked automatically. I looked around, and appeared to be in a storage room.

I wandered down the rows of boxes and shields and various others things, when a double scabbard caught my eye. It was mine! Yes! I quickly picked it up and I could have cried with joy when I felt the familiar weight of the twin blades inside them. I strapped it on quickly, feeling more confident with my weapons back. Now, if I had to I could fight, although it would be better if I could sneak out.

I peeked out the door and was relieved to see the hallway still empty, so I left the room. I crept down, and came to a fork: left or right. I headed right, and came to a large set of double doors. I tried to ease one open, but it wouldn't budge. I tried to other, but no good – they were locked. Left it is, then. I retreated and went down the left fork, sneaking as quietly as I could down the hall. I came to another door and opened it a crack, peeking in before rapidly shutting it again, stopping just in time from slamming it. Inside was a small closet, and there was a blue haired man bound and gagged inside! And he was naked! What the hell were these Desians up to? I had to get out of here!

After calming down somewhat, I continued down the hallway. I came to a door at the end and pressed my ear to it. Silence. I eased it open and slipped through.

"Who the hell are you?" A man yelled.

I turned around from shutting the door and came face to face with two Desians standing no more than five feet away from me. Damn. They must have been patrolling this hallway.

"Hey… doesn't he look like the kid they brought in unconscious?" the other Desian asked, squinting at me.

"Uh…" I said.

"Holy shit! Prison break!" The first Desian said, drawing his sword and charging me.

"Dammit!" I said, drawing my blades, pain shooting down my spine as my muscles tensed.

"Double Demon Fang!" I yelled, tripping up both Desians now charging me. I ran to one and started slashing at him. Unbalanced, he fell over with a shout and I mercilessly stabbed him through the stomach. One down.

"You little bastard!" The other Desian yelled, turning to me and charging, outraged I had just gutted his friend.

I ducked and was forced to leave my sword in the dead Desian's stomach in order to avoid the blade of the Desian currently attacking me.

Awkwardly, I shifted my remaining blade into my left hand and slashed it. Thankfully, the Desian was either inexperienced or too emotional over his friend and I got a few hits in. He stumbled back and I said: "Sonic Thrust!". Mana shot down to my blade and my Cruxis Crystal lit up. I stabbed him powerfully, but stumbled a bit since I wasn't used to using only one sword with that attack.

The Desian groaned and slumped to the ground. I double checked that they were dead and stomped on their talking-box-thingies. I closed my eyes for a moment and just took deep breaths, trying to force the pain back that had been growing since the adrenaline started fading. Once I had it under control, I headed to the body that my other blade was stuck in, which was right by the door I had come through, when it suddenly opened and a group of at least six Desians stood staring at me.

I took one look at them and my brain screamed _Shit!_ while my body whimpered in pain. I knew I couldn't fight them, not like this. So I turned and sprinted down the hallway.

"Hey! Dammit, get him!" I heard one of them yell, and footsteps pounded after me. I made it to the end of the hall and went through the next door. I slammed it shut behind me and smashed the blinking light next to it, causing it to turn an angry red. I hoped that meant I locked it or broke it. Either one would buy me some time. I turned and sent a silent prayer of thanks that the wide room I was in was empty.

I heard pounding on the door and muted curses, and sent another thank you to the Goddess or whatever angel was watching out for me. I then surveyed the room more critically. It wasn't a hallway like I was used to being in; instead, it was a wide open area with various consoles and machines. In the very center, there was a large machine with lots of wires and chips indented into the floor. I walked closer to it and saw that there was actually another mini level under the machine. Wonder what it did…?

Suddenly, red lights flashed in the room and a loud wail sounded. _Shit, I guess that's the alarm. I have to be extra careful now. Goddammit!_ I thought. I heard footsteps and voices approaching, and realized the group of Desians must have went around to the other entrance to this room. I quickly jumped down into the lower level and wedged my body between the machine and the wall, ignoring the pain shooting up and down my back and evening out my breath.

"Damn! He must have got away!" I heard someone say.

"Whoa! That kid in red just disappeared!" Another voice said.

"Shut up! How could he get away when this is the only other passage?" A third asked.

"Who the hell knows! Search the entire compound. Lord Botta's gonna be pissed." The first said.

There were some grumbles, and I heard the door open and close once more, then all was silent. I counted to twenty in my head before I carefully got out of my hiding spot. I frowned, looking down at my outfit – did it really stand out that much? Shrugging and deciding I had bigger things to worry about, I started moving. As I approached the edge of the lower area in order to haul myself up onto the main floor, the Sorcerer's Ring tingled on my hand. I stared at it, and noticed it was glowing slightly. I waved my hand back and forth, and it seemed whenever I placed the Ring near the machine, it tingled more and glew bright. I placed it right up against the machine and there was a small ding as the two clicked together. A jolt went from my finger down my arm and I jerked, causing my back more pain. I frowned but shook my head, knowing I didn't have time for this. I pulled myself up to the main level and cautiously walked to the only working door.

As I approached it, I wearily took inventory. My body was spasming in pain, my legs felt like one of the Professor's cooking attempts, the center of my back felt as if there was a large ball of lightning still lodged in it, I only had one sword and the Sorcerer's Ring left to defend myself with, the entire base knew I had escaped my cell and was on the alert, and I had to somehow sneak out of here and make it back to Triet before the Professor and Kratos realized that I was stupid enough to leave the Inn and get myself kidnapped.

Sometimes, I think fate really hates me.

I reached the door and stood staring at it for a moment. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _Okay, you can do this._ I thought. _Just sneak out without being seen, avoid any fights, and ignore the pain. You've been hurt worse than this before, and you'll probably be in even more pain from something else later on. You'll be okay. Dwarven Vow #22 – Keep your mind focused and you can endure any pain to reach your goal._ I gritted my teeth and eased the door open a crack, peering out into the hallway. A Desian was slowly walking away from the door. _He must be in charge of patrolling this area until they find me._ I thought.

I frowned. _How the hell am I gonna get past him? Hmm… maybe I could shoot him with the Sorcerer's Ring before he can sound another alarm, like I did with Rix?_

Hardening my resolve, I quietly eased the door open enough that I could slip through, then I lined up the Ring with the Desian and sent a small burst of mana outwards. Instead of the blast of mana that I was used to, however, the Ring fired a concentrated ball of lightning at the Desian! The guy never knew what hit him and he went down with a small thud. I stared at the Ring, wondering how the hell its shooting had changed, when I suddenly remembered its weird reaction to the machine in the other room. It must have changed what the Sorcerer's Ring fires! Cool! I grinned and crept down the hallway, confident in my new way to defend myself. While the lightning it shot was no where near the size or power of the blast I'd been hit with, it did its job. I stepped on the Desians' talking box, grinning at the satisfying crunch, before continuing down the hallway.

I tried the next two doors I came to, but both were locked. My grin faded as I began to worry about my escape once more. How the hell was I supposed to get out of this place if every door was locked? I sighed and shook my head, continuing down the winding hallway. There was a soft gliding sound of a door being opened and one of the doors that I had just passed opened and at least four Desians walked out into the hallway. I had just turned around to see what the noise was when the lead yelled, "It's the kid in red! Get him!"

"Goddammit!" I yelled, turning and sprinting further down the corridor, the Desians following in pursuit. There was no way I could fight them this injured and with only one sword, and there was too many of them to try to knock them all out with the Sorcerer's Ring. I saw another door approaching on my left and praying it wasn't locked, I lunged for it.

Thankfully, it opened for me and I hurriedly entered and slammed it behind me, flipping the metal lock just as the Desians who had been following me tried to open it. Once I was sure they weren't going to get in, I turned and saw I was in an office of some kind, which was thankfully unoccupied. There was a large desk in the center of the room, and the back wall was lined with shelves full of files and books. I slumped against the door and closed my eyes for a moment, jerking them open and away from the door in surprise when a man entered from another door I hadn't noticed and exclaimed, "What the hell is all that noise? And just who the hell are you?"

I raised my only blade slightly in front of me and eyed him. He was obviously a half-elf, and a higher up Desian, as his pointed ears and fancy uniform told me. Instead of wearing the typical blue uniform of the foot soldier Desians, he had on a red and black top with white pants, blue boots, and a long cape the same blue as his clothing on the outside, but lined with red material. His ice blue hair was pulled into a pony that fell past his shoulders and down his back. His voice sounded vaguely familiar to me, but I couldn't quite place it. His blue eyes sparked with anger and were regarding me intently.

I cocked my head and smirked at him. "Give me your name and I'll give you mine." I said.

His eyes narrowed, and he took a step toward me; I immediately raised my sword a little higher in warning and he said: "Who do you think…?" He stopped and tilted his head, and something like recognition flashed in his eyes so quickly I might have imagined it.

He nodded to himself. "I see. Even now, I see the resemblance." He murmured.

I raised an eyebrow at him but otherwise maintained my position.

"You're Lloyd, correct?" The man asked.

My grin faded and I regarded him more closely. He wasn't as stupid as he looked, it seemed. "And if I am?" I questioned.

The man's gaze drifted to my Cruxis Crystal, then returned to meet my eyes. He smirked at me. "It's a pleasure, Chosen One." He said, giving me a mock bow.

I scowled at him. "Well since you know who I am, how about you tell me who exactly you are?"

He chuckled. "I see no need to introduce myself to a puppet. Now, will you go quietly back to your cell, or will you make this difficult?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and prepared for a fight. There was no way I was going to willingly be imprisoned. I just had to knock him out long enough to double back through the hallway I'd come from – the Desians after me wouldn't think I'd be stupid enough to go back that way, and I could avoid capture a little longer. Besides, this guy didn't seem so tough. Even in pain and with only one sword, I was confident I could take him. I couldn't risk the time and effort it would take to blast him with the Sorcerer's Ring, instead saving my mana to help me attack.

He narrowed his eyes as well once he realized that I was planning on fighting him. He started toward me and raised his right hand. I darted to the right and focused my mana into my sword, my Cruxis Crystal glowing. "Demon Fang!" I shouted, and though it was a bit awkward and weaker than normal, a shockwave traveled across the ground and hit the mystery Desian. He stumbled and cursed, giving me enough time to maneuver the large desk between the two of us.

"You're just making this harder on yourself, Chosen One. I guarantee you will feel more pain this way." The man said, regaining his balance and taking a stance, once again raising his right hand and aiming his palm at me.

"As if! Bring it on, old man!" I taunted, confident.

He raised an eyebrow and my jaw dropped as I watched lightning gather in the palm of his outstretched hand.

_Goddammit!_ I thought. Just the sight of the gathering lightning had my back twitching in pain.

He released the pent up energy and I dodged to my left, managing to not get hit but it was close. The attack traveled faster than I had expected, and the ball of lightning grazed my right arm, burning a small hole in my jacket sleeve and singeing my skin. I hissed and he smirked, gathering another ball of lightning once more. I had no warning this time, and I frantically brought my sword up in an awkward defensive pose just as the energy hit it. My blade dispersed it, for the most part, although my arm tingled from the attack and I was forced to take a few steps backward from the force of it.

He openly grinned now and quickly advanced, firing another ball of lightning at me. I dodged to my right, and found myself being neatly backed into the corner of the room. The man pinned me there with blasts, and it was all I could do to defend myself and not take a full hit. All too soon, he was around the desk and my back hit the wall, causing me to wince.

"Now, now, Chosen One…" He started, charging up another attack. Grimly I raised my sword once more in defense and prepared myself for more pain, when the door was suddenly broken down and a Desian rushed in.

"Sir!" He said, rushing over to the blue-haired man's side.

My eyes narrowed and I studied this Desian. He was a few inches shorter than the blue-haired man, with dark brown spiked hair and a matching beard. He had on a black and white top with only one sleeve, white pants, and black boots. He was carrying a large curved blood red blade that was easily double the size of my own in his right hand. He looked familiar, and he had called the other Desian 'sir'… My gaze snapped back to the blue-haired man, who was calmly regarding the other Desian while still aiming a lightning ball at me, when I realized that his voice was the voice that I had heard earlier giving Rix his orders. This guy was the leader of this base! And the other…

"You bastard!" I yelled. Both pairs of eyes, one set blue and the other brown, snapped to me and I growled, glaring at the brown-haired arrival.

"You're the Desian who attacked us at the Temple! Botta!" I said angrily.

"So this is where you went, Chosen One. My, this is amusing." Botta mused, his eyes twinkling for a second before he turned his attention back to the other man, the lead Desian.

"Sir. It appears the Chosen's group had infiltrated the facility. You were right; they have found him." Botta said.

Seconds earlier I had resigned myself to more pain, but Botta's statement caused hope to bloom in me. My friends had come to rescue me!

The leader's eyes narrowed, and he lowered his right hand, the gathered lightning disappearing.

"Then I'll be leaving for now. Our plans will be ruined if I stay." The blue-haired man said. He sent me one last glare and added: "But don't forget, Lloyd – next time we meet, you are mine." He then swiftly left the room through the door he had entered it, his cape swirling behind him. Botta stepped into the place he had vacated and raised his blade in my direction.

"Rock Breaker." He said calmly, slashing his blade at me. I managed to knock his blade away with my own, but I wasn't prepared for pieces of the tiled floor to suddenly fly up and attack me. I knocked some away, but most pelted me, hitting my arms and legs. One large one managed to hit my stomach, and I slammed my sword into the ground, doubled over it and heaving as the breath was forcibly knocked out of me and my back spasmed in pain. I bit my lip but couldn't hold back my gasping or whimper of pain.

Suddenly, footsteps were running toward the room and Botta turned to face the doorway just as my companions burst through it.

"Lloyd!" Genis yelled.

"Lloyd! Are you hurt?" Colette cried.

I lifted me head and saw Genis, Colette, Kratos, and the Professor standing on the other side of the desk, all of them holding their weapons at the ready. I managed to smile slightly at them, and forced myself to stand up, although I couldn't hide my wince or the slight shaking of my limbs. The effort of escaping and pain was creeping up on me, and I didn't know how much longer I'd be able to stay upright. Good thing I hadn't wasted mana trying to shoot the leader earlier.

Colette and Genis frowned at me, while the Professor and Kratos narrowed their eyes at Botta.

"You guys all came for me?" I asked, breathing heavy.

"Of course, Lloyd." The Professor responded calmly.

"Ah, what timing. I shall take care of you all at once!" Botta declared.

Kratos sent him a glare that would have killed weaker men, then glanced at me.

"Lloyd, can you fight?" He asked quietly.

I grimaced, and shook my head 'no'. Kratos just nodded.

"Enough!" Botta said, and he charged around the desk. Kratos ran to meet him, getting up close, rendering Botta's long blade pretty much useless. Clangs of metal rang throughout the room.

"Everyone, please defend Lloyd. Professor Raine, Genis – support me with magic. Colette, protect them all and use long-range attacks. I will deal with this." Kratos said calmly, his voice not betraying the fact that he was currently fighting a man twice as muscled as himself with a weapon twice as big.

My friends nodded and hurried to obey Kratos, rushing around the other side of the desk. Genis and the Professor sent me worried glances before beginning to cast, while Colette stared into my eyes and whispered my name, her eyes welling a little.

"Colette, I'll be fine. I can send some long-range attacks out, too. Let's hurry up and get out of here." I said.

Colette blinked rapidly and nodded, whispering "I'm sorry" before turning to face Botta and Kratos, beginning to throw her chakrams and Pow Hammers at Botta when she could.

"Lloyd, save your mana. We will handle this." The Professor murmured, before shouting "Barrier!". I wearily nodded and leaned most of my weight against the wall, ignoring the painful pressure it put on my back, as a prism of mana briefly surrounded Kratos, increasing his defense.

The Professor immediately started charging up another spell, and Kratos suddenly yelled "Super Sonic Thrust!", his blade slipping under Botta's and stabbing clear through the man's stomach. Botta gasped and clutched his wound, and Kratos pulled his sword free, looking at him grimly.

"Fire Ball!" Genis yelled, and though injured, Botta managed to turn sidewise and slash his sword at the three balls of fire, scattering them completely. He winced at the action, and as Kratos was raising his blade to attack once more, Colette suddenly yelled "Pow Hammer!", and a bright red hammer smacked Botta in the head. That combined with all the previous hits he had taken were apparently all he could take. He dropped he long blade with a wince and backed to the door the blue-haired lead Desian had left through moments earlier.

"It seems I underestimated you." Botta panted, clutching his stomach.

"Hmph." Kratos said, sheathing his blade and crossing his arms over his chest.

Botta glanced at me before turning and running through the back door, quickly closing and locking it behind him. An alarm suddenly sounded, and we all glanced at the door for a moment. Genis and the Professor both dismissed the mana they had been gathering, and all of my companions turned to face me. I forced myself to stand up without the support of the wall, managing to only slightly wince, and smiled softly.

"Thanks, guys." I said quietly.

The Professor nodded and Kratos studied me carefully while Genis and Colette rushed closer to me.

"Lloyd! Are you okay?" Genis asked.

"I'll be fine." I said.

"Lloyd, I'm so sorry we didn't get here sooner!" Colette said, hugging me tightly.

I sharply inhaled and tried to fight the black spots appearing before my eyes.

"Colette…" I whimpered.

"Eep! Ohmigosh, Lloyd! I'm so so so sorry!" Colette said, releasing me and wringing her hands.

I took a deep breath and blinked a few times. "It's okay."

"But Lloyd…" Colette said.

"Perhaps we should save the chitchat for later?" Kratos said, his eyebrow raised.

"Yes, we should leave while we can. I opened the main exit earlier." The Professor said.

Kratos nodded. "Lloyd, can you walk on your own?"

I forced myself to stand up straighter. "Of course!" I said confidently.

He gave me a skeptical look but nodded.

"C'mon, let's go!" Genis said, grabbing my right hand.

"I'll help! I'll carry your sword, Lloyd!" Colette chirped, taking my blade from my left hand then holding it with one of her own.

"Hmmm…" The Professor said, bending down to examine Botta's discarded weapon.

"Professor, let's go." I said.

"Yes, coming." The Professor replied, pulling something off the handle of the blade and stuffing it in her pocket.

"Lloyd." Kratos said.

"What?" I wearily asked.

"I would prefer to heal you after we have safely left this base and I have the chance to properly examine your wounds. If, however, you are in too much pain to keep up with us, I will perform a quick First Aid now." Kratos said.

I thought about it for a second, but shook my head. "Nah, I can wait."

Kratos nodded. "Very well."

The five of us walked to the exit Botta had broken down and Kratos motioned for us to be silent as he cautiously slipped out into the hallway. He reappeared moments later and motioned for us to follow him. We walked down the hall as quietly as possible, heading the opposite way from how I had come, with Kratos in the lead, Genis, Colette and I following, and the Professor bringing up the rear. I squeezed my friends hands as we moved, trying to reassure them that I was all right. Genis smiled up at me, and Colette's entire face lit up in happiness and relief.

At the end of the hall, Kratos once again scouted the area ahead before we followed. We continued on like that for several minutes, miraculously not running into any Desians. Wonder what that alarm that went off as Botta left meant…? Fire? Run away and hide? Abandon ship? After taking many twists and turns that I quickly gave up trying to follow, we came to a set of large double doors. Kratos glanced back at the Professor, who nodded slightly, and he nodded in return, pushing open one side of the doors smoothly.

We stepped out into the desert sun and even though I was in pain, I felt my face break out into a giant grin.

"Whine!"

Suddenly I was pushed back a few steps and a large wet tongue dragged itself across my face. I dropped my friends' hands and pulled my dog closer to me, rubbing and petting him behind his ears.

"Noishe! You came, too?" I asked, laughing.

"Whine!" Noishe responded, looking up at me with a huge doggy grin.

"Noishe led us here!" Colette said.

"Yeah, it's because of him we found where you had been taken!" Genis added.

"Really? Thanks, Noishe!" I said.

"Whine!" Noishe licked my face again.

Kratos cleared his throat and I turned to see him regarding us softly and the Professor smiling.

"We should head back to Triet. It's about two hours from here, so once we arrive, I suggest we eat dinner and recuperate at the Inn. Lloyd, I will heal you once we are safely inside the city. We will leave for the Seal of Fire tomorrow, provided everyone is ready." Kratos said, pointedly looking at me for the last part.

I grinned at him and we all nodded.

"Then let's go. Be careful – we will have to protect Lloyd if we are attacked." The Professor said.

Everyone nodded again, but I shared a grimace with Noishe. I wasn't completely useless! I still had the Sorcerer's Ring, dammit.

* * *

Yay, Lloyd's saved! :)

There's at least one more chapter of Lloyd to kind of wrap this part of his story up before we check in on our favorite Tethe'allan Chosen. Wonder what Sheena's up to?

Suggestions? Comments? Questions? Leave it all in a review! Please~

:)


	13. L: Back to the Inn

Yay, an update! Sorry this one took so long in coming, everyone! But to make it up to you, I'll have another update in a few days! Promise!

Recap: The group was in Triet when Lloyd was kidnapped and taken to the nearby Desian Base. He tried to escape and ended up rescued by the gang. They have just left the Base and are walking through the desert back to Triet. Lloyd's still injuried from a lightning blast, exhausted from so much fighting, and is effectively weaponless, not that he has the strength to fight right now, anyway.

* * *

((LLOYD POV))

We started walking, and everyone somehow managed to maneuver me into the center of the group. I walked stiffly, my back and legs protesting every step, refusing to return any of the glances my friends were sending my way. Instead, I kept my head up and ignored the pain as best I could, walking as quickly as possible so as not to burden or slow them down. Noishe whined and nuzzled my right hand with his head. I gave him a small smile and placed my right hand around his neck, scratching the back of his ears while subtly leaning some of my weight on him. The pain eased some and my face became less strained. I thought I saw Kratos nod at Noishe, but I must have imagined it. My vision _was_ wavering slightly, after all – since the adrenaline had faded, exhaustion had set in, and it was only my determination to make it to Triet on my own feet that kept me moving.

I must have zoned out some, because all of a sudden Kratos was shouting, "Look out!"

A group of bandits had snuck up on us from behind. The Professor, in the rear of our group, spun around at Kratos' yell, dodging the blade of a bandit and smacking him with her staff. Genis and Colette turned to face the enemies, with Genis immediately casting and Colette throwing as many Pow Hammers as she could. Kratos raced around the group, stopping the bandit who had been approaching Genis and viciously slicing through his gut. He dropped to the ground with an agonized cry and Kratos turned to the next enemy. Genis was safe for the moment, and both the Professor and Colette seemed to be holding their own.

"Tighten the group around Lloyd! Noishe, stay with him!" Kratos yelled, dodging and slashing so fast it was almost hard to detect his exact movements. Everyone responded to his command, pulling in closer to me, and Noishe whined.

I watched with worry as my friends fought, clenching my fists at my sides, wishing I had my blades so I could fight, too. I was watching Kratos strike down the attacking bandits one after another – there were only four or five left standing and still attacking – when suddenly Genis let out a startled cry.

I turned to the sound and my eyes widened as I saw a bandit had somehow snuck around Kratos and was slashing at Genis, who was ducking as best as he could while swinging the ball of his kendama at the bandit, which bounced off his head but did little damage. Noishe whined as another bandit seemed determined to head for me. Ignoring him for the moment, I hurriedly stepped closer to where Genis was, with Noishe at my back watching for attacks. I lifted my left arm and aimed the Sorcerer's Ring at the bandit. He was moving so much it was difficult, but finally he was right in front of me, with Genis between us.

"Genis! Get down!" I yelled, sending mana to the Ring. My Cruxis Crystal flashed as Genis dropped to the desert floor, and a charged ball of lightning flew at the bandit and hit him square in the chest. His eyes, which had widened in surprise, rolled back into his head as he crumpled to the ground. As soon as the mana left the Ring, I grinned, then gasped. I was already injured and in pain, and didn't really have too much mana to spare. _But my friend had needed to me_, I reminded myself, putting a steadying hand on Noishe as my vision wavered and I got a little dizzy.

"Lloyd!" someone yelled at the same time Noishe whined high in surprise and yipped, stumbling away from me. Already dizzy, I lost my balance and awkwardly fell to the ground, landing on my right side. I gasped as the breath was forced from me, and curled my body as pain zapped my nerves. Dazed, everything around me seemed to be happening in slow motion. I looked to my right to see Noishe lying on the ground, and I saw a small pool of red by his side. I frowned, wondering how the bandit's blood had gotten there, when I saw movement in front of me. Gulping in a mouthful of air as I suddenly was able to breathe again, I noticed a bandit moving deliberately toward me, bloodied blade outstretched. I blinked stupidly at him. Dimly, I was aware of someone screaming, and someone was yelling my name, or maybe it was the same person. My eyesight dimmed, and all I could see was the bandit with a maniacal smile and gleam in his eye as he stood above me, blade raised. I awkwardly lifted my left hand and squinted my eyes, forcing my mana into the Sorcerer's Ring. My head throbbed as the small amount of energy left me, and my eyesight started to fade completely. The last thing I saw was the look of surprise that crossed the bandit's face and a flash of something bright – was that lightning? – and then everything went dark. Something touched my shoulder, and I felt another sharp stab of pain as I was pushed onto my back. I think I might have heard my name before I completely lost consciousness.

Pain. I whimpered softly. Please, no more pain. It felt like my nerves were on fire, smoldering inside me. Why did I keep passing out into pain? I wondered dimly. I don't know how long I was trapped in the pain, but suddenly it vanished and I felt a sense of calm envelope me.

"It's all right, now." A voice said.

I sighed. No more pain.  
"Lloyd." The voice said.

I was so warm. Comfortable. At peace. Please, let me rest.

"Lloyd, honey. You must wake up now." The voice said.

I frowned at that. I wanted to sleep.

"I know you are tired, but your friends are worried." The voice said gently.

At the mention of my friends, the faces of Genis, Colette, the Professor, and even Kratos flashed across my mind. I wondered if they were okay? And what about Noishe? I started to panic as I realized that last thing I remembered was being attacked by bandits.

"Relax." The voice said soothingly. "Your friends are all fine. Everyone is all right."

I sighed again, my mind relaxing. I wasn't sure why, but I trusted the voice talking to me. It was calm and gentle, but also vaguely familiar. If I thought about where I recognized it, though, the thought slipped through my grasp. I mentally shrugged, relying on my instinct that the voice was good.

"I'm so glad you are still able to trust as completely as you once were." The voice said happily, sounding as if the person was smiling.

I smiled in response, happy the voice was happy.

"Lloyd. You must continue to trust your friends. There is so much you have yet to do. But to do it, you need to wake up." The voice said.

I took a deep breath. The voice was right, I needed to be with my friends.

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right. Now, wake up, sleepy head." The voice said with another smile.

I smiled in response. Something in what the voice had just said triggered a twinge deep down in my heart, and I suddenly realized whose voice I was hearing.

"Lloyd…" the voice said, just as I felt a hand gently shaking me awake.

"Lloyd." Someone – I think the Professor – said. I squeezed my eyes shut. No! I can't wake up! Not now, not when I can finally talk to –

I was roughly shaken again, and I felt the peace, the calm slipping from my grasp.

"I love you, Lloyd…" the voice whispered, fading.

No! Wait! I yelled, desperately searching for the calming presence of the voice, but it vanished.

I opened my eyes and blinked at the harsh lighting.

"No…" I whispered, tears in my eyes.

"Lloyd…?" Genis asked worriedly.

I looked at the worried faces of my friends, clenching my fists at my sides. I squeezed my eyes shut once, willing away the tears, but couldn't stop myself from whispering brokenly, "Mom".

The Professor shifted from her position sitting next to me on the bed I was currently laying on, her hand still resting on my shoulder.

"Lloyd, are you all right? Are you in pain?" She asked.

I took a deep, shuddering breath, then let it out on a sigh. I hastily brought my hands up to my eyes and wiped away my tears. I pushed my hands down onto the bed and forced myself into a sitting position, the Professor helping me somewhat.

"I'm fine. No more pain." I said, looking around at my friends. The Professor was sitting on my right and looking me over carefully. Genis and Colette were next to her; Genis was staring at me worriedly while Colette looked like she would burst into tears at any moment. On my left stood Kratos, regarding me carefully even though he was standing rather stiffly. Noishe was beside him, giving me his doggy grin.

"What happened?" I asked, directing my question to the Professor.  
"What do you last remember?" She asked slowly.

I thought carefully. "We were being attacked my bandits." I said slowly. "You, Kratos, and Colette were fighting them, but Genis got cornered. I blasted the enemy with the Sorcerer's Ring, but it made me really dizzy. Something happened and Noishe wasn't by my side anymore. I fell to the ground and my wounds zapped me with pain. I think I was starting to pass out when I saw the bandit coming for me. I tried to blast him with the Ring, and the last thing I remember is feeling my energy drain and a bright light. Oh, and a lot more pain. Then it was gone and I was…" I trailed off.

"You were what?" the Professor asked, looking puzzled.

I shook my head. "Sorry. I was pain-free. Then I woke up here."

The Professor nodded slowly. "What you remember is accurate, and explains why you passed out."

"When you awoke, you mentioned your mother. Why is that?" Kratos suddenly asked, intently staring at my face.

I blushed. "When I was out, after the pain left, I think I… I think I talked to her." I whispered.

"Lloyd…" The Professor started.

Kratos interrupted. "It's possible your subconscious recreated her voice from your memories to soothe you."

I frowned. "Yeah, but… it felt so real. Like she was really talking to me…"

"Lloyd, that's not possible." The Professor said gently.

I willed myself not to cry. "I know." I said harshly.

Kratos coughed. "Once you were unconscious, we managed to slay the rest of the bandits. I healed everyone and carried you here, to Triet's Inn. Then I examined your wounds and properly healed you, although your mana will not fully replenish until you've rested for the night."

I nodded, grateful for both his change of subject and explanation.

"Lloyd, I'm so so sorry!" Colette blurted out.

"Wh-what for?" I asked.

"It's my fault you were hurt again! I let the bandit get through! I'm sorry!" Colette cried.

"Colette, it's not your fault." I told her, shaking my head.

"But…" She started.

"No." I said firmly.

"Colette, Lloyd's right. You fought very bravely, but you couldn't have stopped them all." The Professor said.

"Yeah, don't feel bad, Colette! Lloyd had to help me, too." Genis said, ducking his head.

Kratos nodded. "Considering the situation and the lack of formal training, you all fought very well."

I smirked at him. "Even _I_ wasn't completely useless, huh?"

"Hmph. I suppose not." Kratos said, appearing to be holding back a smile.

My grin widened.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, perhaps you could explain to us what exactly happened this morning and while you were in the Desian base while Colette prepares dinner?" The Professor asked.

I smiled at her sheepishly and she eyed me levelly. I gulped but nodded.

"Good." She said.

"Well…" I started. Colette was in the Inn's kitchen downstairs cooking dinner, although she hadn't mentioned what she was making, and Genis had volunteered to go with her so she wouldn't be by herself. Noishe had gone back to the animal shelter in the alleyway, after Kratos convinced me he would be safe there. I was sitting crossed legged on my bed at the Inn, fiddling with my pack (which I _had_ left at the Inn, thank Goddess) while the Professor regarded me from a chair nearby and Kratos stood by his bed cleaning and sharpening his blade.

The Professor cleared her throat and I blinked a few times, then tried again. "Well, after you guys had left, I tried to get some sleep. I really did, I swear. But I just couldn't. So I decided to go check on Noishe. Just as I got to the door, though, I saw a bunch of Desians hanging up something outside. I waited until they left before seeing what it was – a wanted poster for me."

"Yes, we noticed them… We'll have to be extremely careful because of them." The Professor said.

"Sorry." I said, knowing it was my fault.

The Professor waved her hand in dismissal. "Nonsense, it's not your fault – they are after you because you are the Chosen One. It's unavoidable."

I winced but nodded. "Right… Anyway, I ducked into the alley behind the Inn to check on Noishe, and everything was fine until Noishe made that noise he makes when monsters are around. I went into defense mode but I couldn't find anything. Still, I didn't turn my back and Rix finally gave up and showed himself."

"Rix?" Kratos questioned.

"Oh, right. Rix and Dee were the Desians who kidnapped me." I answered.

"I see…" Kratos murmured, his eyes narrowing.

"Um. Yeah. So Rix came out, we fought, and Dee got behind me and zapped me with a huge ball of lightning." My face tightened and I unconsciously clenched my hands as I remembered the agonizing pain.

"Lloyd… it's all right." The Professor murmured.

I shook my head and let out a breath. "Sorry. Anyway, the pain was so much that I passed out. I didn't know it then, but apparently Noishe attacked them as they tried to take me away before he finally ran off into the city, probably to find you guys."

"Yes, he was frantic when he found me in the city. I immediately knew something was not right – when I went back to the Inn to check on you and found you gone, my instinct was confirmed. Noishe, by this point, was whining non-stop and kept darting to the city's entrance and back. I gathered everyone and we followed Noishe into the desert after you." Kratos explained.

I nodded. That explained how they found me.

"What happened in the base?" The Professor asked.

I turned to her and shrugged. "Well, I woke up in a cell. Rix and Dee thought I was still unconscious, so I stayed quiet and listened to them talk. They had some kind of talking box – "

"Talking box?" The Professor asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, you could talk to other people on it, even if they weren't in the room with you." I explained.

"Fascinating… To think, the Desians have developed some sort of communication device…" The Professor murmured, deep in thought.

"Huh, I guess." I said.

The Professor shook herself. "Continue, Lloyd."

"Right. They were talking about Botta – the guy you guys fought in the office at the end? – and how he'd be happy they had gotten me. Do you guys remember when we got attacked at the Martel Temple? Botta was the leader of that group of Desians, too! He must be really important." I said.

"Yes, I had recognized him right away. Do you suppose he is in charge of that base?" The Professor asked.

I shook my head. "No, another guy was definitely in charge. He talked to Rix and Dee on the talking box and yelled at them when they told him they had let Noishe go."

Kratos perked up at that. "Really, he said that?"

"Y-yeah, I thought it was kinda weird for him to be worrying over a dog. Although I guess Noishe was the one who lead you guys here." I said.

Kratos frowned. "Hmph."

"Anyway, Dee left and Rix came to check on me. I pretended to still be out, and when he turned away I shot him with the Sorcerer's Ring. Then I threw my boot out of the cell and hit the glowing light that was the lock and got out. I stomped on Rix's talking box before trying to find my way out."

The Professor gasped. "Lloyd! My sample!"  
"Sorry, Professor, but I didn't want to leave it with Rix in case he woke up and I didn't want it to make noise if I took it with me, so I crushed it." I said, shrugging but smiling at her reaction – it was just what I had pictured!

The Professor was still staring at me in horror, but Kratos looked at me with approval.

"Smart decision. I assume after that you simply wandered around until we found you?" He questioned.

"Pretty much. I found where they had stashed my weapons. I also found some pretty weird stuff – there was a guy tied up in a closet and he was naked!" I exclaimed.

Kratos raised an eyebrow at me and the Professor seemed to snap out of her shock at losing her specimen.

"Are you certain?" She asked me skeptically.

"I'm pretty sure. I mean, I didn't stick around to take a closer look but…" I said, trailing off.

Kratos and the Professor shared a look before motioning for me to continue.

"I was trying to be sneaky, but some Desians found me and I had to fight. That's how I lost one of my swords – it got snuck in an enemy right before more showed up, and I had to leave it there in order to outrun them. I hid in another room and the Ring reacted to this huge machine in the ground. I think the machine is what changed its power to lightning." I said.

"Yes, I was wondering about that. Fascinating…" The Professor said.

"After that, I shot any guards I came to, but by then the alert was out. I was found and ran into the first room I found – that office. The leader, who had talked to Rix earlier, was in there and he was pissed. We argued, and then he backed me into a corner. I was so tired by then and in so much pain that I couldn't really fight back. I thought he was going to kill me, but Botta rushed in and the leader said he had to leave, so Botta took over beating me up until you guys rushed in. And you know the rest." I said.

Kratos was staring at me intently. "What did the leader look like?"

"Um. A little taller than Botta, red and blue shirt, white pants. He had on a blue and red cape that swirled obnoxiously around him. Blue hair in a pony, blue eyes. He fought with a weird kind of lightning magic. He was extremely snotty, too. I think he said I looked like someone he knew, but I might not have heard him right." I said.

"I'm impressed you remember so much detail, Lloyd. If only you could apply that to your studies…" The Professor said.  
Kratos' eyes had narrowed into slits while I was talking, and he had stopped sharpening his sword. He stood stiffly still, and his look promised pain. It was actually kinda terrifying.

"Kratos, are you… okay?" I asked hesitantly.

He visibly released the tension in his body at my question and resumed his task. "I apologize."

"Okay then…" I said, throwing a glance at the Professor, who looked back at me with a questioning look. I shrugged.

"Dinner!" Colette chirped as she and Genis walked into the room carrying large plates of steaming food.

Genis blinked and looked from me to Kratos to his sister.

"Everything okay?" He asked, as he and Colette set the food down on the small table in the corner.

"Yes. Lloyd has just finished his story. Good timing." The Professor said.

Colette beamed. "Lloyd, you hungry?" She asked.

I smiled at her. "Yeah!"

"Great! I hope you like it!" She said, dishing out a plate and bringing it over to me as Genis made plates for everyone else.

My stomach grumbled and I eagerly looked down onto the plate Colette offered. My stomach plummeted slightly at the sight – steaming pasta with some meat balls and tomato chunks.

I forced a grin. "Thanks." I said, taking the plate.

"You're welcome!" Colette chirped, getting her own plate of food. She and Genis joined me on my bed to eat. I scowled at the tomatoes, pushing them to one side of the plate and then wiping off my fork on my napkin. Colette noticed and gasped.

"Oh, Lloyd, I'm sorry! I forgot to leave out the tomatoes on your plate!" She exclaimed.

I shrugged. "It's okay; I just won't eat them."

"I'm sorry!" Colette said.

"You dork, I said it's fine." I said, smiling at her.

"Heh, yeah. Lloyd's used to it. Remember when Dirk was determined to get you to eat them and put them in everything?" Genis asked.

I grimaced at the memory. I had gone hungry some nights to avoid eating the tomatoes. "Don't remind me." I grumbled.

"I take it you do not enjoy tomatoes?" Kratos asked.

"No way. I don't get how anyone can eat them – they're all squishy and gross." I said, making a face.

"Kratos, do you not like them either?" The Professor asked, pointing her fork at his plate.

I looked at it and noticed that he had been steadily eating around them.

"They are not my favorite food." Kratos said, looking down at them with disdain.

"Heh. Who'd have thought we'd have something like that in common?" I said, grinning at him.

He smiled at me wryly and nodded.

"Interesting…" The Professor murmured.

"Sis?" Genis asked, turning to her.

"Hm? Finish eating, Genis." She said, returning her attention back to the meal.

Genis rolled his eyes and we shared a smile but then the room grew quiet as everyone resumed eating. Colette was a pretty good cook, and after everything that had happened today, I was really glad to be eating this great meal.

Once I was done, I put my plate on the table with the empty serving pot, the others following suit.

"Whew, that was really good Colette!" I said, smiling at her and patting my stomach.

She blushed slightly. "Thanks Lloyd!"

"He's just saying that because he can barely make a sandwich let alone cook spaghetti." Genis said, smirking.

"Hey! Shut it, Genis!" I said, smacking his shoulder lightly. He just laughed and I shook my head.

"By the way, Lloyd, Kratos. Perhaps you could tell me what these are?" The Professor asked, pulled two small round blue gems with gold crests out of her pocket and extending them toward me. Kratos and I peered into her hand and I took one from her, examining it closer.

"These look like my Cruxis Crystal but different. Exspheres, probably." I said, looking at Kratos.

Kratos nodded. "It appears so. Where did you find them?"

"I pulled them from Botta's weapon before we left." The Professor explained.

"Yeah, they're definitely Exspheres. And they have Key Crests, too, but the spells look a little worn." I said, handing her back the stone.

"I see. Does that affect their performance?" The Professor asked.

"Not exactly." Kratos answered. "Exspheres work in a way similar to the way a Chosen's Cruxis Crystal functions; the stone helps focus the user's mana and strengthens them, often giving them new abilities. Because of the way they manipulate the user's own mana, however, it is dangerous to simply attach them directly to yourself, but unless the Exsphere can connect to the user, it is useless. Therefore, dwarves developed spells to restrain the negative effects of an Exsphere and carved them into special ore shaped into Key Crests. These Exspheres are not equippable currently because, as Lloyd pointed out, the spell is faded on their Crests."

The Professor was regarding Kratos intently while Colette was looking at me questioningly and Genis was just nodding, as I had pretty much explained it to him before about Marble's Exsphere.

"Is that true, Lloyd?" Colette asked.

I shrugged. "Pretty much. Key Crests are a dwarven technology. While I can't process the ore into the Crest, my Dad did teach me how to carve the spell. I should be able to fix these."

"Wow! You're amazing, Lloyd!" Colette said.

"Heh. It's nothing." I said, putting my hand behind my head and blushing a little.

"If they are useless unless attached to a user, why did Botta have them on his weapon?" The Professor asked, directing her question to Kratos.

Kratos frowned before saying, "They probably enhanced the weapon's strength by focusing the mana flowing through it during attacks, but I have never seen Exspheres used in that way before."

The Professor nodded, looking thoughtful.

"Hey, if I fix those Key Crests, then you could use one Professor." I said.

"I believe it would be advantageous for us if every member of our group used an Exsphere. As I said, they not only strengthen abilities but awaken dormant ones as well. It would make protecting you easier." Kratos said.

The Professor nodded at that. "All right then. Genis, you still have Marble's Exsphere, correct?"

"Yeah…" Genis said, slipping his hand into his pocket.

"Then Colette and I will use these two, and you will use that one. All right?" She asked, looking at her brother carefully.

Genis nodded swiftly. "Yeah, I understand."

"Good. In that case, I will go and buy a new pair of blades for you, Lloyd, while you fix the Key Crests. When I return, Lloyd and I will help you equip the Exspheres." Kratos said.

"You're gonna get me new swords again? What about the spare set I have?" I asked.

"Those are mismatched blades, and as I'm sure I've already explained to you, you will not grow stronger with them. You only have one blade remaining from the set I recently bought you, and as it is useless on its own, I will be selling it and using its profit to buy you a new set of twin blades." Kratos said, looking at me as if I should've known all that. Which I probably should've.

"Okay. But I wanna pick them this time." I said.

Kratos shook his head. "No, you stay here and fix the Key Crests. It's getting late and we have to train yet before we can rest."

"Train? Are you kidding me?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, train. I told you today would begin your training, did I not? It is especially apparent that you need it, after today's events." Kratos said.

"Hey! You try fighting after getting zapped by lightning!" I said angrily.

"I'm sure it was difficult and from your own account you did fight. But once you lost one of your blades, you were reduced to relying on the Sorcerer's Ring, something that is not acceptable." He said.

I scowled at him. "It worked, didn't it?"

"To an extent." Kratos said, nodding. "However, it would be reckless to rely on the Ring alone; after all, it draws on your own mana to be effective, and as you experienced today in the desert, your mana is not infinite."

My scowl deepened, but I didn't say anything. Partly because I was pissed, but mostly because I knew he was right. Dammit.

"You see? You need to be able to adequately defend yourself in any situation, and that includes when the situation demands you use only one blade. Repair the Key Crests. I will return shortly and we will train." Kratos said, turning and leaving the room.

"Goddammit!" I said, clenching my fists.

"Lloyd, it's okay." Colette said, putting her hand on my shoulder, which I shrugged off.

"Lloyd. Kratos was right. There's no need to pout over it. You need to become stronger, so you'll train. Now, do you need any help fixing the Key Crests?" The Professor asked.

I took a deep breath and let it out again before turning to face her and taking the offered Exspheres and Crests.

"No, I can do it by myself." I said.

"Good, then we will leave you to it." The Professor said, giving meaningful looks to Colette and Genis before leaving the room. Colette immediately followed after her, giving me a smile. Genis, however, stayed behind.

"Lloyd, cheer up! Once you train, you'll show Kratos just how strong you can be! You'll knock him on his butt one day, I know it!" Genis said.

I couldn't help but smile at the image, and the rest of my anger faded. "Heh. Thanks, Genis."

Genis grinned. "No problem, Lloyd! You'd better fix those spells before Kratos gets back, though." He said, before turning and leaving me alone in the room.

* * *

So, you know how I said after this chapter, I'd switch back to Sheena? Well... I kinda lied.

*ducks flying projectiles*

I'm sorry! I didn't realize I had so much to wrap up! Honest! After the next chapter, I'll definitely switch back to Sheena! I promise!

Review? Please?


	14. L: Your Training Begins Now

Hi all! Another update relatively soon, as promised. I have no idea when I'll be able to update next, however, since I've got personal stuff going on (my dad is in the hospital).

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Cami, mostly 'cause she's awesome, but also because she helped edit this chapter and inspired its writing. Thanks, Cami - you're amazing! (And thanks for letting me test-write your characters!)

Anyways... Recap: Everyone is recuperating at the Triet Inn. Raine, Genis, and Colette are in their rooms, Lloyd is in his fixing Key Crests, and Kratos left to buy Lloyd new swords. (Again.)

I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

((LLOYD POV))

I sighed and sat on the bed, getting comfortable and taking my jacket off. Someone had removed my double scabbards already, probably when Kratos was healing me, and they were draped across the foot of the bed. I picked up one of the Exspheres and examined its Key Crest closer. Gently, I pried the Exsphere from the center of the Crest and carefully set it down on the bed. Now that I could better see the Key Crest, I saw that the spell was only worn in some places and would only take a few minutes to touch up. Grinning, I bent and rummaged through my pack, which was under my bed, and pulled out my small carving knife.

Gripping the worn wooden handle, an image of Dad came to mind and I grinned at the idea of actually using some of what he had taught me. Carefully using the point of the blade, I traced over the spell, working right to left so that I was actually writing it backwards since I'm left handed and if I did it the normal way, my hand would smudge the writing.

I kept my hand steady as I carefully wrote the spell, pushing a tiny bit of mana into the tip of blade to strengthen it. When I reached the beginning, the writing flashed and when the light faded, the spell was deeply carved into the Crest. I grinned at my work and flexed my hand, tense from gripping the blade and making such precise movements for so long. I popped the Exsphere back into the Crest and it was all set.

I placed it to the side and picked up the other, quickly popping out the Exsphere and setting it to the side, too. Unfortunately, the spell on this Key Crest was in much worse shape, completely missing in chunks. I frowned. I could still fix it, but it'd take longer and be a little bit harder. I rolled my shoulders and flexed my hand once more before taking a deep breath and picking up the knife, exhaling as I placed its tip at the end of the spell. Focusing a small amount of mana, I began carving. I concentrated intensely on my task – if my thoughts wandered too much the spell could end up weak and that wouldn't be good for whichever one of my friends equipped it.

I was so focused on my work, I was only vaguely aware of Kratos opening the door and entering the room, silently closing it behind him. I halted the movement of the blade but didn't lift the tip from the Crest – I was only about halfway.

"I'm halfway done – don't mess me up. Don't talk, and don't touch me." I murmured, never taking my eyes off the glowing tip of the blade.

"Understood." Kratos said quietly. As soon as he said that, I moved the blade, continuing the carving as if there had been no interruption. It wasn't easy, and if Dad hadn't made me practice so much, I don't think I could've done it. Finally, about fifteen minutes later I was at the end. I carved the last line of the spell carefully, ignoring the sweat that was sliding down my back and the strain of my muscles – my left arm badly wanted to shake but I refused to let it, finishing the spell and lifting the blade away from the Crest only to drop both onto the bed as the spell flashed and my muscles spasmed.

I winced and rubbed my left hand and arm.

"Are you all right?" Kratos asked, concern in his voice.

I popped the Exsphere back into the Key Crest and admired my work for a moment before turning to him.

"Yeah. It's done." I said, wiping my forehead and standing up, stretching.

"Good. I will inform the others." Kratos said, before swiftly leaving the room, only to return moments later with the Professor, Genis, and Colette in tow.

The Professor frowned at me. "Lloyd, I didn't mean for you to exhaust yourself fixing the Crests – we could have waited a bit for them to be ready."

I grinned at her and put my hand behind my head. "It's okay, Professor. It wasn't hard to do; it just takes a lot of concentration."

Genis smirked. "In that case, I'm surprised you could do it at all."

"Shut it, Genis!" I growled. Genis grinned wider, and Colette tried not to giggle.

Kratos cleared his throat. "Have you three decided where you will place your Exspheres?"

Genis and Colette turned to face him, confusion on their faces.

"Hmm… I hadn't considered… what would you suggest?" the Professor asked.

Kratos shrugged. "Well, somewhere out of the way is ideal. Its placement does not matter in regards to its performance, so it really is up to you."

"But you and Lloyd have yours on your hands!" Colette pointed out.

Kratos blinked and looked at his left hand, as if noticing the stone there for the first time. "Yes, well… I took mine off of a Desian enemy I fought some years ago, and did not have the time to contemplate its placement. I do not know why Lloyd has his Cruxis Crystal on his hand."

"Oh, this is where the priests said past Chosen's have put their Crystals so that they are easy to see as proof of being the Chosen One." I said, shrugging.

"I see…" Kratos said.

"Once they are attached, are they removable?" the Professor asked.

"Yeah." I answered. "But only if you have a Key Crest, or else it's really dangerous and you could turn into a monster."

Genis grimaced and looked away, while the Professor nodded thoughtfully.

"I've heard that it is a painfully process to relocate them, however, so I would place them where you want them the first time." Kratos said.

"Did Dirk say anything about that?" Genis asked me curiously.

"He might've, but I'm not sure. I know Dad told me never to remove an Exsphere myself even if it had a Key Crest just in case, so I think Kratos is right." I said.

Kratos glanced at me before swiftly looking away and directing his attention to the Professor.

"So, have you decided, then?" He asked.

"Yes, I think I will put in on my chest, so that it will always be covered and protected." The Professor said.

Kratos nodded. "Wise choice."

"Then I'll do that, too!" Colette chirped.

"It'll be visible on you, though, since your shirt starts lower than mine." The Professor said, frowning at Colette.

"Yeah, but that shouldn't matter, right? Mercenaries like Kratos wear their Exspheres out in open and no one stops them." I said.

"I suppose…" The Professor said, nodding.

"Genis, how about you?" I asked, turning to my best friend.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out Marble's Exsphere. Seeing it reminded me I still had his Key Crest that Dad had given me what seemed like forever ago in my pack. I dug through and got it out while he replied: "I don't know. I guess I'll just put it on my chest like Sis."

I nodded and double checked his Key Crest, making sure it hadn't faded in my pack, before placing it on my bed with the others.

"Right, so I remember Dad telling me it was best to attach the Key Crest first, so everybody take one." I said, passing out the three Key Crests.

"Lloyd, what'll happen when we put this on?" Genis asked, staring at the Key Crest curiously.

"Hmm… I have no idea." I said with a shrug.

"What? But your Dad's a dwarf!" Genis exclaimed.

"So?" I snorted. "In case you forgot, I don't have a Key Crest."

Genis flushed. "Oh, yeah…"

"Yes, Lloyd only has his Cruxis Crystal. Perhaps you could walk us through this process better, Kratos, since you do have both a Key Crest and an Exsphere?" The Professor suggested.

Kratos cleared his throat. "Very well then." He said hoarsely. I looked at him strange and he cleared his throat again before nodding.

"Well, please realize that I was hurriedly attaching mine and was still experiencing the adrenaline effects of battle, so my descriptions might not be completely accurate." He said.

The Professor nodded thoughtfully, while Colette just smiled and Genis grimaced slightly. I sat on my bed, watching in mild curiosity.

"In order to attach the Key Crest, you simply press it to the area where you would like it to be, and it will attach to your skin smoothly. It's painless, but removing it to move it to a different area, as we've said, may have risks and surely stings a bit, so be sure you have it in the correct place the first time." Kratos explained.

My three friends nodded and the Professor and Genis pulled their shirts down slightly in order to attach their Key Crests where they wanted them while Colette hovered hers above her collarbone, a slight frown of concentration on her face. They each pressed the Crests to their skin and there were three small flashes of light as the spell lit up for a second before it faded.

"Well?" I asked.

"There appears to be no ill effects…" The Professor murmured.

Genis shrugged. "It's kinda weird for it to just be stuck there, but nothing else."

Colette giggled. "It's really pretty!"

I grinned and rolled my eyes at her.

"Now that you all have Key Crests, all you have to do is insert the Exsphere into its center. There's a slight stinging power rush involved, however, as the Exsphere through the Key Crests reads your current abilities and enhances them as well as speeds up the process for learning new abilities." Kratos explained.

I nodded. "Yeah, that's kinda what it felt like when they put my Cruxis Crystal on me." I said, looking down at the small stone on my hand.

"All right." The Professor said, nodding and taking a deep breath. She turned to face her two students. "Shall we?" She asked, holding the Exsphere she would use in her hand. Colette and Genis nodded, taking up their own Exspheres, and I saw Genis smile sadly at his before pressing it to the center of his Key Crest.

All three Key Crests flashed and my friends gasped, their bodies stiffening slightly.

"Wha-" I started, but Kratos put a hand on my shoulder.

"They're all right. Their bodies are just adjusting to the enhancements to their mana." He murmured, smiling softly at me.

"O-Okay." I said, studying my friends carefully.

Suddenly the light faded and all three opened their eyes.

"Fascinating…" The Professor muttered, her eyes gleaming.

"Wow!" Colette exclaimed, fingering her new Exsphere.

Genis was silent, his head bowed.

"Genis?" I asked, worried.

"Lloyd." He said, looking up at me with eyes full of unshed tears. "I heard her voice."

"Whose?" I asked, confused.

"Marble. When I… when I attached the Exsphere, I could've sworn I heard her…" Genis muttered.

"Genis…" I said, sighing.

The Professor put a comforting hand around her brother. "I'm sure Marble would be happy that you are alive and with your friends, Genis." She said gently.

"Y-yeah." Genis said, shaking his head and managing a smile.

"So, you guys feel any different?" I asked.

"Hmm… well, it appears my mana has increased, and I believe I may have the knowledge of a few more spells." The Professor said, awe clear in her voice.

"Yeah, I feel like I could cast twice as much without breaking a sweat!" Genis said.

"Yeah! I feel really strong, too!" Colette chirped happily.

"Good, this will make our battles that much easier." Kratos said.

The Professor smiled wryly. "Yes, you're right."

Kratos nodded. "Well, now that that is taken care of… Lloyd, I believe it is time for us to train."

I groaned. "Aw, man. I was hoping you'd forget."

Kratos raised an eyebrow. "Hardly. Let's go." He said, picking up the new blades he hand bought for me and motioning toward the door.

I sighed but got up and walked to the door.

"Good luck, Lloyd!" Colette said.

"Heh, yeah. Try not to get too beat up." Genis said.

I scowled at him, but before I could say anything, the Professor told me they'd be waiting in their own rooms when I was done, making me promise to pop in to say good night before turning in myself. I grumbled a response and sulkily followed Kratos outside and around the Inn to the alley where only that morning I had fought Rix and Dee.

Kratos wordlessly offered my blades and I took them, slashing then experimentally. These felt even better than the old ones, and felt like parts of my arms instead of separate blades.

Kratos nodded and drew his blade, getting into his stance. I mirrored him, and Noishe whined from his pen.

"We will begin with simple sparring to warm up, then you will fight me with only one blade." Kratos said.

I nodded and suddenly was knocked onto my back. I blinked, looking up at the stars, confused. A purple-gloved hand appeared in front of me and I blinked again, then shook my head swiftly and gripped the hand, allowing it to pull me up onto my feet.

I dusted myself off and re-gripped my swords.

Kratos shook his head at me. "You must be more prepared, Lloyd."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." I said, shaking me head before getting back into my stance. Kratos looked me over, then resumed his earlier position in front of me.

Like before, I had no warning, but unlike before I was ready for him to charge me. Almost as soon as he took up his stance, I twirled to the left. I felt the displaced air at my side and smirked, ducking and slashing my blades around me, forcing Kratos to jump back or be sliced.

He nodded. "Good." He said, before saying, "Demon Fang." My eyes widened and I hastily jumped, managing to avoid the shockwave. I tumbled into a forward roll and pretended like that was what I had intended, getting up slashing.

"Tiger Blade!" I yelled, my left sword slashing fiercely down. Kratos easily blocked the blow and quickly delivered one of his own. "Sonic Thrust." He said. I twisted, and the sword barely missed my stomach, but as long as I didn't get stabbed, I didn't care by how much I missed it as long as it missed.

It went on like that for twenty minutes. Sweat was dripping into my eyes and had plastered my hair to my head and about my face. My breathing wasn't completely labored but it sure wasn't as calm as Kratos'. "Double Demon Fang!" I yelled, sending out double shockwaves. While my arms were still in their forward motion of the attack, Kratos dodged and circled to my side, slicing my right hand. I dropped the sword in that hand and hissed, whirling to keep him in front of me while raising the blade in my left hand.

"Excellent. You have improved. Now, let's see how you fare with one blade." Kratos said, before charging me once more.

Kratos slashed at me and I blocked the blow with my blade, but my arm shook with the effort. I was already tiring from our spar, and wasn't used to fending off attacks with only one blade – it required much more arm strength than I was used to.

My arm shook and I snarled, refusing to let Kratos beat me. I twisted and my Cruxis Crystal flashed. Suddenly, I received a burst of power and speed and managed to get my sword out from under Kratos'. He looked shocked for a split second then was attacking, more ferociously than before. I stumbled backwards, forced onto the defensive.

Kratos shook his head. "Do not let the enemy attain the upper hand. Don't stay on the defensive. Fight!"

"I'm trying!" I growled. I slashed awkwardly at him like I had done to the Desians in the base, which had allowed me to win that fight. I forgot, however, that I had been fighting an untrained Desian then and was now facing Kratos, a highly trained mercenary.

Kratos flicked his blade and mine went flying out of my hand. The tip of his blade was pointed at my neck and I lowered my head.

"Goddammit." I muttered.

"For never having fought with a single blade until this afternoon, you did better than expected. However, you have much to learn. First Aid." Kratos said. Warm light flooded me, and my hand and bruises healed as my Cruxis Crystal flashed in response to Kratos' healing magic. I grumbled, gathering my discarded weapons.

"If you are ever in the position of fighting with one blade, you must not allow the enemy to keep you on the defensive. For this reason, you will train each sword arm separately as well as together from now on. Also, once you lose your weapons completely, your chances greatly decrease of victory, but do not vanish completely. Get in close to the enemy, in order to render their weapon useless. As a last resort, fighting with your fists is not dishonorable." Kratos said.

I was glaring at him, but nodded, sighing. I knew he was right but damn, he just pretty much told me I sucked and had no idea what I was doing. I stared down at my boots, dejected.

"Lloyd." Kratos said, his voice a little warmer.

I looked up and saw something unidentifiable flash in his eyes.

"You did well today, Lloyd. I'm… proud of you." Kratos said. I blinked. Did he really just say that? Wait! Is he… smiling? No way, I got Kratos to smile! Awesome!

"Heh! Thanks, Kratos!" I said grinning from ear to ear. He was proud of me! Which means I can't be all that bad!

Still grinning, I sheathed my swords.

Kratos cleared his throat. "You should head in and get your rest. Tomorrow is a big day for you. We will be heading to the first Seal, after all."

"You guys figured out where it was?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. Professor Raine inquired in town and discovered the location of ruins nearby – we suspect that to be the location of the Fire Seal as it is within Efreet's realm while remaining inconspicuous." Kratos explained.

I scrunched up my face. "What's inconspin… inconspic…?"

"Hidden. It means hidden." Kratos said, hurriedly cutting me off.

I nodded, trying to remember the word to use later and impress the Professor.

Kratos tried but failed to hide a small smile. "Get some rest, Lloyd."

"Yeah! Good night, Kratos! Thanks again!" I said, before turning and running off into the Inn, although I did see Kratos turn to pet Noishe a bit.

I went to the Professor's and Genis' room, and found them in there along with Colette.

"Finished already?" The Professor asked.

"Yeah. It was good." I said, still with a smile.

"Wow, Lloyd. I thought you'd come in complaining for sure!" Genis said, looking shocked.

I shrugged. "Kratos isn't that bad once you get to know him. And he is helping me out by training me."

"I'm impressed, Lloyd. It seems you've grown up some." The Professor said.

"Heh. I guess!" I said, putting my hand behind my head.

"I'm glad you had fun! Sleep well, Lloyd!" Colette chirped.

"Thanks, Colette. You, too." I said.

I said good night to Genis and the Professor as well, and Colette and I left their room. I headed down the stairs and into the room I shared with Kratos. I sat down on my bed and pulled out my blades, sharpening them just as Kratos had taught me.

"It's late. What are you still doing up?" Kratos asked as he entered the room.

"I'm just taking care of my swords like you showed me." I said, grinning at him.

"Hmph. Hurry, then, and get to bed soon." Kratos said, turning his back to me as he drew his blade to give it the same treatment that mine were currently receiving.

I frowned. He seemed so much colder now. Ah, he must be embarrassed about before! Well, I'll get him out of that shell once and for all, I swear! I snorted and hurriedly finished my task, undressing and climbing into bed.

"Thanks again for today Kratos. Good night." I said, closing my eyes.

"Hmph. If you wish to see the end of this journey, you must be able to defend yourself. Training you makes my job easier." Kratos said.

I frowned again. Why was he being so cold now? "But outside, you said I did good."

"For the time, you fight adequately enough to not get yourself killed. However, you must become even stronger if you hope to survive this journey and protect your friends." Kratos answered.

Jeez, what a jerk! "Well, fine! I'll show you! I'll knock you on your butt one day, you'll see!"

Kratos snorted. "Go to sleep, Lloyd."

I was pissed. How dare he be so, so… two-faced! Fine, I'd really show him! I'd get even stronger!

"Yeah, night." I mumbled.

The last thing I heard before falling asleep was Kratos' quiet chuckle.

* * *

So, there you have it. Next time we see Lloyd, he'll be on his way to and at the very first seal - the Seal of Fire. I can't wait!

But in the meantime, what has Sheena been up to? I have a feeling she's plotting something... ;)

Next chapter is Sheena for sure! Again, who knows when I'll get the chance to write and post it, it all depends on how well my dad is doing and how far behind I fall in school work.

Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please please please review! If you didn't like it, review anyway and tell me what went wrong!

So, pretty please... Review?


	15. K: A Random Interuption

"GIVE ME YOUR COMPUTER!"

"What? No!" The two brunettes fought over the poor laptop, the curlier haired one snatching it away and running into her closet, slamming it shut before the other one could steal it back. Leaning back against the half-finished map of the Kingdom Hearts worlds, she clicked on her roommate's internet browser, all the while cackling evilly.

* * *

The moon set lightly over a couple sitting next to a campfire. Under a blanket on the other side of the fire was a small child, sleeping quietly.

"Kratos?" The woman glanced at the man sitting next to her.

"Yes?"

"If I was an angel, what color do you think my wings would be?"

Kratos paused for a moment, not sure where the question came from, "All angel wings are colored differently depending on the mana of the angel."

"I know that." she giggled, shoving him lightly, "I'm asking what color you think mine would be."

"I don't know." Kratos said. "It's easier to predict for a magic user."

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused, "I thought it wasn't easy to predict at all."

"Well, in Yuan's case it was."

She pushed herself up and onto her knees, grinning at him, "Oooh? This I have to hear."

"It's not a very long story." Kratos said, "His wings were purple, and he's a lightning mage. When lightning magic is cast, the spell circle is purple, meaning the color most often associated with lightning magic is purple."

"Oh." she frowned, "Well, that's more boring than I thought."

Kratos rolled his eyes.

"Can you tell me about the day you got your wings?" she asked him, smiling.

"That story is a bit longer, you know." Kratos said, "And it's getting pretty late."

"I'm not tired." She insisted, "Please?"

Kratos sighed, "Alright."

She grinned, settling back in next to Kratos as he began to speak.

"Martel, Mithos, Yuan, and I had just escaped from the Coliseum in Meltokio and were making our way out of the city." Kratos said, "At this point, Meltokio didn't have its giant wall around the city, making it much easier for prisoners to escape."

"You were _prisoners_?" Anna asked, surprised.

"Yes, but that's a completely different story, one I'll tell you another time." Kratos said.

Anna nodded, "Okay."

"Mithos was being very quiet, which was strange for him. He was usually the loudest of all of us, always suggesting new things to do and new places to go. Yuan was convinced he was just angry about the way they'd been treated in the Coliseum. I had been put in a different section of the prison while we were there because I'm a human."

Anna nodded, keeping silent so she wouldn't interrupt the story any more.

"Finally, Mithos told us all what he'd been thinking about all day. Before we'd been arrested, we'd been in the public library looking for information."

"Oooh, information on what?"

Kratos gave his wife a look, "Anna."

Anna clamped her hands over her mouth.

Kratos just smiled softly and continued. "Mithos had found a book talking about angels. The book had said that angels were sometimes seen around the Tower of Mana, then known as one of the largest libraries in the world. The book had detailed the good deeds of angels. Mithos was still young at this point and was sure that if we found an angel and asked them to stop the war that they would. We didn't have anywhere else to go, so we got on a boat and headed towards Sylvarant, essentially sneaking onto the continent through a war camp because we were all Tethe'allan and would have been stopped if we'd tried to enter Sylvarant any other way, and then headed towards the Tower of Mana."

"So, you guys started to believe Mithos about the angels, or what?" Anna asked, "I mean, you came all the way to Sylvarant."

"This was actually the first time we'd been back in Sylvarant since Mithos was old enough to walk on his own." Kratos said, "But yes, I suppose we all had hope. We mostly knew we needed to get out of Tethe'alla; the soldiers were all looking for us."

Anna opened her mouth to ask another question, but one look at Kratos's face made her just mutter, "Later, right," and shut it again.

Kratos just chuckled and continued, "We made it to the Tower of Mana with good time and without alerting anyone from Sylvarant that we were from Tethe'alla. The Tower was relatively busy, being the middle of the day. Mithos, being the small child that he was, walked right up to the closest librarian and asked, flat-out, 'Where are the angels?'"

Anna giggled.

"It took us a little while to convince the librarian that we weren't looking for angels and that Mithos had just gotten overexcited, and perhaps longer to explain to Mithos that we'd lied to the librarians. This of course while trying to be quiet enough not to alert the librarians that we were admitting to a 12 year old boy that we'd lied to them."

Anna's giggling grew a little louder.

"Finally we were able to convince Mithos, and began to look around the library together. It didn't take us long to find a statue of an angel near the top of the levels and levels of shelves, next to the section on all the myths about angels. There were very few people up here, so we let Mithos look around on his own while we looked through the books. Mithos wasn't as interested in the books as he was in the statue and was, essentially, inspecting the thing. He managed to find a button on the side of it, disguised as part of the base, which pushed the statue to the side and lead to a small cavern."

"Oooh, this is getting mysterious!" Anna grinned.

Kratos rolled his eyes, "Not really. Yuan and I had wandered to a different shelf by this point, and Martel was so absorbed in her book that she hadn't noticed the statue moving or Mithos walking into the tunnel that lead to the cavern. By the time she did notice, she screamed at the top of her lungs for Yuan and I before running into the cavern herself. The angel statue seemed to respond to the screaming and Yuan and I were barely able to get through before it shut the entrance."

"So, now you're trapped in a cavern." Anna frowned.

"Essentially, yes." Kratos nodded.

"That's one freakin' weird angel statue." Anna shrugged, "Go on."

Kratos decided not to comment and simply continued the story. "Inside the cavern was a red crystal growth that spread out against one of the walls, and Mithos was unconscious underneath it. Martel was fussing over him, trying to heal him, but there didn't seem to be anything wrong with him—he was just sleeping."

Anna frowned, but said nothing.

"All of the sudden, a voice began to ring in all three of our heads." Kratos spoke, "It demanded to know why we had invaded its sanctuary and who we were. Martel was the most coherent of us, fueled by the adrenaline from worrying about Mithos, and was able to explain the whole story despite the absolutely excruciating pain in all of our heads due to the voice. The voice seemed to understand that what we said aligned directly to what Mithos had said. After that, it said something about giving us the power to reach our goal before all three of us passed out as well."

"I'm having trouble imagining you passing out." Anna commented.

Kratos ignored her and continued, "The story's rather anticlimactic from there. When we woke up, we had Cruxis Crystals attached to us. We didn't have a name for them at the time, and it didn't take us long to figure out what had happened, and not much longer after that to figure out that we weren't aging anymore."

"But Mithos was only 12… He was stuck like that?" Anna asked.

Kratos glanced at her, surprised he hadn't mentioned that before, "Yes. He eventually found a way to change his age with magic, but he was 12 for a very long time."

Anna frowned. After a pause, she spoke up again. "Do you ever regret it?"

"Regret… going after Martel into the cavern?"

"Yeah." Anna nodded.

"Sometimes." Kratos nodded, "If we hadn't gone into that cavern, the majority of what is going on today wouldn't have happened. But at the same time, many of the good things for the world would not have happened either. I'm not sure we would have been able to stop the war without the Crystals, so in a way, the voice granted Mithos's wish to have the power to stop the war."

"Well, I'm glad you got the Crystal, even if it indirectly lead to both worlds' suffering." Anna smiled, leaning against him.

"And why's that?" Kratos asked.

"Because if you hadn't, you'd never have met me." She grinned.

* * *

The door flew open, sending the curly-haired brunette falling backwards onto the carpet as her roommate glared at her, "Cami. Give it back. Now." She snapped.

"Fine, fine." Cami handed it over, "You can have it."

"What did you do?" she asked, inspecting her computer for abuse.

Rolling her eyes, Cami hopped onto her bed, grabbing her own laptop, "Nothin'."

Her roommate glared from across the room, "I'm having difficulty believing that."

"If you must know, check BFaC." Cami said, "And Jasmine? You don't have to worry about updating for awhile."

* * *

Hey guys! In case you didn't figure it out, this is NOT Jasmine. This is her roommate, Cami (Darkness-Chill), sneaking (literally) onto her computer. The battle didn't go down exactly as above, since I stole her laptop while she wasn't in the room to upload this, but I like my version better. :P

Jasmine's had no time to write lately due to her dad being in the hospital, so I formulated this ingenious plan in my mind. And then executed it much later than I wanted to, but I haven't had much time to write lately either.

Anywayyyy, hope you guys enjoyed this guest chapter. Jasmine'll be back with an actual story update soon.

Jasmine, hope you liked.

Everyone else, review her story. She deserves three million more reviews that she has. :D

(Shameless plug: I write the story Fated for Forever, seen here: (remove the spaces) http : / / www . fanfiction . net /s /4247806 /1 /Fated_for_Forever )


	16. S: Meetings Between Friends

Gah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated this! Between family problems and end-of-semester papers and finals this got put on hold and I'm really really sorry!

Super bundles of thanks to Cami for writing me that guest chapter! (I'm thinking of making that a tradition, by the way; a guest chapter every 15 chapters or so? Anyone with ideas, message me! More on that in the ending note.) Also, more thanks to Cami for editing and helping with this chapter - if you haven't checked her out yet, you need to! (penname: DarknessChill)

This chapter switches back to Sheena. We left her last at Zelos' mansion where Zelos was training with Sebastian for his trip to Sylvarant. I hope you all like it!

Again, I'm so so sorry for the massive delay! *still apologizing profusely*

I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

((Sheena POV))

I poked my head into the downstairs training room, and winced as Zelos was thrown across the room and landed on his back. As Sebastian walked over to offer the redhead a hand up, I waved my hand to get their attention.

"Hey, guys. I'm running up to the castle to see Presea. I'll be back later." I said.

"Tell her I say hi!" Zelos said, grinning at me and wiping his sweat-matted hair out of his face.

"Be careful. You may want to stop in to Princess Hilda, as well, Sheena." Sebastian added.

I nodded. "Will do."

As I exited Zelos' mansion and headed up to the castle, I sent my mana out to Corrine.

_Corrine? I'm going to visit Presea and Hilda. Wanna come?_ I thought.

Corrine grinned and I felt him tug on my mana link before poofing onto my shoulder.

I laughed. "I'll take that as a yes?"

Corrine's bell jingled as he vigorously shook his head.

I jogged up the last set of stairs to the Castle. The guards saw me coming and immediately stood at attention. I waved at them and pointed to the Chapel. They nodded and relaxed as I walked past the Castle entrance and into the Chapel's alcove. I took a deep breath and sent a quick prayer to the Goddess asking that the Pope _not_ be here, then pushed open one of the double oak doors.

I blinked rapidly, stepping in and letting the door close behind me. I stood just in the entryway, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the dimmer lighting.

"Good morning! Welcome to the Church of Martel!" one of the priests said, walking over to me.

I forced a smile. "Good morning. I'm looking for Presea – is she back yet?"

"Who…? Oh! Chosen One! My apologies!" the priest said, bowing respectfully.

I waved my hand while resisting the urge to roll my eyes. "That's okay. Presea…?"

"Oh, yes! She is in the back unloading the last of the sacred wood." The priest said. "Shall I escort you, Chosen One?"

"No, thanks. I know the way." I said, smiling at him and slipping past, ignoring his sputtering, heading for the back room.

I quickly pushed open the door and slipped inside.

"Presea?" I called, looking around. The room was fairly large and stocked with towering piles of sacred wood, chopped into various sizes for Church rituals.

"Corrine, can you go see if you can find her? I'll make my way to the loading door." I said.

"Sure, Sheena!" Corrine said, hopping down from my shoulder and disappearing among the stacks, the jingle of his bell fading away.

I made my way between the stacks, looking for a glimpse of pink to let me know I had found Presea, but no such luck. I shrugged to myself and kept going, sure now that she was outside behind the Chapel unloading the last of the wood.

I turned a corner and walked smack into someone, stumbling backwards with a startled gasp.

"Kuchinawa?" I exclaimed, recovering my balance and peering suspiciously at the ninja. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Sheena! That's none of your business – top secret mission." Kuchinawa said, puffing out his chest.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Have you seen Presea?"

"Presea?" He echoed.

"Yes, the axe-woman who delivers all this sacred wood? I was told she was back today." I said.

"No, I haven't seen her. Is that what you're doing here? Visiting commoners?" He sneered.

I stiffened but didn't reply. Instead, I started to push past him, reminding myself that this was one of the many reasons we were no longer together.

He put his hand on my shoulder, gripping tight enough that I winced slightly. "Wait, don't be like that. I know you love playing with your commoners, but don't you think you're better than that? You're the Chosen One! You should only be associating with the elite! And even if you weren't the Chosen One, you're a ninja of the hidden village of Mizuho! We are above the common filth of this world, like this peasant Presea and that wretched bastard Zelos!"

"That's _enough_, Kuchinawa! I won't stand here and let you berate my friends! I heard enough of your poison when we were together, but that's over now and I don't have to deal with your crap anymore!" I shouted, wrenching myself out of his grasp and whirling away.

He spun me back around to face him, his eyes sparking dangerously. I opened my mouth to say some scathing remark but before I got the chance to utter a sound, my head snapped to the side and my breath was sharply exhaled as tears stung my eyes and a stinging pain made itself known on my cheek. I turned to stare wide-eyed at Kuchinawa, raising my hand to my injured face, as I realized that he had just slapped me.

"What the _hell_ – " I started, but gasped as he shoved me hard into the wood stack behind us, slamming my back into it. I let out a pained exhalation and stared at him in disbelief. Yes, Kuchinawa was an arrogant ass with the inability to remain faithful in a relationship, but he had never been violent like this.  
"Why don't you ever listen? You were supposed to be with me! We could have risen to the top and dominated this pathetic world! Why do you insist on associating with these low-lives, no good, filthy sub-humans? What next, are you going to tell me you've made a pet out of a half-elf? This filth is beneath you – beneath us! Why don't you see it? We were perfect together!" Kuchinawa ranted, standing right in front of me, keeping me pinned.

"If we were so perfect, then why did you sleep around?" I asked, my voice dangerously low as I glared at him and put my hands on my hips, fingers touching the edges of the few cards I always kept tucked into my ribbon for emergencies.  
"A man like me has needs that no one woman could fulfill." He sneered, placing one hand next to my head on the stack and leaning in so that our noses were almost touching and his legs had trapped mine between his. "You should have accepted that fact instead of overreacting – hell, it's something you should have been proud of! I'm much too much of a man to be satisfied with one measly woman, even if she is the Chosen One."

"So one minute I'm the almighty, superior Chosen One and the next I'm the worthless woman who couldn't please you?" I asked, my voice dripping with venom.

Kuchinawa's eyes glinted dangerously and his hands gripped my shoulders, slamming them back into the wood, making me gasp. "How dare you, you little slut? Don't you know that you are the scorn of our village? No one wants you there!" His hands slid down my arms and forcefully gripped my wrists, pulling them away from my hidden cards.

"As if we don't all know of your superior attitude and willingness to sleep around? Don't you know that we can all see through your façade of 'friendship' with that louse Zelos? If you weren't the Chosen One, you'd have been kicked out long ago! I was willing to overlook your glaring faults, but no! I was too good for the precocious Chosen One, wasn't I? Well, the joke's on you because soon, very soon, I will be more powerful than even you!" Kuchinawa yelled.

I winced, forcing myself to bury the hurt until later, then smirked. "Not even in your dreams, Kuchy." I said sweetly.

When he growled and dragged my hands above my head, pinning them in one of his own, I reflected that taunting him more was probably not such a good idea. I squirmed against his grip, but couldn't break free.

_Uh, Corrine? A little help! _I desperately thought, sending out my mana to the Summon Spirit, hoping he'd get here before things escalated further.

"Bitch! Someone needs to take you down a few pegs, and I'm just the man to do it!" He growled, dragging his free hand down the front of my body, reaching into my bust and yanking out my cards, letting them drop to the floor.

_Corrine!_ I mentally shouted.

Hiding my inner panic, I managed a sneer. "You were never man enough when we were together – what makes you think you're anything but a speck of dirt under my shoe now?"

_Sheena! We're coming!_ Corrine's frantic voice sounded in my head.

Kuchinawa slapped my face again, hard. My head slammed into the wood stack from the force, but I managed to lift my head up enough to glare at him through unshed tears.

His eyes hardened and he growled. "Bitch." He punched me in the gut. I would have doubled-over if he wasn't holding me up by his grip on my wrists. As it was, I lost my breath for a few moments and coughed violently. "Whore." Another punch. "Cunt." He pulled back his fist and I closed my eyes against the upcoming pain, willing myself not to give the satisfaction of crying out in pain or letting him see me cry.

Suddenly, the grip on my wrists and the press of his body was gone. I opened my eyes and let my arms drop, just as Corrine jumped onto my shoulder and frantically nuzzled my neck before wrapping his tails around it and growling at Kuchinawa, who Presea had pulled off of me and now had pinned to another stack by her large axe.  
"Threat detained." Presea said in her monotonous voice. I took a second to appreciate the sight of a stunned Kuchinawa pressed against one of the wood stacks with an axe blade pressed lightly to his throat by a small, pink-haired axe-woman who was almost a foot shorter than me. Presea had on her usual work clothes – a deep purple sleeve-less dress that ended around her knees, lilac elbow-length finger-less gloves, matching boots, a brown belt with a small dagger hanging at her waist and a pouch at her back, pink hair restrained into messy side ponytails – but it made her no less deadly with her weapon of choice, a long wooden-handled axe that was almost as tall as she was with a deadly sharp metal blade.

"Thank you Presea." I said, ignoring Kuchinawa's glare and rubbing my sore wrists, trying to ignore the pain in my gut.

"Are you all right, Sheena?" Corrine asked, worried.  
I petted him. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks, Corrine."

Corrine smiled in relief before hopping down onto the ground and gathering all my cards into a pile with his paws and tails.

Presea turned her wide, blank stare on me for a moment.

"No life threatening injuries detected." She said, before turning her gaze back onto the trapped ninja.

I nodded and bent down to pick up my cards, gasping and clutching my ribs and stomach. I managed to grab the pile before straightening, breathing heavily.

As I was tucking the cards back into my bust, I heard the door connecting to the Chapel open and hurried footsteps.

The Pope turned the corner and stopped short, blinking as he took in the scene before him.

"Chosen One? What is going on here?" He exclaimed.

"He attacked me." I said, pointing to Kuchinawa.

The Pope squinted at him. "Isn't he a member of your village? What reason would he have to attack you?"

I shrugged, clutching my wounded body. "Ask him."

"You, there. Girl. Release him." The Pope commanded, stepping over to Presea.

Presea lowered her axe and stepped to the side, keeping her eyes trained on Kuchinawa.

"Well then. What do you have to say for yourself?" The Pope questioned.

Kuchinawa just glared at me.

"Staying silent? We'll fix that. Don't worry, Chosen One, he will be properly punished for attacking someone with your status." The Pope said, striding forward and gripping Kuchinawa's arm. "I will see to it personally that he is punished. You, there. Escort the Chosen One into the Castle at once."

Presea stepped over to me and the Pope nodded.

"Should I inform Mizuho you are punishing one of their own?" I asked the Pope, torn between wanting to see Kuchinawa suffer and protecting a member of the village.

"No need – I will handle it. You should really be more careful, Chosen One. What would Tethe'alla do without you?" The Pope asked, malice dripping from his voice.

"Of course." I forced myself to mutter.

The Pope nodded again and led the now docile Kuchinawa from the room.

"Do you think he'll really be punished?" Corrine asked, back on his perch on my shoulder.

I shrugged. "Who knows what the Pope's true intentions are?"

"Castle." Presea stated.

I nodded to her. "You're right, Presea. Let's go."

We left the back room and quickly walked out of the Chapel. Strange, the Pope and Kuchinawa only left a few moments before us… where did they go?

We walked to the Castle doors and the guards did a double take.

"Chosen One! And Presea!" one said, both saluting.

"We're going to visit Princess Hilda." I stated firmly.

"Yes, Chosen One! Would you like an escort?"

"No, thank you." I said, stepping into the stunning entryway with Presea following right behind.

"Chosen One! Sheena!" A light woman's voice rang out through the hall.

We turned to the side to see Princess Hilda coming down the large, imposing staircase as fast as she could in her regal gown.

She rushed over and gripped me in a tight embrace, making me gasp and my eyes water.

"Oh, forgive me!" She said, jumping back. "The Pope contacted us – you were attacked? Come quickly to my chambers; I have a doctor waiting to see you." Hilda said, worry on her face.

"Princess Hilda, while I appreciate the gesture, it's not needed. I'm fine." I said.

Hilda waved a hand. "Nonsense. We will talk more in my chambers. You, too… Presea, is it? You will join us as thanks for saving the Chosen One."

I sighed. There really was no telling Hilda no. Plus, we could talk more openly in her private chambers. I glanced at Presea, who didn't seem off put by the offer.

"All right. Is that okay with you Presea?" I asked.

"Yes." Presea said.

Hilda nodded. "Good. If you would follow me?" She turned and led us up the staircase she had come down moments before. When we reached the top, I was panting softly but Hilda was as calm as ever, and of course Presea was unaffected. Mentally I blamed my recent beating, but I was really admiring Hilda. She must work out.

We followed Hilda silently through the sparkling halls of the Castle, and in no time I was completely lost. I will never get the hang of this place.

"Here we are." Hilda murmured, opening a door and ushering us inside.

We stepped into her sitting area, which of course was as elegant as Hilda herself, and an older gentleman who had been sitting sipping tea stood up.

"Ah, Princess Hilda." He said bowing respectfully.

"Now, now. None of that Dr. Chilton." Hilda said, taking his hands and kissing his cheek. She turned to us.

"Dr. Chilton, may I present Chosen One Sheena, her Summon Spirit Corrine, and her friend Presea? Everyone, this is Dr. Chilton. He has been the family doctor since before my birth." Hilda said.

Corrine nodded and I grinned. "It's a pleasure."

"Is it? How marvelous. Now, Hilda was telling me you were recently attacked? Are you in any pain?" Dr. Chilton asked.

I winced. "Unfortunately. I was hit several times in the ribs and stomach. But I'm fine, really."

"She's in pain! Her chest really hurts!" Corrine chirped.

"Corrine!" I scolded, glaring at the fox-like figure on my shoulder.

"Sorry, Sheena! But it's true!" Corrine said.

The doctor smiled at Corrine.

"Well, then. I should definitely take a look. Would you be more comfortable if we went into another room?" Dr. Chilton asked.

I shook my head and sighed. "No, let's just get this over with."

Hilda laughed. "Oh, Sheena. Dr. Chilton has a perfect bedside manner, I promise. Come, Presea, Corrine – let's sit to give Dr. Chilton some room."

Presea sat on the couch next to Hilda, and Corrine hopped off my shoulder and settled on Presea's lap. The pink-haired blinked, but that was her only sign surprise.

"I'm going to need to take a look at the area, so if you don't mind…?" Dr. Chilton said.

I nodded and reached behind me, untying my pink ribbon and quickly but carefully removing my lilac shirt cover, white bodice, and black undershirt. Once the last piece of clothing dropped, Hilda gasped and Corrine squeaked. Bracing myself, I looked down at my body and couldn't help but wince. My torso was already covered in deep purple blooming bruises, and seeing them made my chest throb in pain. I clenched my fists at my sides as Dr. Chilton leaned forward and delicately fingered the bruising. He tutted and removed his hands.

"From the amount of bruising, it is possible that you have multiple fractured ribs. I'm going to need to apply pressure in order to tell, however. It may be painful, but please try not to move.

I nodded and clenched my jaw bracing myself as best as I could. Dr. Chilton nodded as well and placed his palm under my bust and began applying pressure and feeling my ribs. I inhaled sharply and took a small step back but then grimaced and forced myself to remain still. By the time Dr. Chilton was done, I was panting slightly.

"It doesn't feel like any are broken, but they are almost certainly severely bruised. I recommend no extraneous work for at least a few days in order to give them time to heal." Dr. Chilton said, taking out some bandages and wrapping my ribs.

I nodded, quickly reassembling my outfit. "Thank you, Doctor."

He smiled gently at me and resumed his seat, sipping his tea. "It is no trouble at all. Just be sure to change the wrappings twice a day."

"Oh, Sheena! How did this even happen?" Hilda asked.

I frowned. "I thought the Pope told you…?"

Hilda shook her head. "No, he just informed us that he would be busy interrogating the Chosen One's attacker and not to disturb him."

"Figures." I muttered. "I was taken by surprise, that's all, by an old acquaintance. Presea and Corrine saved me." I explained.

Hilda turned to Presea, looking a little uneasy. She hesitatingly reached out and took the pink-haired girl's hand. Presea looked at her with her blank stare.

"Thank you for helping Sheena. If there is anything you want or need, please don't hesitate to ask." Hilda said.

"Hey! I helped too!" Corrine chirped.

"Of course, Corrine! Thank you!" Hilda said, dropping Presea's hand in favor of petting Corrine.

"Home." Presea said, startling us.

"Presea?" I asked.

"I… want to go home." Presea said.

"Oh. Oh!" Hilda exclaimed. "Yes, of course. I will talk with Father, His Majesty, and the Pope at once. Although, you being the only one who can retrieve the scared wood needed for the rituals of the Martel Church complicates things a bit. But don't worry, I'll think of something. It may take me a few months but I will get you home."

Presea nodded.

"Thank you, Hilda." I said.

Hilda waved her hand. "Don't thank me yet – thank me when I manage to pull it off."

I grinned. "I knew you were my favorite Princess."

Hilda laughed. "Silly, that's because I'm the only Princess you know."

"Princess Hilda, Chosen One Sheena, Presea, and Corrine – I believing I shall take my leave now. I'll be in my rooms if you need me." Dr. Chilton said.

"Won't you stay for lunch, Doctor?" Hilda asked.

"No thank you, my dear." Dr. Chilton said, rising.

"Very well. Enjoy your day." Hilda said, rising and kissing his cheek.

"Thanks again." I said smiling.

"Yes, thank you." Corrine said.

Dr. Chilton smiled and left Hilda's rooms.

"Well, what shall I order up for lunch?" Hilda asked.

"Thank you so much Hilda. For everything." I said, carefully hugging the Princess. The sun was beginning to set and Presea, Corrine, and I were leaving the Castle.

"Any time, Sheena. You know that." Hilda said, stepping back and petting Corrine briefly, who was once again on my shoulder.

"Goodbye, Corrine. Take care of Sheena." She said.

Corrine purred and nodded.

"Presea, I will start first thing tomorrow trying to find a way for you to go home." Hilda said.

"Thank you." Presea said.

If the plan I had worked, I wouldn't be seeing Hilda for a while…

"Oh! I almost forgot!" I exclaimed.

"What is it?" Hilda asked, confused.

"My friend in the Elemental Research Lab wants to be transferred to the Imperial Research Academy in Sybak and I promised her I'd put in a good word for her to speed up the process." I explained.

Hilda frowned slightly. "Sheena, I really wish you wouldn't get so close to those in the Lab."

I frowned back. "Hilda, how many times do we have to have this argument? Half-elves deserve the same treatment as humans – just because they are a different race does not deny them their right to life."

Hilda shook her head. "I know you truly believe that. But…"

"Will you help her or not?" I interrupted, not wanting to get into the argument.

Hilda sighed. "I'll see what I can do. What is the name?"

"Thank you, Hilda. Her name is Annabel." I said.

Hilda waved her hand. "I'm sure it won't be too hard to convince father to allow the transfer."

I hugged her, thanking her again, knowing she was only doing this for me and that if Annabel had appealed for the transfer without my influence she would have been ignored for months, possibly years.

"Be well." I murmured, stepping back and towards the door. Hilda returned the sentiment and I smiled at her and waved, then led our little group out of her chamber.

Once the door closed behind us, I looked around.

"Um… Presea? Do you remember the way out?" I asked.

Presea blinked then stepped in front of me. "Yes." She said, heading down the hallway. I followed her and in no time we were outside the Castle and standing in front of the Chapel.

"Well, I guess this is where we part. Thank you for today, Presea. I'm really glad you're back. If I'm not around for a bit, contact Hilda or Zelos if you need anything, okay?" I said.

"Yes." Presea said.

"Good." I replied. I pulled the girl into a hug and tried to ignore how unresponsive she was.

"Well… goodbye." I said pulling back.

"Goodbye." Presea said, turning and entering the chapel.

I took a deep breath and walked back towards the Castle and the stairs that would lead me to Zelos' mansion.

"Sheena, are you okay?" Corrine asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, Corrine." I said, smiling at him. As we neared the Castle, some guards called out to us.

"Chosen One Sheena!"

I stopped. "Yes?"

"Princess Hilda has ordered us to escort you to your destination." One guard said.

Damn that Hilda! She knew I'd never agree to escorts, so she had them ambush me.

I forced a smile. "I'm only going to Master Zelos' mansion, so that…"

"We were ordered to, Chosen One." Another guard cut me off.

I sighed. "All right. Let's go." I said in defeat.

_Zelos is going to freak._ I thought to Corrine as a total of four soldiers walked us through the streets of Meltokio towards Zelos' mansion.

_Don't you think he'll be even more upset when he finds out what Kuchinawa did?_ Corrine's voice responded in my head.

_I mentally groaned. Oh, Goddess, you're right! Maybe I won't tell him…_

_Sheena! You have to!_ Corrine said.

_Says who? It'll only hurt him to know._ I responded.

_But! But! Who'll change your bandages? _Corrine asked.

_Damn. I forgot about that._ I said.

_See? You need to tell him. Plus, you need someone to talk to. You didn't really tell Hilda, and you didn't tell me either._ Corrine said.

_Oh, Corrine. I'm sorry. Here._ I said, concentrating and sending him my memories of what happened.

Corrine's tails tightened on my neck and he whimpered softly.

_Sheena…_ he whispered in my head, his voice full of pain and despair.

_It's okay._ I said back, voice hard, trying not to think about it.

Before Corrine could say anything more, the guards walking in front of us stopped. I blinked and looked around, realizing that we had reached Zelos' mansion. The guards were giving me uneasy looks and I tried not to wince. How many times had Zelos and Hilda warned me not to talk telepathically to Corrine in front of people?

One of the guards knocked swiftly on the door and Sebastian opened it quickly, hiding his shock.

"Hey, Sebastian." I said sheepishly.

"Chosen One Sheena. What a surprise. Let me call for Master Zelos." Sebastian said, quickly retreating inside the mansion.

"Thank you for the escort but I can take it from here." I said.

One guard shook his head. "We must remain with you until you are admitted somewhere for the night."

I sighed, but nodded.

The door reopened and I saw Zelos' smiling face. "Sheena, what…" He trailed off as he took in the sight of the soldiers and my strained face, his smile slipping.

"Master Zelos." One guard said, saluting. "We have been instructed to escort Chosen One Sheena to her destination of choice. The Chosen One seeks lodging here for the night. Will you house her?"

"Of course. The Chosen One is always welcome here." Zelos replied seriously.

The guard nodded. "Then, if you would dismiss us, we will leave you to your evening."

"Thank you for escorting her. You are dismissed. Send my regards and thanks to Princess Hilda." Zelos said.

"Yes, sir." The guard responded. All four soldiers saluted before turning to head back to the Castle.

I tried to smile. "Hey, Zelos." I said.

"Sheena. What trouble did you get into now?" Zelos asked, chuckling and stepping aside to let me in. I grinned and shrugged as he closed the door behind us.

"None, of course." I responded. He shook his head.

"How was your visit? Presea and Hilda doing well?" Zelos asked, leading me to the living room where Sebastian was setting out a platter of cookies.

"It was good; they're both fine." I said.

"Chosen One Sheena, what did you do to earn an armed escort?" Sebastian asked.

I waved my hand. "You know Hilda. Overprotective and stubborn."

Zelos studied my face for a moment before looking at Corrine. "Corrine? Why are you being so quiet?"

Corrine buried his face into my neck and shook his head. "Tell them, Sheena." He whispered.

"Corrine? Sheena? Tell us what?" Zelos asked, confused.

I sighed. "When I was visiting Presea, there was a small… incident. Don't worry, I'm fine." I reassured.

"What happened?" Zelos asked, carefully studying my face.

"Kuchinawa showed up." I said.

"What? What did that bastard do?" Zelos demanded.

"Zelos, stop interrupting me so I can tell you!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry." The redhead muttered.

I took a deep breath. "When I went into the storage room of the Chapel to find Presea, I literally bumped into him. I had sent Corrine ahead to find Presea. He wouldn't tell me why he was there, but questioned me and my choice of friends. After he set it on Presea and you – "

Zelos growled, and Sebastian put his hand on his Master's shoulder.

" – I tried to storm away but he backed me into one of the stacks of sacred wood and smacked me."

"He hit you? Oh my Goddess, Sheena! Are you okay?" Zelos exclaimed, taking my chin in his hand.

I jerked out of his hold, nodding and trying to smile. "I'm fine."

"Is there more?" Sebastian carefully asked.

I shrugged. "He started cursing me and hit me a few times. Before I could reach for my cards, he threw them onto the ground, holding my wrists and knocking me around. I called for Corrine and he came running with Presea, who had Kuchinawa pinned by her axe in one second flat."

Zelos stood up, fists clenched. "Sebastian, get Sheena to a doctor. Now. I'm going to beat the shit out of that bastard. He'll wish he never even looked at her."

Sebastian nodded but I jumped up and grabbed Zelos' arm. "No!"

"Sheena, I'm not letting him get away with hurting you." Zelos said, voice full of anger.

"Zelos, it's fine, I'm fine. Presea stopped him. You should've seen his face when he got up close and personal with her axe. And the Pope led him away for further punishment."

He slowly allowed me to pull him back down onto the couch.

"The Pope?" He asked.

"Yeah, strange, right? Who knows what really happened but either way there's nothing you can do now." I said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Zelos asked.

"I'm fine." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Thank Goddess." Zelos said, pulling me into a tight hug. I tried really hard not to wince but couldn't hide my small hiss of pain.

Zelos immediately pulled back. "I knew it! Where are you hurt? Sebastian, get a doctor."

"No, Sebastian, wait." I said, causing him to stop in the doorway and look at me expectantly.

"Sheena, you're obviously hurt." Zelos said, clenching his fists.

"It's just a bruise, I promise. Hilda had her doctor look at it." I explained, placing one of my hands over Zelos' fist.

"Dr. Chilton?" Sebastian asked, coming back into the room and taking a seat.

"You know him?" I asked.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, he has been serving as the doctor of the royal family long before Princess Hilda was born."

"Does he know what he's doing?" Zelos asked.

"He wouldn't hold his current position if he wasn't at the very least competent." Sebastian answered.

Zelos reluctantly nodded.

"Sheena… the bandages." Corrine reminded me.

"Oh, right. He said that I need to change my wrapping at least twice a day, something I'll need help with." I said.

Zelos grimly nodded. "I'll do it now. Let's go into your bathroom. Sebastian, I'm assuming it's well stocked?" He stood and pulled me to my feet.

"Of course. When you are done, dinner will be prepared." Sebastian said, standing as well.

"Go on up, Sheena. I'll be right there." Zelos said.

I rolled my eyes and shared a look with Corrine before leaving the room. As I was ascending the stairs, I heard Zelos asking Sebastian to check in with the Castle servants to find out what happened to Kuchinawa.

Shaking my head, I entered the bath near my room and Corrine hopped onto the sink counter. I took out my cards, carefully placing them next to Corrine, before quickly removing the clothing hiding my bandage wrap.

There was a short knock and the Zelos entered. "Sebastian's gonna make your favorite – "

Zelos stopped when he caught sight of me and yelped, spinning around to face the closed door, turning almost as red as his hair.

"Jeez, Sheena! Warn a guy next time!" Zelos yelled.

I laughed. "Come on, Zelos! We practically grew up together! You're like my brother! It's not like you haven't seen me naked before."

"Yeah, when you were ten! You've filled out since then!" He stammered.

I smacked his arm. "Hey, don't turn into a pervert like your dad now, not when you were doing so well."

Zelos growled and whirled around, glaring at me.

"That's better. Now you gonna help me change these or what?" I asked.

* * *

Well, how was it? I really hope you all liked it! Review and let me know you liked it or you hated it or review to berate me for the long wait but either way please review!

As I said in the beginning note, I'm thinking of posting a guest chapter every 15 chapters or so. If anyone is interested in writing one, please message me with your idea! It must be written from the POV of / about a minor character - so nothing about the main 9 please (Lloyd, Sheena, Colette, Zelos, Genis, Raine, Kratos, Regal, Presea). For example: what Dirk's doing now that Lloyd left, how he handled the group of villagers taking refuge at his house, something about Rix and Dee, etc.

If I like your idea, I'll ask you to write it! If it clashes will things I'll be adding in the future, I might ask you to change your idea a bit or provide you with the characters' backstorys - after all, my characters in this are different from their counterparts in the game. And if I get a lot of messages from people wanting to write me a guest chapter, I can't guarantee you'll get a chance. But please, if you think of something or are really interested in providing a guest chapter, message me!

Hopefully the next update won't be so long in the making. Don't forget to review please! Thanks to everyone who is faithfully sticking with this story and reading every update - you are the motivation for my writing! Thank you!


	17. S: Taking Flight

I'M SORRY!

Gah, this update took way too long to post! I'm sorry!

And the only reason it's even being posted now is because Cami (Darkness-Chill) edited it for me since I have no time with JulNoWriMo going on.

Go check her out! fanfiction (dot) net / ~darknesschill

Anyways, this is another Sheena chapter. Picks up where the last left off: Sheena just got back to Zelos's from her visit to the castle and Zelos is bandaging her up.

I don't own ToS.

* * *

((SHEENA POV)))

As I carefully peeled the bandages off, Zelos' fists clenched and he growled.

"I'm going to kill him." The redhead muttered through clenched teeth.

"Zelos, it looks worse than it is, I promise. Just help me." I said, begging him with my eyes to just drop it already.

Zelos sighed, the tension visibly leaving his body as he very carefully re-bandaged the deep bruises. He was halfway through when he suddenly stopped.

"Idiot." He said, dropping the bandage roll.

"What? Zelos!" I exclaimed.

"I can just cast First Aid." He said.

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that – I forgot you have that ability now." I said, grinning.

He smiled back before closing his eyes and breathing deep. His Exsphere flashed. "First Aid."

The soothing feeling was immediate as his power washed over me. The ache subsided greatly, but didn't disappear completely. I looked down and while the bruises were no longer angry red and purple, they were the fading deep purple of an old bruise. I frowned, poking it, inhaling sharply as it was sore. Not nearly as bad as before, but not completely healed.

Zelos frowned. Closing his eyes, he muttered "First Aid".

Nothing changed. The faint bruising was still there.

"Why won't it work?" He asked, clearly frustrated.

"I don't know…" I said, confused. His spell worked before on my arm, so I didn't understand why it wasn't working now.

Zelos frowned, glaring at the bruising. "Let me try it like this…" He said, lightly placing his hand over the discoloration before concentrating and murmuring "First Aid".

Soft green light enveloped his fingertips and my skin, but when he pulled back, the lighter bruising remained.

"The only thing I can think of," he said, withdrawing his hand, "is that the spell isn't strong enough and I'm only healing the external bruising, not the internal."

I frowned, nodding. "That would explain why the cut on my arm healed so fast, if your magic really only works on the top level."

Zelos sighed, quickly running his hand through his hair. "Sorry, Sheena. Looks like I'm not as strong as I thought."

I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm. "Don't be an idiot. Instead of taking weeks to heal, this'll only take days."

Zelos scowled. "You shouldn't be hurt at all."

"Will you knock it off already? It happened, I'm fine, and would appreciate your help rewrapping this so I can get dressed." I said, returning his scowl.

Zelos sheepishly grinned, picking up the forgotten bandaging and wrapping me up quickly. I pulled on my clothes, only wincing slightly as the moments pulled on the bruising, not in nearly as much pain as before.

"Shall we?" Zelos asked with a smirk, opening the door and bowing grandly.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop a chuckled. Corrine jumped onto my shoulder and I led the way into the kitchen. There was a knock on the main door as we passed through the foyer and we both paused, sharing a look.

A maid quickly scurried over to the door, opening it with a small bow. "Welcome to House Wilder." She said.

A servant with a package bowed back. "This delivery is for one Master Zelos Wilder, by order of the King."

The maid took the box, nodding. "I will deliver it to him right away. Thank you. May the Goddess watch over you."

"And may She shine on you as well." The servant returned before leaving.

The maid quickly closed the door and started a little as she turned around and saw us waiting.

"I'll just take that now. Thanks, Lina." Zelos said, smiling at the girl.

"O-of course, Master Zelos!" Linda blushed, handing over the box and fleeing.

"Am I really that intimidating?" Zelos asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Idiot."

"What?" He exclaimed. "Why am I an idiot now?"

"She's not intimidated, she has a crush on you!" I said slowly, pronouncing each word carefully as one would when talking to someone a bit slow.

"Really? Lina? But she's been here since she was a kid!" Zelos said, looking thoughtful.

I sighed. "Yes, Lina. And most of the female staff."

"I never noticed…" Zelos said.

I shook my head at him. "Aside from your obliviousness, what's in the box?"

Zelos scowled but turned his gaze to the box. "If it's from the King, it's probably the Rheaird and communicators. I guess he wants me to leave soon…"

I frowned at the box. "A flying machine is in that box? You'll never fit on it!"

"Hey! Are you saying I'm fat?" Zelos yelled.

I chuckled. "No, idiot. Although…"

"You're lucky you're hurt or I'd make you eat those words." Zelos smirked.

I grinned. "I'd like to see you try."

Zelos laughed. "Another time. Sebastian always told me not to hit a girl. An injured girl, at that."

"And yet, that's never stopped you before." I grinned.

He shook his head. "You deserved it. And you certainly don't fight like a girl."

My grin widened, and I pretended to curtsy. "Thank you!"

Zelos laughed again, shaking his head and taking the box into the living, placing it on the couch. I followed after him, but grabbed his hand before he could open it.

"If there is a Rheaird in there, shouldn't we be opening it outside, just in case?" I asked.

Zelos frowned. "Huh. Guess Sebastian would be kinda mad if we trashed the house…"

I rolled my eyes. "You think?" I turned and led the grumbling redhead out to the back courtyard.

I nodded and Zelos placed the box down. Corrine tightened his grip on my neck as Zelos opened it. I patted his head, but kept my eyes on the box. Nothing flew out at us once it was open, which I took as a good sign.

Zelos frowned and pulled out two communicators and a small cube with a button on its top. He also withdrew a note, which he quickly skimmed, before saying to me: "Looks like one of these communicators is for you, so that you don't worry. You'll be my Tethe'allan contact and Yuan is my Sylvaranti contact. I'm to leave tomorrow at dawn."

Ignoring Zelos' last comment for now, I asked curiously: "What's the button on the cube do?"

"Apparently, it's a Wing Pack. The researchers in the lab have similar ones for ECs, but this one is for Rheairds." He explained.

I frowned but nodded, remembering Annabel gushing about something like that before she had left for Sybak.

Zelos took a step back and held out the small box. We looked at each other for a moment and my heart dropped into my stomach as it hit me that he was really leaving. _Not if I have anything to do with it._ I thought vehemently.

Zelos pressed the button and the box glowed a soft blue before some thing popped out.

"So that's a Rheaird?" I asked, studying the foreign machine. "Looks like you'll fit after all."

"Ha ha." Zelos deadpanned, circling the hovering Rheaird slowly.

It was violet and white and almost shaped like a bird. The front nose was curved downwards slightly, hiding a wheel which I assumed was used for ground landing. The main body had a small black seat and one wing extended on either side. Between the nose and the seat was a smooth pillar that appeared to be used for steering and had some buttons on it. The back end had a tail that hummed softly – that must be what propelled it through the sky – with another landing wheel tucked beneath it.

"You should try it, Zelos!" Corrine chirped.

I nodded. "Yeah. Give a whirl."

Zelos stepped up onto it, the Rheaird immediately balancing so he didn't tip it over. The seat was too low to be very comfortable, so Zelos straddled it, placing his hands lightly on the steering rod. Gently, he tilted it back and forth, and I watched in amazement as the machine responded to his slightest touch. He pulled up and flew slowly higher and higher, When he was well above my head, he called out: "I'm gonna take it outside of the city and try the buttons. Be back in a few."

Before I could responded, he was already flying away.

"Wow." I murmured, staring after him.

"Will we get to fly, too, Sheena?" Corrine asked.

I nodded. "If all goes according to plan, yeah."

Corrine's bell jingled. "I hope it isn't hard to do…"

"If Zelos can handle it, so can I." I answered. Before we could say anything more, Zelos zipped back overhead and quickly descended, moving at a much faster pace. He tapped a button and the landing wheels extended, placing his Rheaird firmly onto the ground. He pressed another button and the whirling turned off completely.

"Well?" I asked.

"It's easy to control. The only thing I don't like is there's nothing really keeping you on it." Zelos said as he hopped off.

I eyed it, nodding. "Yeah, that doesn't look very safe."

Zelos bent to examine the seat. "There's gotta be something… ahh!" He pulled back and motioned me closing, pointing out groves where your feet are placed. He pushed the side of the seat, and straps appeared.

"It looks like you can strap your feet in." Zelos said.

"No way those could hold you if you flipped upside down." I snorted.

Zelos grinned. "Let's find out!"

"What? No way, you'll get hurt!" I exclaimed.

Zelos rolled his eyes. "I won't try it from very high up. Besides, I have healing magic now. I'll be fine. I gotta test it now while I can, anyway."

Reluctantly, I nodded. Zelos stepped back onto the Rheaird, turning it on with the pressed of a button. I noted which button, and suddenly their pattern made sense. The first two were on and off, the next three were for speed, and the last was for landing, if I was watching right. Zelos strapped in and pulled up enough that he was hovering above the ground with enough room to execute a full flip.

"Here I go!" He shouted, tilting the Rheaird. Immediately, it turned over and Zelos did a complete 360. "Woohoo! That was awesome!"

"Does it feel sturdy?" I called up to him.

"Hell yeah. Watch this!" Zelos said, flipping over again but this time stopping so he was hanging upside down, grinning at me. Slowly, he let go of the steering rod and let his arms dropping, dangling them in from of my face. He was held in place by the straps alone. Amazing…

"Just what is this thing made of?" I said incredulously.

Zelos laughed. "I have no idea, but at least I don't have to worry about falling off!"

I thought about, then frowned as I had a sudden idea. "What if the engine or whatever gives out and explodes, and you have to jump off it really quickly?"

Zelos frowned, flipping right-side up and moving his feet around before he exclaimed "Got it!" and lowered the Rheaird to show me the release button he had found near the toe of his right foot. All he'd have to do it slide his foot forward a bit to press that, and the straps fell off.

Satisfied that the Rheaird was as safe as a flying hunk of metal could get, I nodded.

"All right. Enough playing. I'm hungry." I said, turning to head back inside.

"Aww, Sheena!" Zelos whined as he quickly shut off the Rheaird and climbed down, zapping it back into the Wing Pack. "You're no fun."

"Don't forget the communicators." I called over my shoulder, a satisfied smirk appearing on my face when I heard Zelos curse and have to double back.

Heading into the kitchen, I sniffed appreciatively at the smell of the beef stew simmering.

"Mhmm, Sebastian. It smells delicious!" I said, grinning at the butler.

"It should taste as good as well. Even though the cook has today off, I'm sure that all the years I've cooked your favorite meal has rubbed off." Sebastian said, turning and grinning at me.

Zelos walked in and thrust one communicator at me. "Here. It's yours, after all. Looks like they both have the other already programmed in."

I nodded, taking it and slipping it securely into my sash. "Thanks."

"You received the talking devices, then?" Sebastian asked.

Zelos nodded. "Yeah, along with the Rheaird."

"That is the flying device, correct?" Sebastian said, curiosity in his voice.

I chuckled. "Yeah, and it's pretty amazing. Why don't you show him, Zelos? I'll finish up cooking and add a few Mizuhoian spices that'll make it perfect."

Zelos grinned. "You and your picky tastes."

"Yeah, I'm not picky." I argued. "I just happen to like Mizuhoian style cooking the best."

"Yeah, yeah." Zelos said, waving a hand. "C'mon, Sebastian. Let's leave her to it before I have to listen to another lecture on the superiority of ninja cooking."

I rolled my eyes and Sebastian nodded to me as he tried to hide a smile, following Zelos out of the kitchen. As soon as I heard the door to the courtyard close behind them, I opened the top cabinet and pulled out one of the many spice jars I had stored there.

"Sheena! That one makes you sleepy!" Corrine said.

"I know." I said, tasting the beef stew to make sure it was good and pouring out two bowls full before dumping the spice into the pot and stirring.

"Why are you putting the sleep spice in there?" Corrine asked.

"So that Sebastian and Zelos go to sleep right after dinner and sleep deeply all night. At first light, I'll leave a note for Zelos and take the Rheaird to Sylvarant." I explained.

"Sheena!" Corrine exclaimed, his bell jingling in my ear as he shook his head, "You're really going to do that?"

"I have to, Corrine. I'm the Chosen One – it's my job to protect Tethe'alla, not Zelos's. I can't let him get hurt trying to protect me by doing this for me." I explained.

Corrine fidgeted. "Sheena…"

"Corrine. I have to." I turned my head to look at him, scratching behind his ears. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course!" Corrine yelled in my ear. "I'll protect you, Sheena, don't worry. But I don't think Zelos will be happy when he realizes you left…"

"He'll understand. Eventually." I said, shrugging. "Right?"

"Yeah!" Corrine chirped, nuzzling my face.

"Right." I said, exhaling slowly. "Thanks, Corrine."

Corrine purred.

I put some stew into the remaining bowls Sebastian had set out, careful not to get them mixed up.

"Corrine, are they still outside?" I asked.

Corrine poofed off my shoulder, returning a moment later. "Yes, Sheena."

I nodded my thanks, carrying the bowls to the table and setting the drugged ones in the places typically taken by Zelos and Sebastian when we managed to convince him to eat with us.

I set down my own bowl and Corrine's at my place and strode to the back door of the mansion. Poking my head out, I grinned at the sight of Zelos, who was on the Rheaird and showing off funny flips and loops.

"Food's done!" I yelled, going back to the dining table I had set and plopping down in front of my non-drugged bowl.

"Smells good, Sheena!" Zelos grinned as he came in and sat down across from me.

Corrine hopped off my shoulder and stood before his own bowl, sniffing appreciatively.

"I shall leave you to enjoy the meal, then." Sebastian said from the doorway.

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, Sebastian. There's plenty of food."

"You should eat with us." Zelos said.

Sebastian hesitated. "It would be improper…"

It was Zelos's turn to roll his eyes. "You're our friend – what's wrong with friends sharing a meal? Sit down already so we can dig in!"

Sebastian sighed but couldn't hide a smile as he sat down in front of the other place I had set.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

I grinned. "Well, don't just sit there – let's eat!"

Turning words to actions, we ate in relative silence, each lost in our own thoughts and the delicious flavors of beef stew.

Scraping my bowl clean several long minutes later, I leaned back in my chair, belly full. Corrine sat on the table cleaning his paws and face, having finished much faster than any of us.

Zelos burbed, dropping his spoon. "Damn, Sheena. That was delicious!"

"Yes, the seasoning was perfect." Sebastian complimented.

Ignoring the small ball of guilt in my stomach, I smiled. "Thanks."

Zelos stretched, yawning and running his fingers quickly through his hair. "I don't know about you guys, but the long day added to the great meal has made me tired. What do you say to turning in early?"

"An excellent suggestion. Those who go early to bed are early to rise, after all." Sebastian said, standing and clearing the bowls away, stifling a yawn himself.

"Yeah. Plus I should get as much rest tonight as I can, since tomorrow I'm leaving." Zelos said, standing.

I couldn't help the frown that sprang to my face as I stood, and Zelos quickly walked around to give me a tight one-armed hug. "Don't worry; I'll be back before you get the chance to miss me."

"Yeah." I tried and failed to smile. "Night, Sebastian." I said as Corrine hopped up onto my shoulder and Zelos and I started heading for the stairs.

"Goodnight Chosen One Sheena, Master Zelos. May the Goddess guard your sleep." Sebastian answered, taking the hallway that led to the servant's rooms.

Zelos grinned. "Night, man."

Going up the stairs, we walked down the hall until we came to my bedroom.

"Thanks for today, Zelos. You're my best friend." I said, pulling the redhead close for a tight hug.

"Hey, hey. What's this, all of a sudden? You okay?" Zelos asked, pulling back and studying my face.

I tried to smile. "Yeah. Just worried about you."

Zelos grinned. "Don't be. I'll be fine. I'm the great Zelos Wilder, after all." More seriously, he said: "Sheena, you're my best friend, too. I'll always be here for you, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Zelos. Goodnight." I said, stepping back and gripping the door's handle.

Zelos tucked a stray lock of my hair behind my ear. "Night, Sheena. Try to get some sleep. I know I'm gonna pass out as soon as I hit the bed."

I forced a chuckle. "Sweet dreams, then."

"You, too. Don't worry, I won't leave without saying goodbye. Night!" Zelos said, turning to go to his room, yawning again.

The ball of guilt in my stomach grew a little with each word he said. "Night." I forced out, quickly entering my bedroom and closing the door behind me, sagging against it.

"Sheena?" Corrine whispered.

"I don't want him to hate me." I muttered, moving to sit on my bed.

"He won't." Corrine reassured.

I nodded. "I hope you're right. I'm doing this, at least in part, for him. To keep him and everyone in Tethe'alla safe."

"I know, Sheena. And he'll know, too." Corrine said, hopping off my shoulder to sit on my lap.

I sighed, resolving to not think about it for a while. I had a long night ahead of me as I waited for dawn, anyway.

"Hey, Corrine. How will you get to Sylvarant?" I suddenly asked.

Corrine tilted his head, looking thoughtful. "You're supposed to be able to summon me from anywhere."

"I know, but what if it's different in Sylvarant? What if the place where Summon Spirits go is different, and since you won't be there but in Tethe'alla's place, I can't summon you?" I asked.

"Hmm… It shouldn't work like that, but I am not a usual Summon Spirit… Maybe we should link and I physically ride with you? Once there, I can check out the space and see if it's the same as here or not." Corrine said.

I nodded. "Okay. So we'll go like we do when I use a transportation card?"

"Yes." Corrine said, nodding, his bell jingling.

"Okay." I sighed. One less thing to worry about.

"You need to rest, Sheena." Corrine said.

"I can't – I have to write a note for Zelos and I have to leave at dawn." I responded.

"Write the note now and then rest. I'll wake you before dawn." Corrine said.

"Corrine…" I said, petting him.

"You need to be rested for our journey!" Corrine chirped.

"Okay, okay. Lemme get some paper…" I said, getting up and going over to my desk. I got out paper and a pen and thought for a moment before writing:

_Zelos-  
I'm sorry. I have to do this. Please forgive me. I'll call you when I get there. Don't worry about me – I can take care of myself. Take care of Sebastian and cover for me as long as you can. I owe you._

_ You're my best friend. Thank you._

_-Sheena_

Sighing, I put the pen down and looked at Corrine, who was reading what I had wrote. He nodded and I folded up the page, leaving it on the desk along with the communicator I had tucked into my sash.

Walking over to my closet, I pulled out a pack and quickly stuffed some clothes and all of my spare cards in there. Corrine poofed out of the room only to return seconds later with the travel basket Sebastian had packed with food and water for Zelos. Adding it to the pack, I climbed back onto the bed, settling down.

"Wake me a little before dawn." I said, closing my eyes.

"I will. Sleep well, Sheena." Corrine said.

Somehow, miraculously, I managed to fall asleep.

What felt like minutes later, Corrine was nudging my arm with his paw. "Sheena! Wake up!"

Groaning, I sat up and stretched. "What time is it?"

"Just before dawn. We should hurry if we're going to leave before anyone wakes up." Corrine said. "I'll meet you in the courtyard!" He poofed away.

Nodding, I grabbed the pack, securing it to my back. I double checked that my cards and communicator were still in my sash, then grabbed the note from my desk and carefully crept out of the room, silently closing the door behind me. I quietly walked down the hall to Zelos's bedroom, opening the door slowly. Tiptoeing inside, I walked over to the small stand next to the bed, placing my note on it next to Zelos's communicator. I picked up the Wing Pack and glanced at Zelos. He was sleeping peacefully and I smiled at him softly before tiptoeing out, realizing that that might be the last time I see him in person for a while. Resisting the urge to sigh, I shut the door softly behind me and made my way through the eerily quiet mansion and out to the courtyard, where Corrine was waiting for me.

He hopped up onto my shoulder. "Ready?"

I took a deep breath, releasing the Rheaird from the Wing Pack and climbing on, securing my feet into the straps as I'd seen Zelos do. Corrine wrapped his tails firmly around my neck, giving me a warm and fuzzy necklace and I hovered my finger over the start button.

"Yeah. You?" I asked.

Corrine nodded, his bell jingling softly. "Where do we go?"

"I'll fly out of Meltokio before calling Yuan." I said, starting the Rheaird, grateful for the near-silent sound of its propellers. Gripping the steering rod tightly, I tilted the machine up and pressed the middle speed button. The Rheaird shot into the sky, causing my stomach to stay behind in the courtyard. My knuckles were white on the steering rod and I heard Corrine squeak in my ear. Adjusting the angle, I leveled off above the city, looking down in awe at the view as I maneuvered in small circles, adjusting to the controls of the Rheaird.

Satisfied I had it figured out, I leveled out and headed away from the city. As I was nearing the edge of Meltokio, I set the Rheaird to a slower speed and pulled out my communicator, thankful that I had been there when Yuan had explained it to Zelos.

Pushing the necessary buttons, I only had to wait for a few seconds before Yuan's face appeared.

"Chosen One. This is a surprise." The blue-haired Sylvaranti smirked.

"There's been a change of plans. I'm the one coming to Sylvarant." I said.

Yuan raised an eyebrow. "I thought everyone was highly opposed to you risking yourself like that."

"I managed to… persuade them." I said.

"I see." Yuan said with a chuckle. "Well, then. I will start up the inter-dimensional transfer system. You will need to fly northwest from Meltokio. You will come to a much colder climate and several ice chunks will be floating in the water below you. On one such island I've made my Tethe'allan Base. It's just before the main ice island containing Flanoir. You'll notice it due to the blue light the transfer system will be emitting. At top speed, fly directly through that light, and you'll come out in my Sylvarant Base. Land and the guards will escort you inside, where I will give you my gathered intelligence on Sylvarant's Chosen. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I'll be there soon." I said, nodding.

"Good luck, Chosen One." Yuan said with a smirk before ending the connection.

"Well, wasn't he as unpleasant as always." I grumbled, angling the Rheaird northwest and upping the speed, replacing the communicator into my sash.

"He's wasn't being mean." Corrine said, tilting his head.

"Yeah, but I don't like that smirk of his. It's like he knows more than he's telling us." I said. "But that doesn't matter. As long as I get to Sylvarant, he can keep his secrets."

Corrine nodded. Soon I was flying over the vast expanse of water separating our continents. The stars were fading fast from the sky and the first rays of light were beginning to shine. My gut twisted. Zelos should be getting up soon…

A beeping sound suddenly came from my waist and I jumped a little, the Rheaird swerving slightly before I leveled it out, reaching for my communicator.

My heart lept to my throat. "It's Zelos! What do I do?"

"Answer it, Sheena! He's still your friend!" Corrine said.

Taking a deep breath, I slowed down the Rheaird once more and accepted the incoming message. Zelos's face appeared suddenly, and he didn't look happy.

"Sheena! What the hell do you think you're doing?" The redhead yelled.

"Did you read my note?" I asked, wincing.

"What the hell, Sheena! You can't do this! Come back to Meltokio right now!" Zelos said.

"I can't Zelos – I have to do this. I have to protect Tethe'alla – me. That's my job, not yours. I can't let you put yourself in danger for me." I said.

"Dammit, Sheena! You could get hurt! Or killed! Just come back, please!" Zelos pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Zelos." I shook my head.

"I'll go to the King." Zelos threatened.

"You won't – you'll get in trouble and you won't give them another reason to hate me." I said, forcing my voice to sound confident when really my body was shaking.

Zelos glared, then his face dropped, looking defeated. "Sheena, please…"

"Zelos, thank you so much for everything. You're more than a friend – you're my family. I love you." I said sincerely.

"Don't you dare!" Zelos snapped. "Don't talk like we won't see each other again! You are a freakin Mizuhoian ninja! You'll go and get this done and be back in flash. You. Will. Come. Back."

Weakly chuckling, I nodded. "Of course. I'm kickass, remember?"

"Damn right, you are." Zelos said, grinning. "Call me every day. More than once. Every hour. Where are you now?"

"I'm heading to Yuan's transfer system thing. I'll call you again when I get to Sylvarant, and do my best to talk to you often. At least three times a day, okay?" I answered.

Zelos sighed, and I saw him run a hand through his hair. "Okay. I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Zelos, thank you!" I said.

"Yeah, yeah. You owe me, massively. Just wait 'til you get back!" He laughed.

"Whatever you want." I promised.

Zelos nodded. "I'll make myself scarce and stall for you as long as I can. Good luck. Contact me."

"Thank you." I said, eyes watering a bit, relieved Zelos wasn't mad at me.

"Get going already." Zelos chuckled. "And hey, Sheena? I love you too."

The connection closed and I shakily put the communicator away, wiping at my eyes.

"You okay Sheena?" Corrine asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am. Let's do this, Corrine." I said, determined to succeed quickly.

Resuming a faster speed, I flew away to the place I would cross between worlds as the sun began to its rise in the sky.

* * *

Soo... Sheena's going to Sylvarant. I realize some of you might have been expecting Zelos to go, but really I couldn't see Sheena letting him. This is something she feels she has to do herself.

Please please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks to everyone sticking with this story!

:D


	18. L: The Triet Ruins

Hi everyone! I have good news! I'll be updating weekly from now until the end of this year! I have a few chapters done already, they're just awaiting editing, so I'm going to try to set a good pace and bring you an update every Saturday!

This wouldn't be possible without Cami's amazing editing skills, so be sure to send her a thank you (username: Darkness-Chill)!

This chapter resumes Lloyd's story - the group is leaving Triet for the ruins Raine believes house the first seal!

* * *

((LLOYD POV))

Iselia was burning. Desians were attacking. I was running through the forest with Noishe. Why was Noishe so big? Wait – why am I so little? A woman ran next to me, holding my hand tightly. Mom? Mom! Blood. Desians. Falling, falling. Pain. Jerking a little, I rolled over. It was barely still nighttime, and every time I fell asleep, I would have some twisted version of the same nightmare. I was so tired… Closing my eyes, I tried to get some rest, hoping I could sleep in peace for once…

I groaned as someone shook my shoulder. Dammit, I had just fallen asleep!

Blinking I sat up, bleary eyes noticing Kratos walking away from my bed and gathering together his things.

I groaned again and flopped back down onto the bed.

"Lloyd. We need to head to the seal." Kratos said, arching an eyebrow at me.

I sighed, forcing myself up. I dressed clumsily but quickly, strapping on my pack and double scabbard, arms a little sore from training last night and still exhausted from my restless night. Yawning, I followed him out of the room. Colette, Genis, and the Professor were waiting for us in the lobby.

"Lloyd! Are you awake?" Genis asked, poking me.

I scowled at him. "Yeah, yeah. I'm up."

Colette frowned. "You look really tired!"

The Professor studied me closely. "Did you get any rest last night?"

I sighed, gloved-fingers messing up my already messed up hair. "Not really."

"Why not?" Colette asked.

"Nightmares." I said shortly.

"I'm sorry!" Colette said, pulling me into a hug.

"Not your fault. Let's just go, all right? I'm sick of the desert!" I said.

The Professor hesitated before nodding. "All right. I suspect the seal to be in the ruins to the southwest of the city."

Kratos nodded. "It seems likely. Is everyone ready?"

Nodding at the chorus of positive responses, Kratos led the way out of the Inn and towards the city's exit.

Genis walked beside me along with Noishe, who had been waiting for us in front of the Inn. "You wanna talk about it?" My best friend asked.

I grimaced. "Nah. Just random stuff. A lot's happened, I guess."

Genis nodded. "Yeah. We've only been gone for a few days, and yet it feels like years!"

I nodded. "Yeah. At least we're finally going to the seal! I wonder what it's like?"

"Hey, don't get excited now! By the time we get there, you'll just be bored!" Genis teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Here." Kratos said, throwing an apple at me. He gave one to everyone else as well.

"This is your version of breakfast? No way does this count as your cooking duty!" I said, scowling at the fruit.

Kratos gave me a look. "This is a simple and healthy meal to eat as we travel to the ruins. It will take a few hours to get there, and we can't afford any more delays."

I avoided his gaze, biting into the apple. Kratos nodded and resumed his position in the lead. As soon as his back was turned, I made a face at him.

"For that, you will train twice as hard today." Kratos said without turning around.

Genis, Colette, and I shared a look somewhere between confusion and awe.

Walking through the desert is boring. There's nothing to do except sweat and nothing to see except sand, sand, and oh yeah, more sand.

As the sun rose higher and higher into the sky, it got hotter and hotter. Jacket long since tied around my waist, I wiped my dripping hair out of my eyes. Groaning, I asked: "Are we there yet?"

"We are a little more than halfway." Kratos stated.

I groaned again.

"It's not so bad!" Colette said, looking back at me. "The sand is really pretty when it sparkles in the sunlight!"

"It's also hurting my eyes!" I complained.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Lloyd!" Colette said.

"Don't apologize! It's not your fault!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Colette said.

"Yeah, if it's anyone's fault, it's yours Lloyd!" Genis said, pouting. "We could've been done with the desert already if we didn't have to wait for you!"

"Sorry, next time I'll schedule getting kidnapped and injured around what you have to do!" I snapped.

"Children! That's enough!" The Professor yelled.

I glared at my feet.

"Regardless of why, we are traveling through the desert now. Everyone is hot and bickering only makes it worse. Behave!" She scolded.

Colette, Genis, and I murmured out "Yes, Professor," and Noishe whined, bumping my shoulder affectionately.

I patted his head. "I guess if it's bad for us, you must be really really hot, huh, Noishe?"

Kratos turned back to study him. "He seems to be taking the heat well. I've read that some animals can control their body temperatures depending on their environments."

The Professor's eyes lit up. "Fascinating… And you believe Noishe to be one such animal?"

Kratos nodded. "He would have undoubtedly suffered heat stroke by now if otherwise."

Noishe whined.

"Heh. I'm glad at least you're okay." I said, scratching his ears before dropping my hand.

"Hey! What's that?" Genis asked excitedly, pointing off into the distance.

I squinted. "It looks like… rocks."

"The ruins!" The Professor said, studying the approaching rubble intently.

"It appears we are almost there." Kratos said.

"Thank the Goddess." Colette murmured, whipping her forehead. "I hope it's shady there."

"Yeah, being out of the sun would be great!" Genis said.

"Yeah! C'mon, let's hurry up and get there already!" I said.

"Lloyd, it would be unwise to push ourselves only to collapse once there. You will have to release the seal, or have you already forgotten?" Kratos said.

I scowled. "I know that!"

Kratos nodded. "We'll be there soon."

I sighed and glared, but nodded.

Several minutes later, we were close enough to see the ruins. Broken rocks and pillars stretched out towards us, and further back along them were half collapsed structures. At the end was a low building which was still standing, although all the rocks were dusted in sand.

Walking between the pillars, I looked around. "This is it?"

"Told you you'd be bored." Genis said. I stuck my tongue out at him and Colette giggled.

"Wondrous!" The Professor said, studying one half-pillar intently.

Kratos stiffened and Noishe whined. "Be on your guard."

Eyes narrowing, I drew my blades. I heard movement to my left and turned just in time as a half-starved and rabid wolf pounced at me. I shouted in surprise, raising my blades and managing to knock the beast the side enough that it didn't land on top of me. Two more leapt forward, and I heard Kratos shouting orders to Genis, Colette, and the Professor.

"What the hell are they doing in the desert?" I shouted, slashing at the lead wolf that seemed to be targeting me.

"Worry about that later!" The Professor snapped, charging up a spell from behind Colette and Kratos. Genis, next to her, suddenly shouted "Fire Ball!" and one of the wolves fell dead.

"Tiger Blade!" I yelled, viciously slashing the lead wolf as it charged me once more. I heard Noishe whine and turned to see him cowering behind the Professor and Genis. That split second distraction was all it took for the wolf to lunge and grip my right arm in its jaws.

"Shit!" I yelled, slamming the butt of my left sword into its head repeatedly, but it wouldn't let go, instead biting down harder. I felt its teeth rip through my skin and dig in deep, blood dripping to the sand.

Dropping to knees, I clenched my fists around my blades before forcing my left blade up through the animal's belly.

It whined and dropped my arm. Without any hesitation, I yelled "Sonic Thrust!" and speared the wolf again, killing it.

Forcing myself to my knees, I turned to see that Kratos had finished off the other wolf and my friends were dusting themselves off, panting slightly.

Kratos strode over to me, lips pressed tight in anger. "Give me your arm."

Gingerly, I extended my right arm and he gently placed his palm over the wounds. "First Aid." A rush of mana healed the wound in a small flash of light, my Cruxis Crystal pulsing.

"Thanks." I said, following him over to the others.

Genis and Colette were consoling Noishe. "He okay?" I asked.

Genis nodded. "Yeah. Just scared."

Noishe whined.

"It's fine, Noishe. Everyone's okay and they're dead now."

"We're lucky that went as well as it did. Do any of you know defensive techniques?"

No one answered.

"I see… This will become a nuisance if you don't learn. I will teach you." Kratos said.

I frowned. "But you fight with a sword. Even if I can learn it and make it work for two, how will you help Colette, Genis, or the Professor?"

"I have fought with many different weapons – as a mercenary, it is useful to know all basic techniques." Kratos explained.

The Professor nodded. "Yes, that makes sense. All right, please show us Kratos."

Kratos nodded. "May I borrow your staff for a moment, Professor Raine?"

Raine nodded, handing over the wooden staff. Kratos sheathed his sword and took it, holding it horizontally out of in front of him. "You'll need to place your hands in a grip similar to this and direct some of your mana into the staff… Force Field." A bubble of green light surrounded him.

"Whoa!" I breathed, impressed. Damn, was there anything this guy couldn't do?

The Professor nodded, frowning in concentration. Kratos let the mana drop and handed her back her staff. She held it out as Kratos had done, and when she said "Force Field" a bubble enveloped her, too, though it seemed thinner than Kratos'.

"Good. It will become stronger with practice." Kratos said.

The Professor nodded. "Thank you."

Kratos nodded, turning to Genis, extending his hand. "May I?"

Genis grinned and handed him his kendama. Kratos gripped it tightly and angled it slightly, directing some mana as he let the ball fly sideways in front of him. The same bubble of protection surrounded him as when he had used the Professor's staff when he said: "Force Field".

Handing back the weapon, Genis tried it and grinned as he succeeded.

Kratos nodded, turning to Colette, who giggled softly as she handed over her chakrams.

Bending his elbows slightly, Kratos took a defensive stance and said "Damage Guard".

"Why is the arte name different?" I asked.

Kratos looked at, giving me a nod of approval at my question. "Genis and Professor Raine as magic users, so a Force Field works best to protect them. Colette uses a combination of magic and melee, so Damage Guard is a better arte for her since it will allow some flexibility in movement."

I nodded, understanding. Kratos dropped the guard and handing Colette back her weapons. Colette stuck her tongue out slightly as she concentrated, and a minute later she was enclosed in a green ball of mana, grinning.

Kratos turned me. I shook my head. "I want to see yours, first."

He frowned but drew his sword, taking a stance as if blocking an attack, saying: "Guardian". I narrowed my eyes, nodding to myself. Before his protection had faded, I took my stance and crossed my blades, saying: "Guardian!"

"Whoa – Lloyd!" Genis yelled as the same green ball of mana that Kratos had been making covered me. I grinned.

"Lloyd, you're amazing!" Colette said.

I let it drop, standing up straight and sheathing my blades, putting my hand behind my head.

"Heh. It was nothing." I said.

Kratos looked me over. "I must admit, even I am impressed. That you so easily adapted my arte to fit your own weapons, and that it was just as strong…"

"Is it because of his Cruxis Crystal?" The Professor asked.

I frowned, staring at the gem on my hand. "You think so? Was it really that strong?"

"Yes, it was much brighter than ours." The Professor said.

Kratos nodded, looking thoughtful. "It could very well be. I don't know the full effects it may have."

"Huh. Well, Lloyd. It looks like you're good at something, at least." Genis said.

"Shut it, Genis!" I replied.

"Lloyd! That was amazing!" Colette repeated, giving me a quick hug.

"Thanks, Colette." I said, smiling.

"Well, now that we are better prepared, shall we examine the ruins?" The Professor asked, directing her question to Kratos.

He nodded and we started for the intact structure.

"Hey, why were those wolves here? I thought they didn't like the desert." I said.

Kratos frowned. "They seemed sickly. It appears they had wandered in and taken shelter in these ruins."

"I wonder why…?" I said.

"Lloyd, I'm surprised to see you so interested in this." The Professor said.

I shrugged. "We should know what we're fighting, right?"

"Yes, you're right. Well then, I think you should write down all the monsters we come across and our observations about them. It can be your assignment on this journey." The Professor said.

"Aw, Professor! Not more homework!" I whined.

"Don't worry; Genis and Colette will help you." The Professor answered.

Genis grumbled, but Colette dutifully said: "Yes, Professor."

The Professor nodded. "Good."

Her eyes shone as we approached the main ruin, and with an exclamation, she darted forward.

"Professor!" I yelled, running after her with everyone else behind me.

She was kneeling before the main slab of rock of the structure. It was in the shape of a building, but now that I was up close I realized that he didn't have any doors or any way of getting into it and it was a lot smaller than I'd thought.

"Fantastic!" The Professor cackled, lovingly petting the stone. "This is polycarbonate! It was developed using magitechnology during the Ancient War! Haha, this is splendid!"

"Raine…" Genis muttered.

Kratos arched an eyebrow. I chuckled at him. "The Professor really really _really_ loves old ruins like this."

Kratos nodded, eyeing the woman when she suddenly shouted again.

"There's writing in the stone! It says… 'oracle stone'. Lloyd- this might me the entrance to the seal. Place your hand here." The Professor said.

I bent down, frowning at the rock. "This? What good'll my hand do?"

"It should recognize your mana signature as that of the Chosen's and reveal the door." The Professor explained.

I gave the rock a look, not understanding how some stone could tell I was the Chosen. Shrugging, I put my hand where the Professor told me to, and there was a flash of white light and the ground started to shake.

"Whoa!" I jumped back and Genis pulled the Professor out of the way as the slab of stone split into two and swung open, revealing a staircase heading underground.

"Wow!" Colette exclaimed.

"Marvelous!" The Professor said, studying the opening intently.

"It appears we have found the entrance to the seal. Shall we, Chosen One?" Kratos said.

I scowled at him. "Looks like Noishe won't fit…"

"I doubt he would enjoy it very much, regardless. It is almost certainly crawling with monsters, much like the Temple was." Kratos said.

I frowned, turning and petting Noishe, who whined at me. "Looks like you gotta stay behind, Noishe. We'll be back really soon."

Noishe whined again and bumped into me and I chuckled. Looking at everyone else, I eyed the opening.

"Right. Let's do this." I said, going down the first few steps. Kratos followed immediately behind me, with Colette and Genis following him and the Professor taking up the rear. It got darker and darker the lower down we went, and it took a while for my eyes to adjust. Reaching the last step, I moved into the hallway a little, seeing that it widened a bit. Kratos moved to walk alongside me, drawing his weapon. I did the same and I could feel everyone behind me tensing slightly and preparing for any attacks.

We continued onward and came to a fork: left or right. Straight in front of us, however, was a chest of some kind.

"Hey, look!" I said, stepping forward to open it.

"Lloyd, no!" Kratos yelled.

Too late.

I flipped the lid just as Kratos jerked me backwards. If he hadn't, I would have lost my hand as the box snarled and razor-sharp teeth were revealed, too eerie eyes opening on the lid and glaring at us.

"What the hell is that thing?" I yelped.

"A Fake." Kratos said grimly, slashing his sword and preventing the lunge the box had made. "It is extremely resistant to normal weapon attacks."

"Shit!" I cursed. Genis and the Professor immediately started casting.

"Pow Hammer!" Colette yelled, and a large red hammer fell on the Fake, stunning it.

"Aqua Edge!" Genis yelled, water rushing to the chest and slamming it against the wall.

"Photon!" The Professor shouted right after him, and the Fake was consumed in a ball of light, which then exploded. It lay in two pieces, dead.

"Whoa, Professor! Was that a new spell?" I asked, staring at the pieces of the Fake.

"Yes. It appears I've learned a few new spells." The Professor said.

"That was cool!" Genis said.

"Yeah!" Colette agreed.

"Lloyd." Kratos said, staring at me sternly.

"Uhh… yeah?" I asked, bracing for his anger.

"This place will be filled with traps. You must stay on your guard and be careful. We don't want the journey to fail, do we?" Kratos said.

"No." I mumbled, staring at me feet.

"Good." Kratos nodded.

"Kratos, how did you know about that trap?" The Professor asked.

"I've traveled quite a bit and happened to have encountered one in the past. We were lucky. I might not recognize the next trap, so we all must be vigilant." Kratos answered.

Everyone nodded.

I cleared my throat. "Right, so… which way?"

The Professor looked around. "I don't see anything to indicate the way…"

"It appears to be something of a maze. You choose, Lloyd." Kratos said.

"Me?" I asked, shocked.

Genis snorted. "If Lloyd picks, we'll get lost for sure!"

"Hey, shut it, Genis!" I snapped.

"I think Lloyd will pick the correct way!" Colette said.

"Thanks Colette. But why me?" I asked Kratos.

"Because you are the Chosen One." He said simply.

I took a deep breath, and stared intently down each path. I nodded. "Okay, let's go left."

Kratos nodded and took the lead.

"Why did you choose left?" The Professor asked.

"I'm left-handed." I shrugged.

Genis rolled his eyes. "See?"

I punched his arm and stuck my tongue out at him. Colette giggled at us.

Walking along the hallway, I noticed red stones in the wall that were glowing and giving off what little light we had.

We came to a doorway and cautiously stepped through. Almost immediately, two giant floating circles of stone appeared with a bird that was on fire.

"Fire?" I yelled.

"This area is affected by Efreet! Just hurry up and defeat it!" The Professor shouted, charging up a spell.

"Dammit!" I rushed at the bird, Kratos and Colette taking the weird stones. "Tiger Blade!" I yelled, jumping up and slashing at it.

Colette yelped and was flung backwards by three fire balls. Those things could use magic?

"Fire Ball!" Genis shouted.

Fire hit the bird and it absorbed the attack, growing bigger.

"They resist fire!" Kratos growled while I cursed.

"Photon!" Light attacked the stone going after Colette just as Kratos killed the other one.

"Hurricane Thrust!" I yelled, slashing and stabbing the bird.

Mana welled up in me and suddenly I was spinning through the air, my Cruxis Crystal flashing. "Tempest!"

"Whoah!" I said as I landed, turning to look at the remains of the bird turn to ash.

Kratos nodded at me, sheathing his sword. "You've improved."

"Wow, Lloyd!" Colette said, standing up and brushing herself off.

"Colette! You okay?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Sorry for worrying you."

"You dork." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Did you lean a new arte?" Genis asked.

I nodded, looking down at my Crystal. "Yeah, I guess so."

The Professor nodded. "Cruxis Crystals are extraordinary." She said, her eyes sparkling like they did when they saw a new ruin.

I backed away slowly.

"Shouldn't we… ah… get going?" I asked.

The Professor shook herself, snapping out of what Genis had told me he called her "ruin mania".

"Yes. Is everyone all right?" She asked.

We all nodded. "Good. Let's continue."

We were in a large cavern of sorts, the walkways old and crumbling beneath our feet. There were torches along the edges, better lighting the area than those weird red lights in the hallway, although some of them weren't lit.

"Hey, Genis." I called, stopping before one unlit torch. "Light this?"

"Sure!" Genis grinned, quickly casting "Fire Ball".

Nothing happened

He tried again, but the torch wouldn't light.

"Huh." I said, studying it. I touched it gingerly, but it didn't feel wet. "Why isn't it working?"

The Professor studied it closely before sighing. "I don't know."

"Let's keep moving." Kratos said.

We'd only taken a few more steps when the Sorcerer's Ring started tingling like it did in the Desian base. I stopped, looking around.

"What is it, Lloyd?" Colette asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't see… Oh!" I said, rushing over to a machine similar to the one in the base, the Ring glowing and reacting to it like last time.

"Lloyd, what are you doing?" The Professor asked.

"That Desian base I was in had a machine like this. The Sorcerer's Ring reacts to it, and it somehow changes what it does. Watch!" I said, moving the Ring to the machine, feeling another jolt go down my arm.

I grinned, facing away from everyone before sending mana to the Ring, firing it. Instead of a ball of lightning, fire shot out.

"Whoa!" Genis yelled. "It shoots fire now?"

"That's amazing!" Colette said.

"Fascinating." The Professor murmured, studying the machine closely. She looked from it to the unlit torch. "I wonder… Lloyd, try lighting the torch with the Ring."

"Okay Professor." I said, aiming and firing. The torch instantly lit up and the ground shook a little as a bridge suddenly rose up, connecting two paths that weren't connected a moment ago.

The Professor nodded. "It's as I thought. This is a test – the entire seal is a maze."

Kratos nodded thoughtfully. "It appears so."

I looked around noticing that all the paths currently led to dead ends, even with the new bridge. "Where do we go now?"

"Hm… It seems as though we need to double back and take the right path. There's a torch over there." Kratos said.

I looked over to where he was looking and noticed the other unlit torch on the other side of the room. I frowned as I looked at the new bridge I made, realizing it got you a little closer to the center platform.

"I bet it's raising a bridge to the center!" I said excitedly.

"Lloyd, you're a genius!" Colette said happily.

"Heh, it's nothing." I said, grinning.

Genis rolled his eyes. "Especially since Kratos pointed it out."

I glared at him. "Shut it, Genis!"

The Professor was staring off into space.

"Professor Raine?" Kratos said.

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking… how did they know we'd bring the Sorcerer's Ring? What if we hadn't? Would the test have changed?" The Professor asked.

Kratos frowned. "That is a rather pointless series of questions as we'll never know, isn't it?"

"I suppose you're right. Let's go, everyone." She said.

* * *

We're at the seal. WE'RE AT THE SEAL!

*throws confetti*

I've been writing this story since November 2010 and it feels like it took forever to get here! (85,000+ words!)

Now that we're finally at the first seal, though, this story is really going to pick up! It's a whirlwind of events and I can't wait to see how it plays out!

I hope you enjoyed reading it so far. Thank you so much to all who have stuck with it from the beginning or are new readers just discovering this story - knowing that I have readers at all is just amazing! And super special thanks to all who have reviewed (especially those who review each chapter) - you guys are just awesome and your kind words make me deliriously happy!

See you next Saturday! :D


	19. L: Releasing the First Seal

Here it is, the next chapter right on schedule! :D

Thanks to Cami for beta'ing.

This picks up with Lloyd at the first seal - so I'll stop blabbering so you can read it!

I don't own TOS.

* * *

((LLOYD POV))

We nodded and headed back into the hallway.

"What do you think the seal is like?" Colette asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Were you not instructed on these matters at the Temple?" Kratos asked.

I scowled. "Venny was a rotten source of information – he didn't tell me anything about the seals except that I have to pray at each one for the Goddess to wake up."

"I see…" Kratos said, deep in thought.

I shrugged again. "Whatever. I'll figure it out when I get there."

Kratos gave me a skeptical look but remained silent.

Just as we were reaching the midway point where the Fake had attacked us, my stomach growled. Loudly.

I whined, "Is it lunch time yet?"

Kratos squinted towards the entrance. "Judging by the amount of light filtering in and allowing time for the fights we encounter, I'd say it is well past midday. At this rate, we may not exit the seal until dinnertime."

I groaned. "No way! I'm starving!"

Kratos looked at me wryly. "Isn't it good that I packed sandwiches, then, Chosen One?"

I grumbled, "Don't call me that." Kratos smirked and set down his pack, pulling out a stack of sandwiches.

"Let's eat quickly." He said, passing them out.

The Professor nodded. "Yes – regained energy is important but I also think we should try to leave as quickly as possible; we don't want to be crossing the desert at night."

"Why not?" I asked around a mouthful of bread and lettuce and meat.

"More monsters come out at night in deserts, and the temperatures will drop dangerously." The Professor explained.

I frowned, nodding. No one else talked as we all hungrily devoured our sandwiches.

"Does this meet with your cooking approval?" Kratos asked me wryly.

"Yeah, yeah. You're done cooking, for now." I muttered.

Kratos nodded, readjusting his pack. "Let's continue."

We continued down this hallway, which looked identical to the previous one. As we neared the doorway at the end, Kratos tensed slightly and drew his blade.

"Be prepared for an attack." He said. We all nodded and readied our weapons.

Cautiously creeping through the entrance, we were greeted with two large red golems wielding fire swords and another magic stone thing.

I groaned. "Right. Kratos and me'll take the fighters. You guys handle the floating stone thingy."

Kratos glanced at me but nodded, and everyone else readily agreed. With a shout, I charged the golem on the left, slashing at it. It blocked most of my hits with its own blade, the fire crackling slightly.

"Hurricane Thrust!" I yelled, attacking with the wind slices the arte called up. Spinning in a circle, I brought my left sword right in front of its chest as my right blocked its blade, shouting "Sonic Thrust!"

At that moment, I was really glad Kratos had me training my arms separately, because just days ago I wouldn't have had enough strength to do that attack on something as strong as this fire-wielding warrior.

My sword pierced its chest, and it dropped its fire sword, the flames going out immediately. I grinned. "Tempest!" Spinning around it, I chopped it to pieces, landing and turning to see how the others had fared.

Kratos had taken out his fighter and was guarding the Professor and Genis along with Colette as the Sages' blasted the stone with magic, it crumbling under the dual attacks.

"All right!" I yelled, thrusting one sword in the air.

"Well done. Let's move on." Kratos said.

Genis and Colette grinned, and the Professor nodded, swiping a strand of hair out of her face.

We made it over to the unlit torch and I aimed the Sorcerer's Ring, sending out a small flame at it, lighting it. The ground shook and we turned to see another bridge rise from the small section the first connected to, connecting it to the large section in the center.

"Yeah! I was right!" I said.

"For once." Genis muttered.

I scowled at him.

"Oh no!" Colette said.

"What is it, Colette?" I asked.

"We can't get there from this side." She said.

I looked back out at the bridges, realizing she was right. I groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

The Professor sighed. "This is a bit redundant."

"There's no use complaining about it. Let's go." Kratos said, heading for the doorway.

We followed. "There's no way you're not even a little bit annoyed." I said.

Kratos shrugged slightly. "There's no point in getting upset over something we have no control over."

The Professor sighed. "Kratos is right. We should just do our best to get to the seal."

I ran a hand through my hair, still irritated.

Walking through the same hallway again was boring. Really, really boring. Why did there have to be tests at all? Why couldn't the altar be right here as soon as you walk in so I could pray and then leave and head to the next one? Why was this so hard?

I sighed in frustration.

"Cheer up, Lloyd! We're halfway there!" Colette said was we passed the offshoot to the exit again.

"I know, I know. I'm just wondering why the hell this is so complicated in the first place? Do they want Chosens to fail or something?" I asked.

"Tests, traps, monsters, and Desians are all to determine the worthiness of the Chosen and test his or her resolve." The Professor said.

I scowled. "I'm here, aren't I? I think that proves I'm going to do this."

"Many Chosens have failed after the first seal. I have a feeling the tests will only get harder." The Professor said.

"Indeed." Kratos said, agreeing with her.

I groaned but let the topic drop. Regardless how annoying the journey turned out to be, I had to do this. I had to save Sylvarant.

We finally entered the left doorway which put us on the right side to reach the bridges. Carefully, we walked over them. I half expected another attack, but strangely none came. We crossed the first bridge and then the second, finally reaching the center of the cavern, only to find… a warp.

"Another warp, huh?" I asked, stepping towards it.

Kratos put his hand out, stopping me. "And as before, I shall go first in case there is a trap awaiting us."

"Well, fine." I muttered as he disappeared in the warp.

"He's only doing his job." The Professor said sternly.

"I know. I'm sorry, Professor." I said, putting my hand behind my head.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me but to Kratos." She stated before warping up.

"Oooh, Lloyd got in trouble!" Genis said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut it, Genis!" I snapped.

He just laughed, taking the warp next.

Colette gave me a hug. "Cheer up Lloyd!" She smiled.

"Thanks, Colette." I smiled back.

"No problem!" She giggled, before warping away.

Taking a deep breath and preparing myself for whatever was waiting on the other side, I stepped into the warp and felt the unsettling sensation of my body stretching and fading away.

Blinking, I stepped out of the warp on the other side. The room was big and the stone much more polished than the other area was and also better lit.  
"Fascinating! This was also made using magitechnology!" The Professor said, running her hand over one wall.

Noticing the altar in the center of the opposite wall, I nodded towards it and took a deep breath. "Well, here I go."

I started towards it, my friends behind me. As I neared its edge, the ground suddenly shook and light poured out of it. I stumbled backwards as Genis exclaimed, "What?"

The light faded and my jaw dropped as three large beasts stood there, staring at me as if I was lunch. Or dinner. Whatever.

"Uh…" I took a small step back and three pairs of eyes tracked my moment.

Kratos stepped up next to me. "The trial of the seal."

"Tr-trial?" I asked. "You call that a trial?" Okay, so having three over-grown lizards twice as big as Noishe, (two of which were freaking floating in the air and the largest of them was on fire), staring at me like I was their next meal was a little unsettling.

The large one, obviously the leader, suddenly tensed and pounced at me.

"Shit!" I yelled, slashing my swords and dodging frantically out of the way. Everyone else snapped out of it and started fighting, though the beasts were only after me, batting aside my friends.

"Focus on the smaller ones!" Kratos snapped.

"Double Demon Fang!" I yelled, shocking the two slightly smaller beasts.

The leader roared and shot the spikes on its back at me.

"Guardian!" I shouted, blocking them just in time.

"Ring Whirlwind!" Colette suddenly ran at one of the smaller ones, her chakrams flying and slashing. "Photon!" The same beast was blasted with light. "Stone Blast!" Genis grinned as chips of rock flew up at it. The combined attacks were too much and it fell to the ground, dead.

I dodged the snapping jaws of the leader. "Tempest!" I yelled, flying over it and getting behind it temporarily. "Hurricane Thrust!" Stabbing and slashing its tail, it roared again.

Kratos left the other smaller one to the rest of the group, rushing the leader head on. "Light Spear!" He yelled, impaling one of its eyes. It screamed in pain and flailed, the tail knocking me into the wall. Stars appeared before my eyes and I slid to the floor, winded.

"First Aid!" I heard, and warm mana surged into me. I turned to thank Kratos but saw he was still fiercely fighting the beast who was hell-bent on killing me.

"Get up, Lloyd." The Professor said.

I stood up and grinned. "You learned First Aid?"

She nodded. "Let's hurry up and defeat it!"

I laughed and charged the remaining smaller beast, yelling "Tiger Blade!" just as Colette yelled "Pow Hammer!"

My Cruxis Crystal and her Exsphere both flashed and the attacks combined, the red hammer of her attack gaining a sword point and stabbing the monster twice, killing it.

"Whoah!" I breathed.

"Wow!" Colette yelled, looking awed.

"Lloyd! Behind you!" Genis shouted, interrupting his own spell.

I whirled around to see Kratos go flying across the room and the lone beast charging at me and Colette. I skidded in front of her, shouting "Guardian!" The beast ran into my mana bubble, forcing me to take a few steps backwards, but I somehow managed to hold the protection up. The beast shook its head, looking stunned.

"Now!" Kratos yelled, running at it.

I dropped the protective mana, screaming and charging the monster. I put all my fear and anger and hate into my attacks, slashing harder and faster than I'd ever done before. Chakrams flew past me and Kratos's blade joined mine own as two spells smacked the beast.

It roared and collapsed, its fire extinguishing. Together, Kratos and I swung our blades down at its exposed neck, killing it.

My arms shook slightly as I lowered them. "Wow."

"First Aid." Kratos murmured, and the shaking stopped.

"Thanks." I muttered, turning to everyone else. The Professor was casting First Aid on Genis and Colette, and I heard Kratos cast it on her.

"What about you?" I asked him.

"Hmph. I'm fine." He stated, sheathing his blade and crossing his arms, turning to face the altar.

"Fine." I glared at him. "Everyone okay?"

"Yeah. What were those things?" Genis asked.

"The guardians of the seal, I'd imagine. They were the final test to prove the Chosen's worthiness at this seal." The Professor explained.

"Wow! You sure know a lot, Professor!" Colette said.

The Professor nodded. "I've read various texts at the Temple about the Regeneration Journey."

Kratos nodded. "Chosen One, if you will…?"

I stalked past him, ignoring his use of my title and not name and not snapping at him since I was at the seal to pray as the Chosen One, after all.

Going towards it once more, it started to light up, though the ground didn't shake this time and no more monsters appeared.

"Chosen of Regeneration. Offer your prayers at the altar." Remiel's voice said, although the angel hadn't actually appeared.

I took a deep breath. "Yes." I said, stepping closer to the altar and bowing my head. "Goddess Martel – protector and caretaker of this world – lend me your strength!"

My Cruxis Crystal flashed as the altar pulsed with light. When the light faded, Remiel was floating above it.

"Chosen One, you have done well. The seal's guardian has fallen and this first seal has been released. In the name of Cruxis, I grant you the power of the angels." Remiel said.

"Thank you." I answered.

Remiel raised his hands and two balls of light descended from the ceiling, twirling around each other before circling me and disappearing into my back. It felt like something was tickling me, and then wings appeared where the lights had gone. I had wings! Wings!

"Whoah!" I said, the wings fluttering, lifting me slightly off the ground. The feathers were sparkling softly, and were a glittering yellow with faded blue tips. They were sharper than Remiel's, more pointed like an eagle's, and were a bit longer as well.

"This angel transformation will not occur without pain. It will be for only one night, so be strong and endure it." Remiel said.

I swallowed, nodding. "I accept this task."

"The next seal is to the east, across the water. Pray at that altar." Remiel instructed.

"I will." I said, bowing my head.

Remiel nodded and with a blast of light, he was gone.

Everyone, even Kratos, was staring at me and my new wings.

"Lloyd! You have wings!" Genis shouted.

I turned around, wobbling in the air. "I know!"

"They're so pretty!" Colette said.

"Fascinating! Lloyd, can you control them?" The Professor asked.

I nodded, concentrating. "Yeah…" I managed to lower myself so that my feet were once more on the ground and then thought for a moment before my wings disappeared.

"Whoah!" Genis yelled. "Where'd they go?"

"I don't know. They're, like, in my back. I think. It's hard to describe…" I said, feeling the weight of the wings against my back and yet knowing they weren't really there.

"Can you bring them back?" Colette asked.

"Sure!" I grinned, concentrating and popping them out. They unfolded from that weird place in my back until I felt their weight settle in and fluttered them experimentally.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Genis said.

"Across the water… Hm… We'll need to find a boat…" Kratos said, turning from us and talking to the Professor.

The Professor paled. "Sailing? We're going sailing?"

Kratos frowned. "The next seal lies across the water, according to Remiel."

The Professor weakly nodded.

Kratos turned back to me, Colette, and Genis. I was bringing my wings in and out to their amazement.

"That's enough. We should leave." He said.

I sighed, pulling in my wings and leaving them in. "Sorry."

"Sorry!" Genis and Colette both said. We shared a grin, trying not to laugh.

Kratos rolled his eyes, walking toward the warp.

"Come on, you three. We'll eat dinner before walking back to Triet, I think." The Professor said, following Kratos.

We followed after her. "Lloyd, are you hungry?" Colette asked.

I frowned and shook my head. "Nah."

"You're not hungry?" Genis exclaimed, looking at me as if I had just said I had three heads.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

Genis shook his head. "You're, like, always hungry."

I glowered. "Am not. Obviously, since I'm not hungry now."

Colette interrupted us. "Kratos and the Professor have already warped down. Let's hurry!"

We quickly used the warp and rejoined the two waiting for us.

"Be cautious. We may yet encounter monsters." Kratos warned.

We all nodded and followed him over the two bridges and through the left part of the cavern, heading back into the main hallway.

We had just turned down the path to the exit when three of those firebirds swooped down out of nowhere.

Quickly drawing our weapons, we fought, Genis and the Professor casting. "Tiger Blade!" I yelled, but the bird flew higher and out of reach of my sword.

I cursed, glancing at Kratos, who was having a similar problem, his face tight with tension. Colette's chakram's managed to make a few hits, but this would not go well if Kratos and I couldn't land any hits.

"Wind Blade!" Genis cried, and wind racked one of the birds, disorienting it and bringing it down close to Kratos, who quickly brought his sword down on it in vicious attacks, killing it.

I swung at one of the remaining two as I dived at me, but it quickly headed out of reach. Colette threw her chakrams just as the Professor shouted "Photon" and the other bird fell, dead from the dual assault.

"This one won't come freaking down!" I shouted in frustration.

Kratos looked me in the eye. "Then fly up to it."

"What?" I asked, startled.

"Fly up to it and kill it." Kratos said.

I hesitated but nodded, pulling out my wings.

"Lloyd, be careful!" Colette said. I nodded and flashed her a grin before flapping my wings enough to lift me in the air. It took a while for me to figure out how exactly to control them and how to angle myself, but finally I was able to fly at the bird, slashing my swords at it. I got in a few good hits before it streaked out of rang, me on its heels. Suddenly my Cruxis Crystal flashed and I felt mana welling up in me. I closed my eyes, hovering in the air and concentrating.

"Razor Edge!" I yelled, opening my eyes as hundreds of razor-sharp feathers flew at the bird, slicing it to pieces until it was dead.

"Yeah!" I grinned, lowering myself to the ground.

"Wow! That was so cool!" Genis said, running over to me.

"I didn't know you could attack like that!" Colette said.

I grinned. "Neither did I."

"Fascinating… Not only were you given wings, but attack artes that utilize them…" The Professor said.

"Uh… yeah." I said, only half understanding her.

Kratos nodded as me. "We should keep moving."

We all nodded and followed after him. As we neared the entrance, my heart started beating faster and faster, and I pulled at my shirt collar. I was getting hotter and hotter with each step, my breaths coming in pants. Everyone started climbing the stairs up, and I had to concentrate on each step, one at a time. My vision started wavering, and I blinked rapidly, seeing spots. Stepping out into the desert once more, I swayed, feeling really dizzy and lightheaded. I tried taking another step forward and collapsed, barely catching myself on my hands and knees, my frame shaking slightly.

"Lloyd!" I heard someone shout and felt my friends next to me, but I had to concentrate on not passing out, my fists clenching the sand.

Warm blue light surrounded me and the dizziness was replaced by a steadily growing throbbing in my skull.

"Lloyd. Are you all right?" The Professor asked, her hand on my shoulder.

I looked up, noticing Genis and Colette standing worriedly to my one side, the Professor kneeling next to me, Kratos standing in front of me.

Slowly I pushed back so I was resting on my knees. I squeezed my eyes shut, the throbbing in my head increasing with every second. "I'm fine." I mumbled.

"You don't look fine!" Genis yelled.

"It's our fault! We made him take his wings in and out! Lloyd, I'm sorry!" Colette said.

"Not your fault…" I muttered.

"He's so pale… His lips are turning purple. We need to get to a doctor, now!" The Professor said, tugging on my arm, trying to get me up.

I groaned softly as the jostling was making my head hurt more.

"No." Kratos said. "We shouldn't move him. We'll camp here."

"Are you crazy? He needs a doctor!" Genis exclaimed.

"My brother is right – we need to get to Triet." The Professor said tightly.

Kratos shook his head. "Do you not remember Remiel's words? This is a test."

I forced my eyes open, focusing on the Professor as best as I could. "Professor, it's fine. Kratos is right. I'll be fine by morning."

The Professor hesitated, but nodded. "Genis, Colette. Start setting up camp. Kratos, can you get Lloyd's blanket out of his pack? I want to lie him down."

Everyone nodded and soon hands were pushing me onto my back. I collapsed, curling into a ball, eyes screwed shut.

I heard movement all around me, but I could only focus on my breathing. Goddess, it hurt. My head felt like it was going to explode at any minute.

I felt myself shivering, the sweat on my skin coupled with the setting sun making me chilly. Another blanket covered me and I managed to mumble a thank you without opening my eyes.

"Lloyd." Genis whispered. "Does it hurt?"

I cracked an eye open and stared at him. "Remember me getting kidnapped and shot in the back with lightning? Ten times worse."

Genis paled, then forced a smile. "You're just saying that to get out of cooking duty since it's your turn."

I forced a small smile at him but hugged myself tighter. Just the mention of food made me want to throw up.

"Genis, go help Colette. Lloyd, how're you doing?" The Professor said.

I grunted. "I'll be fine."  
I felt the Professor shift around and then she was gone, helping the others. I heard her ask Genis to take over cooking tonight, and soon the smells of tofu and rice filled the air.

I bolted upright, just managing to throw the blanket off of me and turn my head away from camp before losing my lunch and my breakfast and possible last night's dinner.

Hands were soothing my back and I was shaking by the time I was done. Someone helped me clean up and then I was back in a ball under the blanket, shivering.

The sounds and smells all blurred together with the pounding, pounding, pounding of my head and I fell asleep.

Some hours later, I woke up and stretched. The throbbing in my head was gone and I carefully opened my eyes. It was nighttime and a small fire was glowing in our camp. I sat up carefully, noticing that the Professor and Kratos were still awake but Colette and Genis were asleep. Noishe was curled up near Kratos, snoring lightly.

"Lloyd. How are you feeling?" The Professor asked, coming over to feel my forehead and stare at me.

"Better. I think it's over." I said.

She nodded, looking relieved. "Good. I wonder if your biological structure is changing as you transform into an angel, and that is the cause of the pain…?"

I scrunched my face in confusion. "What?"

"Like there are differences among elves and humans, there must be differences among humans and angels. I'm just trying to imagine what those differences are." The Professor explained.

"Oh." I said, looking up at the stars.

"Whoah…" I breathed. I could see thousands of stars all twinkling in the sky really, really brightly. Looking around, I realized that I could see as well as if it was daytime, and I could hear the fire cracking and my friends breathing as easily as the Professor's voice.

"What is it, Lloyd?" The Professor asked.

"I can see, like, really really well. And I can hear everything!" I said.

"Hmm… another angelic symptom?" the Professor asked.

I shrugged.

Kratos cleared his throat. "Professor Raine, Lloyd. You should both rest. I'll take first watch."

The Professor frowned but nodded, heading over to her own blanket. "Wake me for the second shift."

"I'm not tired yet. I think I'm gonna go for a walk." I said, standing up.

"Don't stray too far." Kratos said.

I nodded and walked away from camp until the glow of the fire was no longer the light I saw by, instead using the bright glow of the stars to look at the sandy landscape. I sighed, absently rubbing my Cruxis Crystal.

"I did it, Mom. I released the first seal. I'm going to become an angel and save all of Sylvarant. I'll make you proud. I'll avenge your death." I said, staring up at the stars.

Sighing again, I turned and headed back to camp to get a few more hours of rest. The sun would be rising soon, I could tell from the fading of the stars, and we would head for the coast, to find a ship and sail to the next seal.

* * *

It's done! They did it! Lloyd released the first seal!

HE HAS WINGS!

I was so so happy to make it to this point in the plot - more awesome things to come, promise! Next chapter, next Saturday!

Review?


	20. S: A Whole New World

Hi guys! I'm going on vacation tomorrow and leaving really early so you get this chapter tonight instead of tomorrow! I'll be back in time to post next Saturday's chapter, too, so no worries!

We switch to Sheena with this chapter. :D Enjoy!

I don't own TOS.

* * *

((SHEENA POV))

Shivering in the bitter air, I looked down at the floating chunks of ice.

"This is it, Corrine. Keep your eyes peeled for the base." I said.

Corrine nodded, his bell jingling.

I scanned the horizon carefully, and just when I turned my head, I saw a flash of blue. Angling in that direction, I noticed a steady, pulsing stream of soft blue light.

"That's it, Sheena!" Corrine said in my ear.

I nodded, studying the light as we got closer. There was a building of some kind below it, emitting the light. The light was concentrated just above it in a big sphere, the softer waves of light traveling up around it. Stopping the Rheaird a few feet away, I took a deep breath.

"Ready?" I asked.

Corrine tightened his grip on me, linking our mana. "Ready."

I pushed the button for the fastest speed, and we were hurtling fast toward the light. Angling for the concentrated ball, I closed my eyes as we shot through.

The wind from our speed and the chill in the air disappeared. I opened my eyes, only to see darkness. I swept a hand in front of myself blindly, just starting to panic, when we were shot forward again and out into the dawning sunlight.

Quickly turning the Rheaird's speed down to hover, I looked around, jaw dropping.

We were in a desert.

A desert.

With sand.

I'd only ever seen something like this in books at the castle.

"Corrine, I don't think we're in Tethe'alla anymore." I choked out.

Corrine looked around wide-eyed, before glancing below us.

"Sheena, I think we should land…" He squeaked.

Below us, dozens of people were pouring out of Yuan's Sylvarant base, staring up at us.

"Uh… Yeah." I said, gliding the Rheaird down. I landed and was getting off the machine when a familiar voice asked, "Are you from Tethe'alla?"

"…My name is Sheena. Yuan's expecting me." I replied, unable to place his voice.

He nodded, looking around. "Get back to work!" He snapped, and the crowd dispersed. I put the Rheaird into my Wing Pack, stowing it in my sash.

The man nodded. "I am Botta. I will lead you to Yuan."

_Botta! He's Yuan's second-in-command, the one Yuan talked to in the lab!_ I thought, following the stoic man inside the building and down many twisting, identical hallways with weird machines, getting myself hopelessly lost.

He stopped suddenly before a door, knocking swiftly.

"Enter." A muffled voice called, and Botta led me inside.

Yuan stood from behind his desk when he saw us.

"Well, well. I see you finally made it here, Chosen One." Yuan said.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't you think it's a good idea for me to not use my title while I'm here?"

Yuan smirked. "Of course. Please sit… Sheena."

I sat down and Botta moved to stand by the door.

"We've received word that the Chosen of Sylvarant has successfully released the first seal. He and his companions will be heading for the Ossa Trail to the east, though it is likely they will rest today once they reach Triet, the desert oasis city to the south of here." Yuan explained.

I frowned, nodding slowly. "When will they reach this city?"

"By noon." Yuan answered.

"How do you know all this?" I question.

Yuan smirked. "I have my ways. There's no need to concern yourself with the 'how'."

I scowled but let him keep his secrets. For now.

I stood. "Is that all?"

Yuan arched an eyebrow at me. "Leaving so soon?"

"I want to check out this town and get to the trail before nightfall." I said.

"It's a half-day's journey from Triet to the Ossa Trail, so be sure to leave the city by noon. What are your plans once you reach the trail?" Yuan said.

"I'll lay an ambush. Do you have photos of the Chosen of this world and his traveling companions?" I asked.

Yuan nodded. "Yes, I have several to give you before you go. Here." He handed me a small bag that was surprisingly heavy.

"Inside, you'll find photos and descriptions of the desired persons as well as several thousand gald – don't worry, it seems Tethe'alla and Sylvarant use the same monetary system – apples gels, orange gels, a few life bottles for emergencies, and quite a few poison bottles. There are venomous snakes in the desert whose bites can be lethal, so be sure to avoid them." Yuan explained as I peeked in the bag, seeing everything he had said was in there.

I nodded. "Thank you."

He smirked, nodding back. "One more thing – I advise you refrain from using the Rheaird; like in Tethe'alla, it is not a common technology and will only draw hostility and fear to yourself. Also, I'd suggest you hide your Summon Spirit friend while in populated areas. Most people have never seen a Summon Spirit before, and he will draw unnecessary attention to you."

Corrine huffed, growling at Yuan.

_Corrine._ I mentally warned. Yuan just grinned.

"Is that all?" I asked, eager to leave.

"Yes, for now. Keep in contact and update your status frequently. I'll need to know when you are planning to return to Tethe'alla as the dimensional transfer system requires time to charge and thus is offline until further notice." Yuan said, walking around his desk and moving to stand next to Botta, who has stepped away from the door, unblocking it.

I nodded, moving to the door.

"Good luck, Chosen One Sheena. I don't need to remind you of the consequences of failure, do I?" Yuan asked.

My jaw tightened.

"I didn't think so. May the Goddess watch over you." Yuan turned and walked back to his desk, dismissing me. I stalked into the hallway, Botta right behind me.

"I shall escort you out. Once you leave this building, heading straight south will take you to Triet in a matter of minutes." Botta said striding down the hallway, me on his heels.

Soon, I was stepping once more out into the desert. The sun had risen into the sky while I was inside, and it was already almost unbearably hot.

"Good luck." Botta said, before shutting the door behind me.

"Well. Here we go." I said to Corrine, heading straight out across the sand.

"I don't like them." Corrine said.

I sighed. "I know. I don't either, really. But they're helping us, so we have to tolerate them for a while."

Corrine shook his head, bell jiggling. "Before we get to the city, shouldn't you call Zelos?"

"Zelos!" I cried, quickly getting out my communicator. "Thanks, Corrine. I almost forgot."

"No problem, Sheena!" Corrine chirped.

Quickly pushing the necessary buttons, I smiled when Zelos appeared on my screen. "I made it."

"Sheena!" Zelos yelled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Relax." I said with a chuckle.

Zelos glared. "I can't help it!"

"I know, I know." I said.

"So what's it like?" My best friend asked.

"Hot. I landed in a desert." I said.

"You're in a desert?" Zelos asked curiously. "That's so cool!"

"Yeah. Here, I'll show you." I held the communicator out and gave Zelos a view of the sand before turning it back to me.

"Wow! Real sand!" The redhead said. "I wish I could be there to see it…"

"I'll bring you back some." I said with a grin.

Zelos smiled. "So what's the plan? Did Yuan know where that world's Chosen is?"

"Yeah. I'm going to get a little ahead of them, based on Yuan's information, and set an ambush." I told Zelos.

Zelos frowned but nodded. "All right. Keep me posted! Contact me again once you get it set. When'll you get there?"

"Well, I'm almost to a city, called Triet. From there, it's a half-day's journey to the place I'm setting up, called the Ossa Trail. Yuan figures they won't get there until tomorrow, so I have time." I explained.

"Be safe." Zelos said.

"I will. You be safe, too, covering for me." I said.

Zelos waved a hand. "Worry about yourself – I've got this end covered!"

"Thank, Zelos. Talk to you soon." I said.

"Later, Sheena!" Zelos ended the connection and I put the communicator away, feeling a little better.

"I can see the city!" Corrine said.

"Me too. We're almost there!" I said excitedly, wanting to see a real city of this world.

"Aren't you going to look at the description papers, Sheena?" Corrine asked.

I shook my head. "Yuan said they won't get to town until later on today. I'll be on my way to the Trail by then, so I'll look at them tonight."

"Okay." Corrine said.

When we were close enough for me to start being able to make out buildings, I turned my head to Corrine. "Maybe you should check out the Summon Spirit space here? You were going to have to do that, anyway."

Corrine scowled. "I don't like leaving you."

"I know, but we'll still be connected." I said, petting his head once.

"Okay. But if I sense anything, I'm coming back! I don't care who sees!" Corrine said stubbornly.

I chuckled. "Thanks, Corrine."

Corrine poofed away in a small puff of smoke and in minutes, I was entering Triet.

It was small. That was my first impression. Like the desert, it was covered in sand and very hot. The people all head cloth wrapped on their heads to protect them from the sun. It reminded me a little bit of Meltokio's slums, but the people didn't look as starved.

I wandered around, looking at the various shops, noting the gel and food vendors. I viewed the arm and weapons, barely containing my snort at the outdated weaponry. The people here were still using this junk?

In the center of the city was a large lake. The glittering water almost hurt to look at due to the sun's reflection off it, but it was pretty nonetheless. Stomach grumbling slightly, I backtracked to the food vendor and bought myself lunch before securing my pack and leaving the town.

Corrine? I'm alone. I sent to Corrine, and in seconds he had poofed onto my shoulder.

"How was Triet?" He asked.

I frowned. "From what Yuan had said, I was expecting, I don't know, more desperation? For a declining people, they didn't look overworked or starved. Although, their weaponry is vastly outdated."

"If they're a thriving people, doesn't that make your job easier? At least they aren't suffering! If you don't stop their Chosen, they'll greedily thrive and destroy Tethe'alla, right?" Corrine said.

I frowned. "I guess… I don't want to destroy an entire world full of people, regardless if they are thriving or suffering. But I have to save Tethe'alla's people, and if the only way to stop suffering in Tethe'alla is to kill Sylvarant's Chosen One, then I'll do it."

Corrine nodded, bell jingling softly.

We lapsed into silence. I was focusing on my pace and breathing as it was really freakin' hot and the last thing I needed was to pass out in the desert. I felt Corrine tense on my shoulder a split second before I heard a hissing sound.

I stopped, glancing around. The desert was a pretty barren place; only occasionally would I see some plants valiantly trying to make it in this harsh environment. To my left was one such plant – it looked like a cross between a bush and tree and had thorns all over it.

Sitting at its base, slowly sliding towards me and hissing? A snake.

"A snake!" I yelped, jumping backwards.

It bared its fangs at me at my sudden movement.

"Be careful, Sheena!" Corrine said worriedly from my shoulder.

I pulled my cards out, nodding. I darted towards the snake, hyper aware of its fangs. Flicking a card at it, I yelled "Mirage Seal!" just as the paper touched it, the spell in the card releasing and attacking the snake, causing it to stagger and temporarily severely decreasing its accuracy.

Before I lost the chance, I slammed my foot down on its head. Hard. There was a sickening squelching noise and the rest of its body flailed. Keeping my foot pressing down, I slapped a Pyre Seal card on its belly before flitting away and activating the card with a small push of mana.

The snake was blown into two.

I sighed, adrenaline fading as I tucked my cards away.

"Good job, Sheena!" Corrine said.

"Heh. It was nothing." I responded, resuming my walking. I looked up at the sun, surprised to see it already beginning its descending arch. I should be getting to the Trail soon…

An hour later, twilight descended upon the desert, dropping the temperature, as I made my way toward the Ossa Trail, which I could clearly see ahead of me. It was marked by two large stones on either side of its entrance and I could see the green of grass as the trail wound up and through the rocky mountains surrounding most of this desert.

Quickening my pace, I stepped between the two rocks and glanced up the trail. It was pretty narrow, really. The path was a mix of rock and grass patches, and I could see a tree a little up the path. I headed for that tree and sat down against it, pulling my pack off and placing it next to me as Corrine hopped off my shoulder.

I looked around, thinking about where I would set my ambush.

Corrine suddenly said, "Sheena, look up there!" I glanced up and saw an overhang of jagged rock above the other side of the path opposite this tree.

"Corrine, does the path lead there?" I asked.

"I'll look!" Corrine chirped before racing off up the path. A few minutes later, his head poked over the small cliff-face.

"The path doesn't lead here but the ground is stable. I think you could get here, Sheena!" Corrine yelled down to me.

I grinned. "Thanks, Corrine." Tomorrow, I'd climb up there and wait. It was a perfect place to hide for an ambush. A few minutes later, Corrine was back at my side.

I petted him before reaching into my pack and withdrawing one of the sandwiches Sebastian had made, splitting it with him.

Once I was done eating, I pulled out my blanket, positioning it by the tree.

"Aren't you going to light a fire?" Corrine asked.

I shook my head. "A fire is not a good idea in such a confined area, Plus, I don't want the smoke or the remains tomorrow to give me away."

Corrine nodded, huddling closer to me.

I pulled out the papers Yuan had given me and proceeded to go through them, looking at the pictures and reading the information to Corrine.

"Lloyd Irving, Chosen One of Sylvarant. According to this, he's seventeen with brown hair and brown eyes. He's 5'8" and approximately 125lbs. He fights with twin blades and his Cruxis Crystal in on his left hand. He wears head to toe red – that'll make him easy to spot. Yuan's notes say he is a strong fighter and is very sympathetic to those suffering, although he is kind of stupid. He's traveling with four companions, all of whom have Exspheres." I read.

"We should be careful around him." Corrine said.

I nodded, flipping to the next page.

"Colette Brunel. She's Lloyd's childhood friend. She's sixteen, 5'7", 100lbs. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Fights with chakrams – spiked discs. Huh. Wears a blue and white dress. According to Yuan, she's apologetic, compassionate, and clumsy." I read before turning to Corrine. "She sounds like a typical girl. Why is she traveling with the Chosen?"

Corrine shook his head. "They must be close."

I frowned, flipping to the next page.

"Genis Sage. Another of Lloyd's friends. He's twelve. Twelve? What the hell is wrong with this Lloyd guy? Why is he letting kids travel with him? Isn't it dangerous?" I yelled to Corrine.

"Maybe they didn't want to let him go alone." Corrine suggested.

I snorted, continuing to read. "He's 4'8", 70lbs. Sheesh, small. Blue eyes, silver hair. Dressed in a blue shirt and shorts. This kid has got to stand out. Oh, wait. He's an elf. He fights with something called a kendama – the note says it channels his spells, as he uses mostly magic for fighting. He's got genius-level intelligence, according to Yuan."

"Magic users can be dangerous." Corrine said.

I nodded, agreeing, as I flipped to the next page. "Raine Sage. Genis's older sister, an elf, she's twenty-three. Silver hair, blue eyes, 5'5", 108lbs. Wears an orange frock with black pants. Apparently, she was Lloyd, Genis, and Colette's schoolteacher, so they sometimes call her Professor. She fights with a staff, another spell caster. She knows healing magic. That might be troublesome. Oh, wow. Yuan notes she's the historian of the group, ridiculously smart like her brother."

"She sounds like she'll be hard to beat!" Corrine said worriedly.

I petted him. "Don't worry; so far they all have strong points but it doesn't look too bad."

I flipped to the next page. "Oh, looks like they have a dog with them! This says Noishe is a large dog with white and green fur and is primarily Lloyd's pet, though he's traveling with the whole group so he must respond to them all to an extent. Yuan notes that he's afraid of battle, though, so I shouldn't worry about him."

Corrine looked up at me, confused. "Sheena, why would they bring a dog with them?"

I shrugged. "Beats me. They've gotten be the weirdest group of people I've ever heard of."

I flipped to the next page. "Kratos Aurion. Ahh, he might be a little difficult."

"What's it say?" Corrine asked.

"He's a mercenary Raine hired to protect Lloyd. Auburn hair, brown eyes, 6'1", 170lbs, twenty-eight. Apparently he has a cape like Yuan, but his is purple like his clothes. He fights with a single double-edged blade and also knows healing artes. Yuan gives him high praise and cautions against fighting him head-on. Wow, if he's got Yuan's praise, this guy must be really tough." I said.

"He'll be protecting the Chosen, right? What'll we do?" Corrine asked.

"I'll have to try to knock him out or have a Guardian distract him so I can get at Lloyd…" I thought aloud.

Corrine nodded. "I'll help, too, Sheena!"

"Thanks, Corrine." I said, smiling at him.

"Oh? There's one more paper. A Desian?" I said, frowning as I skimmed the paper, the frown deepening as I read aloud. "Desians are a militant group composed of half-elves intent on hostile take-over of this world. They hate humans and elves for their persecution of them – apparently discrimination is bad here, too. They have a uniform similar to those who work for Yuan – Yuan notes he did this on purpose for blending purposes. He also notes that I should avoid them at all cost – they routinely capture and kill humans, so I should run whenever I spot one. Great, one more thing to worry about."

"I don't like the sound of them…" Corrine said.

"Me either. We should avoid them." I said, replacing the papers in my pack and staring up and the night sky, admiring the stars as I tried to organize my thoughts. Were the people here suffering after all? Things couldn't be good if groups like these Desians were running about…

I stifled a yawn, standing and stretching.

"You should sleep." Corrine said, moving over to my blanket. "I'll keep watch."

"Thanks, Corrine." I said, lying down and closing my eyes, exhaustion temporarily banishing my ambush planning and fervid thoughts.

"Goodnight." Corrine whispered.

* * *

Well, she made it to Sylvarant! Things are definitely picking up as she will very soon be encountering a certain Chosen... ;)

Review?


	21. L: The Ossa Trail

And we're back to Lloyd with this chapter! Hope you guys like it! :D

I don't own TOS.

* * *

((LLOYD POV))

I woke up to Noishe licking and nudging my face. "I'm up, I'm up." I chuckled, standing and stretching.

"Lloyd! How do you feel?" Genis asked.

I grinned. "Great!"

"That's a relief!" Colette said, smiling.

"There's still some left-over miso stew from last night." The Professor said, handing out portions.

I took the bowl, but didn't feel hungry. I scooped up a bite anyway, knowing that I had to eat to keep up my strength. I took the bite and my eyes widened. I swallowed hard and stared down at the bowl.

"Lloyd." Kratos said, watching me intently.

"I… I can't taste it." I said, baffled.

Everyone stared at me.

"What?" Genis asked.

"The food. I can't taste it. I put it in my mouth – and nothing. I can tell I have it in my mouth, but that's it. No taste. At all." I said.

The Professor frowned. "Perhaps it was a bland bite?"

I shook my head. "I don't know…"

"Try again." The Professor said.

My hand shook a little as I scooped up another bite, putting it in my mouth. And nothing. I swallowed quickly. "I can't taste it!"

"Lloyd, calm down. Maybe there's something wrong with your portion?" Colette suggested.

I shook my head. "I don't think it's the food. I think it's me."

"Perhaps this is part of what it means to become an angel." Kratos said.

I stared at him. "What it means…"

The Professor jerked. "Oh…"

"Professor, what is it?" I asked.

"I read a book at the Temple. I had forgotten about it… It was in great disrepair but parts of it discussed angels…" The Professor trailed off again.

"What did it say?" I asked.

"Nothing concrete, but from that text and Remiel's words… my hypothesis is that there is indeed a biological difference between humans and angels. In order to become an angel, you will lose what makes you human." The Professor said.

I stared at her. I threw my bowl to the ground, stew spilling to the desert floor. "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry, Lloyd. It's just a theory, but…"

"This is part of the trial Remiel mentioned, no doubt." Kratos said grimly.

"So I can't taste anything anymore? What else am I going to lose?" I yelled.

"Lloyd…" The Professor said.

"Now that you know the price, will that stop you from regenerating the world?" Kratos asked harshly.

"I… no. No. I have to save Sylvarant. Even if… even if it means becoming an angel. I just wasn't expecting this. Some warning would've been freakin' nice." I scowled.

Kratos nodded at my words.

"That sucks, Lloyd." Genis said, frowning, before brightening. "Does this mean I can cook with tomatoes now?"

"No! Just because I can't taste them doesn't mean I can't smell or see them! Besides, Kratos doesn't like them either!" I said.

"Oh, you're right." Genis said.

"I'm sorry, Lloyd!" Colette said, quickly hugging me.

"It's okay – not your fault." I said.

"Right. I'm sorry." Colette answered.

"Dork." I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"Let's finish eating and head out." Kratos said.

Everyone nodded and I picked up my bowl, halfheartedly taking a bite from what had managed to stay inside it when I dropped it. I swallowed before dropping the bowl again, barely managing to turn around before I was throwing up.

Finally I stopped, stomach still a little uneasy as I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand, grimacing and standing up.

"Are you all right? Are you still in pain from releasing the seal?" The Professor asked.

"I'm okay. And no, I don't think that's it."

"Hmm." The Professor said, looking thoughtful.

"Are you all right to travel?" Kratos asked.

I nodded, my stomach settling. "Yeah, I'm good."

He nodded. "All right, let's pack up, then."

It only took a few minutes for everyone to pack up. I was a little shaken, still, from the realization that I'd never taste my favorite foods again – no more of Dad's potluck stew or candy or anything.

_But I have wings._ I reminded myself. _That's a pretty good trade off. And I'll be able to stop those filthy Desians and save all of Sylvarant. So what if I can't taste, right? I can _fly_._

The Professor frowned at the sun. "We won't reach Triet until noon. From there, we need to head west and cross the mountains in order to reach the coast and find a… a boat."

"There is a path through the mountains – the Ossa Trail. It leads to the fishing village of Izoold. We should be able to find a ship there. However, it is half a day's journey to the Ossa Trail, and that area is too narrow to safely cross or linger in at night. We will have to rest at Triet tonight and head for the trail tomorrow at daybreak." Kratos explained.

"How do you know all that?" I asked, wondering if there was anything that this guy didn't know.

Kratos raised an eyebrow. "As a mercenary, I have traveled extensively."

I nodded slowly. "That makes sense…"

"Hmph." Kratos snorted.

"Another day wasted… This journey sure is taking longer than I thought!" Genis said.

"We will not waste it. We can catch up on all of your studies. I know this is the regeneration journey, but that's no excuse to fall behind." The Professor said.

Kratos nodded. "And Lloyd must train."

I groaned.

"I believe you earned yourself a more strenuous session, as well as needing to make up for neglecting to train yesterday." Kratos said.

"I was sick!" I exclaimed.

"Which is why I did not force you to train. But you will make up the lost time with today's training." Kratos said firmly.

I grumbled about how unfair it was, but I knew I wouldn't be able to change his mind.

"Cheer up, Lloyd! I thought you liked practicing with your swords?" Colette said.

"Yeah…" I mumbled.

"Didn't you vow to become strong enough to protect your friends?" Kratos asked.

"Yeah. Yeah! All right, you'll see! I'll beat you tonight! I will get stronger!" I vowed.

Kratos nodded and the Professor looked at him approvingly.

"You know just how to get him motivated." She murmured.

"I would be a poor teacher if I could not hold my student's interest." Kratos responded.

The rest of the trip to Triet was long and boring – we weren't attacked and there was nothing to really do besides walk through the sand. I was tempted to fly off ahead, but figured everyone would get mad if I did that.

"Finally!" I exclaimed.

Genis looked confused. "What?"

"We're almost there!" I said, pointing ahead to where I could see Triet coming into view.

"Are you nuts? We can't even see the city yet!" Genis huffed.

"What are you talking about? It's right there!" I said.

"Lloyd, you can see Triet?" The Professor asked.

I nodded, now confused. "You guys… can't?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Fascinating… When exactly did you realize your sight improved? Immediately following the seal or last night?" The Professor asked.

"Uh… well, last night, I could see the stars. Like, a lot of stars. They were really bright, too. And I think my hearing's gotten better…" I said.

"Amazing… angels must have more honed senses than humans…" the Professor muttered.

"Ah, right. Well, anyway. We're almost there." I said.

"Lloyd, that's amazing!" Colette exclaimed, smiling at me. "Now we'll always know when we're close to something!"

"It's no big deal." I said, my hands behind my head.

"It will be useful to avoid surprise attacks." Kratos said.

"Huh. I didn't think of that." I said.

"Hmph. As long as you pay attention and keep your guard up, we should encounter few surprises on this journey." Kratos said.

I scowled but didn't stick my tongue out at him like I wanted since he'd only make my training later even worse.

"Wow, Lloyd. You're actually useful." Genis snorted.

"Shut it, Genis!" I yelled.

"Behave." The Professor said mildly.

I glared at Genis but we both stopped, not wanting to get hit by the Professor.

It was a few more minutes before everyone else could spot Triet, and another handful before we were entering the city.

"Let's book rooms at the Inn and eat lunch before deciding how to divide up the rest of the day." The Professor said, leading us to the Inn. I walked Noishe to the side stables before heading in to join everyone else.

"All right. I managed to get the same rooms we had last time." The Professor said.

I glanced around. "Where's Colette?"

"She's in the kitchen making lunch." Genis said.

"Lunch? Already?" I asked.

"Yes, it's noon, Lloyd." The Professor said.

I shrugged. "I'm not hungry."

"Hmmm… It could be that your stomach is still a little upset…" The Professor said.

I shook my head. "Nah, I feel fine. Just not hungry."

The Professor frowned but nodded. "Well, you may skip this meal but you will eat dinner, regardless how you feel."

"Okay." I nodded. "I'm gonna put my stuff in my room."

I walked back to the only door on the first floor and went in, heading to the bed I had taken last time, plopping my pack down on it and stretching slightly. I untied my jacket from my waist and laid it on my bed, too, since I wouldn't need it here.

Heading back to the lobby, I saw Colette serving rice balls to everyone. I sat with them and eyed the rice balls. Nope, not hungry.

"Now." The Professor said. "While we are here, we should use our time wisely. Everyone has one clean outfit left, correct? Change into that and we'll wash our dirty clothes, as I don't know when we'll get the chance again. Also, we should restock our food supply. Genis, Colette, and Lloyd – you three will spend an hour with me studying. And Lloyd, you also have to train with Kratos."

"How about this? I will train Lloyd now while you restock our supplies. Afterward, I will take care of the cleaning while you tutor the children." Kratos suggested.

"Hey! I'm not a kid!" I exclaimed.

"Us either!" Genis yelled.

Kratos smirked. "Yes, you are."

I opened my mouth but the Professor interrupted me. "Lloyd, don't argue, especially when you know you are wrong. That sounds like a good plan, Kratos."

I scowled and Genis glared while Colette just giggled at us.

"Hey, Colette, how can you let them call you a kid?" I asked.

"Well, aren't we?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Technically…" Genis grumbled.

I shook my head. "Whatever." I stood up, noticing Kratos was done eating. "We training or what?"

Kratos smirked. "Let's go, then. We'll need to exit the town, as the alley is too small for extensive training. Besides, I want to test your flight capabilities as well."

"Be careful." The Professor said.

Kratos nodded. "We shall return in one hour."

Saying nothing, I followed Kratos out of the inn and out of Triet, into the desert once more.

Once we were far enough away from the city that no one would notice our fighting or my wings, Kratos turned to me and drew his blade.

"Draw your weapons. And take out your wings." He ordered.

I did as he said, wings bursting forth. Kratos nodded.

"Your wings can be used to give you an advantage over me. I am limited to the ground – you can literally soar over me. You can also use your wings to grant you speed and higher jumps in order to dodge attacks. Your enemies will not hesitate or show you mercy – you must use every advantage you have if you wish to grow strong enough to beat them all." Kratos said.

I nodded, my grip tightening on my twin blades.

"Begin." Kratos said, charging me.

I dodged and slashed and Kratos attacked and retreated. It was thrilling and I gave it my all.

"Good. Get under my guard. Don't allow me to take the offensive." Kratos said.

I twisted, pushing off from the ground and moving my wings, slamming into Kratos, who had to take a double-handed grip on his sword to block me. He grunted.

I twirled away and stood a few feet away from him, panting. Holy shit, I had surprised Kratos with an attack!

"Do not congratulate yourself when the battle is far from over." Kratos said, charging at me and getting under my guard, causing me to stumble backwards.

"Attack – don't become defensive." Kratos said, forcing me back step after step with his blows, my wings fluttering uselessly.

"I'm trying!" I growled.

"Try harder." He said, knocking my right sword out of my hand and sending it spinning across the desert floor.

"Dammit!" I cursed, blocking his next attack. I ducked under his arm and swept out my legs, buying myself the seconds necessary to launch into the sky. I hovered out of his reach, panting and glaring, trying to figure out how I was winning one second and losing the next.

"If I were an archer, you'd be dead. Do not stay stationary. A moving target is harder to hit." Kratos said.

He narrowed his eyes when I ignored him, since he wasn't an archer.

He held his sword out to the side and closing his eyes, murmuring something. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he said, "Fire Ball!"

"Holy shit!" I yelled, barely dodging the three balls of fire that hurtled at me.

"You can do magic?" I exclaimed, stunned.

Kratos tilted his head. "Healing magic is not the only spells I know."

"Goddess, is there anything you can't do?" I yelled, frustrated.

"I assure you, there are many things I'm incapable of. Now you know the dangers of hovering during battle. While it may be necessary to give a new view at the fighting or to deal with aerial enemies, remaining stationary is never wise in battle." Kratos said.

I growled but nodded, swooping down and past him, slashing at him as I went. "Good, but your aim is slightly off. You're not used to flying yet. Again."

The rest of the hour was filled with Kratos drilling my on fighting while flying. Finally, he told me it was time to stop and I landed heavily, my wings shaking with exertion.

"You will improve yet." Kratos said, sheathing his sword. Bastard wasn't even out of breath!

I said nothing, focusing on slowing down my breathing.

"Pull your wings in and we can return to Triet." Kratos said.

I concentrated, but nothing happened. I closed my eyes, trying harder, but when I opened my eyes, my wings were still there. "I can't."

Kratos frowned. "You expended too much mana in our fight."

"Yeah well, I was trying to beat you!" I growled.

Kratos shook his head. "Do not attempt something you are not able to accomplish. You are not strong enough to beat me yet."

"You're an arrogant prick, you know that?" I snapped.

"Hmph. I merely speak the truth. From now on, do not expend so much into our training. You can learn the moves and the tactics without collapsing." He said calmly.

"I'm not gonna collapse!" I yelled.

Kratos raised an eyebrow at me. "First Aid." He murmured. His mana washed over me and my labored breathing even out. Glaring, I pulled my wings in with ease.

"Thanks." I muttered, forcing the word out.

He nodded. "Let's go, Lloyd."

_Dammit, at this rate I'll never beat him!_ I followed Kratos back into Triet and to the Inn, where everyone was waiting.

"How'd it go?" Colette asked merrily.

"Kratos here can do freakin' magic." I grumbled.

"Really? That's awesome!" Colette said.

The Professor nodded her head. "I had wondered if healing spells were the only ones you knew…"

"I prefer melee fighting, but I am capable of simple spell casting." Kratos said, nodding.

"Sheesh, Lloyd. You never stood a chance!" Genis said.

"Shut it, Genis!" I yelled.

"Enough, you two. Lloyd, go change so we can begin studying." The Professor said.

I stomped into my inn room, quickly yanking out my last clean outfit and putting it on, rebuckling my double scabbard on and bundling up all of my dirty clothes just as Kratos walked in with a bag.

"Place your clothing needing washing in this bag – while you are studying, I will take care of it." Kratos said.

I nodded, stuffing the clothes in bag and heading to the door.

"Lloyd. It will take time and practice, but you are getting stronger." Kratos said.

I half-smiled, feeling a little better. "Thanks, Kratos."

He nodded and turned his attention to his own clothing. I left and found the Professor, Genis, and Colette sitting at what I had started calling "our" table in the lobby, several books and papers spread out in front of my teacher.

"You really brought all that with you?" I asked, sitting down and staring at the large pile.

"Of course. Education and knowledge are very important." The Professor answered. "Now, we will begin with mathematics…"

What followed were the longest two hours of my life. I was barely paying attention, and several times the Professor smacked me upside the head to snap me out of my daydreams.

"Honestly, Lloyd, this is important information." The Professor said sternly.

"Sorry, Professor." I groaned.

She gave me a look but continued what she was talking about… Something about Efreet and fire, maybe?

"Lloyd." She said suddenly.

"Huh?" I asked.

Colette giggled.

"What is the name of the Summon Spirit of fire, whom I've been discussing for some time?" The Professor asked, repeating her question.

"Uhhh…" I stammered.

"Honestly, have you been paying attention at all?" The Professor asked, exasperated.

Genis snickered.

I scowled. "I have! Really! It's Efreet or something, right?"

She nodded. "I suppose knowing his name and his element are all I can ask of you."

Kratos entered the inn with the bag of clothes.

I blinked. "When did you leave?"

Kratos raised an eyebrow. "Some time ago. I finished washing and mending the clothing."

"I suppose we'll stop here, then. You can do what you like for the remaining hours before sunset, but be careful and be sure to be back in time for dinner." The Professor said.

I sighed in relief and stood up, stretching. "I'm gonna check on Noishe."

I left the Inn and heading around to the stable, smiling as Noishe whined when he saw me coming. "Hey, Noishe. How you holding up?"

He whined and I chuckled, petting him.

"I'm okay. One seal down! I hope there aren't that many more – the whole 'trial' thing afterwards is a pain." I confided.

Noishe whined again. "Yeah, but I guess I can't complain too much. I get to travel with my friends and I can fly!"

Noishe licked my face. I laughed. "Aw, c'mon!"

After petting Noishe some more, I decided to go sit by the oasis. "See you later, Noishe!"

He whined and I wandered through town, heading to the oasis. I passed one vendor after another, but a woman sitting outside a small tent caught my eye.

"Would you like to know your fortune?" She asked me.

"I don't have any money." I said.

"The first reading is free." She answered.

I shrugged. "Sure."

She nodded and led me into the tent, which was covered in brightly colored materials and only had a single table in it.

She moved to one side and motioned me forward, lightly holding my hands over the table and closing her eyes.

"You are on a great journey. This is but the first step. You will gain an unexpected companion, but your companions in turn will despair the loss of someone dear. The weight of more than this world weighs on you." She slowly opened her eyes. "That is all I see."

"What does that even mean?" I asked, confused.

She dropped my hands and shrugged. "It's up to you to find the meaning. I merely gave you a glimpse of your fate."

"Right… Well, thanks, I guess." I said, moving to the tent's exit.

"May the Goddess watch over you." The fortuneteller said.

"You as well." I answered before exiting.

I walked over to the oasis and onto the small wooden dock, sitting down and leaning back on my hands.

I stared up at the sky, watching the occasional cloud float by and the sun slowly start its descent, thinking about nothing and everything.

"Lloyd! There you are!" I blinked, startled out of my thoughts, and turned to see Genis running towards me. "The sun's setting! Raine wants everyone back to the Inn for dinner!"

I looked up, somewhat startled to realize it was starting to dark, not having noticed.

I shook my head, standing and stretching. "I'm not hungry."

Genis frowned. "Raine won't like that. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I feel fine. I don't feel sick at all, I'm just not hungry." I said, following my best friend back to the Inn.

Genis shook his head and we entered the Inn, heading over to our table, where Kratos was laying out a tray of cabbage rolls. I could smell the pork and it smelled amazing, but…

"I'm not hungry." I said.

"Lloyd, you can't skip another meal. You have to eat." The Professor said.

"I'm really not hungry!" I protested.

The Professor frowned. "Does your stomach hurt? Do you feel sick?"

"No, I feel fine." I said.

"Then you'll eat. No buts, Lloyd. You need to keep up your strength." The Professor said firmly.

I scowled but took a plate and one cabbage roll. I picked it up and took a bite, jolting a little as I expected the tangy taste of pork only to get… nothing. I swallowed and my stomach revolted. Slamming the plate down and covering my mouth, I ran outside and was sick.

Wiping my mouth on the back of my hand, I straightened when I was done and turned to see the Professor behind me.

"You shouldn't have lied to me." She said sternly.

"I didn't lie – I felt fine! And… I feel fine now." I said, shaking my head.

"You don't feel sick? At all?" The Professor asked, frowning.

I nodded. "Nope."

Still frowning, the Professor led me inside and back to the others, all of them watching me closely.

"You okay Lloyd?" Colette asked, concerned.

I smiled. "I'm fine. I promise I don't feel sick."

"Then why do you throw up every time you try to eat?" Genis asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know. I don't feel sick until I swallow."

The Professor looked up sharply at me. "Let's try this… If this doesn't work…"

"Professor?" I asked.

"Nothing." She waved her hand. She concentrated, then said "First Aid". I felt the warm light engulf me for a second and then it was gone.

"Try eating now." She said.

I nodded, warily taking another bite. And bolted outside again.

When I was done throwing up, again, I walked back inside.

"Feel okay?" Genis asked.

I nodded, running my fingers through my hair, frustrated.

"It's as I feared. Lloyd, I don't think the ability to taste is all you lost with the release of the seal." The Professor said.

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I think you lost the ability to eat." The Professor said.

"Wh-what?" Genis exclaimed.

"It makes sense. He doesn't feel sick, and only throws up after trying to eat. For whatever reason, his stomach can no longer handle food." The Professor said.

"I can't eat?" I said, sitting down.

"You're never hungry, correct? Lloyd, when have you ever missed a meal and not felt pangs of hunger?" The Professor questioned.

I frowned. She was right. "Dammit." I muttered.

"Lloyd, I'm sorry!" Colette said.

"Don't apologize, Colette." I replied.

"Still…" She murmured.

"To think, that angels and humans are so fundamentally different…" The Professor said.

I shrugged. "At least I won't have to be on cooking duty anymore." I forced a grin.

"Hey! No fair!" Genis yelled.

"It's not like I can taste-test the food." I reminded him.

"Oh. Right." He mumbled.

"And you're all right with this revelation?" Kratos asked.

"Yeah. I mean, it's not like I can change it, right? If this is what it takes to save Sylvarant, then I'll do it." I said.

He nodded. "You have great resolve."

I blinked. "Uh, thanks."

"He means you're really determined." Genis said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut it, Genis, I knew what he meant!" I snapped.

Colette giggled.

"Is everyone done eating? I will clean up – you go to bed. We leave for the Ossa Trail tomorrow morning." The Professor said.

"We're finally leaving the desert." I said with a sigh.

"We'll be leaving the continent – we will really be far from Iselia." Genis said.

"I wonder how Father and Grandmother are doing…" Colette said.

"And Dirk." Genis added.

I smiled. "They're fine! Dad and Frank and Phaidra are probably already done fixing the place up."

Kratos stood and started cleaning the table.

"Oh, I'll do that, Kratos." The Professor protested.

"Hmph. There's no need. You should all get some rest." Kratos said, heading into the kitchen.

"What's his problem?" I asked.

"Perhaps he is just anxious to leave…" The Professor suggested.

"He sure is stuffy sometimes." Genis snorted.

"But I think Kratos is nice! He's really helpful!" Colette said.

"This journey would certainly be more difficult without him." The Professor agreed.

I shook my head, standing up. "I'm gonna go sharpen my blades before he snaps at me. Again. Goodnight, you guys."

"Night, Lloyd." Genis said.

Colette hugged me. "Night!"

The Professor nodded and the three headed upstairs to their rooms while I headed into mine.

On my bed was a pile of neatly folded clothes. I blinked. _When__ did he do that?_

Shrugging, I stripped down to my shorts and put away the clothes, grabbing my sharpening stone. I had just sat down and started when Kratos came in.

He nodded at me and put away his things for the night, also sitting back to sharpen his blade.

When I was done with one blade, I switched to the other. Halfway though, I leapt up, dropping my sword onto my bed.

"I forgot about Noishe! I gotta go check on him for the night!" I started for the door but Kratos easily blocked me.

"You are hardly dressed. Stay and finish sharpening your blade. I will check on him." Kratos said firmly.

"But-"

"Noishe will be fine." Kratos said, cutting me off.

"I sighed and nodded, going back over to my bed and picking up my blade.

Kratos left and I finished sharpening my swords, putting everything away.

I was lying back with my hands under my head when Kratos came back in. I sat back up. "Well?"

"Noishe is fine and settled for the night." Kratos reported, getting ready for the bed himself.

"Thanks, Kratos." I smiled, lying back down.

"You're welcome, Lloyd. Get some rest." Kratos replied and I closed my eyes, planning on doing just that.

The next morning, I was up and dressed faster than ever.

"I've never seen you move so fast in the morning." Kratos observed.

"We'll get to go on a boat today!" I said excitedly.

"That's unlikely – it will probably be dusk by the time we reach Izoold, and sailors do not start journeys at night." He explained.

I slumped a little, but then brightened. "Still, we'll get to see the water!"

"Hmph." Kratos grunted.

We walked out into the lobby as the Professor, Colette, and Genis were coming down the stairs.

"Wow, Lloyd! What're you excited about?" Genis asked through a yawn.

"We get to see the coast today!" I grinned.

"Yay! I bet the water is really pretty!" Colette chirped.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

Resigned, the Professor urged us to the door. "Let's go, then."

We left the Inn and Kratos stopped at a food vendor on our way out, buying breakfast.

"Apples again, huh?" I asked, watching my friends start to eat.

"They are nutritious and quick, two key elements to remember on a long journey such as this." Kratos said.

"Lloyd?" Colette asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did you want to try a bite of mine? Maybe your stomach is okay today." She said hopefully.

I shook my head. "My stomach's fine, but I'll pass. I'm not hungry."

"Oh… I'm sorry." Colette said.

"You dork. Don't go getting all sad. I'm fine!" I said.

"Right, sorry!" Colette smiled.

I chuckled, shaking my head.

By now, we were well out of Triet and crossing the desert for what would be the last time in a while.

I heard something to the right and looked, stopping. I rolled my eyes and drew my blades.

"There are bandits trying to sneak up on the right. Behind that boulder." I said quietly.

Everyone stopped.

"I don't see anything." Genis said, squinting.

"I can hear them arguing over which of us to go after first." I said with a shake of the head.

"What do we do?" Colette asked.

"Lloyd." Kratos said, looking thoughtful. "Pull out your wings. It might cow them into retreating."

I grinned and pulled out my wings, the yellow of the feathers glittering in the light. I couldn't help it – I laughed. Loudly.

"Lloyd, what's so funny?" Genis demanded.

"Oh, man! I wish you guys could hear them! Jeez, I think they peed in their pants!" I laughed.

"Are they retreating?" Kratos asked.

I wiped at the tears leaking from my eyes. "Yeah, they're gone."

He nodded. "Good. Let's continue."

We resumed walking and I sheathed my blades, still chuckling a little. "Lloyd, um… Can you put your wings away? They're really pretty, but the sparkles hurt my eyes." Colette said.

"Oh sorry." I said, pulling them in.

"No, I'm sorry!" Colette said.

"You shouldn't walk around with them out. They paint a target on your back for our enemies and the wind might pull you up into the air if they are always out while we walk." Kratos said.

"I hadn't thought of that." I frowned.

"Hmph." Kratos sighed.

"That's not surprising." Genis snickered.

"Shut it, Genis!" I smacked his arm.

"That's enough." The Professor said mildly.

We stuck our tongues out at each other before laughing, Colette giggling too.

"This isn't a field trip, you know." Kratos stated.

I rolled my eyes.

Just as the sun was reaching its peak, the Ossa Trail came into everyone's view.

"Is that it?" Genis asked.

"Yes – those two stones mark the entrance." Kratos said.

We hurried towards it, walking between the two large stones and looking around.

"Grass! And a tree! Finally, we are outta that desert!" I said with a grin, looking around. Suddenly, there was a flash of purple from above.

"Whoah!" I jumped back as a girl landed in front of us. She had on some kind of purple and black material that I've never seen before and a pink sash, her black hair piled atop her head messily.

She looked us over, finally leveling her gaze at me.

"Is the Chosen among you?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. That's me." I said, putting a hand behind my head.

"Prepare to die!" She yelled, rushing me with paper in her hands. Paper?

Kratos drew his sword and I put my hands up, stumbling backwards.

"Wait!" Colette yelled desperately, stepping forward but tripping and falling down. There was a low humming sound and then large metal doors in the ground opened up right in front of this strange new girl. Unable to stop her momentum, she fell through.

"Damn!" I cursed, rushing to the edge, staring down into the darkness. "Think she's okay?"

"Hmmm… Calculating her gravity constant and weight… The drop shouldn't have been fatal." Genis said, staring down into the hole as well.

"I don't care how you figured that out, but she's okay, right?" I asked.

He nodded. "She should be."

"We should be thankful Colette found the maintenance door when she did." The Professor said.

"Did you know her, Lloyd?" Colette asked, standing up and brushing herself off.

"Huh? No, why?" I replied.

"She was looking at you like she knew you." Colette said simply.

"Maybe she's seen those Desian posters." Genis snickered.

"Shut it, Genis! That's not funny!" I snapped.

"We shouldn't linger." Kratos said.

"Shouldn't we try to figure out who she was?" I asked.

Kratos shook his head. "I told you before, this trail is extremely narrow. We should proceed cautiously."

I nodded. "Okay, let's go then."

We wearily walked along the path, which sloped uphill. It was still hot, but not as bad as the heavy heat of the desert, which was a relief. As we meandered single file and neared the top, I heard people talking.

"There's some people on the peak. Sounds like campers or something." I said.

Kratos nodded.

"Why didn't you hear the girl who jumped at us?" Genis asked.

I shrugged. "She was really quiet and I wasn't looking up."

Genis rolled his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh, hello. We've yet to run into anyone here. My name is Nova and this is my family. I'm a traveling zoologist. Who might you all be?" This Nova guy said when we reached the peak.

There were three girls packing up blankets and such who stopped what they were doing when they heard him speak.

"A zoologist? How marvelous!" The Professor said.

"We are on a pilgrimage." Kratos said.

I glanced at him but didn't say anything. Instead, I asked: "What's a zoologist?"

"I travel the world looking for and documenting rare and exotic animals." Nova explained.

"That's kinda weird." I said.

"Lloyd! Persuing knowledge is an admirable profession." The Professor said.

"Ah, I just like seeing the different species." Nova said with a smile.

"We even saw a glowing bird once!" One of the three girls said.

"Oh, forgive me. These are my daughters." Nova said.

"A glowing bird?" Genis asked.

"Hmm… That could have been Aska, the Summon Spirit of Light." The Professor said.

"A Summon Spirit? That would explain why we haven't seen anything like it before or since." Nova said, nodding.

"Where did you see him?" Colette asked.

"Last time we were here!" A different girl answered.

"Maybe we'll get to see him, then!" Colette said excitedly.

"I don't think he comes here anymore. The Linkite Tree is gone, so the music is gone." The oldest of Nova's daughters explained.

"Linkite Tree?" I asked.

"Yes, it is a tree known for its nuts. They make beautiful music when moving in the wind, but are extremely rare. The tree that was here before is gone, and the glowing bird only appeared when the music carried on the wind." The daughter explained.

"Ahhh, okay. Maybe we could find another tree then! Thanks for telling us." I said with a smile.

She smiled back. "My name is Sarah. These are my sisters May and Alduin. And you're welcome!"

"Wow, Lloyd. I'm surprised. You made a new friend." Genis sneered.

"Shut it, Genis!" I growled.

The Professor frowned. "Linkite Trees are thought to be extinct. It won't be easy to find one…"

"I'd think you'd have to look someplace not accessible by foot." Nova said.

"Why do you say that?" The Professor asked.

"We've been everywhere else." Nova replied with a shrug.

May ran up to Colette. "I picked some of the nuts that day. You can have one, if you want."

"Really? Thank you so much!" Colette said, taking the small nut from the girl, who ran back over to her sisters.

Colette shook the nut lightly and it made a musical sound.

"Maybe we could grow a new tree?" Genis asked.

"Well, it's something to consider, anyway. Thank you very much for the information." The Professor said.

"You're quite welcome! Please, won't you stay with us for lunch?" Nova asked.

"Thank you. I suppose we could…" The Professor said, glancing at Kratos, who nodded at her.

"I'm gonna take a look at the view." I said, heading to the viewing platform a little higher up than we were, at the very peak.

"Be careful." Kratos murmured.

"I will. C'mon, Noishe." I said, leading my dog up to the point. The view was amazing – the sky was a beautiful clear blue with hardly a cloud in the sky and from here, I could just make out Triet, although I'd think normal people probably couldn't see that far.

"Normal is boring, anyway." I muttered, petting Noishe, who whined just as I heard footsteps approaching.

I reached for my blades but stopped once I saw it was Sarah.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She said, blushing a little.

I grinned. "It's fine."

"I brought you some lunch, since you left before we could offer you any." Sarah said, extending a sandwich to me.

"Ah, thanks, but I'm not hungry. You eat it." I said.

She frowned. "Are you sure? It looks like you've been traveling for a while."

"I'm sure. Thanks." I said, turning back to gaze at the desert.

Sarah walked over to stand next to me. "It's a shame the higher peaks block the view of the water from here."

"Yeah. It'd be cool to spot it from way high up!" I grinned.

"Have you ever seen the water?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Maybe when I was little, but I don't remember it."

"I see. Well, I hope you enjoy the view when you do get to see it." Sarah smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

More footsteps approached and Noishe whined. I turned to see the Professor.

"Lloyd, we need to be going." She said.

Sarah smiled. "Good luck on your pilgrimage. May the Goddess smile down on you… Lloyd." She blushed and ran back down to her family.

The Professor studied me. "She seems like a nice girl."

I shrugged. "Yeah."

She walked over to stand where Sarah had been a moment before. "How far can you see?"

"To Triet." I answered.

She glanced at me sharply. "I see…"

I smiled at her. "It's great! I'm getting stronger and stronger – I'm going to protect everyone!"

The Professor shook her head with a smile. "You always have the clearest outlook, don't you?"

"Professor?" I asked, not really understanding.

"It's nothing. Let's get going." She said, heading for the path back down.

"Okay." I said, following her along with Noishe.

"Thank you again for your hospitality and good luck on your research." The Professor said.

Nova smiled and his daughters waved. "If you ever see us again, be sure to stop and say hello!"

"We will. Thank you." The Professor said, leading us past Nova's caravan and back onto the narrow path of the Ossa Trail, this time the rocky track sloping downward.

I glanced up, noting the sun's position as it started it's downward path, and grinned. According to Kratos, we'd make it to Izoold by nightfall, which meant it wasn't that much further!

* * *

Well, what did you think of Sheena and Lloyd's first interaction? Thanks to everyone reading and please review! :D


	22. S: One Against Five

Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter! :D

We're back to Sheena now. Remember, everyone is at the Ossa Trail, and Sheena had fallen into the tunnel as Lloyd's group headed up the path and met Nova's caravan.

I don't own TOS.

* * *

((SHEENA POV))

I groaned and stood up slowly, Corrine poofing before me.

"Sheena! Are you okay?" He asked frantically.

"Yeah…" I said, dusting myself off and looking around. I was in some kind of underground maintenance tunnel. Wonderful.

"Well, that sucked." I said. "We'll have to try to catch up with them."

Corrine frowned. "I'll see if there's a way out." He padded down the tunnel, disappearing.

I took a better look around. There was a rusted ladder on the wall to my right, which probably led back up to the Ossa Trail but it didn't look too sturdy. If Corrine could find another way out, that'd be better. Maybe the tunnel ran under the whole trail?

Corrine came running back. "Sheena! There's a bunch of tunnels but I found a way out that leads to the other end of the trail!"

"Good job, Corrine. Let's get going, then." I said, starting down to tunnel once Corrine hopped up onto my shoulder.

"They didn't look too scary." Corrine said.

"Who? The Chosen's group? Yeah, I know. They really are kids. Well, that one guy looked pretty dangerous. Kratos, I think." I said.

"Hm… we'll have to be careful!" Corrine said.

I nodded. "Once we catch up, I'll activate one of my Guardians. That should keep them busy enough for me to target their Chosen."

Corrine nodded, his bell jingling. "Turn right, Sheena."

I nodded, going the way Corrine said, taking two more turns at his direction. Suddenly, two people stumbling out in front of us from a side tunnel.

"Get outta here! This is our place!" One snapped.

"Yeah! Find your own spot!" The other said, drawing a blade.

I held up my hands. "Hey, easy. I'm on my way out."

"Oh, so you think you can just crash here and then leave?" The first demanded, also drawing a weapon.

"Let me pass and I won't have to hurt you." I said, drawing my cards.

The second snorted. "How you gonna hurt us with paper?" He lunged at me.

I flipped out of the way and slapped a card on his back. "Pyre Seal!" The card exploded and he was flung into a wall, knocked out.

"Who the hell are you?" The remaining guy asked, wildly slashing his blade.

I ignored his question, flinging another Pyre Seal at him, also rendering him unconscious.

"Idiots." I scoffed, putting away the rest of my cards and walking over them.

"Way to go, Sheena!" Corrine cheered.

"Thanks, Corrine. Which way now?" I asked.

The tunnels were mostly dirt and very poorly lit with torches, so it was tiresome to trek through them, not that I had a choice.

Of all the places for there to be a trap door…

"Hey, Corrine?" I asked. "Why didn't we find that trap door entrance last night when we were camping? It looked like the blonde girl flipped a lever or something for it to open."

"I don't know. I didn't see it. I'm sorry!" Corrine said.

"Hey, I didn't notice it either, it's okay. I was just wondering." I said.

Corrine nuzzled my face, bell jingling.

"The door is right up here!" Corrine suddenly said. Sure enough, what I had first taken as another wall of the tunnel was actually a concealed door, light filtering in under the crack.

"Do you hear that?" I whispered.

Corrine nodded. Footsteps.

"Okay, Corrine. I need you to go into that Summon Spirit space." I said.

"Sheena! I want to help!" Corrine protested.

"And you can! Go into that space and pop out a little ways from this trail. According to the map Yuan had stuffed into that bag, there should be a village nearby. I need you to be familiar with it just in case this doesn't go well and I need to use a transportation card to get away." I explained.

"Okay! I can do it!" Corrine said. "Good luck, Sheena!" He poofed away.

Taking a deep breath and bracing myself, hoping it was the Chosen's group, I swung the door open and jumped out onto the path, cards raised.

Their group jumped back, startled, before that Kratos guy took out his weapon again.

"Oh, you're okay!" The Chosen said, taking a step closer.

"Don't move!" I snapped.

The elf woman raised an eyebrow. "A wise decision."

I scowled at her. "I won't be caught off guard again!"

I drew one of my Guardian cards – one of the cards my Grandpa had made me. Pushing some of my mana into the card, I ignored the curious look their Chosen was giving me and smirked at their collective gasp when the large Guardian burst forth. It was a terrifying sight – a floating monster with long limbs and a giant spiked ring. It immediately started attacking and I didn't hesitate, flitting forward and slapping a Pyre Seal onto the stunned blonde girl next to the Chosen, blasting her backwards.

I turned to the Chosen as the two elves started casting and the mercenary was detained by the Guardian. He drew his blades, a grim look on his face.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" He demanded, slashing at me.

I easily avoided his attacks. "Mirage Seal!" a flung the card at him and he staggered a bit, his accuracy now off. "Power Seal!" Without giving him a chance to react, I sent another card at him, this time weakening his defense.

I dodged a wave of water that suddenly shot toward me, but couldn't avoid getting my arm sliced by a flying disc. So, the blonde was up.

Getting up close to the Chosen, I rendered his companions attacks useless as they wouldn't risk hitting him. Punching, I aimed for his vital spots, weakening his arms.

"Guardian!" He yelled, and mana surrounded him, throwing me backwards. A light spell came out of nowhere and hit me, slicing my arms and legs viciously. I winced but charged, ignoring the pain.

The Guardian gave a yell of pain, and I whipped around to see the mercenary beating it back. Damn, Yuan was right- that guy is way too strong.

"Demon Fang!" The Chosen yelled, and I tripped on the shockwave of mana the attack caused. I quickly took in the situation. The Chosen and his blonde girlfriend were back me against the tunnel entrance, the two elves were casting, and the mercenary had almost singlehandedly taken out my Guardian.

_Corrine!_ I thought. _This doesn't look good!_

_Sheena!_ Corrine called back. _I'm coming!_

_Give me one more shot!_ I mentally called, feeling Corrine hovering just beyond, waiting.

I threw another Pyre Seal at the girl, fainting left and activating it with a push of mana as I ran right, hoping to get under the Chosen's guard.

He spun impossibly fast and brought his swords up to block my hits. At this close range, he could have stabbed me straight through and I wouldn't have been able to stop him. Instead, he just blocked and glared at me, obviously trying not to kill me. Wait, what?

I stumbled backwards from one of his hits just as the Guardian wailed and vanished.

_Ut-o, time to go. Corrine!_

Corrine poofed onto my shoulder and I gripped the transportation card, letting my mind fill with the image Corrine sent me of the outskirts of the town.

"This isn't over. I'll kill you next time, I swear!" I shouted before the card activated and I disappeared in a puff of smoke, the last thing I saw being the Chosen's confused face.

_No… Lloyd's…_

Stumbling, I felt my feet hit the ground and looked around, realizing I had gotten pretty close to the town.

"Thanks, Corrine." I panted.

"Sheena! Are you okay?" Corrine asked worriedly.

"Yeah. It's just cuts and bruises, mostly." I said, reassuring him.

"What happened?" Corrine asked.

I frowned. "They were stronger than I thought. Those two elves cast pretty fast. And for being so clumsy, that blonde had good aim. The mercenary, though… He's even stronger than Yuan said. We definitely have to watch out for him."

"What about the Chosen?" Corrine asked.

My frown deepened. "I don't know… I get the feeling he's a lot stronger than he let on. It was like he was trying to avoid really hurting me. How can I kill him if he's nice like that? Dammit, he's supposed to be mean and nasty and fight back so I can kill him in battle and be done with it!"

"Maybe he's actually a nice guy?" Corrine asked.

I shook my head. "That just makes this harder. I wonder… Corrine, what if there's a way to save Tethe'alla without killing Lloyd? Maybe I could just stop him from finishing the journey with killing him?"

"I like that plan!" Corrine chirped.

I chuckled. "Me too. Let's get into town and find a boat quickly. They'll be here soon and I don't wanna fight them again so soon."

Corrine nodded and poofed away as I straightened up best I could and headed into town. I wandered through the fish market of Izoold – that was the village name – and bought some fresh salmon to eat for dinner. I headed to the harbor. I knew that the Chosen's group would eventually try to cross the water, so instead of trailing behind them, I'd get ahead of them on the journey.

A redheaded man was untying docking ropes from a sailboat. Jeez, they still had sailboats here? Well, I guess Yuan wasn't lying when he said Sylvarant was way behind Tethe'alla technologically.

"Excuse me, are you sailing to the other continent?" I asked.

He glanced at me. "Yeah. I'm going to Palmacosta. Why?"

"Can I go with you? I'll pay for the trip." I said.

"What's your name?" He squinted at me.

"Sheena." I said, staring right back at him.

He snorted. "You're not from around here, are you? The waters are dangerous – lots of monsters. The people here think I'm crazy for setting sail."

"I don't care about the dangers." I said. "I can take care of myself."

"I bet you can…" He murmured. "Name's Aifread. If you're coming with me, get onboard. I ain't waiting around for you."

"Thank you!" I smiled, climbing onto the small ship.

Aifread grunted and finished untying the boat, hopping on and heading to the mast, adjusting the sail and going to the helm to steer the boat out of the harbor.

"Aifread! You're really leaving?" A brown haired girl ran to the dock's end.

"Sorry, Lyla. I'm heading home to Luin." Aifread said.

"Take me with you!" Lyla demanded.

Aifread snorted. "You know I can't do that. Take care of yourself!"

With that the boat picked up speed. Lyla called after us, but soon Izoold shrank in the distance as we headed out on the open water.

"Your wife?" I asked.

Aifread snorted again. "Nah. She was more like a little sister to me. Though, I doubt she saw me as a brother."

"Ah." I said, understanding. The sun was almost set in the sky and I stifled a yawn.

"There's a small cabin below desk. We won't hit port again until dawn – I have to go slower at night due to the decreased visibility. Go get some sleep. Don't need you passing out and falling overboard." Aifread said.

I scowled. "I wouldn't fall overboard!"

"Sure you wouldn't. Get below." He said.

I sighed, going to the small door and heading down the few steps to the small cabin. The room was small, but there was a bed, which I sat on. Corrine poofed onto my shoulder.

"I'm going to call Zelos." I said. "Can you watch for Aifread?"

"Sure!" Corrine chirped, moving to sit on the steps, cocking his head slightly to listen for the unruly man.

Pulling out my communicator, I pushed the buttons and waited for Zelos to pick up.

"Sheena!" Zelos yelled, smiling at me.

"Hey, Zelos." I smiled back.

"Did you find their Chosen yet?" Zelos asked.

"Yeah, we had a small run-in." I said with a wry smile.

"And? What happened?" Zelos asked.

Quickly, I told Zelos about my failed ambush and then my retreat.

"Damn. It doesn't sound like this'll be as easy as we thought." Zelos said.

I snorted. "I'll say."

"Just be careful. If any of them hurt you, I'll come over there and kill them myself." Zelos threatened.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I'm on a boat now heading across the water. This is where they'll be headed, so I figured I'd try to stay a little ahead instead of trailing behind them." I explained.

"That's a good idea – they won't expect it." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Idiot, that's why I'm doing it."

"Hey, hey. You're gone for two days and are still calling me names? Where's the love, don't you miss me?" Zelos demanded.

"You know I miss you, jerk. The King try to check up on me yet?" I asked.

"Yeah. I've been hiding out here – which is really boring, I'll have you know – but twice a messenger from the King has come looking for you. So far Sebastian has been able to handle it, but I don't know how long it'll last until they find out you're gone." My best friend told me.

I frowned. "Well, just try you're best to keep it up. If they find out, they find out. Tell them it was all my fault – they can't touch me when I'm here anyway."

"I don't think they'd believe me." Zelos smirked.

"Still. Don't go getting put in jail on my account." I warned.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too. You look exhausted. Have you been eating okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, the food here's not bad. From what I can tell, it's just like Tethe'alla, except a little behind like Yuan said." I answered.

Zelos nodded thoughtfully. "Call me tomorrow once you figure out what you're doing. Get some sleep – looks like you need it."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I will. Thanks, Zelos."

"Goodnight, Sheena." Zelos disconnected and I put the communicator away.

"Are you going to sleep now?" Corrine asked.

I shrugged. "I might as well. Aifread said we won't get there until morning, anyway."

"Okay. I'll keep watch and wake you a little before dawn, then." Corrine said, curling up more comfortably on the stairs.

"Thanks, Corrine. That's perfect. Night." I laid back and closed my eyes, drifting to sleep.

* * *

Um... yay?

Lloyd's reaction next chapter, next Saturday!

Thanks so much to everyone reading and reviewing! :D


	23. L: Welcome to Palmacosta

Hi everyone! I recently got a bunch of alerts for this story, and just wanted to say thanks! I'm glad you're liking it! :D

This chapter hasn't been edited by my beta, just by me, so I apologize for any mistakes.

This picks up with Lloyd's group watching Sheena disappear in a puff of smoke from her fight with them at the Ossa Trail. Enjoy!

I don't own TOS. 

* * *

((LLOYD POV))

"Who was that?" I demanded, waving my hand to clear the smoke.

"How'd she disappear?" Genis asked.

"Some kind of transportation spell, I'd imagine." The Professor said.

"We should get moving." Kratos said, sheathing his sword.

"Dammit! Why are people trying to kill us?" I growled. That girl didn't look any older than me… and she sure fought weird. How do those paper cards work?

"There will always be those who reject salvation." Kratos said.

"Those clothes…" The Professor murmured.

"Professor?" Colette asked.

"…It's nothing. Let's hurry to Izoold." The Professor said.

"There's no way that girl was from around here. Just who the hell is she?" I asked, sheathing my blades.

"It will do no good to dwell on it." Kratos said.

I sighed but nodded and we started walking again, leaving the Ossa Trail.

"Oh, wow!" I breathed, staring out at the water. It was beautiful, a dark blue in the setting sunlight.

I wrinkled my nose. "It smells."

Genis frowned. "Only a little."

I snorted. "For you, maybe."

"We need to get to town yet…" The Professor reminded us and we headed to the small fishing village docked on the water's edge. The sun was on the horizon by the time we crossed the grassy field.

The smell of the water mixed with the smell of fish and both attacked my senses. We walked through town, looking at all the vendors just now closing up, and the Professor got directions to the Inn.

Very soon, we were putting our stuff in our room. The Inn here just had two floors with five beds per floor, so we rented the top. The owner was nice enough to let Noishe sleep on the floor with us as long as he didn't cause trouble.

"Should I buy new ingredients for dinner or use what we have still from Triet?" Genis asked.

"Use what we have, as that food will spoil faster. We will buy fresh tomorrow morning before securing a boat." Kratos said.

The Professor nodded. "Yes, that sounds good. Do you need any help, Genis?"

"Ah, no thanks, Sis." Genis stammered, "It won't take long!"

He disappeared out of the room, probably going to find somewhere to cook without the Professor nearby. She frowned but let him go.

I climbed onto my bed and stretched out, staring at the ceiling. Colette's face suddenly appeared above me and I grinned.

"C'mon, Lloyd, let's go exploring!" She said excitedly, smiling.

"Okay!" I quickly sat up.

"Don't be out too long. And try not to stick out or make any scenes. Maybe I should go with you…" The Professor worried.

"As long as they take care, it should be fine to let them go alone." Kratos said.

"You trust them alone?" The Professor asked, startled.

"While still children, I think they've proven they are capable of acting maturely when the situation demands it." Kratos answered.

"I see. Yes, of course. Go ahead, you two." The Professor said.

"Wow, thanks Kratos!" I said, grinning at him.

"Do not give me a reason to doubt the trust placed in you." Kratos said sternly.

"We won't! Let's go, Colette!" I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room, down the stairs and out of the Inn.

"Wow! There's so much here!" Colette said, twirling around before stumbling.

I caught her arm, chuckling. "Calm down a bit, you'll fall."

"Hehe, sorry!" She smiled, standing up.

"Dork. Let's go look at the docks!" I said,

"Okay!" She agreed.

We walked along the main path of the town, most of the villagers too busy closing up for the night to really notice us. Once we made it to the dock area, we stopped in awe.

The sun was setting right over the water and it was the most amazing thing I've ever seen.

"It's so pretty!" Colette exclaimed.

"C'mon!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the end of the one of the many empty docks, sitting down. We both swung our legs out over the water as we looked at the sky. It was a weird pink purple color as the sun faded and the stars twinkled into view.

"Oh, look, look!" Colette yelled, pointing up. A bright star had just emerged.

"That's the brightest star in the night sky. No matter where you are in the world, it's always the brightest." I said, smiling.

"Wow, how do you know that, Lloyd?" Colette asked.

"I think my Dad told me. My real Dad." I said.

"Oh. That's really amazing." Colette said, squeezing my hand.

I smiled at her. "Yeah."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while, just looking at the sky, until Colette stood up, tugging me up with her.

"We should head back. I'm getting hungry." She said.

"Oh, sorry. Let's go." I said, walking down the dock.

"I forgot! I'm sorry, Lloyd." Colette blurted out.

I waved my hand. "You dork, it's fine. Let's get back."

Colette smiled and nodded and we walked through the now deserted streets to the Inn. I could hear Noishe whining as soon as we entered the building and I raced up the stairs, ignoring Colette's protests, only to burst into the room and see Genis tickling my dog and causing him to whine pathetically.

"Lloyd!" Colette yelled, rushing in after me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Genis asked, laughing and finally letting Noishe breath.

"I heard Noishe and thought something was wrong. Leave my poor dog alone, Genis." I said.

Genis rolled his eyes. "He's fine."

I walked over and knelt down, petting Noishe. He licked my face and whined and I grinned.

"I used up the rest of the rice – help yourself, Colette." Genis said.

"Thanks!" Colette said, taking a plate of food. I petted Noishe a little more before going over to my bed and sitting down, pulling out my swords and sharpening stone. _Might as well sharpen them now while everyone's eating._

"Do you do that every night?" Colette asked.

I nodded. "Yeah." I easily finished one blade and started on the other, glancing over at Kratos, who was still eating.

"You want me to do yours, too?" I asked.

Kratos hesitated.

"It's no big deal if you don't want me to. Just thought I'd ask." I said, shrugging.

Kratos sighed. "No, it's fine. Please."

I nodded, finishing up my other blade and getting up to grab Kratos's. He hesitated again but he handed it over.

I took it to my bed and got to work, carefully running the blade over the stone, very aware of Kratos watching my every move. When it was done, he came to stand next to my bed. I finished up and offered him his blade.

He nodded. "Thank you, Lloyd."

I let out a breath. "You're welcome."

"Shall we get some sleep? We'll have to try to find transportation tomorrow…" The Professor said.

"I'm sure we'll find a boat!" Colette said, helping Genis clean up.

"Yeah! And then we'll get to sail!" I said excitedly.

"Across the water lies the port city of Palmacosta. It is a very large city. If we're lucky, we'll get there by noon and have the rest of the day to restock and explore a bit before we search for the next seal." Kratos said.

"Venny mentioned Palmacosta… I think there's a cathedral or something there?" I said.

"Yes, it is the headquarters of the Martel Church. Maybe the priests there will be able to help us find information regarding the remaining seals and how many there are." The Professor said.

"Father Steven didn't tell you, Lloyd?" Genis asked.

I scowled. "That idiot didn't know anything useful."

"Lloyd." The Professor scolded.

"It's true!" I protested.

She shook her head. "Get some sleep."

I sighed, quickly undressing for bed. Everyone else did the same, and for several minutes I could hear the rustling of clothes and the squeaking of beds and Noishe's breathing. Then it got quiet and after a few murmured good nights, the room fell silent, except for the swish of the waves outside and the breathing of everyone in the room.

Forcing myself to tune everything out, I closed my eyes.

* * *

The sunlight streamed in through the window and birds started chirping. I groaned, sitting up.

"Guys. Get up." I croaked, starting to get dressed.

"Lloyd?" Colette murmured sleepily.

"Lloyd!" The Professor bolted upright. "What's wrong?" She demanded, her eyes wide.

"Nothing. Damn birds woke me up. It's dawn. We gotta get to the docks." I said, still grumbling about the noisy birds chirping outside. Stupid birds. They almost made me long for the desert, with its bird-free-zone. Almost.

Everyone got up and started getting dressed. I nudged Noishe awake. "C'mon, Noishe. Up."

Soon, we were all trudging down the stairs and out of the Inn. Colette and I led the way to the docks. On the way, the Professor bought some fish pancakes and everyone ate hungrily, although Noishe didn't seem that happy.

"What's the matter, Noishe? Don't like fish?" He whined and I laughed. At the next vender, I bought some fruit and gave it to him, which he happily munched up.

We went to the dock and like the night before, there weren't that many boats. Walking over the closest one, I noticed a girl arguing with a guy who was standing with his arms crossed in front of the boat.

"Max, you have to take me across the water!" The girl demanded.

"No." This Max guy said firmly.

The girl stomped her foot. "Aifread left! I have to catch up to him!"

"I won't aid my rival in love." Max declared.

"Fine, if you won't take me, at least deliver this letter." The girl said.

"I said no, Lyla. It's too dangerous. What makes you think I'll risk my life to deliver that?" Max said.

Lyla looked like she was going to scream, before she turned and noticed us.

"Hey! You!" She yelled.

I gaped at her. "Are you talking to us?"

"You see anyone else here?" Lyla snapped. "Would you be willing to deliver this letter for me to Aifread in Luin?"

"We could hardly deliver it without passage across the water." The Professor said.

"If you agree, Max'll take you." Lyla said.

"What? No I won't! It's too dangerous!" Max protested.

Lyla glared at him. "Are you saying it's okay for my letter to remain undelivered? I thought you were my friend!"

"I am! But… Lyla!" Max stammered.

"Will you help me or not?" Lyla demanded, crossing her arms. "You say it's too dangerous to go. So, I won't go. But if you refuse to take the letter or give these guys a way to deliver it, then I'll have to find someone else to take me!"

"What? No – But – I – Fine! Dammit, Lyla!" Max cursed. Turning to us, he muttered: "If you're going to carry that letter, I'll take you across."

Lyla nodded and placed a hand on Max's shoulder. "Thanks, Max."

Max shrugged, blushing lightly.

Lyla approached us and offered me the letter, which I took from her. "Please take care of it and be sure Aifread gets it."

"We will. Thank you!" I said, tucking it into my pack.

She nodded and with a final glance at Max, left the docks.

"You people ready now or you need time?" Max asked.

"We are prepared to leave now." Kratos said.

"Get on, then." Max grumbled, untying the anchoring ropes and hopping onboard himself.

"Oh boy! We get to sail!" I said, rushing onto the ship and helping Colette up.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Max!" She called.

He blushed. "Just Max."

I leaned down, helping Genis up. "It's kinda small…"

"Gee, sorry my ship is too tiny for you." Max muttered.

"Professor, come on!" I said, offering her my hand.

She looked at the ship warily. "I don't think I can do this."

"Why not?" I asked.

"I suspect Professor Raine is afraid of the water." Kratos stated from behind her.

"Really? Don't worry Professor! I'm a really good swimmer! I'll make sure you're okay." I said.

"Thank you, Lloyd." She tried to smile but just paled as Kratos pushed her close enough for me to grab her and pull her onboard.

She clenched my hand in a death grip. "Oh Goddess."

Kratos helped Noishe onto the ship and then climbed up himself, nodding to Max to let him know we were all onboard. Max started steering the ship out of the docks and the Professor paled even further before turning slightly green.

"Whoa!" I yelled, hurriedly helping her grip onto and lean over the railing as she was sick.

"First Aid." Kratos said.

"Thank you." The Professor murmured, still looking pale and sickly but at least she stopped throwing up.

"There's a small cabin below deck." Max offered.

The Professor nodded. "Yes, perhaps if I can't see the water…"

Gripping her arm, I guided her to the cabin, Noishe whining and going in with her.

"Lloyd! You've gotta come see this!" Genis yelled.

Once I was sure the Professor was okay, I raced to the front of the ship where Colette and Genis were standing staring at the water.

Next to the ship, fish were swimming and jumping doing flips in the air.

"Wow! That's so cool!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Colette agreed, grinning.

"What's that?" Genis pointed to something that was pink and sparkling just under the surface of the water directly in front of the boat.

"I don't know…" I leaned forward slightly, trying to make out what it was. Fins?

"Whoa!" I yelled, gripping the railing as the boat suddenly shuddered and spun sidewise. The pink thing was joined by more pink things and they were rapidly circling the boat.

"A whirlpool!" I yelled.

"Get back from the prow!" Kratos snapped.

"Ah! Lloyd!" Colette yelled, slipping as the boat started spinning in circles, tumbling over the railing.

"Colette!" Genis and I yelled, and I reached for her, but didn't make it in time and she splashed into the water.

"Lloyd, no!" Kratos yelled as I dived immediately after her.

I broke the surface, frantically looking around. "Colette!" I yelled.

Nothing.

Suddenly, I saw blonde hair pop up and I yelled, swimming toward it only to realize it wasn't Colette – it was a mermaid. With a pink tail.

"Dammit! Kratos, mermaids!" I yelled.

I vaguely heard him curse and order Genis into the cabin as Max desperately fought for control of the ship.

"Find Colette and get out of the water!" Kratos shouted before starting to cast.

The mermaid shrieked before I could answer, the sound drilling into my head. I clamped my hands over my ears, and the next wave sent me under.

Sputtering underwater, I kicked to the surface, gasping as I reemerged.

"Lloyd!" Colette screamed. Twirling around, I saw Colette not too far from me.

Two mermaids were circling her. Shit.

Kicking my legs, I swam as fast as I could over to her, but the whirlpool current pulled at me and my blades were dead weight at my waist, dragging me down.

I snarled, pushing myself harder, my Cruxis Crystal pulsing as I managed to get to Colette.

"Get away from her!" I yelled, punching one mermaid in the face. She shrieked and dove underwater. Before the other could react, a bolt of lightning hit her.

I grabbed Colette. "Hold on!" I told her, and as soon as she gripped my shoulders, I pulled out my wings and shot into the sky.

Colette yelped and gripped me harder and I pulled her close, grunting with the extra weight.

I veered towards the ship, wobbling in the air as I wasn't used to carrying anyone. We rolled onto the deck just as Kratos cast another, larger round of lightning, zapping the remaining mermaids.

The boat slowed down, then stopped altogether, the whirl pool vanishing.

Colette and I were sprawled on the deck, panting, as Kratos hurriedly cast First Aid on us and Genis burst out of the cabin, followed by a pale Professor and a whining Noishe.

"Colette! Lloyd!" Genis yelled, running over to us. I sat up, pushing my wet hair out of my face and managed to smile.

"I'm fine." I croaked, shaking water off of me and standing up, offering a hand to Colette which she happily took, also adjusting her dripping hair.

"I'm okay." She said.

"That was scary! I'm glad you guys are all right!" Genis said, hugging us both.

I chuckled. "Yeah, me too."

"What happened, exactly?" The Professor asked.

Kratos quickly explained the attack to her.

"Lloyd, that was a brave and foolish thing you did." The Professor said.

"I had no choice." I said.

She reluctantly nodded. "All of you, just be more careful."

"See? This is why I didn't want to make this trip!" Max yelled.

"They're gone now and will not try attacking again." Kratos assured him.

He just snorted.

"Thanks, Lloyd. Sorry I caused you trouble." Colette said to me.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled.

The rest of the sail went smoothly and at noon, Palmacosta was in sight and Max was maneuvering the small ship into an empty dock. Colette and I had changed into dry clothes and the Professor seemed to be feeling better, although she was anxious to land. Finally, the ship was docked and we were all on the wooden planks.

"What will you do now?" Genis asked Max.

He shrugged. "I'll have to get an escort home, with those monsters out."

"Good luck!" I said.

He nodded. "To you as well."

We headed down the dock and I looked around, grinning. "So this is Palmacosta! It's so big!"

Kratos nodded. "I believe it is the largest city in Sylvarant."

"Wow!" Colette said.

We reached the end of the docks and came to a merchant's market, with tons of people selling all kinds of things – food, gels, weapons, armor, flowers, clothes, everything!

"Shouldn't we be restocking?" Genis asked.

The Professor shook her head. "I'd like to find the cathedral first and see if we can find any clues to the seals' locations. Then we can explore the city and restock."

"It would probably be best to spend the day here resting before searching for the next seal." Kratos added.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, we can also do some more training today."

I sighed but nodded.

"This is so amazing! I can't wait to see the rest!" Colette said, running ahead a little.

"Hey, Colette! Wait up!" Laughing, I jogged a little to catch up to her, noticing that we were leaving the market area and heading into the actual heart of the city.

"Be careful, you two!" The Professor called.

"We better wait for them." I told Colette. She reluctantly nodded and as soon as the others took off, we resumed walking, coming to a fork.

Colette turned around, walking backwards a bit in order to ask "Which way?"

Before anyone could say anything, Colette tripped and stumbling backwards, crashing into a group of people passing by. There was a smashing sound of something breaking as the other people fell with Colette.

"Colette! You okay?" I asked, pulling her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Oh! I'm so sorry!" She said, turning and quickly bowing to the group.

"Dammit! Our palma potion!" One man said.

"Doyle! Don't cause a scene." A woman snapped.

"Enia, you know we needed that!" This Doyle guy snapped. "You better pay for that!"

"Hey, it was an accident!" I snapped back, not liking this guy's attitude.

"I'm very sorry." Colette said.

"It's all right, but we really needed that potion…" A different girl said.

"I'll buy a replacement, I promise!" Colette said.

"You better!" Doyle shouted.

"Hey! Stop yelling at her! She said she's sorry! Colette, you don't have to buy another one of whatever they broke. They're the ones who dropped it." I said.

Doyle growled but the other man placed his hand on his arm. "Bro…"

"Tch." Doyle snorted.

"Thank you very much! Please bring us a palma potion." The nicest of the girls said.

"I will!" Colette said, smiling.

Genis groaned. "Jeez, Colette, you're so clumsy."

"Sorry!" Colette said.

"Stop apologizing already. Let's just go get the potion." I said, rolling my eyes.

"We'll be waiting at the entrance." The girl said, and with some nudging led her group away.

"What an odd group…" The Professor remarked.

Kratos raised an eyebrow. "No more different than our own, I'd imagine."

The Professor chuckled. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Let's hurry and get that potion." I said.

Everyone nodded and we turned to head back into the merchant market. After asking several of the seller's, however, it became clear that that potion is pretty rare. Eventually, someone told us to check Marble's Item Shop in town, so we headed that way.

"Marble, huh…" Genis said, frowning, as we headed back into the heart of the city.

"Cheer up, Genis!" I said, smiling.

"Right." Genis said, smiling back, but I saw him touch his Exsphere briefly.

We just turned onto the right street and I had spotted the sign for the shop when two Desians appeared, heading towards us.

"Shit! What the hell are they doing here?" I hissed, turning around so they couldn't see my face.

"I don't know. They surely won't try anything with all of us here…" The Professor said, her face drawn in worry.

"Did they just… go into the Item Shop?" Genis asked incredulously.

"Crap. Well, c'mon." I said, heading for the store.

"Lloyd!" The Professor snapped.

"They could be hurting the owners!" I protested.

"Let's just see what's going on. I've heard rumors of a Palmacosta militia, so they may simply be shopping for gels." Kratos said.

Genis snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Guys, hurry up!" I called, already at the shop door. I walked in, everyone behind me.

There were two women behind the counter and the younger snorted as we entered.

"No way am I selling you those so cheap!" She shouted.

"Watch your mouth! You should feel lucky we're offering to pay you inferior beings at all." One of the Desians snapped.

"I don't have to take that from you filthy Desians! I wouldn't sell you a single gel even if you offered a million gald!" The girl retorted.

"Chocolat!" The older woman gasped.

"Mom, these are the guys who took Grandma!" The girl protested.

"You better watch that mouth of yours!" The Desian sneered. "Keep up that attitude, and your safety becomes questionable."

The girl stuck her tongue out. "Governor-General Dorr would never allow you to do anything! With him leading us, we'll never submit to you!"

"You little brat!" The Desian yelled, taking a step forward before his companion put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"You know we've already met the quota. We need permission from Lord Magnius." The second Desian said.

"Tch." The first Desian turned away.

"Depending on our Lord's mood, you may just lose your head for this." The second Desian threatened.

The two turned to leave and stalked past us, ignoring the glare I was giving them.

The girl sighed. "I gotta get to work, Mom." She gave the older woman a kiss and slipped out a side door.

"I'm sorry for the commotion. My name is Cacao. Please, let me know if you need any help." The older woman said.

"Actually, we are looking for a palma potion." The Professor said, stepping forward.

Cacao smiled. "I have one left. They are somewhat rare as they take years to make. That'll be 200 gald."

Wordlessly, the Professor paid for the potion and thanked Cacao before ushering us out of the shop.

"Man, that girl has some guts, sticking up to the Desians like that." Genis said.

"I wish everyone stuck up to them – they wouldn't get away with half as much!" I said.

"Yes, Chocolat seemed very brave." Colette said.

"Brave, but perhaps foolish. Didn't you hear the Desians? They may come back to kill her." Kratos said.

"Yeah, but they have a militia here, right?" I said.

"Regardless, we need to deliver this potion so we can head to the cathedral." The Professor said, ending all discussion about Chocolat.

"Right." I said, petting Noishe who had waited for us outside of the shop. "Let's go!"

We made it to the town's exit in a few minutes, and could clearly see that odd group sitting around waiting.

"Ugh. I can't believe we spent 200 gald on them." I grumbled.

"It was the right thing to do. Here, Colette." The Professor said, handing the replacement potion to her.

"Oh, yes. Um, excuse me." She said tentatively, stepping up to the group.

"Oh, it's you. You bring the potion?" Doyle glared.

"Yes! I'm very sorry!" Colette said, offering the potion.

The nice girl took it and smiled. "No problem. Thank you." She tucked the bottle away.

"Ah, you're welcome!" Colette smiled.

Enia kicked the other boy, who was sleeping. "Senel, wake up! You got the potion placed in your pack safely, Shirley? Let's leave, then. We need to trade the book to that old fool on Hakonesia Peak."

"Yes, let's hurry. Good luck on your travels!" Shirley said.

"You too!" Colette grinned.

Doyle snorted and I rolled my eyes, our groups parting ways.

"Well, now that that is taken care of, let's head deeper into the city and find the cathedral." The Professor said.

We all nodded and followed her lead, looking around at all the houses and people.

"Marvelous!" The Professor said, eyes sparkling, as we spotted the cathedral.

"It's bigger than the Martel Temple, that's for sure!" Genis said.

"It is said that the first Chosen gave her first and only sermon here." The Professor said.

"Right." I said skeptically, figuring that that was something I probably should have known.

"Perhaps they have a record of her journey, then." Kratos said.

"Yes, they might. Let's go in." The Professor said, and we entered the massive wooden doors, Noishe waiting outside.

I looked around. The ceiling was so high up! There were rows and rows of seating and a large altar at the front of the cathedral. A priest who must have heard us come in walked down the main aisle towards us.

"Welcome to the Cathedral of Martel! Oh, Chosen One! It's you!" The priest said. I started, not recognizing him.

"Ah, yeah. It's me." I said, hand behind my head.

"I'm Marche, I trained at the Martel Temple, although I'm a pastor now." He explained to everyone else.

"It's nice to see you again, congratulations on becoming pastor." I said with a smile, trying to hide the fact that I didn't remember this guy at all.

"As soon as I saw the Tower of Salvation appear, I hoped you would stop in here. The legend of Chosen One Spiritua may prove useful to you." Marche said.

"So you have a record of her journey, then?" The Professor asked excitedly.

"Yes. The Book of Regeneration records her journey from start to finish, and includes the locations of all of the seals." Marche answered.

"May we see it, then?" The Professor asked.

"It's not kept in the Cathedral – it is given to the city's leader. I can request Governor-General Dorr give it to." Marche explained.

The Professor frowned. "Surely there must be copies of such a rare and precious document."

The pastor shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Very few can read it, and even fewer could copy it – it is written entirely in angelic. But, of course, the Chosen One would have learned the angelic language, so that shouldn't be a problem for you."

"R-right." I stammered. _Crap, crap, crap! Dammit, Venny, why did you have to be such an annoying teacher?_

"Let me just give you a formal request for the book with my seal to show the Governor-General. Excuse me." Marche said, walking away from us and disappearing through one of the many side doors.

"You don't remember him at all, do you Lloyd?" Genis snorted.

"Of course I do!" I snapped. "Well, kinda… maybe…"

"That's okay, Lloyd! You were still really nice!" Colette said.

"Thanks Colette." I said with smile.

Marche returned and offered me a piece of paper. "Show that to the Governor-General and he should give you the book. If you have any problems, please don't hesitate to come back. We would be more than happy to aid the Chosen One."

"Thank you." I said.

"Thank you very much. We should get going." The Professor said.

"May the Goddess watch over and bless each of you." The pastor said.

As we were making our way out of the cathedral, a familiar voice stopped us.

"Oh, it's you from earlier!" Chocolat said with a smile.

"Chocolat, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm a tour guide for those who take holy pilgrimages. Sorry about the scene in the shop." She said.

"No problem, but aren't you worried they'll come back for you?" I asked.

She looked at me funny. "You're not from here, are you? The eastern Desian ranch run by Magnius just met its yearly death quota. We're safe until next yet."

"Death quota?" I asked.

"So I take it Palmacosta does not have a non-aggression treaty." The Professor said.

"The only place I've heard of with something like that is Iselia. Some people might want one, but I'd never live somewhere that gave in to the Desians." Chocolat said.

"Don't you live in fear of them without a treaty, though?" Genis asked.

She shook her head. "We have Govern-General Dorr. He's organizing a militia and will get everyone back who was taken to the ranch and cripple the Desians in the region until they flee. As long as we have Dorr, we don't have to worry. Even if we get taken away, he will save us. We can't give in to them!"

"Wow, Dorr sounds like a really strong leader!" Colette said.

"The people must be strong as well to stand and fight so readily." The Professor murmured.

"I've heard that the Chosen One has begun the Regeneration journey, too! We just have to hang on until the Chosen saves us." Chocolat said with a smile.

I half-smiled. "You're right."

"Well, I've got to get back to work! If you ever want a tour guide for a pilgrimage, come see me or stop by the shop and I'll give you a discount! Bye!" Chocolat waved and walked away, disappearing through a side door.

"…She had no idea you're the Chosen, Lloyd." Genis said.

I shrugged. "It's better that way."

"Why do you say that?" The Professor asked.

"This way, she can believe in the ideal Chosen instead of facing the reality of it being just me." I explained.

"Lloyd!" The Professor exclaimed. "I didn't know you knew the word 'ideal'! I'm so proud of you!"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"You are not some scrawny child. You could easily inspire confidence as the Chosen One. Do not belittle yourself, Lloyd." Kratos said.

I stared at him, a little shocked. "Uh, thanks."

Kratos merely nodded. "Let's find the Governor-General."

"Yes, you're right." The Professor said, snapping out of her awe over my vocabulary. Yes, I know what vocabulary means, too. That's right, be impressed.

We left the cathedral, grabbing Noishe, and the Professor asked someone where we could find the Governor-General. Following the directions we had gotten, we came to a large – but not as big as the cathedral – building with two men in armor guarding it.

* * *

And we're officially in Palmacosta! :D

Thanks again to everyone reading, alerting, and reviewing! It makes me happy to realize people are actually reading and enjoying this!

Next chapter next Saturday! See you then! In the meantime, please review! :D


	24. L: Training with the Militia

Hello again! Here's the next chapter and I really hope you like it!

It picks up with Lloyd and the group going to talk to the Governor-General of Palmacosta!

I don't own TOS.

* * *

((LLOYD POV))

"May we help you?" One of the guards politely asked.

"Yes, we would like to speak with the Governor-General, if that is possible." The Professor said.

"Concerning?" The other guard asked.

"We are a group of travelers newly arrived in Palmacosta." Kratos said. "We wanted to meet the leader of such a large city."

The Professor gave Kratos a subtle nod and I figured he wasn't mentioning I was the Chosen One on purpose. People had weird reactions to the title – from extreme love and worship to extreme hatred. That's why I hated using it as some kind of privilege. It wasn't.

"Let me check if he is available." The first guard said, slipping inside. We waited a few moments before he returned and nodded at us.

"You may enter." He smiled at us.

"Thank you." The Professor said. We walked through the door, this time bringing Noishe with us, and followed the hall to a door with the Governor-General's name on it. The Professor knocked and someone called out for us to come in, so we did.

"Welcome, travelers! As per the teachings of the Goddess Martel, we offer you rest in our city! I am Governor-General Dorr, this is my second-in-command, Neil and my daughter, Kilia." Dorr said.

He was standing behind a desk, a man on his right and a little girl on his left. Dorr himself wasn't all that impressive looking – he kind of reminded me of Venny but with a beard. Neil was more like Frank, with the same kind smile but with glasses and darker hair. And Kilia couldn't be more than six or seven years old, her blonde hair pulled into cute pigtails.

"I suppose you could call us that. We are on the journey of world regeneration." The Professor said.

"World… regeneration?" Dorr asked, shocked.

"Yeah, the Tower of Salvation appeared, right?" Genis said.

I nodded. "I'm the Chosen One." I was proud of myself – I didn't wince when I said it. _I hate using that title to get stuff. It doesn't seem right. Oh, well. It's for a good cause._

"Governor General…" Neil murmured.

"The Chosen was just here – how dare you impersonate the Chosen! Guards, arrest them at once! Guards!" Dorr yelled.

The door burst open and a dozen armed guards poured in, surrounding us, as Noishe whined.

"Please, we have a letter from Pastor Marche verifying Lloyd as the Chosen One!" The Professor protested, and I offered the letter.

"Ha! A forgery, no doubt!" Dorr sneered.

"Lloyd. Your wings." Kratos murmured.

I nodded and pulled out my wings, flapping them just enough to allow myself to hover in the air.

The room was so silent, I could hear every single person's breathing and heart beating as well as the fluttering of my wings.

"Daddy, look! Look, he has wings! They're so pretty!" Kilia squealed.

Dorr was stunned and didn't say anything, just continued to stare at me. I fought the sudden urge to squirm and instead stared back at him, daring him to call me a fake.

"G-guards!" Neil yelled suddenly. "Lower your weapons at once! This is obviously the true Chosen One!"

Dorr nodded and the guards retreated, leaving the room as I lowered myself back down to the ground and pulled my wings in, crossing my arms.

"Please forgive us for our insolence." Neil said, bowing to me.

"It's fine, jeez you don't have to bow!" I said a little panicky.

"Lloyd." The Professor murmured, placing her hand on my shoulder.

I took a deep breath. "I mean, I forgive you. Please accept this letter from Pastor Marche requesting your aid on our behalf."

"Of course! We will do what we can!" Neil said, taking the letter.

"The other group were fakes?" Dorr asked, still a little stunned.

"Apparently." The Professor said wryly.

Neil paled. "Governor-General…" He handed him the letter. Dorr cursed before glancing at Kilia and restraining himself.

"I'm afraid I gave the Book of Regeneration to the false Chosen." Dorr admitted.

"What!" Genis exclaimed. "You just handed something like that over to the first person claiming to be the Chosen One? Are you stupid? You humans – Hey!"

Genis cut off when the Professor smacked him. "That's enough, Genis!"

"You don't have a copy, do you?" I asked, heart sinking. Dammit, why was this journey becoming so much more complicated than I thought it'd be?

"I'm afraid not." Neil said sadly. "I'm deeply sorry."

"Do you know where they were going?" I asked.

"I think I heard them mention Hakonesia Peak…" Neil said hesitantly.

"The peak… Hey, I bet it's that group we ran into before!" I said.

"Who?" Colette asked, confused.

"Remember, the people who we had to buy the palma potion for? I bet it's them! I think they mentioned the peak, too…" I said.

Kratos nodded. "It's possible."

"Well, do we follow after them or do we try to find the seal based on Remiel's words?" Genis asked, still rubbing his head from where the Professor hit him.

"It would certainly be easier if we had the Book of Regeneration… However, there's no guarantee we'll be able to catch up to the imposters and retrieve it." The Professor said.

"What should we do?" Colette asked.

"Lloyd, which would you have us do?" Kratos asked.

"Why do I have to decide?" I demanded.

"You are the Chosen One; ultimately, this is your journey. You should choose our path." Kratos said.

"Okay. We go after them." I said. He nodded.

"What if we can't find them?" Genis asked.

"I don't think we need to find them – I'm pretty sure I heard them say they were going to sell a book to someone on the peak – it's got to be the Regeneration Book." I explained.

The Professor nodded. "All right."

"Ah, excuse me." Neil said. "If you are going to the peak, you will need special passes to go through, and they are rather expensive. Please, take these passes. We give them to our merchants. It's the least we can do."

"Thank you." The Professor said, taking the passes and stowing them in her pack.

"Yeah, thanks Neil." I said, smiling.

"It's my pleasure, Chosen One!" Neil smiled.

"Yes. Good luck on your journey." Dorr said, finally snapping out of his shock.

"Bye bye!" Kilia said happily.

I waved and we left, heading down the hall and out of the building, where the two guards saluted at me. I tried not to cringe.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Shouldn't we get going?" Genis asked.

The Professor shook her head. "Lloyd's made a good point – we don't need to catch up to them, just reach the Peak. Let's stay in Palmacosta for the rest of the day and set out tomorrow. I want to visit the Palmacosta Academy before we leave."

"Didn't you get a letter from there, Genis?" Colette asked.

"Yeah, but I wanted to stay with Sis and you guys." Genis said.

"No harm in looking." The Professor said, placing her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"That's awesome – you should go check it out!" I said.

"O-okay." Genis muttered.

"While you are doing that, Lloyd and I will see about training with the militia." Kratos said.

"Really?" I asked, excited.

Kratos nodded. "Yes, it is good to practice various conditions to hone your battle reflexes."

"All right. Genis, Colette, and I will head for the Academy. Afterwards, let's meet at the Inn." The Professor said.

Kratos nodded. "Lloyd and I will do the restocking as well after training.

I grimaced at the thought of restocking.

"Thank you. We'll have dinner together at the Inn, but lunch will be on our own. Everyone understand the plan?" The Professor asked. Everyone nodded.

"Bye, Lloyd. Have fun!" Colette said.

I smiled. "You too."

Genis snorted. "You should be saying 'good luck'."

I lightly hit his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah. Good luck at the fancy school."

With a few waves, they headed off in search of the Academy.

"You can eat lunch first, if you want. I don't care." I told Kratos.

He gave me a look. "Thank you, but I would rather we train now."

I shrugged. "How do we find the militia training place?"

Kratos raised an eyebrow before ignoring me and walking over to one of the guards in front of the Governor-General's building.

"Well." I huffed to Noishe, who whined as we both followed Kratos.

"Excuse me. The Chosen and I require a place to train." Kratos said.

"Y-yes sir!" One of the guards said. "If you'll follow me, I can take you to our training area. It's not that big or fancy, but…"

"That will be fine, thank you." Kratos replied.

"Okay! Just follow me." The guard said.

He led us through the city, down winding back streets and out the entrance. Instead of following the path, though, he took us across a field and I could see some kind of encampment. There were several tents set up and a few people were already sparring while others were repairing weapons and armor.

Some guy approached us, obviously the leader. "New recruits?"

"Ah, actually… This is the Chosen One and his… guard." Our escort said.

The leader raised an eyebrow. "Really, now? And suppose I want proof of that?"

He raised his wrist and flicked a blade at me. Kratos had his sword out and knocked the dagger out of the air almost as fast as I could blink. At the same time, someone tried throwing a dagger at Kratos's back. I spun and drew my blades, knocking the weapon to the ground and standing back to back with Kratos, Noishe whining pitifully next to us.

"Are you crazy?" I demanded.

"Mildly. I'm also slightly impressed." The leader said.

"Hmph. Lloyd, reveal your wings so we can be done with these foolish games." Kratos said.

I grinned and pulled out my wings. A couple of people gasped.

"Well, well. Looks like you speak the truth after all." The leader said, raising his hand and giving his men a signal, at which they immediately backed off.

"Quit staring, you lazy bums! Back to work!" Everyone scattered. "The name's Ranem. I'll take you to a place you can spar."

I pulled in my wings and petted Noishe quickly to comfort him before we followed Ranem between tents and to an open area of field.

He nodded. "Have at it."

Kratos and I walked into the center of the field, Ranem and Noishe watching. As we prepared to fight, a few people gathered to watch.

"Are you ready?" Kratos asked.

I nodded, tightening my grip on my blades. "With or without wings?"

"Let's try without, for now. However, if you find an opening to use them to your advantage, do not hesitate to take it." He answered.

"Got it. Demon Fang!" I yelled, charging him. Kratos easily sidestepped the attack and parried my blows.

"Good. Keep me off balance. Tiger Blade." Kratos said.

I twisted, blocking his blade with one of my own while slamming the other down onto it, causing the end of his attacks to miss completely.

"Hurricane Thrust!" Kratos jumped back, the wind blades missing him. I growled, jumping after him, slashing my blades.

Kratos pushed forward, and I had to take a few steps back.

"Don't get put on the defensive!" He snapped.

"Tempest!" I yelled, spinning over him. Kratos reacted immediately, turning and following my arc. Before landing, I pulled out my wings and shot in a circle above him, slashing and landing back where I had started.

"Good." Kratos said, parrying my blows. "That's exactly what I meant."

I pulled my wings back in when his blade got dangerously close to the feathers of my wings.

I did not want to know what it would feel like if his blade went through my wing.

"Sonic Thrust!" I jumped back to avoid the hit to the gut and Kratos advanced.

My left blade went flying, sticking in the grass a few yards away. I heard a few of our watchers gasp but ignored them, switching my remaining blade to my left hand, managing to hold Kratos back.

"Good. Your dominant hand is strong – switch sword hands, Lloyd." Kratos said.

I scowled, switching the blade back to my right hand.

I lasted two more minutes before I lost that blade, too, and Kratos had his sword pointed at my neck.

I grimaced, panting. Kratos slowly lowered his blade.

Applause broke out. I wiped my forehead and retrieved my blades as Ranem approached us.

"I've never seen such fine fighting!" He declared. "I can see why you are his guard…?"

"Kratos." The mercenary filled in.

"Master Kratos. And you, Master Chosen. That was some impressive fighting on your part, as well."

"It's Lloyd. And thanks." I said.

"…You're welcome, Lloyd. I wonder, do you fight as well together as you do apart?" Ranem asked.

I grinned. "Hell yeah!"

"What do you say, Master Kratos? A friendly two-on-two spar?" Ranem asked.

Kratos looked me over before slowly nodding. "Four-on-two."

"I beg pardon?" Ranem asked incredulously.

"We will fight you, four-on-two." Kratos repeated.

Ranem chuckled. "You are just full of surprises… As you wish. Daniel, Nadel, Mitch, come on out here. Let's go now."

Three guys appeared and joined Ranem. They didn't look particularly tough – no harder to fight than the average bandit, I'd think. Ranem, though. He'd be a challenge.

"Are you ready, Lloyd?" Kratos asked quietly. So quietly, it was as if no one else could hear him…

"Are you using my angel hearing?" I hissed. While no one could hear my words, they did know I had spoken, unlike Kratos.

"Having second thoughts?" Ranem laughed.

I shook my head.

"Yes. Listen carefully. You take the two on the right. They'll expect you to charge the two on the left since you're in front of them – it will throw the others off. I'll take Ranem and the other. Once you dispatch of those two, take the third. Then together we'll take Ranem. Understood?"

I nodded.

Ranem looked confused. "Yes or no? Which is it, Master Lloyd?"

"No second thoughts. We're gonna beat you into the ground!" I declared.

Kratos smirked. "Use your wings – it throws them off." Louder, he said, "Will we chat all day?"

Ranem chuckled. "We'll see how arrogant you are when you lose. Let's being, boys!"

Kratos and I charged, me running across his path to switch sides, pulling out my wings.

"Double Demon Fang!" The two I was fighting – Mitch and Nadel – were so stunned they didn't even try to avoid the attack and both stumbled.

"Hurricane Thrust!" I said with a grin. I could hear Kratos fighting but I wasn't worried.

Mitch cursed as he was attacked and he couldn't avoid all of my hits, getting scratched up. I slammed the butt of my left sword into his sword hand. He yelped and dropped the weapon.

Grinning as I heard Nadel trying to sneak up on me, I ducked and he clobbered Mitch. I grabbed both their weapons and chucked them across the field.

They groaned and sat up. I placed the tips of my blades at their necks.

"Dead." I said with a grin. They nodded.

I turned to see Kratos parrying both Ranem and Daniel. I shot into the air, ignoring the startled gasps, and landed behind Daniel.

"Sonic Thrust!" I shouted into his ear. He jumped and half-turned, abandoning Kratos and focusing on me.

"Tiger Blade!" He shouted. _Oh, he has artes, too!_

I grinned, easily blocking his hits as they weren't anywhere near as powerful as Kratos's. I spun, sweeping his legs out from under him. As he fell, I gripped and yanked his blade from his grasp, only wincing slightly as it cut into my palm even through my glove.

Throwing his weapon to join the others', I tapped on his neck.

"Dead." I smirked. He cursed but nodded, moving to leave the field as Mitch and Nadel had.

Ranem got under Kratos's guard just then and sent him flying.

Before he could advance, though, I jumped in front of him, yelling "Guardian!" and stopping his momentum with my man shield.

"Don't forget about me." I said cheerily.

Ranem stepped back and looked around, noticing the pile of weapons and clenching his jaw.

"You played us well. Have your guard distract me so you could take out my men." He said.

I shrugged, dropping Guardian as Kratos approached and stood next to me.

"Pretty much." I said.

"Ah, but even your guard couldn't take me down. I'll easily take the both of you!" Ranem declared.

"Hmph." Kratos snorted.

"Think not? We shall see, won't we?" He taunted.

"Lloyd, remember the fight at the seal?" Kratos suddenly asked, uncaring that Ranem heard.

I stared at him but then it clicked and I grinned. "Oh, yeah."

"Come now, we aren't here to chat!" Ranem sneered, charging and brandishing his large sword. It was definitely some kind of broadsword – it was much bigger than Kratos's blade.

Kratos blocked his swing as I yelled "Tempest!" and shot up and over Ranem.

He tried to follow my movement but Kratos kept him busy. I used my wings to make my landing too soft for him to hear and I saw Ranem tense as the seconds trickled by and I didn't attack.

"Now!" I yelled.

Together, Kratos and I shouted: "Hurricane Thrust!". My Cruxis Crystal flashed and I felt my mana surge as the attacks combined, the wind blades doubling and tossing Ranem about, our blades smacking into his arms and torso.

Ranem stumbled, dropping heavily to one knee, Kratos's blade on one side of his neck and one of mine on the other.

The crowd was silent.

"I pity the Desian who thinks to move against you." Ranem said.

I grinned and Kratos nodded, both of us pulling back and sheathing our blades. Noishe came running over to me, whining.

"Hey, Noishe. You being good?" I asked, petting him as Ranem stood up.

He offered his hand to Kratos. "You both are more than welcome to spar here anytime. You certainly could teach my men a thing or two."

"Thank you." Kratos said, shaking his hand.

"Yeah, that was fun." I smiled.

Ranem barked out a laugh. "Indeed."

"Lloyd, we should head back." Kratos said.

"Right." I nodded.

"Thank you for the spar." Kratos said.

"Anytime. Will you require an escort back?" Ranem asked.

"No, thank you." Kratos said.

"Well then. 'Twas a pleasure." Ranem offered Kratos his hand again and once they shook, offered it to me too.

Gripping his hand, I winced as the cut on my palm bled.

Ranem pulled back and noticed blood on his hand. "What's this, now? Master Lloyd, you should have said you were injured."

Kratos looked at me intently. "Let me see it."

Wordlessly, I held out my palm.

Kratos nodded. "Do you have a wrapping we could use?"

"Of course." Ranem snapped and someone appeared with a roll of bandage tape.

Kratos took it and wrapped my hand, giving the extra back to Ranem.

"Thank you. We really must be going." He said.

Ranem waved a hand. "Of course, of course. Good luck on your journey."

I grinned. "Thanks!"

We made our way out of the encampment and through the grassy plains towards Palmacosta.

"First Aid." Kratos said and my hand tingled. I ripped off the wrapping, giving Kratos a curious look.

"Why didn't you do that back there?" I asked.

"I do not like others knowing the extent of my abilities – the wound was not serious." He explained reluctantly.

"Does that mean you're holding back from us, too?" I asked.

"Hmph. I have no reason to." He answered.

"You don't have a reason to for Ranem, either." I pointed out.

"You can never be sure who may one day become your enemy." Kratos said matter-of-factly.

I frowned. "Is healing really that big a deal?"

"Very few have the ability to use healing artes." Kratos said.

"Huh." I said, absentmindedly petting Noishe.

"We're almost to Palmacosta." He said suddenly.

I glanced up and could not only see the city but the individual buildings and a few people milling about, even from this distance.

"Yeah." We kept walking and soon were entering the city itself.

I followed Kratos to the market area and we stocked up on food. We looked at the weapons but Kratos said they weren't any better than what we had now, even if they were fancier looking.

It was twilight when we finally headed to the Inn in the center of the city.

"Excuse me. We are looking for our companions – two elves and a blonde human girl." Kratos said.

"I'm sorry, sir. No parties fitting that description have checked in." The clerk said.

"I see. We'll take two rooms, then. Please let our companions know we are here when they arrive." Kratos said.

"Yes, of course sir. Your rooms are right this way." The clerk led us upstairs and showed us two adjacent rooms.

"Thank you." Kratos said, and we entered the room. I flopped down on one of the three beds. Noishe put his head by my shoulder, whining.

"Now what?" I asked.

Kratos sat down on another bed and took out his blade and sharpening stone.

"Now we wait." He answered.

I groaned, rolling over onto my side.

"Don't fall asleep now or you will not be able to sleep through the night." Kratos advised.

I sat up, petting Noishe, before copying Kratos and sharpening my blades.

Once done, I pulled off my ripped glove and my needle, patching it up. Just as I was finishing, the Professor, Genis, and Colette walked in.

"Colette – what are you wearing?" I asked, looking her over.

She had on a mint green dress with a matching headband and a white and blue fluffy apron.

"Isn't it great?" Colette asked, doing a little twirl.

"Sure but why do you have it?" I asked.

"While the Professor and Genis were talking to the teachers at the Academy, I was waiting in the café there when the manager asked me if I could fill in for someone who was out sick." Colette explained, sitting on the edge of my bed while the Professor and Genis sat on the other empty bed.

"And of course you helped." I said with a grin and an eye roll. "How many things did you drop?"

Colette blushed. "Only a few. But it was really busy!"

I laughed.

"And I even got paid! See?" Colette said, taking a small pouch of gald out to show me.

"Wow. Way to go, Colette." I grinned.

The Professor smiled. "Yes, our funds were running low, but we should be fine for a while, now."

"Did you like the Academy, Genis?" I asked.

He shrugged. "It was all right."

The Professor shook her head. "It is even more impressive than I thought! The teaching staff is impeccable and Genis even got to take one of their tests."

I wrinkled my nose. "You took a test?"

Genis rolled his eyes. "The smartest kid in the school didn't believe I'd gotten a letter from there, so he challenged me."

"I bet you wiped the floor with him!" I grinned.

Genis grinned back. "I beat him, that's for sure!"

"Are you… I mean, are you gonna stay to go to school there?" I asked.

"What?" Genis asked, shocked.

"You got in, right? And you liked it, I can tell. If you wanted to, you know, stay to go to the Academy, I mean, that's okay." I said, trying to sound happy for my best friend.

"No way! Lloyd, you trying to get rid of me?" Genis exclaimed.

"What? No, I just thought – "

"Well just leave the thinking to me! I wouldn't abandon you on this journey." Genis glared.

"Genis… thanks." I smiled.

"You're an idiot." He muttered.

"Hey!" I laughed.

"I respect your decision, but after the journey, you should consider attending the Academy." The Professor said.

Genis nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Colette's stomach growled and she blushed lightly.

"Perhaps we should start preparing dinner?" Kratos suggested.

"Oh, yeah. You must be hungry." I said, just realizing it. Never getting hungry made me not notice if we skipped meals.

"Why is that?" The Professor asked.

"Kratos skipped lunch so we could train." I explained.

"Hmph." Kratos grunted.

The Professor studied him, nodding slowly.

"I think it's my turn to cook – what do you guys want?" Genis asked.

I lay back on the bed, hands under my head.

"Hmm… could you make a fish stew? I miss Grandma's fish cooking." Colette said.

"Yes, Phaidra is a great cook." The Professor agreed.

"Okay! I think we have fresh vegetables, too!" Genis said.

I stood up. "I'm going for a walk." I didn't wait for an answer, just walked out of the room, Noishe trotting after me.

I left the Inn and just let myself wander, not really caring where I ended up.

_Dammit. I miss Phaidra's cooking. And Dad's And… dammit._

I stopped walking and looked up at the stars, picking out all the constellations I knew.

Blinking, I looked around, realizing I was at the docks. I walked along the wooden planks, looking at all the ships.

"Whoah!" I was in front of a boat that was easily the size of my house.

"Yeah. She's a beaut, huh? The pride of the Palmacosta militia, the _Isabelle_. She's the first ship this big to run on steam power." A crewman told me.

"Wow." I said, looking at it in awe.

Someone next to me snorted. "You've got to be kidding me. I can't believe they're still using steam as a power source!"

I turned and blinked. "Uh…"

The girl assassin finally noticed me and blushed lightly.

"I'm Lloyd." I said, offering my hand.

"Are you stupid? Next time we meet, you're dead Chosen." The girl spat, pulling out a piece of paper and disappearing with a puff of smoke.

I sighed. "Worth a try." I muttered.

Noishe whined.

"Lloyd."

I jumped, turning to see Kratos a few feet behind me.

"How did you do that?" I asked, walking toward him.

"Do what?" Kratos asked, tiredly.

"Sneak up on me! I can hear everything, but I didn't hear you." I said.

"Hmph." Kratos grunted.

"…You're not going to tell me, are you?" I said.

Silence.

I sighed, petting Noishe.

We got back to the Inn and headed up to the rooms.

"Lloyd Irving, what were you thinking?" The Professor yelled.

I winced. "I'm sorry."

"You can't go out alone whenever you want! This is a large city! You could've been kidnapped again or even killed!" The Professor ranted, advancing on me until I was backed into the wall.

"Professor, I said I'm sorry." I pleaded.

SMACK.

I stared at the floor, holding my stinging cheek.

"Don't do that again." The Professor ordered.

"I won't." I mumbled.

She nodded. "Good."

"Sis…" Genis whispered.

"What?" She snapped.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him wordlessly point at me.

"Lloyd." The Professor murmured, hugging me. I stood still, not moving and trying not to cry.

I heard movement and Noishe bumped my leg with his nose and then the door opened and closed and I was alone with the Professor.

She pulled back. "What's wrong, Lloyd?"

I wiped my eyes, looking up at her and shrugging.

"Sorry to worry you." I croaked.

"Lloyd, it's fine, I'm not mad. Why did you leave in the first place?" She asked.

"I didn't feel like listening to how great Phaidra and Genis's cooking is." I muttered.

"Oh, Lloyd. I'm sorry. We didn't realize…" The Professor said.

I shrugged. "It's fine. Just made me a little homesick. And then it made me remember I can't go to Iselia anymore."

"The Mayor is a fool. I'm sure the people would welcome you back." The Professor said.

"You think so?" I asked.

"I'm sure Dirk and Frank and Phaidra will see to it." She said.

I smiled. "Thanks, Professor."

She sighed. "This journey must be so hard on you – not just the physical changes but the travel as well."

"I guess. But it's fun, too." I grinned.

"You amaze me sometimes." The Professor murmured.

I laughed and tilted my head. "Thanks?"

"I can't imagine anyone else as the Chosen One. You're the perfect choice." She said.

"I'm trying. Thanks." I said.

"All right, enough of that. Let's go to bed. We have a lot of walking to do tomorrow, according to the map I found at the Academy." She said.

"Okay. Night." I said.

She nodded and left the room. A few minutes later, Noishe, Kratos, and Genis walked in.

Kratos went to his bed and I did the same, but Genis stopped in front of me.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yup."

"Good." Genis went to his bed, getting ready and crawling in.

Noishe whined and settled next to my bed on the floor as I lay down.

"Good night." Genis whispered.

"Night." I smiled, closing my eyes.

* * *

This chapter was actually super fun to write and I kinda love it so please be nice when commenting on it! :P

I hoped you liked it as much as I did, and the next chapter will be up next week! Please review! :D


	25. S: The Largest City in Sylvarant

Hi all! A bit of news, first: I'm running out of pre-written chapters to post and it'll be November soon (NaNoWriMo) so the updating may or may not become more sporadic. Fingers crossed I find the inspiration to write the next section soon!

This picks up with Sheena, who we left on Aifread's boat heading for Palmacosta. Enjoy!

* * *

((SHEENA POV)

I yawned and sat up when Corrine nudged me awake.

"The sun is rising." Corrine said.

I nodded, standing. "Thanks, Corrine."

Corrine nodded and his bell jingled as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I grabbed my pack and headed above deck.

"Morning." Aifread grunted.

I walked up to where he was standing at the wheel of the ship. "Did you sleep at all?"

He shrugged. "I'll sleep when we dock. Almost there."

I glanced ahead of us, and could make out the line of the shore and the tops of the buildings.

I nodded. "Thanks for this."

Aifread grunted. "I was going anyway – makes no difference if you hitched a ride."

I smiled. "What's the name of the city we're docking in?"

Aifread gave me a look. "Palmacosta."

"Ah. What's it like?" I asked.

Aifread snorted. "You really ain't from around here. It's the largest city ever built, for starters. Got a militia and everything. Even got some fancy-pants boats or so I hear."

I nodded, wondering what was 'fancy' to the people of Sylvarant.

"Where'd you say you were from again?" He asked me, eyes narrowed.

I smiled sweetly. "I didn't."

He stared at me for a few seconds before barking out a laugh. "Damn, you're all right. Most people ain't gonna take that for an answer, though. Tell 'em you're from Luin and your friends with Aifread – it'll keep you safer than any other lie you come up with."

I stared at him.

"Whatcha looking at?" He sneered.

"I… nothing. Thank you." I said with a smile.

He snorted. "Yeah, yeah. Make sure you got all your stuff, 'cause we're about to dock!"

Aifread maneuvered the boat smoothly next to an empty dock and secured the ship. I hopped off and looked around, not that impressed. Hopefully the city itself was more impressive.

"C'mon, I'll give ya a tour." Aifread said, striding past me on the wooden dock.

I ran to catch up. "You don't have to."

He gave me a look. "What're your plans? Heading out or staying here?"

"I was going to check out the city, leave first thing tomorrow morning." I told him.

He nodded. "Then you need a tour or else you'll walk right into trouble."

I frowned. "I can take care of myself."

He snorted. "I don't doubt that. But I got a feeling you'd rather not attract attention to yourself, right?"

It was my turn to give him a look. "That might be true. Why are you helping me?"

Aifread shrugged. "I think you're a good person. I'm a good judge of character usually and my gut says ta help ya, so I will."

"Thank you." I murmured. _Are all the people of this world this friendly? How can I do something that will kill their planet and all of them with it when they haven't done anything wrong?_

"Right, so here's the market. Only good thing here is the food – everything else is overpriced junk." Aifread said.

A few merchant's scowled at him and he just grinned.

"If you're from Luin, how do you know about this city?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Luin's my hometown, but I love to travel."

I nodded.

"Right, if you need gels, go to Marble's Item Shop. They'll give ya the best deals. I know the owner's daughter, Cacao. She might be willing to put you up for the night, as there's only one Inn here and it ain't cheap." He said as we left the market.

"Thank you." I said. "I have a feeling I'll owe you for more than the boat ride when the day's over."

He grinned. "Nah, I ain't going out of my way for you – you don't owe me nothing."

I raised an eyebrow. "You typically walk around a city you've been to before and make sleeping arrangements when you're not staying?"

"I haven't been back in a while, so yeah I would walk around. And like I said, Cacao's a friend. I'd stop in to say hi anyway, might as well get you a bunk. Of course, if you'd rather pay for the Inn, it's no skin off my back." Aifread said.

"No, no. I didn't mean it like that." I hurriedly said.

He chuckled. "Thought so."

We came to the center of town and Aifread stopped to point out the main buildings to me. "Right, so that's the Governor-General's house, he's in charge here. That's the Cathedral – the largest worship place of the Goddess Martel. And over there is the one and only Palmacosta Academy, the best institute in the whole world."

I looked over each building carefully. The Governor-General's place looked middle class, at best – Zelos's mansion was bigger, never mind the castle. The Academy was nothing compared to Meltokio's Elemental Research Lab, either. The Cathedral, though. That was impressive. I'd never seen that big of a place of worship before in Tethe'alla.

"That's the Inn, which you'll be avoiding." Aifread added as we walked past another building.

I nodded. "Okay, thanks."

He nodded, looking up at the sun. "Right, it's getting close to noon. Lunch?"

"Sure." I grinned.

I followed Aifread around the back of the Academy and into a small café. "Best place to eat in the whole damn city." He said to me.

We took our seats and a frazzled waitress came over, Aifread just ordering two of the daily specials.

"The staff looks busy." I commented as the waitress practically ran to the next table.

Aifread shrugged. "It's always hectic in here. The manager'll usually hire students or random citizens to pick up the slack for a day."

I nodded and soon we were brought two steaming plates heaped with fresh fish and rice.

I dug in, pleasantly surprised to find it delicious. I search in my pack for the gald Yuan had given me, but Aifread waved a hand, pulling out enough to cover both.

"I have gald, you know." I said.

"I figured as much, but it looks like you're on some kind of mission and could probably use all the help you can get." Aifread said with a smirk.

I shook my head at him and we left the café, wandering through the streets.

I yawned and Aifread chuckled. "Still tired, eh? No one would ever guess that I'm the one who was up all night."

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"No worries. Let's get to the Item Shop, then." He said.

He led me towards the city's entrance, where Marble's Item Shop was nestled among residential buildings.

"Cacao!" Aifread grinned, walking over to the brown haired woman behind the counter.

"Aifread! What are you doing here?" The woman responded, ducking under the counter and giving him a tight hug.

"I'm on my way home for a few days." He answered her.

"Ah, so you're just passing through, then?" Cacao asked.

He nodded. "Afraid so. I'd like you to meet Sheena. Sheena, this is Cacao."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

Cacao smiled back. "Hello."

"She was traveling with me for a bit but isn't ready to head home just yet. Could she stay for the rest of the day and night here?" Aifread asked.

"Oh, you're from Luin, too?" Cacao asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"How nice! Of course you can stay here!" She said.

"Really? Thank you so much!" I said.

Aifread grinned. "Well, ladies, it's been a pleasure, but I'm gonna head out."

"Thank you for everything." I said sincerely.

"Don't mention it. Good luck on your journey. Look me up in Luin if you get the chance." He winked.

I smiled. "I will."

"Be safe traveling. One day you must stay for more than a few minutes!" Cacao said, hugging him again.

"All right, all right, I will. Keep yourself safe. See you later!" Aifread waved and left the shop.

Cacao sighed then turned to me. "He's a handful."

I laughed and nodded before yawning again.

"Oh my, I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were tired from traveling. How about I show you to the guest room upstairs and you can get some rest?" Cacao said, locking the door and leading me to a set of stairs.

"Thank you." I said, following her up and to a spare room simply furnished.

"It's not much, but it is a quiet place to rest." She said from the doorway.

I put my pack down and smiled at her. "It's perfect. Thank you!"

"You're welcome. I'll knock when we have dinner – my daughter and I. You're more than welcome to join us." She said.

I thanked her again and she left, closing the door behind her. Corrine poofed onto the floor next to the bed, hopping up once I had lain down.

"These people are really nice!" He said.

I petted him. "I know."

"What are you gonna do, Sheena?" Corrine asked.

I frowned. "I'm gonna try really hard to make it so everyone can live happily. The journey ends at the Tower of Salvation, right? Maybe I can just follow this Chosen's group around until then, and somehow stop him from reaching the Tower?"

"What if they hurt you?" Corrine asked worriedly.

"I don't think they will. The Chosen could've killed me at Ossa, but he held back." I said, closing my eyes.

"Are you still tired, Sheena?" Corrine asked.

I nodded. "I guess fighting took more out of me than I thought."

"Okay. You should sleep then!" He snuggled into me.

"Night…" I mumbled.

* * *

"Sheena? Are you hungry?" Cacao said, knocking on the door.

I sat up and blinked bleary eyes, my stomach growling.

"Yeah. I'll be right out." I said, and heard Cacao walk away from the door.

"Corrine, wake up." I nudged his sleeping form.

"Mhmm… Sheena?" He blinked up at me.

"I'm going to eat dinner now. Stay here and sleep." I said, covering him up so no one could see him.

"Okay." He mumbled sleepily.

Smiling, I adjusted my clothes and walked to the door, stepping out into the hallway and following my nose into a kitchen.

"Did you sleep well?" Cacao asked with a smile. "This is my daughter, Chocolat."

"I did, thank you. It's nice to meet you." I smiled at the younger woman who looked just like her mother.

"Hi! Mom tells me you're friend with Aifread?" Chocolat asked.

"Ah, yes." I said.

"That's so cool!" She grinned.

"Aifread has been a longtime friend of the family." Cacao explained. "I went to school with him."

"Oh, so you're from Luin, too?" I asked.

Cacao nodded, grabbing plates of food and leading me to a table, Chocolat right behind us.

"Yes, when I was very little, we lived there. Then, when my father died, my mother and I moved here, to Palmacosta, and she started this Item Shop." Cacao explained.

We all sat down and it was quite for a few minutes as everyone ate. It was some kind of fish stew, and it was really good!

"Then Mom met Dad and they had me." Chocolat grinned and Cacao smiled at her.

"Ah, if you don't mind me asking… what happen to your husband?" I asked Cacao.

"He joined the militia and was killed in a battle with the Desians." She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said.

"Then those bastards took Grandma! But Governor-General Dorr will save her! Right, Mom?" Chocolat said.

Cacao tried to smile. "He'll try."

"Jeez, these Desians around here are really causing trouble, huh?" I asked.

"We're lucky to have the militia. I'm sure Luin has a much harder time, with the Desian's having their ranch so close to their town." Cacao said.

"Ah, yes. I've haven't been home in a while, though…" I said.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm sure everything is fine." Cacao reassured.

I nodded and the rest of the meal was uneventful – Chocolat talked about her job as a Martel pilgrimage tour guide.

I stood. "Thank you very much for the meal. I think I'm going to take a walk."

Cacao frowned. "It's dark out now. Please be careful."

I nodded. "I will."

I walked down the stairs and out the door, noticing that there were hardly any people on the streets.

Shrugging, I headed to the docks, wanting to see if Aifread really had left.

I walked along the wooden planks of the docks and noticed his boat was gone. Ah, well. I wandered a bit, looking at all the ancient looking sailboats when I came to a really big boat – well, big for their standards.

One of the crewmen was explaining to some other onlooker: "The pride of the Palmacosta militia, the _Isabelle_. She's the first ship this big to run on steam power."

I snorted. "You've got to be kidding me. I can't believe they're still using steam as a power source!"

Whoever was next to me suddenly started stammering as the crewman cursed me for talking disrespectfully about his vessel.

I turned and noticed the guy next to me was none other than this world's Chosen – so they had made it here, after all. I blushed lightly.

"I'm Lloyd." He said, offering me his hand.

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe this guy! I had tried to kill him and he offers me his hand?

"Are you stupid? Next time we meet, you're dead Chosen." I spat, pulling out a transportation card and disappearing with a puff of smoke. I was aiming for the spare room in the Item Shop but ended up outside it. Close enough.

I hurried inside and grabbed my pack, waking Corrine.

"Corrine! Wake up, it's time to go." I said.

Corrine woke up. "What happened?"

"I ran into the Chosen – Lloyd – at the docks. They're here. Probably leaving in the morning. I want to stay ahead of them if I can." I explained.

"Okay." Corrine said, hopping onto my shoulder.

I scribbled a note to Cacao thanking her for letting me stay and the food and left it on the bed before hurrying outside.

Corrine shifted on my shoulder as I left the city and headed along the path.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

I pulled out the map Yuan had given me. "Looks like there's a House of Guidance at the midpoint between here and the Hakonesia Peak. There's also some kind of dock to the east, and the Desian ranch."

"Where will they go?" Corrine asked.

I chewed on my lower lip. "I'm not sure. No matter where they go, they have to pass through the House of Guidance. Let's get there and wait for them to see what their plans are."

Corrine nodded, bell jingling.

Since it was nighttime, I didn't run into any other travelers, but I also didn't have to fight any monsters or bandits, for which I was thankful.

I made it to a river, which was the halfway point according to the map, just as the sun was rising. Corrine wanted me to stop but I didn't want to sleep in such an open area, so I pushed onwards.

"Corrine, I'm fine." I said as I walked over the small bridge.

"I still think you need to rest." Corrine said stubbornly.

"By nightfall, I'll be at the House of Guidance. I'll rest once I get there. It'll take time for them to catch up, anyway, as I doubt they travel at night. They're probably just leaving now, so when I reach the House, they'll just be reaching the river. I'll have all of tonight as well as all day tomorrow before they reach the House." I explained.

Corrine grumbled but let the subject drop and I grinned.

Around noon, I dug in my pack and pulled out a sandwich, eating quickly. I passed a few groups of people heading to Palmacosta, but no one gave me any hard times. I also ran into a large insect-type monster, but it just watched me walk by. Probably didn't see me as a threat.

"Whatever." I muttered as I kept moving.

The sun was setting and my eyes were dropping. My feet were killing me and the muscles in my legs were screaming in protest but I ignored everything, pushing on.

I saw the House come into view as the last rays of sunlight disappeared and I hurried up to make it inside, Corrine poofing away right before I entered.

"Ah, welcome weary traveler!" A priest said as I entered.

I sighed. "Do you have rooms for rent?" I tiredly asked.

"This is a House of Salvation – we don't charge travelers for a good night's rest." The priest smiled kindly.

"Thank you." I murmured, swaying a little on my feet.

"Oh, my. You must have traveled far. Please, follow me." He said, heading upstairs.

I followed the priest and sat down on the empty bed he pointed me to.

"May the Goddess grant you a peaceful rest." He said before leaving.

I managed to nod and drop my pack to the floor before stretching out on the bed.

_Corrine._ I thought to him. _Wake me by noon, okay?_

_I will. Sleep, Sheena._ Corrine said in my head, and I smiled and gladly did as he said.

* * *

Well, what'd you think?

There's a bit of a time overlap in this chapter, hence the Lloyd scene towards the end by the steamboat - if you'll recall, that was in the last chapter as well, but from Lloyd's POV. Was it super repetitive / annoying to have that scene in this chapter, do you think? Please let me know!

Next chapter is back to Lloyd. I know his chapters are longer, but only because he's doing so much more than Sheena right now. It'll eventually even out.

Until next Saturday! :D Review?


	26. L: Spiritua Statue

Hi everyone. Thanks for all the hits / alerts / favs / reviews!

This picks up with Lloyd's group just leaving Palmacosta. Enjoy!

I don't own TOS.

* * *

((LLOYD POV))

The training must have worn me out, because for once I didn't dream – nothing good but nothing bad, either.

"Lloyd, get up." Kratos shook my shoulder. I sat up, yawning and stretching down to pet Noishe. "Morning."

Genis yawned. "Morning. I'm gonna miss sleeping in a real bed."

I groaned. "Don't remind me."

We got dressed and followed Kratos out and downstairs into the lobby, where Colette and the Professor were waiting.

"Lloyd." Colette hugged me. "All better?"

"Yeah, thanks." I smiled.

The Professor nodded. "Let's go."

We left the Inn, everyone else eating breakfast as we went while I looked around the awakening city, petting Noishe.

"How far is it to the Peak?" I asked.

The Professor frowned. "According to the map in the Academy, it's a two days' journey to a House of Salvation and another day after that before we'll reach Hakonesia Peak."

"At least it's not the desert!" Colette chirped.

"That's true." Genis agreed.

"Just remember to pace yourselves – we don't want anyone collapsing." Kratos warned.

"Yeah, yeah. This'll be fun!" I grinned.

Genis rolled his eyes. "You're getting too excited…"

I stuck out my tongue. "Am not!"

We left the city and took the path, meeting a few travelers on the way but they left us alone.

"Whoah! Look!" I said, pointing ahead of us.

"What? I don't see anything!" Genis exclaimed.

"Right there! It's coming right at us – just keep watching!" I yelled.

Kratos squinted, drawing his blade. "Insect monsters."

Everyone drew their weapons, and I heard the Professor gasp once she caught sigh of them.

"It's so big!" Colette exclaimed suddenly.

"And they're fast!" Genis added

I grinned. "Yeah. Looks like there's three of them – they're so red! And look at their wings!"

Kratos glanced at me. "They are monsters, Lloyd. We will have to kill them."

"I know." I said. "Hey, can I try fighting them while flying?"

"Hmph." Kratos snorted.

"C'mon, please!" I begged.

"This area is wide open to attacks from all sides. However, it would be good practice…" Kratos reluctantly said.

"Yes! Thanks!" I took out my wings and shot into the sky.

"Lloyd Irving, be careful!" The Professor shouted after me.

They were close enough now that Genis and the Professor were casting and Colette could use her long range attacks.

Kratos moved in front of them, slashing at the bugs when they dived at my friends but otherwise was limited in his attacks.

I shouted and flipped in the sky, loving the rush of the wind.

"Lloyd, you can fly leisurely later. Take them out!" Kratos yelled.

I grinned and saluted him, shooting to the nearest bug, slashing. This close up, I could see black spots on their red shells.

"Sonic Thrust!" I propelled forward, stabbing one of the insects clean through. It shrieked and fell to the ground, Kratos making quick work of it.

I rounded and came up behind another one, wings sparkling in the sunlight. "Hurricane Thrust!" The bug was knocked around in the air, but a few of the currents affected me, too, so my hits missed. _Note to self – no air attacks while actually in the air._

_Huh, I wonder…_ "Demon Fang!"

Mana shot out and sliced the bug in two. "Cool!" I grinned.

Turning midair to face the last bug, I gripped my swords and yelled, "Tempest!". Spinning through the air, I managed to slash the bug and wound it enough for it to drop to the ground. I kept spinning and it took a few seconds for me to get myself back in control, wings fluttering and heart pounding.

Kratos finished off the insect. "That's enough. Land."

I reluctantly nodded and started in a lazy decent. There was a whistling sound and I turned just as an arrow pierced my wing.

I shouted in pain, dropping in the air. Everyone below me was shouting but I ignored them, focusing on not plummeting out of the sky. Another arrow flew at me, and I managed to pull Guardian up, the arrow bouncing off the bubble harmlessly as my good wing worked extra to keep me in the air. Turning, I looked at the damage: the arrow had pierced the middle of my wings where the feathers were thickest and had gotten stuck half-in, half-out.

Lurching, I let myself drop to the ground, stumbling as my feet hit the soil. Immediately, my friends surrounded me, Kratos and the Professor inspecting my wound.

The Professor cautiously touched the arrow and a twinge of pain shot through my body.

"Shit! Dammit! Ah, Goddess, fuck!" I cursed, arms shaking.

"Lloyd." Kratos said calmly, forcing me to look at him. "Sheath your swords before you accidentally cut someone."

I nodded, gritting my teeth and sheathing my blades. He frowned at the arrow, then look back at me.

"It seems it was just someone traveling, not someone after you as the Chosen. They must have thought you were another flying monster." The Professor said.

"Lloyd, you gonna be okay?" Genis asked worriedly.

Noishe whined.

"Keep watch." The Professor said sternly. Reluctantly, Colette and Genis turned back to scanning the landscape.

The Professor turned to Kratos. "It's embedded deep."

Kratos nodded. "We have to remove it in order to heal the damage."

The Professor blanched.

"Listen to me, Lloyd. The arrow is stuck in the thickest part of your wing. We need to pull it out so we can heal you. It will hurt, but you need to stay still. Do you understand?"

"Shit! Just do it already!" I snapped.

Kratos nodded. "Professor Raine, I'm going to need you to brace him."

The Professor nodded tightly.

"Lloyd, can you kneel? It will give me a better angle." Kratos said.

I dropped to my knees, hands clenching the fabric of my pants tightly. I squeezed my eyes closed as the Professor knelt in front of me, holding my shoulders.

I felt Kratos move to my side and I tensed. Suddenly, he snapped one end of the arrow off and I jerked in the Professor's hold, cursing.

"Lloyd…" Colette murmured.

"I'm going to pull it out and immediately cast First Aid." Kratos said, carefully gripping the wooden rod through my wing.

I sucked in a deep breath and Kratos pulled. I choked on a shout, tears springing to my eyes.

"First Aid!" Kratos said, and warm mana centered on the wound. The pain faded to a dull ache and then vanished almost completely. I let out a sigh and opened my eyes.

The Professor studied me intently. "Are you all right?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Kratos fingered the sealed wound, sending a small tingle through my body. "Using your wings will likely pull on this spot until it fully heals. No more flying until it does, understood?"

"Yeah. I got it." I pulled my wings in and stood up. Colette immediately hugged me.

"Lloyd!" She cried.

"Hey, I'm fine." I said, patting her back.

She pulled back and smiled. Genis smacked my shoulder.

"Idiot! Be more careful!" He yelled.

"I know, jeez. Sorry to worry you." I said.

He snorted.

"Well, now that that is over, let's get going." The Professor said, dusting herself off.

I nodded.

"Lloyd." Kratos said as we started walking and I petted Noishe to let him know I was okay.

"Yeah?" I glanced at him.

"You're flying was a little sloppy. Even though you managed to block the second attack, you should have been able to avoid the first. Do not block out your surroundings in a battle." He said sternly.

"Hey! You try fighting while flying, or flying with a freakin' arrow in your wing!" I growled.

He merely raised an eyebrow at me. "You have many improvements to make before you'll become as strong as you hope to be."

"Dammit! You think you're just so great and know everything, don't you?" I muttered angrily.

"Hmph. Grow stronger, Lloyd." Kratos said before quickening his pace to join the Professor in the front of the group.

I grumbled. "Fine, I will!"

Noishe whined and I petted him. "Arrogant bastard. But he's right. Dammit."

We kept walking and walking and walking and soon the sight of the grass and the trees became just as boring to look at as the desert sand had been.

Around noon, the Professor let us stop for a rest and we gladly sat down, everyone else eating lunch while I just lay back in the grass and closed my eyes, resting.

All too soon we were back on the road, Colette, Genis, and I playing a game of who could guess what we were looking at, although it quickly got repetitive and we gave it up.

The sun started setting and I could hear the running water of a river.

"Hey, Professor?" I called.

"Yes, Lloyd?" She answered.

"Didn't you say halfway to the House of Salvation is a river? Is that where we're stopping for the night?" I asked.

"Yes, the river is our goal for tonight. Why?" She asked curiously.

I grinned. "I can hear running water."

"We're almost there!" Colette exclaimed happily.

"Thank Goddess." Genis sighed.

The sun was almost gone from the sky by the time we actually reached the river, and everyone was happy to take off our packs and sit down for a moment.

"I will get some firewood." Kratos said, walking away from where we had collapsed onto the ground.

I rolled my eyes but pushed myself up.

"C'mon, we gotta get out our blankets and stuff." I said, talking mine out of my pack.

Genis groaned, but as soon as the Professor gave him a meaningful look, he was pulling out his stuff, too.

Kratos had a fire going and Colette was cooking spaghetti. The Professor was showing some book to Genis and I was lying with Noishe, looking up at the stars as they appeared in the night sky.

The food was done and everyone was eating when I sat up. "So who's the night watch?"

"Kratos and I will take turns, like we've done in the past. You three need your sleep." The Professor said.

I frowned. "But you need sleep, too! I'll do a shift!"

The Professor shook her head. "No, Lloyd. You, above all of us, need your sleep."

"I'm taking a shift." I said stubbornly. "So what if I'm the Chosen? More people taking turns means shorter shifts."

"Hey! I can do a shift, too!" Genis said.

"Me too!" Colette added.

The Professor sighed. "You are children, we can't let you stay up like that or you won't be able to make it as far tomorrow."

"But – " Genis started.

"Don't protest, Genis. You know you're tired from the walking today. We have just as far to go tomorrow." The Professor said firmly.

Genis frowned but nodded, dropping it. Colette stared at her plate.

"Right, so I'll take the first shift." I said.

"Lloyd, I thought I made myself clear – you three will not be the night watch. Kratos and I can handle it." The Professor said.

"I'm not even tired, Professor! I'm stronger than I was before I released the seal." I protested.

"I agree that children should not take a shift as night watch." Kratos said. "However, the Chosen is not exactly a child. If he wants to do it, let him do it."

I smiled. "Thanks, Kratos!"

"But you must be alert during your shift. If we get ambushed because you fell asleep, you put the lives of those you care about in jeopardy." Kratos warned.

I nodded. "I know. I'll be awake, I promise!"

The Professor sighed. "Fine. But consider this your trial. If you're over tired tomorrow, you won't be night watch again."

"Okay. Thanks, Professor." I said.

Genis looked at me funny. "Why do you even want to do it? Don't you want to sleep?"

I shrugged. "Like I said, I'm not that tired."

"Wow, Lloyd! You're amazing!" Colette said, smiling.

"Heh, nah…" I said, hand behind my head.

"Hmph." Kratos snorted.

"All right then. Let's go to sleep. Lloyd, do you want the first shift?" The Professor asked.

"Sure." I said.

She nodded. "Wake me in four hours, then. Kratos, do you mind having the last shift?"

"No." Kratos answered, setting up his blanket.

The Professor nodded. "All right then."

It got quiet and slowly everyone's breathing evened out. The fire had died down to glowing embers. Noishe laid his head on his paws and I rubbed his head.

Whispering softly enough that I knew no one could hear me, I said: "Noishe, you don't have to stay up with me."

Noishe just tilted his head to look at me and whine softly in the back of his throat.

I smiled. "Thanks, Noishe."

I looked up at the stars, watching as the night sky got darker as it became later. I wasn't really thinking about anything, and yet thinking about everything.

Finally, I yawned, scanning our surroundings once more as I'd been doing for the past few hours. Deeming it time for the Professor's turn, I crawled to her sleeping form and gently shook her shoulder.

She started, sitting up and looking around.

"It's your turn." I whispered.

She nodded sleepily and poked at the smoldering fire. Satisfied she was up, I crawled back over to my blanket by Noishe and lay down, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Scrunching up my face, I cracked my eyes open.

"Ack, ew, Noishe, stop!" I laughed, sitting up and pushing the big dog away.

Genis laughed. "I can't believe Noishe actually did it!"

I petted the whining dog. "Genis! You told him to lick me?"

Genis smirked. "You needed to wake up."

"I think it's cute! Noishe loves you." Colette said smiling.

I smiled back. "Yeah." Giving Noishe one last pet, I stood and packed up.

Kratos was surveying the landscape. The Professor looked around and nodded.

"Everyone ready?" She asked.

After a chorus of yes's, she nodded and headed for the small wooden bridge stretching across the river, all of us right behind her.

"Did you sleep okay, Lloyd?" Colette asked.

I nodded. "Yup!"

Genis looked at me. "I'm still tired and I didn't stay up as night watch!"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I guess I'm just better than you!"

Genis snorted. "Not even in your dreams."

"Hey!" I smacked his shoulder.

"All right, enough." The Professor said.

The sun rose in the sky as we walked. Around noon, the Professor deemed it time to take a break and we all moved a little of the path and sat in the grass. There was slight breeze and it felt good blowing through my hair. Leaning back on my hands, I watched my friends dig in to lunch – I could smell the food and yet I only noticed the smell when I looked at my friends eating – I was ignoring the smell since I couldn't eat it anyway.

"Man, are we almost there?" Genis complained rubbing his calves.

"A little over halfway – we should reach the House of Salvation just before dusk." The Professor said.

Genis groaned.

"Hey, at least it's not the desert!" I said.

"True." He responded.

"And the wind is blowing and the grass is so green and pretty!" Colette added.

I smiled and shook my head.

"Let's go." Kratos said, standing up. We all got up and started walking.

Walking… is really boring. There's nothing to do and you run out of things to talk about really, really quickly.

Finally, as the sun started to set, I could see the House of Salvation up ahead. By now, Genis was dragging his feet a little, and it made me remember that was younger and shorter than me so he probably was pretty tired.

"I can see it!" Genis suddenly exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "I've been staring at it for like ten minutes!"

"We can't all have angel powers like you!" Genis retorted.

I chuckled. "You're just jealous."

We walked into the courtyard and through the wooden doors.

"Welcome, travelers!" A priest said, walking over to us.

The Professor smiled at him. "Hello. We are looking for rooms for the night."

"Of course, of course! We welcome all travelers, and as we are supported by the grand Cathedral of Palmacosta, we have the luxury of offering our rooms for free. Please, follow me." The priest said, heading up a flight of stairs.

We followed him up and he passed the first few rooms, heading to the ones on the very ends.

"These rooms have more than one bed in them, and I think they'll suit your group better." The priest explained.

The Professor nodded. "Thank you."

The priest smiled. "May the Goddess grant you rest." He turned and left, and we all filed into one of the rooms. It was small but managed to fit three beds in it.

"Boys and girls?" I asked, and the Professor nodded.

"Noishe can sleep in our room, since Colette and I only need two beds and we can push the third into a corner to give him more room." She explained.

Noishe whined.

Kratos, Genis, and I put our packs on our respective beds, and I sat down to sharpen my blades while everyone else ate dinner.

"Does it bother you?" Genis asked suddenly.

"Huh?" I looked up from my swords.

"Does it bother you when we eat?" He asked.

"Not really. I kinda don't really notice, anymore." I said with a shrug.

"Oh." Genis said, going back to his meal as I returned to my blades. I looked at Kratos and gestured to his blade, and he nodded, so I sharpened his, too.

"All right." The Professor said, standing and cleaning up. "We'll see you in the morning. Come with us, Noishe."

"Night!" Colette chirped as Noishe whined, getting dragged out of the room by the Professor.

I got ready for bed, sighing as I lie down.

"Ahh, sleeping outside can never beat the feeling of sleeping in a bed." Genis said.

I smirked. "Yeah."

"Go to sleep." Kratos said.

I closed my eyes and surprisingly fell asleep right away.

* * *

Something touched my shoulder and I bolted upright and swung out blindly.

Kratos easily caught my fist. "Lloyd."

I looked around wildly, but whatever had been attacking me in my dreams was gone.

"Wow, Lloyd. Spaz much?" Genis snorted.

I turned to glare at him as Kratos dropped my fist. Turned back to Kratos, I apologized.

"It's fine. Get dressed – we're having breakfast in the girls' room." He said.

I got up and got dressed, the dream disappearing. I didn't even remember what I'd been dreaming about, all I remember is that it had been… bad.

We headed into the next room and Noishe immediately maneuvered over to me, whining. I smiled and petted him.

"Good morning!" Colette grinned.

"I've made breakfast." The Professor said.

For once, I was really, really glad I didn't need to eat anymore.

"I'm gonna go downstairs and check it out." I said.

The Professor frowned. "Be careful. And don't leave the building."

"I will be." I said, petting Noishe before slipping out the door alone.

I wandered down the stairs and into the main room, the one with the altar. I stopped in the doorway, noticing a familiar figure in purple on her knees, praying.

"…alla will suffer, too! Please, help me find a way to save everyone!" She prayed.

Taking a chance, I stepped forward a little. "What are you praying for?"

She sprang up and whirled to face me. "I was… I was praying to save everyone…

"Huh. That's a nice thought! I know I'm not exactly experienced as the Chosen, but I swear I'm gonna do my best to regenerate the world." I said.

"That won't save everyone! I'm trying to kill you, why are you just standing there talking to me?" She asked, obviously confused and frustrated.

I shrugged. "You seem like a good person – I bet we could talk it out instead of fighting, Ms. Assassin."

"…Sheena. My name is Sheena." She muttered.

I grinned. "Nice to meet you, Sheena! You were praying to save everyone – I want to save everyone, too! I'm sure we can work this out."

She glared at me. "I was also praying that I'd be able to kill you. Forget this, I swear – you'd better be ready next time!" She disappeared in another puff of smoke.

"How does she keep doing that?" I said, frustrated. I ran a hand through my hair before giving up trying to think about it and just accepting that the Professor was right and she had to have some kind of magical transportation ability.

I walked to the altar and noticed a small statue of a girl with wings. The plaque at her feet said it was Spiritua, the first Chosen.

I knelt where Sheena just was and said my own prayer. "Please, let me get this right and not screw it up."

I stood up when I heard everyone coming down the stairs, pretending to be admiring the statue.

"There you are Lloyd." The Professor said, walking over.

I smiled at her. "Yeah. We heading to the Peak?"

The priest from the night before entered the room. "Did you sleep well? And did I hear you are going to the Peak? Do you know you'll need passes?"

"We already have passes, thank you. We are actually going there because we heard that an old man who lives there has the Book of Regeneration." The Professor explained.

"Koton? But why would he have the Book, and why would you want to look at it? It's written in angelic." The priest said.

The Professor glanced at Kratos and then at me. I nodded, knowing she what she wanted to tell him.

"We are the Chosen's group – Lloyd is the Chosen One. We hoped to read about the seals in the Book." The Professor explained.

The priest's eyes widened. "My apologies, Chosen One, for not recognizing you!"

"It's fine, I promise." I said.

The priest calmed, but then frowned. "Koton is not known for his willingness to share his treasures. I fear even if you tell him you are the Chosen One, he will not allow you to view the Book freely."

"Hmm…" The Professor frowned, then her eyes lit up as she spied the statue on the altar.

"Is that a replica of Spiritua?" She asked.

"Uh, yes. It's the only Spiritua statue the Church of Martel has." The priest answered, now flustered as well as confused.

"I wonder… Do you think we could borrow that to appease this Koton? It's for the Regeneration." The Professor said.

"Oh… Ah… I don't… Let me get the head priest." The priest said before fleeing the room.

Genis snorted but a look from the Professor quieted him.

The priest walked back in, leading another priest behind him.

"I'm the head priest here. You say you… want the Spiritua statue?" This new priest said.

The Professor nodded. "I realize it's a rather brazen request, but it is for the world regeneration."

"You are the Chosen One?" The head priest asked me.

Not knowing whether to be relieved he didn't just take my word for it like Dorr had done with the imposters or be irritated at having to constantly prove that yes, I am trying to help, I pulled out my wings and nodded.

The head priest managed to not react, but the regular priest looked caught between awe and wanting to throw up. I almost felt bad for the guy.

"Please fulfill our request." I said.

The head priest nodded. "Very well. We cannot deny the Chosen One – give them the statue."

"F-forgive me!" The priest stuttered. Oh jeez, was he really going to throw up?

"This statue… I… it's fake!" The priest blurted out.

"What?" The head priest asked, stunned.

"I had taken it with me on my pilgrimage to Thoda Geyser, as our laws dictate, but I was so moved by the geyser that I… dropped it in!" The priest explained, hanging his head.

"Where did you get the fake from? I didn't even notice a difference!" The head priest exclaimed.

"A dwarf near Iselia made it."

"That's Dirk!" Genis said.

The Professor nodded. "Yes, I would expect such great craftsmanship from him.

"Dad…" I murmured, staring at the fake statue and shaking my head. "What kind of jobs are you doing?"

"He did a really good job!" Colette smiled.

"Yeah." I said, feeling proud of him.

"Why did you take the statue with you?" The Professor asked.

"It's our policy – it is made with precious gems, so we take it with us on pilgrimages to protect it from thieves." The head priest explained.

"What shall we do now? Try exchanging the fake?" Kratos asked.

The Professor shook her head. "If this Koton is a true historian, he'll recognize it as a fake right away. It's good, but the gems aren't real."

"We could go get the real one." I suggested.

"You want to go all the way to Thoda Geyser to get something that fell into the geyser itself?" The Professor asked, incredulous.

"Actually, it fell onto a small rock outcropping near the geyser." The priest said.

I nodded. "I'll go get."

"Geyser's erupt with boiling hot water, it's too dangerous!" The Professor said.

Genis snorted. "You're so stupid, Lloyd. I bet you didn't even know that about geysers."

"Shut it, Genis!" I snapped, thinking.

"We just need to think of a way to stop the geyser…" Colette said.

"I've heard that the Thoda geyser has a short eruption cycle." Kratos said.

"Is it possible to seal it with something?" The Professor thought aloud.

"That's it! Genis, you could seal it with magic!" I said, smiling.

"How?" Genis asked.

"I don't know, you're the mage. Cover it with ice or something." I said.

"Hmm, that might work. Okay, I'll try!" Genis said.

"Yay! Dwarven vow #1: Work together for a peaceful world!" Colette chirped.

I rolled my eyes. "Not those again…"

Genis laughed. "Don't let Dirk hear you say that! Besides, the Dwarven vows are pretty much the only things you've ever managed to memorize."

I scowled at him.

"I apologize for causing the Chosen One trouble." The priest suddenly said, bowing to me.

"Ah, really. It's fine." I said awkwardly.

"If we are to reach the Thoda docks before nightfall, we should get going." Kratos said.

The Professor nodded. "Yes. Thank you very much."

"We will always aid the Chosen One." The head priest said.

I smiled and we left the House of Salvation, turning east to take the path that the Professor and Kratos said leads to the Thoda docks.

* * *

So, what'd you think? Next chapter is Sheena!

Review? :D


	27. S: Washtubs?

Hi guys. Bit of bad news, I'm afraid. This is the last chapter I have written to post, and this semester is kind of killing me. I'm really really really sorry. I'm doing the best I can, but things are so hectic right now it's hard to get back into these guys' heads. I'm going to use this story for NaNoWriMo again this year, so I'll hopefully have quite a few chapters done by the end of November, but until then I can't guarantee anymore updates. Again, I'm really sorry.

We're back to Sheena with this chapter, and there's a bit of an overlap of scenes once again in order to better establish the time (the feedback I got from the last overlap was positive so hopefully you'll like this one, too).

Thanks so much for all the support and reviews / favorites / alerts / etc. You guys are truly awesome. Thanks for sticking with this and with me.

Without further ado, I don't own TOS - enjoy!

* * *

((SHEENA POV))

_Sheena, it's noon. Wake up!_ Corrine said in my head. Groaning, I sat up and blinked, looking around for a few moments before realizing I was in that House of Guidance.

_Salvation. They call them Houses of Salvation here._ Corrine said

"Right." I muttered, standing and stretching before changing clothes.

Shouldering my pack, I headed out of the room and downstairs, stomach growling.

"Oh, you're awake! We were just preparing our daily meal – are you hungry?" The same priest from last night asked, approaching me as soon as I entered the main room and found several tables of food set up.

"Yes, thank you." I smiled.

"Excellent. Please, help yourself." The priest smiled before heading over to another group of travelers entering the building.

I eagerly made myself a plate of the food and sat down, eating quickly as I hadn't realized how hungry I was.

_So, we're waiting for them to get here tonight?_ Corrine asked in my head.

_Yeah, since I don't know where they'll go from here._ I answered.

_Are you going to fight them again?_ Corrine asked

I frowned. _I don't know. I mean, I don't want to – not if they are good people honestly trying to do good and save this world, but I can't just abandon Tethe'alla…_

_Watch and wait?_ Corrine suggested.

_Yeah. I mean, if I get a chance to attack, I'll take it. But otherwise… I have until they head for the Tower to think of some other way to save everyone._ I answered.

"Are you all right?" The priest suddenly asked from in front of me. I blinked, having been so absorbed in talking to Corrine that I had lost track of my surroundings.

"Ah, yes, thank you. The food is delicious." I said.

The priest smiled. "Will you be heading out today?"

"Actually, I was hoping to rest here and leave tomorrow, if that's okay?" I asked, knowing the Chosen's group would get here sometime tonight.

"Of course! As Martel's servants, we aid all travelers!" The priest said.

"Is there somewhere I could wash my clothes?" I asked.

"We have a small fountain out back fueled by an underground spring that you are welcome to use." The priest answered.

"Thank you!" I smiled.

He smiled back and nodded before moving away to talk to someone else.

I finished eating and headed outside. The grounds were well kept and I realized there was even a small courtyard that I hadn't noticed in the dark last night.

Leisurely walking around, I looked at the flourishing plants and flowers, thinking of the gardens at the castle and finding these somehow more beautiful in their simplicity.

I wandered around to the back of the building, easily finding the fountain the priest had mentioned. Taking out my dirty clothes, I got to work. The water was cold but not freezing, and it felt good since the weather was warm.

I sat in the field a little ways from the fountain once I had cleaned my clothes and laid them out to dry, watching the clouds drift by to pass time.

_Even the sky looks the same. Are our two worlds really so different?_ I wondered.

When the sun started setting, I checked my clothes and found them dry enough to pack away.

_Sheena. You should call Zelos before they get here._ Corrine suddenly said.

_Right, good idea. Thanks._ I said.

Shouldering my pack and walking far enough away from the House of Salvation that no one would disrupt me or overhear my conversation, I pulled out my communicator.

"Sheena? Are you all right? Where are you?" Zelos's panicked face appeared.

"Calm down, I'm fine." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Calm down? It's been two days!" Zelos exclaimed.

"I'm sorry – I was a little busy." I said.

"You kill him yet?" Zelos asked.

I winced. "Not yet. I'm a little ahead of them – they should catch up tonight. I'll plan from there once I know where they're going."

Zelos nodded. "Okay. Seriously though, don't go so long without calling me, okay? Even if it's a two second 'I'm fine' message, send me something."

"Okay, I will. I promise." I said.

"Good." Zelos nodded.

"How's everything on your end?" I asked.

Zelos frowned. "The Pope is getting annoyed with your lack of appearance and is bugging the King about it. This charade won't last beyond another few days."

I sighed. "I don't think I'll be back in a few days. You're going to have to handle it."

"They're that tough?" Zelos questioned.

"Yes, and… Zelos, the people here are suffering, too. Before I condemn an entire world to death, I have to try to find another way." I said.

"Sheena…" Zelos said warningly.

"Don't worry, I won't let this Chosen reach the Tower. If I can't find another way, I'll kill him. But dammit, Zelos, I have to try." I explained.

Zelos sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Why is everything more complicated when you're involved?"

I grinned. "Thanks, Zelos."

"Yeah, yeah. Just be careful." He said.

I nodded. "Of course! Hey, when you eventually have to tell the King, take my letter with you as some proof it wasn't your fault."

Zelos raised an eyebrow. "I'm not stupid. I'll also be leaving my communicator with Sebastian in case they throw my in jail."

"You don't really think they'll do that…?" I bit my lower lip.

"Who knows with nobility." Zelos said.

I snorted. "Zelos, we're both nobility."

"Details." Zelos smirked.

I sobered. "If I get that call from Sebastian, I'll call the King's communicator and spring you."

"I forgot Yuan left one for him. He hasn't tried calling you – well, me?" Zelos asked.

"I blocked him so he can't. They don't know anything about this technology, so that can't know if I'm doing it on purpose or if it's broken." I said.

"Sneaky." Zelos smirked.

"I'm a Mizuhoian ninja, Zelos. I thought you'd have realized that by now." I rolled my eyes.

The redhead laughed. "All right, looks like it's getting dark there, too. Go find shelter for the night and call me sometime tomorrow."

"Will do. Thanks Zelos." I said.

"Night, Sheena." Zelos ended the connection, and I put the communicator away.

I walked back toward the building, positioning myself so I could clearly see anyone coming from Palmacosta but they couldn't see me.

I wasn't waiting long before the Chosen's group appeared and went inside.

Counting to ten, I followed and heard footsteps going up the stairs towards the rooms. Creeping slowly up the stairs, I saw them pile into one of the end rooms.

Straightening quickly, I smiled at the priest and ducked into my own room.

_Corrine? I'm going to sleep. There's no point in staying up all night when they're sleeping. I need to get up at dawn, though, so I catch where they head._ I said, taking off my pack and laying down.

_Okay. Good night, Sheena._ Corrine whispered.

[INSERTLINEHERE]

Grumbling at dawn when Corrine woke me up, I grabbed my pack and headed out. There was no one in the main room and I approached the small altar, staring at the statue there.

Deciding I could use all the help I could get, I knelt down to pray.

"Hey, Goddess. I know I don't pray much and I really should, but I could sure use your help. This Chosen seems really nice and the people here are suffering! But if I don't do what I was sent here to do, Tethe'alla will suffer, too! Please, help me find a way to save everyone!"

I heard the floor creak as someone stepped into the room and I sprang to my feet, whirling around.

"What are you praying for?" The Chosen of Sylvarant asked me, completely calm.

"I was… I was praying to save everyone…" I muttered, cursing myself for letting my guard down.

"Huh. That's a nice thought! I know I'm not exactly experienced as the Chosen, but I swear I'm gonna do my best to regenerate the world." He said earnestly. He seemed so sincere and it just made me mad.

"That won't save everyone! I'm trying to kill you, why are you just standing there talking to me?" I snapped.

He shrugged. "You seem like a good person – I bet we could talk it out instead of fighting, Ms. Assassin."

"…Sheena. My name is Sheena." I mumbled, blushing a little. How did this guy worm his way under my guard so completely?

He just grinned at me. "Nice to meet you, Sheena! You were praying to save everyone – I want to save everyone, too! I'm sure we can work this out."

I glared at him – he can't want to save everyone if he doesn't know about Tethe'alla and is so ready to condemn my world! "I was also praying that I'd be able to kill you. Forget this, I swear – you'd better be ready next time!"

Pulling out a transportation card, I disappeared and reappeared in my room, immediately placing my ear to the door as I heard footsteps and voices.

Looks like his group is heading down after him. Damn, that was a close one. He might be an idiot, but I doubt the mercenary or that female elf would want to have nice chat with me that didn't involve me bleeding profusely from several wounds.

Once I was sure they were all downstairs, I slowly crept out into the hallway and crouched down on the first few steps, straining to hear they're conversation.

Blah blah blah, something about a statue. Koton? Spiritua? Wait, they have the legend of Spiritua here, too? Crap, focus. Okay, the statue's at the geyser. Blah blah blah, of course that idiot would volunteer to go get it. Knowing where they were heading now, I silently made my way back into my room.

_Corrine?_ I called.

Moments later, he appeared on my bed in a puff of smoke. "Sheena?"

I petted him. "I need you to let me know when they leave."

"So we're going to follow them? Don't you know where they're going now?" Corrine asked, bell jingling.

"Yeah, but they're leaving too soon for me to get ahead of them. They could ambush me if I leave now. It's better if I follow them." I said.

Corrine nodded. "Okay, I'll be back as soon as they're on the path!" He poofed away.

I sighed, double checking my pack and sitting on the edge of my bed to wait.

It was only ten minutes or so later when Corrine poofed onto my lap. "They're gone!"

"Great job, Corrine. Thank you!" I hugged him.

"No problem, Sheena! Good luck!" He poofed away to that place Summon Spirits go.

I smiled and shook my head before standing and leaving.

As I headed down the stairs and towards the door, a different priest than the one I'd talked to before wished me a safe journey. I smiled and thanked him before exiting the building and taking the path heading east to the Thoda docks.

Just at the edge of what I could see ahead of me was a moving group of people. I adjusted my pace to keep this distance between us and settled in for a long walk, knowing that since they were moving as a group, they'd been going slower than I would be on my own if I didn't pace myself.

Around noon, they stopped walking to eat and I did the same, noticing my dwindling food supply. I didn't need to panic yet, but in about a week I'd be completely out of food. Next city I hit, I'd have to stock up.

They finished and resumed their walking, me right behind them. I pulled out my map and noted the distance – we'd probably reach the Thoda docks by nightfall. I frowned. That meant I'd have to camp out – I couldn't risk sleeping at the docks, too. It had been too close a call at the House of Salvation, and at least there I had a mild guarantee of no violence due to it being a place of worship. Out here, though, anything goes and I'd rather wait to fight them again until I had an advantage.

The sun started to set and stars appeared. I looked up but couldn't find any of the constellations I was familiar with – they must be different in this world. I could see the docks emerging up ahead, and like I thought, the group went inside.

Grumbling, I moved off the path and pulled out my blanket. Corrine poofed next to me.

"I'll be your night watch so you don't have to worry!" He chirped.

I smiled. "Thanks Corrine. I seriously don't know what I'd do without you here."

Corrine smiled, his bell jingling softly as I petted him. "Of course – we'll always stick together! Right?"

"Right. Good night." I closed my eyes.

"Night, Sheena." He whispered.

I pulled the blanket closer about me and fell asleep.

[INSERTLINEHERE]

The sun rose and Corrine nudged me awake. "Sheena, wake up."

I sat up and stretched, yawning. "Thanks, Corrine."

"Of course!" Corrine chirped, bell jingling.  
I packed up my blanket and pulled out a slightly bruised piece of fruit to eat for breakfast.

I was just finishing up when the Chosen's group left the building and headed down the docks. I couldn't hear what they were saying or really see what they were doing, but I assumed they were getting into a boat to go over to the Thoda Geyser a few yards across the water. They were arguing or something, and I think I heard one of them scream, but then they were lowering down into a boat and moving across the water. Well, all of them except the dog. He just jumped in and swam after them.

I took that as my cue, getting up and shouldering my pack, heading for the docks myself as Corrine poofed away.

I walked into the building. "Um, hi. I'd like to visit the geyser."

"Sure! That'll be two hundred gald!" The girl behind the desk at the entrance said.

I dug around and gave her the money and she smiled at me.

"Great! I hope you enjoy! You can go to the end of the docks and choose your washtub." She said.

"Washtub?" I asked.

"Yes, that's how you can get across." She said.

"O-okay." I said, turning and leaving.

_Washtubs?_ I made my way to the end of the dock, and sure enough there were several washtubs with paddles in them tethered in the water. _Washtubs. Oh jeez. I knew they weren't advanced, but come on!_

I took a deep breath and looked across the water to see the Chosen's group making their way up from the docks and towards the geyser.

Warily eyeing the wooden barrels, I chose one and climbed in, untying it from the dock. Grabbing the paddle, I pushed off and headed for the geyser's dock.

This was the weirdest experience of my life. I paddled and managed to aim myself in a straightforward path to the dock, water occasionally sloshing over the lip of the washtub and splashing on my feet.

_This cannot be safe._ I thought to myself. Thankfully, I was almost there.

I hastily climbed up onto the dock, not at all looking forward to the return trip. Maybe I'd just use a transportation card – after all, I'd paid for the use already.

_Wait until I tell Zelos. He probably won't believe me._ I cautiously walked up the dock and crouched behind one of the signs detailing the geyser's history as on the other side, the male elf cast an ice spell and the Chosen – Lloyd – raced across and came back with a small statue clutched in his hands. The real Spiritua statue. The female elf was looking around and suddenly yelped excitedly and raced over to a sign further away. I noticed the area on the right was converted into a campground of some kind as I watched the rest of the group walk towards their excited member. She said something and Lloyd placed his hand on the side of the sign.

Light flashed and I was blinded for a second. When I could see again, a bridge of light had appeared over the geyser leading to a small cave entrance that had just opened up.

"Another seal?" I muttered. I watched them, with the exception of the dog, walk across the bridge and as soon as they disappeared inside the cave, I walked over to the bridge, intent on following them.

As soon as I got close, though, the dog started growling low in his throat.

I held my hands out. "Hey, buddy. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna get past."

The dog growled louder and bared his teeth. I took a hesitant step back and then cursed as I watched the light bridge disappear. They must have switched it off somehow so no one could interfere in the regeneration process.

"Okay, okay. You win. I'm leaving now. Please, please don't bite me." I muttered to the dog, backing away slowly. He stopped growling and just watched me retreat before laying down right there and waiting for his group to come back.

Now what? I knew they'd come out of there, but with the dog guarding it like that, I wouldn't have an easy time ambushing them. My best bet would be to start the return journey to the House of Salvation, since they'd have to pass through there again before going to the Peak. Nodding to myself, I headed to a secluded area of the geyser, thankfully there weren't many tourists here, before pulling out a transportation card and using it, landing on the other side of the water, near the dock house.

Glancing up at the sky, I realized it was already noon and if I left now, I'd be traveling at night again on my way to the House of Salvation, something I wasn't looking forward to. Making up my mind, I headed inside the building to see if they offered any kind of lodging.


	28. L: The Second Seal

Hi everyone!

Wow it's been a bit, huh? Sorry about that. Like I said, this semester was hectic. But I'm back now, with (hopefully) a more regular posting schedule!

Thanks to everyone sticking with this story and for all the reviews - it really keeps me motivated to write it!

This chapter is back to Lloyd, and here's a quick recap:

Recap: Lloyd's group has just entered the Water Seal. Sheena tried and failed to go in after them, so she's planning her next attack.

I don't own TOS.

* * *

((LLOYD POV))

"Hmm… It looks like she wasn't able to get in." Kratos said.

"What? Who?" I asked. We had just entered the second seal, found purely on accident by the Professor, and she had had me touch something else, making the light bridge disappear so no one could follow us.

"The assassin. She's following us, did you not notice?" Kratos asked, eyebrow raised.

"Uhh…" I stared at the ground.

Kratos sighed. "You can't only watch what's in front of you – you must be aware of all of your surroundings, if you want to live to see this journey to its end."

"Right, because you're so perfect and you've never made any mistakes ever." I snapped, angry that he thinks he's so much better than me.

Kratos stiffened. "I didn't say that. Even I make mistakes."

My scowl faded. "Kratos?"

"Never mind." Kratos walked ahead to where the Professor was inspecting the cave wall with Genis and Colette.

"You make no sense." I muttered, following him.

"Fascinating. There's a ventilation system so that the air in here would be breathable. How many years has this cave sat, sealed off? Oh, and look at the lighting in the walls! It's just like the first seal. Isn't magitechnology wondrous?" The Professor said.

I glanced at the blue stones in the walls that were lighting this passage. "Uh, yeah Professor."

"Proceed with caution. We don't know what's waiting for us." Kratos warned.

I drew my blades and moved to take the lead. Kratos, of course, moved to my side immediately. I mean, I know it's his job to protect me, but sheesh, have a little trust! I'm not gonna get killed by-  
"Clams?" I exclaimed. We had just turned a corner and the floor was sloping downwards. Coming up towards us was a dozen or so clams – no bigger than my boot and a weird purple-gray color.

I slashed at one getting close to my feet and sparks flew where my blade hit its shell, leaving it unmarked and unharmed.

"How the hell do you fight these things?" I yelled, slashing at the swarm. They just bounced back a few feet before charging again.

One opened its mouth to bite Kratos but he shoved his sword in instead. It shrieked and fell over, stopping its movement. Dead.

"Aim for their mouths!" Kratos ordered.

Nodding, I waited until they were close enough to bite before stabbing the revealed pink muscle. Colette threw her chakrams and Genis and the Professor used their weapons to keep them from swarming us while we slowly killed them off.

Colette killed the last one and we looked around the pile of clam shells.

"Whew." I wiped my forehead. Even if it was ventilated in here, the air was heavy and sticky.

"Hmm…" The Professor said.

"What is it, Sis?" Genis asked.

"This is purely conjecture, but… the first seal was in the heart of Ereet's influence. A fire seal. I wonder, is this Undine's territory? It's above a geyser, a natural water phenomenon. A water seal. It could very well be that the seals are corresponding with the Summon Spirits. Of course, we won't know for sure until we can look at the Book of Regeneration, but…" The Professor trailed off.

Kratos nodded. "It's a viable hypothesis."

The Professor nodded, still thinking.

"Well, I guess we'll find out once we get the Book." I said.

"Yeah. This is exciting!" Colette smiled.

Genis rolled his eyes but smiled too.

"Let's keep moving." Kratos said.

We nodded and continued on, the path continuing to slope downwards and twist and turn.

Finally, it opened up into a large cavern with water dripping from the ceiling, making small puddles on the floor. There were two doorways from here.

"Which way?" I asked.

"If it's like the first seal, it won't matter – we'll have to go through both." Genis said.

"Left first, then." I said and started for the left doorway.

Halfway across the room, there was a shuddering sound and a giant squid-like-thing dropped down in front of the doorway, opening its mouth to reveal rows of sharp teeth.

"Right doorway?" I asked.

"Good idea!" Genis squeaked.

We ran, slipping on the wet floor but successfully avoiding that thing and going through the right doorway instead.

"You realize we will have to fight it eventually." Kratos pointed out.

"Sure. Eventually. When we're prepared and not running at it head-on." I said.

"Hmph." Kratos snorted.

I looked around, ignoring the sounds of the squid we'd left behind. We were back in a narrow hallway that turned right.

"Let's see where this leads." The Professor said, starting forward.

We followed, turning the corner. The hallway continued on a while and I could see that it was a dead end, but there was something there.

I squinted. "There's something at the end."

"A monster?" The Professor asked.

I shook my head. "No, I don't think so… It almost looks like a machine."

Halfway down the hallway, my hand started tingling.

"Yeah, it's definitely a machine. The Sorcerer's Ring is reacting." I said.

"Fascinating. I wonder what the function will change to?" The Professor asked.

"Look out!" I yelled, pushing the Professor out of the way as something fell from the ceiling right where she had been standing.

"Are you okay?" Colette asked us worriedly.

Genis snorted. "You scared of a starfish, Lloyd?"

"Huh?" I asked, pulling the Professor up and looking at the thing – Genis was right, it was a pink starfish.

Kratos pointed his blade at it. "Don't let your guard down."

I frowned, clutching my blades tighter. What was that sound?

"Lloyd?" Colette asked as Kratos neatly sliced the starfish in two with a wet squelching sound.

"Do you hear that?" I demanded.

She shook her head. "I don't hear anything."

I looked around, but didn't see anything. Then I looked up.

"Guys…" I said, pointing up. Everyone looked at the ceiling, which was covered in pink starfish.

"Lloyd, change the Ring's function before they awaken and decide to attack." Kratos said.

I nodded, cautiously walking to the machine, the Sorcerer's Ring making my hand tingle. There was a small flash and I grinned.

"It's done." I walked back to the group just as a loud popping sound blasted the silent hallway.

Dozens of starfish rained down from the ceiling, blinking weary eyes before revealing sharp points along their edges as they wheeled towards us.

Kratos and I immediately started slashing, while Colette protected Genis and the Professor as they began to cast.

For several minutes, all you heard was our overlapping attacks.

"Pow Hammer!" Colette yelled.

"Stone Blast!" Genis grinned.

"Photon!" The Professor calmly stated.

"Hurricane Thrust! Demon Fang!" I shouted, slashing.

"Light Spear! Sonic Thrust!" Kratos took out the last of them and we breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's go back before more appear." The Professor said.

"You mean, let's go fight the squid-thing." Genis said.

She nodded. "We have no choice if we want to reach the seal."

"We can do it!" Colette said encouragingly.

"Yeah! No overgrown fish can stop us!" I grinned.

Genis rolled his eyes.

We made our way to the end of the hallway. I peered out the doorway at the end.

"It's still there." I said.

"We will attack immediately. Surprise is our only strategy. Professor Raine, Genis – please support us with magic. Colette, Lloyd – try not to get hurt." Kratos said.

I scowled but nodded and everyone agreed to Kratos' plan.

We ran out the doorway. "Tempest!" I went flying through the air, cutting several of the things arms before I landed. It shrieked at us and swung its uninjured arms to try to crush us.

We darted out of the way. "Light Spear!" Kratos stabbed it.

"Ring Whirlwind!" Chakrams flew at the thing's eyes.

"Double Demon Fang! Tiger Blade!" I shot out mana, slashing.

"Photon! Air Blade!" Magic attacked the monster and it screamed.

Black, gooey blood ran in rivulets along its body as we fought, making the floor even more slippery and was just really disgusting.

At the same time, Kratos and I both yelled "Sonic Thrust!", our attacks combining into a more powerful strike that killed the squid and it fell onto its side, a pool of black surrounding it.

"Ick." I said, looking at my stained blade.

Colette grimaced. "Gross."

"What's the Ring's new function, Lloyd?" The Professor asked.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. Let me try it." I aimed away from my friends and sent a small burst of mana to the Ring. Water shot out.

"Whoa, water!" I said with a grin.

"You are so easily amused." Genis snorted.

"Shut up, I am not!" I retorted.

"I think it's pretty cool!" Colette said.

"Fascinating… It corresponds to the seal…" The Professor said.

"Hey, Genis! Hold my blades for a minute?" I asked.

"Why?" He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"So I can squirt them with water! Just hold them out, okay?" I said, shoving my blades at him.

"Fine, but if you get me wet, you're dead." He muttered, holding them as far out as he could.

"Thanks." I shot water out of the Ring, and managed to clean my blades while only getting Genis's arms wet, but he doesn't wear long sleeves so he wasn't that mad.

"It kinda feels good since it's hot in here." He shrugged.

"Want me to wash your blade, too, Kratos?" I asked.

"Hmph. We are not done yet." He said, heading for the doorway.

"Well fine." I grumbled as we all followed him.

We came out on a small platform with a fountain and a warp.

"This is it." I stepped on the warp, but nothing happened.

"It appears to be broken." The Professor said, studying it closely.

"How do we get to the seal?" I asked, running my hand through my hair.

"Lloyd, look at this fountain! Aren't the vases pretty?" Colette asked.

I walked over and looked at them. "Um, yeah."

Genis studied them. "Try filling them with water."

"Huh?" I looked at them again, not getting it.

"Ah, I see. Good idea, Genis." The Professor said.

I shrugged, firing the Ring and filling up both vases. There was a soft click and Kratos announced, "The warp is fixed."

The Professor nodded. "Good job, Genis."

"Heh, it was nothing." He said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's get this over with."

"Aren't you happy to be releasing this seal? It means we're closer to saving everyone!" Colette said.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just a pain to have to go through so much trouble to get there." I said.

Genis snorted. "You have no attention span."

"What?" I asked, knowing he was insulting me.

"I'll go ahead." Kratos said, stepping on the warp and disappearing.

"This is no time to bicker! Lloyd, are you ready to release the seal?" The Professor asked.

I let out a breath. "Yeah."

She nodded. "Good. Let's go."

She warped up, followed by Colette, Genis, and lastly I stepped on, feeling that by now familiar twisting in my stomach as I reappeared at the seal.

This room wasn't that big, with the altar the main fixture. Pillars lined the walls and it wasn't as stuffy in here.

"All right." I started towards the altar, everyone close behind.

"Mana's welling up!" Genis yelled.

"What?" I snapped right before there was a flash of light and three monsters appeared.

"It's just like before!" The Professor shouted, starting to cast.

"Great, mermaids again?" I yelled angrily.

"Lloyd, focus! Target the smaller ones. I'll distract the big one." Kratos said before charging it.

The two smaller ones were just like the ones that had attacked Max's ship before, but the big one was scary looking. Covered in scales and balancing perfectly on its large tail, it was a solid purple color with bright pink hair and tips on its tail.  
The small mermaids moved in front of the large one, blocking Kratos and protecting it. It spread its arms wide before shrieking in an ear-splitting voice, "Spread!".

Water shot up from the floor right under me and Colette. We screamed, flying into the air. The water was freezing! We slammed to the floor, groaning.

"First Aid!" The Professor yelled, and I felt okay, standing up.

"Genis! Counter the main one's spells!" Kratos snapped.

"Got it! Lightning!" Three lighting bolts hit the big mermaid and it was knocked out of its concentration, dropping the spell it was casting.

Meanwhile, the Professor had healed Colette and she and Kratos were fighting the smaller mermaids.

"Double Demon Fang!" I sent mana out ahead of me as I charged the mermaid Colette was slashing at with her chakrams. She dropped back to do long ranged attacks once I got close.

"Tiger Blade!" My upper slash deeply cut the mermaid, and she hissed at me. Her arm glowed and air knocked me over. Winded, I stood up. Wait, it wasn't just an air attack, it was…

"Bubbles?" I said confusedly. Shrugging, I yelled "Sonic Thrust!" and the mermaid collapsed, dead.

"Lighting!" Genis yelled again, just as the big mermaid yelled, "Spread!"

"Guardian!" I frantically yelled, getting the protection up just in time as water shot out from under me. I wasn't slammed down thanks to my mana bubble, though, and I grinned when Kratos easily slew the other small mermaid.

Together, we turned to the big one.

"Barrier!" The Professor shouted and I felt her mana surround me.

"Oh, yeah! Tempest!" I flew threw the air, pulling out my wings as I went. I slashed the entire front of the mermaid, before using my wings to halt myself behind her midair, closing my eyes for a second to gather my mana before opening them and shouting "Razor Edge!"

Yellow feathers assaulted the monster's back as Kratos attacked her front and Colette's chakrams flew.

Dropping to the ground and pulling in my wings, I slashed at the mermaid's tail. She wailed and smacked me with it, sending me flying.

"First Aid!" As soon as I landed, my aches went away with the Professor's spell.

"Light Spear!" Kratos shouted.

"Ray Thrust!" Colette's chakrams went flying again.

"Tempest!" I flipped back to the front of the mermaid while damaging her.

Kratos was blocking her hits with his sword and I saw Genis out of the corner of my eye almost ready to cast.

"Tiger Blade!" I yelled, just as he shouted, "Lightning!". Instead of hitting the monster, the lightning zipped down my blade, charging it as I stabbed at the monster, doubling the power of the attack.

She shrieked and collapsed, dead.

"Whoa! Genis, that was awesome!" I shouted, lifting my swords in victory.

"Is everyone all right?" The Professor asked.

"Lloyd! That was so cool!" Genis cheered.

"You two are awesome!" Colette smiled.

Kratos sheathed his blade. "Release the seal."

"Right." I sheathed my blades and pulled out my wings, moving to stand before the altar.

"Chosen of Regeneration." Remiel's voice said. "Offer your prayers at the altar."

Bowing my head and closing my eyes, I said: "Goddess Martel – protector and caretaker of this world – lend me your strength!"

There was a flash of light and Remiel was floating in the air before us, wings fluttering.

"You have done well. The second seal is released. Accept this blessing from Cruxis, granting you additional angelic powers." Remiel said.

"Thank you." I murmured, light surrounding me for a moment before fading. My wings flapped restlessly, hovering me in the air.

"The next seal is north, at the place that gazes upon the end. Offer your prayers at that altar." Remiel said.

"I will." I replied.

"Hurry and become a true angel." Remiel said before disappearing in a burst of light.

Genis snorted. "He talks like he's so high and mighty."

I laughed, landing and pulling my wings in, turning to face my friends. "Yeah, he's annoying."

"You shouldn't talk like that about Remiel!" The Professor protested.

"Okay, okay. Let's get out of here." I said, moving towards the warp.

"How are you feeling, Lloyd?" The Professor asked.

I shrugged. "Fine."

"Hmm…" She said, looking unconvinced as we all used the warp and made our way out of the small room with the fountain, through the cavern, up the sloping hallway, and back to the entrance.

"Lloyd, please reveal the bridge." The Professor said.

Nodding, I touched the panel on the wall and the light bridge reappeared. We headed down it, and I was only a little surprised to find it already twilight outside. As we headed down the bridge, my legs started shaking and I started getting dizzy. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the feeling.

We reached the viewing platform of the geyser once more and Noishe rushed over to us. Everyone was talking about whether we should camp here or get rooms across the water at the Thoda Dock when the world titled and the pounding in my head got to be too much. I collapsed, the light bridge disappearing, Noishe breaking my fall.

"Not again." I groaned. Everything was spinning, spinning.

"Oh, no! Lloyd!" Colette said.

I squeezed my eyes closed tight, barely aware someone had cast First Aid on me.

"We need to let him rest. If this is going to happen every time Lloyd releases a seal, this is going to be a difficult journey. For now, I'm calling this Angel Toxicosis." The Professor said.

"There's a campground over there." Genis said.

I whimpered. They were so loud. Why so loud? Noishe nuzzled my face as I was pulled to my knees, the joints protesting and shaking violently.

"He's too weak to walk." The Professor said worriedly, her hand on my forehead.

"I shall carry him." Kratos said, scooping me up.

I groaned, the sudden movement not at all helping the pounding in my head.

I lost track of time after that. Everything blended together into sounds and colors when I dared to open my eyes. Everything hurt, my body was aching, my head was pounding and spinning.

At some point, I was laid down and a fire was started. I think they cooked food, because I could smell it. Noishe lay close to me and I curled into him, taking the protection he tried to give me.

I had my eyes closed but I wasn't sleeping. Some time later, when the food smell was gone, I realized my head didn't hurt anymore and I opened my eyes, slowly sitting up. Noishe, Genis, and Colette were all asleep.

"Lloyd." The Professor came over, studying me closely. "How do you feel?"

"I'm okay. It's over again." I said.

She sighed. "That's good. But I wonder…"

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. It was just something that I was thinking about. You should get your rest." She said.

I sighed. "I'm not tired."

She frowned. "You might be feeling better now, but you really need to rest."

"…Yes, Professor." I mumbled.

"Good. Go to sleep. Kratos and I will handle the night watch for tonight." She said firmly.

"But-" I started.

She cut me off. "Do not argue with me Lloyd."

I dropped it.

"Good night." The Professor went over to her own sleeping place, nodding at Kratos who I guessed was taking first watch, before laying down.

I lay back, my hands under my head as I stared up at the stars.

After finding all the constellations I knew and making up some of my own, I was getting really, really bored. I tried closing my eyes, but I just couldn't go to sleep.

Sighing, I rolled onto my side, staring at the dying embers of the fire.

"Kratos?" I whispered.

"Go to sleep, Lloyd." Kratos said.

"I can't sleep." I said.

It was silent, then: "Count the stars."

"Huh?" I said.

"Count the stars." He repeated. "It might lull you into sleep and if it doesn't, at least it will help fight off boredom."

"Okay. Thanks." I rolled back onto my back and started counting.

Kratos switched guard with the Professor a few hours later and it took her a few minutes to fully awaken and another few to realize I was awake.

"Lloyd, why are you awake? Go to sleep." She said.

"I can't sleep." I sighed.

She frowned. "Have you slept at all?"

"No." I answered.

"And you don't feel tired?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Nope."

"It's as I thought…" The Professor murmured.

"Professor?" I asked, sitting up.

"Angel Toxicosis. I think this means more than a period of weakness after the release of a seal. With each seal released, I think a fundamental part of what makes you human changes to make you an angel." The Professor explained.

"Uh… okay…" I said, confused.

"Basically, Lloyd, I think something will change for you after each seal. After the first seal, you no long need to eat. After this seal, you no longer need to sleep." She said.

"So, I won't sleep anymore?" I asked. I wasn't sure how to feel about that. Lately all I'd been having is nightmares, so to be able to avoid them was awesome. And I'd have more time now to do whatever I wanted. And I'd never get tired.

"That's my hypothesis, yes." The Professor said.

I smiled. "That's awesome!"

"You won't be saying that when you get bored. Oh! You can do your schoolwork and study in the extra time you gain!" She said with a gleam in her eye.

"Uh… Professor, c'mon!" I protested.

"What did you say?" She asked, glaring at me.

"Nighttime will be my time to relax while you guys sleep! I'll be night watch all the time, too." I pleaded.

"I guess I can agree to that. But you will do more reading. Didn't Kratos give you a book?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." I said.

"You will read that, then." She decided.

It was better than actual schoolwork. "Yes, Professor."

"Good." She said, scanning the area.

I lay back and resumed counting the stars until the rising sun caused them to fade away and the Professor started waking everyone up.

Sitting up, I packed up my stuff and nudged Noishe awake. He whined and licked my face and I smiled, petting him.

"How do you feel, Lloyd?" Colette asked.

I grinned. "I'm good."

"That's great!" She smiled.

"Did you sleep okay?" Genis asked.

"Actually, I… I can't sleep anymore." I said.

"What? What do you mean?" Genis asked.

"Just like Lloyd changed after the first seal – no longer requiring food – he changed after this seal. He no longer needs to sleep." The Professor explained.

Genis frowned. "But, if you lose something after each seal, what'll you lose next time? And the time after that?"

"I don't know, Genis." I said.

"We can only wait and see." The Professor said.

"It doesn't seem fair." Colette said sadly.

"Hey, cheer up. We've gotta save Sylvarant, right? If this is what it takes, then I'll do it. Plus now I have tons of time to do whatever I want! And I'll never have nightmares or get tired and can help be night watch." I said.

Colette smiled. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, you dork." I rolled my eyes, grinning.

"Are we not heading for Hakonesia Peak? We should get moving." Kratos said.

We nodded and headed to the docks.

"Oh Goddess, I hate this!" The Professor whispered, watching as Colette and Genis got into a washtub and shoved off for the other side.

Kratos got in and paced himself after them, Noishe jumping into the water and swimming alongside him.

"C'mon, Professor. You did it once. You can do it again. I'll paddle. You can close your eyes like last time." I said, coaxing her into a washtub, climbing in with her and shoving off.

She squeaked and grabbed my coat, closing her eyes. I tried to make the journey as short as possible and managed to not get as much water in as last time before we were at the docks on the other side, Kratos pulling the Professor out and then giving me a hand, too.

Noishe shook himself before joining us with a doggy grin. I think he liked the water.

Adjusting my pack, I followed everyone else as they headed for the path that would take us back to the House of Salvation.

"We should get to the House of Salvation by nightfall. Tomorrow, we'll head for the Peak. All right?" The Professor said.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Hey, Lloyd?" Genis said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Did you get anything else with this seal?" He asked.

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you got wings, a new arte, and better hearing and vision at the first seal. I was just wondering if you got something else after this one." He explained.

I frowned. "I don't think so. I don't feel any different."

"Yeah, but you didn't know you'd gotten that arte until you used it, right? Maybe you won't notice until it happens." Genis pointed out.

"Huh. Maybe." I said.

Colette smiled. "Maybe you can fly super fast now!"

"I wish I could take you flying." I said.

"It's too dangerous in this area, as you found out earlier." Kratos said.

"I know. That's why I said 'I wish', not 'I will'." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Lloyd! Don't be rude!" The Professor snapped.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"He's definitely feeling better." Kratos commented.

The Professor smiled. "Oh yes."

Around noon we stopped walking, but I could have kept going. I wasn't tired at all. I had a feeling I could run all the way to the Peak without stopping at all and I wouldn't be tired. It was awesome.

Everyone else ate and I found a stick and played with Noishe, throwing it for him and chasing after him.

Once they were done, we headed out again on the path. The Professor gave a lecture about the area and the prosperity of the city of Palmacosta, but I wasn't really paying attention.

Twilight and we were almost there. I could clearly see the building and noticed that Genis and Colette seemed to be slowing down a little. I wondered if I had been like that, too, getting slower as the day dragged on.

The first stars appeared in the sky as we entered the courtyard.

* * *

Another seal done!

Please review and let me know what you thought! I'll be posting again soon, probably in a week or two if I stick to my schedule.

Thanks for reading! :D


	29. L: The City is Attacked

Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter!

Recap: Lloyd finished the second seal at the geyser and the group made it back to the House of Salvation.

I don't own TOS.

* * *

"Welcome, Chosen One. Were you able to retrieve the Spiritua Statue?" The head priest said when we entered the building.

The Professor nodded. "Yes, we have it tucked away safely. We're heading for the Peak tomorrow."

"Excellent. May it bring you good fortune and aid your journey." The priest said.

I nodded, smiling at him, and we headed up the stairs and claimed the rooms we had stayed in last time.

Genis and Kratos got ready for bed and then the Professor and Colette were in our room with dinner. I checked my blades, but as we hadn't run into any monsters on our walk, they didn't need taking care of so I put them away.

Once everyone was done eating, the girls left with Noishe and we all lay down. I pulled out the book Kratos had given me: _The Basics of Swordsmanship_.

Sighing a little, I glanced out at the window at the stars. It was amazing to think there were more than 5,000 of them in the sky – I knew, I had tried counting them. Opening the book to the first page, I started reading.

I finished the first chapter – it was mostly about how to tell if a blade was right for you and how to care for your blades. I had already picked up these things from Kratos but it was still kinda interesting to read about. I glanced out the window and guessed there were still a few hours of night left.

Placing the book on my chest, I put my hands under my head and closed my eyes. I couldn't sleep, but I could rest. I just let my thoughts drift, wondering how Dad was doing, and what was happening in Iselia, and if Rix had gotten in trouble when he woke up, and where that assassin – Sheena – was now, and if Max had made it back to Izoold, and all kinds of things.

I lost track of time and Kratos was up and moving about when I opened my eyes again and sat up. I marked my page in the book and packed up my things as he woke up Genis.

Grumbling, Genis stumbled about, packing up. The three of us headed next door to the girls room and everyone ate while I played with Noishe before we headed downstairs.

Just as we entered the main area, a woman burst in looking terrified and one of the priests rushed over to her.

"The Desians! They're heading for Palmacosta!" The woman said frantically.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"I was on a pilgrimage to the Thoda Geyser – our group had just gotten to the docks when several people at the back of our group saw the Desian's filing by. They took the mountain pass – they'll reach the city by noon! I and a few others ran most of the night to get here to warn as many as we can!" The woman explained.

I cursed. "Dammit, this can't be good!"

"Relax. They have a militia, remember?" The Professor said.

"The Desian's outnumber the militia! And Magnius was with them!" The woman said.

"Magnius?" I asked.

"The Grand Cardinal who runs the ranch. I fear for the people of the city if he is marching towards it." The priest explained.

"We have to go help them!" I said.

"But Lloyd! What can we do?" Genis said.

"We have to try! At the very least, we can save some of the people." I said.

"Lloyd's right." Colette said.

"It's too dangerous." The Professor shook her head. "We need to release the seals; we cannot afford any detours."

"But Professor! What if this Magnius guy tries to take over the city?" I protested.

"We can't save everyone, Lloyd." She said firmly.

"Professor Raine is right; it is unwise to backtrack now on a whim." Kratos said.

"Fine. Then I'll meet you at the Peak, after I check on Palmacosta." I said stubbornly.

"I'm going with Lloyd." Colette said.

"Me too." Genis said.

"This is absurd." Kratos said.

"You could very well turn Palmacosta into the next Iselia." The Professor warned.

I shook my head. "They aren't unprotected like Iselia – they have a militia."

"Fine." The Professor sighed. "If you insist on going, I guess we have no choice. But how do you intend to get there in time? The Desians have a head start."

"I can fly there." I said.

"And face them alone? Absolutely not." The Professor said.

"But-" I started.

"No, it's too dangerous. If we can't accompany you, you aren't going." Kratos said firmly.

I scowled. "There's got to be some way… can't we hitch a ride or something?"

"I believe there is a merchant here planning on heading to the city – perhaps he can help you?" The priest offered.

"Let's ask him!" I said, racing out the door.

"Lloyd! You can't just run out like that!" The Professor snapped as everyone hurried out after me.

I looked around, noticing a man feeding a pair of velociraptors a few feet away. "Excuse me!" I called, going over to him. "Are you going to Palmacosta?"

"I was, until I heard about the Desians. No way am I going near that city right now!" The merchant exclaimed.

"Please! We need a ride to get there in time!" I pleaded.

"What are you, nuts? Go away, kid." The merchant turned his back on us.

"We aren't asking you to help, just give us a ride!" I angrily said.

"I said beat it!" The merchant grumbled.

"Sir, please. We are willing to try to help the people. Won't you reconsider?" The Professor said nicely.

The merchant turned back to us and glared. "No."

"This man is the Chosen of Mana and desires transportation to Palmacosta, which you will provide." Kratos said calmly.

The merchant snorted. "No way this brat is the Chosen!"

I glared at my feet. This guy was being selfish and making _me_ feel bad about _his_ dumb choices! Clenching my fists, I pulled my wings out, raising my head to glare at him.

"Either give us a ride or we'll take your wagon without you." I spit out.

"Ch-Ch-Chosen One, please forgive me!" The merchant begged, wide-eyed.

"Are you helping us or not?" I asked, crossing my arms and pulling my wings in, not liking the murmurs of the other people milling about or the stares.

"Of co-course, Chosen One! Please, climb in!" The merchant said, bowing to me before hurriedly harnessing the beasts, hopping up to the reins.

I nodded, glancing at everyone else. "Sorry, Noishe. Guess you have to wait here."

Noishe whined and I petted him. "I'll be fine. We'll all be back really soon, okay?" He whined again and I nodded, climbing in, my friends following quickly. As soon as we were all seated, the merchant took off for Palmacosta.

"Lloyd, you were kinda mean to him." Genis pointed out, sitting next to me.

"He was being a jerk!" I protested.

"Some people are scared of the Desians. Not everyone can be brave like you, Lloyd." Colette murmured from Genis' other side, staring at her feet.

"We weren't asking him to fight." I grumbled.

"Regardless, we will reach the city just after noon." Kratos said.

I nodded. "Good."

"Lloyd." The Professor said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You need to learn diplomacy. Your wings will only get you so far. You need to be kind to the people we encounter in order to gain their support." The Professor said.

I sighed, running my gloved fingers through my hair. "I know, it's just… a lot of pressure, being the Chosen One."

The Professor's gaze softened. "I know, Lloyd. We all believe in you."

I smiled. "Thanks."

The ride was otherwise uneventful, and in no time we were crossing the bridge, already half way there.

"What do you intend to do once we reach the city?" Kratos inquired suddenly.

I shrugged. "See what the Desians are doing and protect the people."

"And if it's not that simple?" Kratos questioned.

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"What if we arrive before them? Or after? What if they are only demanding money and not causing physical harm? Will you threaten the safety of the many to save the few?" Kratos asked.

"If they aren't hurting anyone… I guess we can't start anything with them, huh?" I asked.

Kratos nodded.

I sighed. "I hate the Desians." I muttered.

"Once you regenerate the world, they'll disappear." Colette reminded me.

"Yeah, I know. I just hate thinking about all the people who are suffering while we try to do that." I said.

"We would be making swifter progress if not for these detours." Kratos reminded me.

I scowled at him. "How can I save the world when I can't even save those right in front of me?" I demanded.

"Hmph." Kratos grunted.

I turned to gaze out the window once more, jolting a little as I saw the city clearly already. "We're almost there."

Everyone straightened up as the wagon started slowing down. Once it stopped, we climbed out at the outskirts of the city.

"This is as close as I'll get with the Desians in there. Be careful, Chosen One." The merchant said.

I just nodded. "Thanks."

"Is there any way of convincing you to wait for us?" The Professor asked.

The merchant paled. "Uh… my brother has a wagon, he lives in the city. Tell him Vic sent you and he'll give you a ride back."

The Professor nodded. "I suppose that will do. Thank you."

The merchant nodded before turning his cart around and taking off for the House of Salvation.

"Coward." I muttered.

"Lloyd…" Colette murmured.

I sighed. "I know, I know. C'mon, let's go." I headed for the city entrance, everyone right behind me.

"What are we going to do?" Genis asked.

"Stop the Desians from hurting people." I shrugged.

Genis rolled his eyes. "Great plan, Lloyd."

"Shut up!" Lloyd punched his shoulder lightly.

"Where is everyone?" Colette asked, looking around the deserted streets.

I glanced around, frowning. Spotting figures gathering ahead and hearing a few shouts, I cursed. "C'mon, this way!" I yelled, taking off towards the center of the city.

I heard everyone running after me but I ignored them, focusing on the swarm of Desians and frightened citizens.

Grabbing onto the arm of one man on the edge of the crowd, I asked: "What the hell's going on? Where's the militia?"

"It's Lord Magnius! He's come for a public execution! And the militia is out on a training exercise! Goddess, please help us!" The man pled, yanking out of my grip and rushing to hug his sobbing wife.

Shoving through the crowd, I managed to push to the center and stopped, horrified as a red-haired man lifted one of the citizens by his throat. Before I could move, there was a sickening snap and he dropped the dead body.

"This woman," a Desian said, shoving forward Cacao, who had her hands tied crudely behind her back, "defied the great Lord Magnius by denying us the gels in her shop. For that, she is condemned to death!"

"No!" Colette said behind, everyone having caught up with me.

"Those bastards!" I growled, watching as two Desians led Cacao up a wooden platform, placing a noose around her neck. I went to draw my blades but the Professor's hand stopped me.

"Lloyd! Think for a minute. You will be announcing your presence the second you act. And the militia is not here to protect these people." She said.

"Those jerks must have waited for this opportunity," Genis scowled.

"Mom!" Chocolat cried, breaking out of the crowd from the other side, rushing to her mom. She was grabbed by two Desians and the red-haired man laughed.

"Haha, pathetic vermin!" He sneered.

"Governor-General Dorr will stop you, Magnius! You can't do this!" Cholocat cried angrily.

"It's LORD Magnius!" Magnius roared, grabbing a whip from one of the Desians and slashing it at Chocolat. She flinched away, blinking open closed eyes when the blow never came.

I straightened, gripping my blades tightly, grinning at the shock on Magnius' face as my Demon Fang had sliced the whip in two.

"Now you've done it," The Professor sighed.

"How can I hope to save the world if I can't save those right in front of me?" I asked.

"You're the wanted criminal 0074, Lloyd Irving!" One of the Desians' shouted.

"Well, well. The boy with the special Crystal. Once I pry that stone from your dead body, I'll become the leader of the Grand Cardinals! Get him!" Magnius shouted.

Three Desians started to charge but skidded to a halt with yelps as fire attacked them.

Genis grinned, "Amateurs."

"Worthless idiots!" Magnius yelled. "Enough of this crap!" He made a sign and a Desian on the side of the platform pulled a lever, causing Cacao to fall and hang from the rope around her neck.

"No!" Chocolat cried, squirming her captor's grip.

A chakram flew threw the air, slicing the rope and dropping Cacao to the ground before returning to Colette's outstretched hand.

"That's enough!" I yelled, sending a Double Demon Fang at Magnius, who stumbled.

Before he could retaliate, Kratos stepped in front of me. "Let us respect the wishes of the Chosen One."

"The Chosen One?"

"Where? The Chosen?"

"The Goddess has sent the Chosen to save us!"

"It's the Chosen One!"

A great murmur went through the crowd and suddenly everyone was staring at me. I glared at Kratos' back.

"That boy is the Chosen One? Forcystus did not share that bit of news… Enough of this shit. Retreat!" Magnius yelled, slamming down a button on his wrist guard and the town watched as he and the Desians faded away.

"Low-grade transport. With that many, they are probably just outside of the city limits." Kratos said, sheathing the sword I hadn't seen him draw.

"Mom!" Chocolat ran to Cacao, untying her hands. Before the crowd could swarm me, I rushed over to her side.

"Are you both okay?" I asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Chosen One." Cacao said.

"Thank you for saving my mom! I don't know what I'd do if I lost her, too!" Chocolat said, hugging her mother.

"…Too?" I asked, feeling the others come up behind me.

"My husband died fighting for the militia and my mother was taken to the ranch." Cacao explained.

"Oh no." Colette murmured.

"We're protecting the shop for when Grandma gets back – she started it!" Chocolat smiled.

Genis jerked up at that but shook his head when I looked at him. I frowned as he stared off into the distance, absently rubbing at his Exsphere.

"Well, I gotta go now, the Asgard pilgrimage needs me!" Chocolat said.

"Oh yeah, you're a tour guide, right? Will people really want to leave after this, though?" I asked.

"People cling to faith most after events like this." The Professor said.

Chocolat nodded. "Yeah. I mean, even though I work for the Church of Martel, it's not like I believe in her or anything."

"Chocolat! Don't say that!" Cacao reprimanded.

"But Mom, how can I believe in a Goddess who ignores us and lets us suffer? Dad died and Grandma was taken away! And even now, the Chosen One and his friends save you, not some sleeping Goddess!" Chocolat protested.

"Chocolat!" Cacao protested.

"I get what you mean. But I know Martel is real." I said.

"Really?" Chocolat asked.

I nodded. "Sure. She's inside of all of us."

"Well, if the Chosen says so, I guess I can try to believe…" Chocolat said.

"Thank you all very much. If you ever need anything…!" Cacao said.

"Ah, it was no big deal." I grinned, hand behind my head.

"I gotta go. See you later, everyone!" Chocolat hugged her mother again before waving and heading for the Church. Cacao, too, smiled and left, heading back to check her shop. Thankfully, most of the crowd had dispersed, but some people were still standing around, staring at me.

"That was a very nice thing you said to her, Lloyd." The Professor said.

I shrugged. "It's easier to believe in yourself than the Goddess, right? So, if the Goddess is inside you, than you can believe in both!"

Genis snorted. "Only you would think of it like that!"

"Shut it, Genis!" I stuck my tongue out at him, causing Colette to giggle.

"I don't like that the Governor-General was not present. We should have a talk with him." Kratos said.

"Oh yeah. I didn't even think of him, really." I said.

"That's why you're not the brains here." Genis snorted again.

I shoved him lightly.

"All right, enough. Let's get going." The Professor said.

We agreed and headed to the government building, the guards immediately letting us in. I found it really weird that some guards were still here when the militia was training – why hadn't they helped if they were here?

"Ah, Chosen One. Thank you for your help." Dorr said, standing as we walked in.

"Yes, thank you!" Neil seconded.

Frowning, I voiced my thoughts, "Why didn't the guards help? If they were here and not training anyway, why not fight?"

"Chosen One, two men cannot hope to withstand Magnius' forces." Dorr said disparagingly.

"We're only five and we managed." I pointed out.

"Yes but they lack your skill." Dorr replied easily.

"How can you say that?" I said, getting angry.

"They were following my orders." Dorr said sternly. "I cannot lose my guard, not when the rest of the militia is away."

"Governor-General!" Neil protested, looking a little shocked.

"How could you order them not to help? Cacao almost died!" I said, outraged.

"What a pathetic human." Genis spat.

"Genis!" The Professor said sharply. Genis glared at his feet.

"You're the boy with wings!" Kilia said, staring up at my happily from her father's side.

"Uh, yeah." I said, smiling at her.

"Can I see, please please?" She begged.

"Kilia, do not disturb the Chosen One." Dorr said firmly.

"No, it's fine. Here." I pulled my wings out, unable to not smile when Kilia's face lit up with joy.

"Yay!" She clapped happily.

"Your system seems flawed. Why would you allow all trained personnel to abandon the city at the same time? And why would you hold back your own guard?" The Professor questioned.

"Whose idea was this training exercise?" Kratos asked.

"W-well, the Governor-General devised the plan with Ranem…" Neil stuttered.

"It's to improve their skills!" Dorr insisted.

Kratos narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

"Perhaps we could devise better ones, then, as the Chosen will not be here to keep saving you – we must complete our Journey." The Professor said.

"Yes, of course! Any help from the Chosen's companions would be appreciated!" Neil said.

Dorr gave him a look, but didn't say anything to him. "Kilia, why don't you go play in your room?"

"Aw, okay. Bye bye Chosen." She giggled, waving at me before leaving. I waved back, pulling my wings in as soon as she was gone. Colette smiled at me and I grinned back.

"Governor-General!" Daniel yelled, bursting into the room.

"Who are you?" Dorr demanded.

"Daniel?" I questioned.

He gasped, clutching his side. I noticed the blood dripping down his side. "Whoa, what happened?" I yelled.

"First Aid." Kratos said, healing light surrounding him. His eyes widened and he felt at the place where his wound used to be. "Ah-uh-th-thanks." He stammered.

Kratos merely nodded.

"What is the meaning of you bursting in here?" Dorr demanded.

"The Desians! They've attacked!" Daniel said.

I cursed. "Where?"

"The militia. We were just returning from training when they appeared out of nowhere. We tried to fight and were holding them back but then the pilgrimage got onto the battlefield and we took heavy damage trying to protect the people." Daniel explained.

"What happened?" Neil half-whispered.

"They killed most of the fighters and captured everyone who was alive, leading them to the Ranch. I managed to escape, but Ranem was captured." Daniel said.

"The whole militia… Governor-General Dorr, what do we do?" Neil asked.

Dorr narrowed his eyes, "We launch a counter-attack immediately in order to rescue them." He said grimly.

"With what forces? Your militia was just decimated." Kratos pointed out.

"I'll go. I'll save them." Daniel said firmly.

"It's an impossible task alone." The Professor shook her head.

"The pilgrimage…" Colette said. "Was a brown-haired girl leading it?"

My eyes widened. "Chocolat!"

"Yes, she was the leader. She was taken to the Ranch, too." Daniel nodded.

"Chosen One, please. You must help me." Dorr pleaded.

I turned to glare at him. "I'm going to save all of those people and take out that whole Ranch!"

"Thank you, Chosen One, thank you!" Dorr said.

"Don't thank me. I'm doing it for them, not for you. It's your fault this happened." I snapped at him.

"Chosen One, please…" Neil said hesitantly.

I sighed, looking away.

"I'm coming with you." Daniel said.

"You could get hurt." Colette said.

"It's too dangerous." The Professor agreed.

"I'm coming with you." He repeated stubbornly.

"If you want you come, then come." I shrugged.

"But – " The Professor started, but Kratos interrupted.

"He can fight decently. And while we are taking out Magnius, he can free the prisoners." Kratos said.

"Are we really going to destroy a whole Ranch?" Genis asked.

"This is madness! It's impossible!" The Professor protested.

"We have to try! This whole town will be destroyed if we don't do something!" I said.

"Lloyd…" The Professor murmured.

"I won't let another Iselia happen. We have to stop them." I said firmly.

"I still don't agree with this – I think we should continue the Journey of Regeneration. But… I'd be too worried to let you go alone."

"Professor… thanks!" I grinned.

"If we can get to the House of Salvation before nightfall, we can rest there before heading to the Ranch. It'll only put us a few hours behind them, too." Daniel said.

Kratos nodded. "Very well. We need transportation then."

"Would either of you happen to know of a man with a cart able to carry us? The man who brought us here, Vic, said his brother was in the city somewhere…" The Professor said.

"Ah, yes! Jim can help you." Neil smiled.

Daniel nodded. "I know him."

"Very well. Let's go then." Kratos said, heading to the door.

"Good luck, Chosen One. You'll need it." Dorr said as I left.

"…Thanks." I said, getting a weird feeling in my gut at his words.

We followed Daniel through the city.

"Are you all right now?" Colette asked him.

"Ah, yes. Thank you. I was… healed." Daniel said.

I grinned. "Kratos doesn't like showing off but he's a decent healer."

Kratos grunted.

"Right." Daniel said, looking at Kratos strangely.

"So how do you know Jim?" Genis asked.

"Ah, well, he's helped cart supplies to the militia encampment." Daniel said.

Genis nodded. We kept walking, slowing when Daniel paused at an intersection, looking around for a bit before continuing off in one direction.

"Is it much farther?" Colette asked.

"Nope. We're here!" Daniel grinned at her, pounding onto the door of the house we were in front of. "Jim! You there?"

A man peeked his head out. "Who is it? What do you want?"

"It's Daniel. We need a ride." Daniel said.

"Scared me. Thought it was Desians." Jim said, opening the door wider. "Where you all heading?"

"We need to reach the House of Salvation by nightfall." Daniel said.

"Hell, that's a day's journey and it ain't exactly morning now! What's the rush?" Jim asked.

"The militia was attacked and taken to the Ranch. We're going after them." Daniel said.

"Chasing the Desians!" Jim exclaimed, looking nervous.

"Your brother gave us a ride here. Vic, right? He said you'd give us a ride back." I said.

"Normally I would, but…" Jim hesitated.

"We're trying to-"

"But we have to-"

Daniel and I both stopped, looking at each other. He nodded slightly and I continued, "We have to save them. We have to at least try."

"You'll all be killed!" Jim said, shaking his head.

"Please, sir!" Colette pleaded.

"We can't just abandon them – they need us." I said firmly.

"Fine. I don't like it, but I'll take you. Let's go." Jim said, leaving his house and slamming the door behind him.

"Thank you!" Colette grinned.

"Thank you. We'll try not to get in the way." The Professor nodded.

"You sure about this?" Jim asked Daniel.

Daniel nodded and grinned. "Let's go stop the Desians!"

"Yeah! No matter what, we have to rescue everyone and destroy those bastards once and for all!" I agreed.

* * *

Annnnd they're off to the Ranch! After this plotpoint, we move off of this part of the continent! Yay!

Also, the next chapter is a special one, seeing as it's Ch. 30. It's a little snippet of someone else, meaning it's not in Lloyd or Sheena's POV!

I hope you all have a happy and safe holiday! :D


	30. Z: Caught

Hey everyone! This is a very special chapter in honor of its number - chapter 30! What? How did this become so long? And not even half way!

Anyway, so instead of following Lloyd or Sheena, this chapter we check in on an old friend who was left behind... Zelos! Also, a certain someone you might recognize is introduced!

Enjoy!

Warning: Contains content not recommended for those under 18. I don't own TOS.

* * *

Zelos sighed, lying on the bed in the guest room of his house. Since Sheena left instead of him, he'd taken over the guest room so that anyone observing the house would see movement in this room and not his, since he was the one who was supposed to be in Sylvarant now.

Pulling the communicator out of his pocket, he checked it for the millionth time before replacing it again. He really wanted to just call Sheena but he knew that it could make trouble for her if her communicator went off at the wrong time, so he forced himself to wait.

Sebastian knocked on the door, entering after a moment and swiftly closing the door behind him, balancing a food tray in his hands. The servants of the house were all aware that Zelos was home but their loyalty to their Master protected him. Trevion, however, had no such sense of loyalty and due to his frequent drunken ramblings, it was better if Zelos stayed out of his sight.

Today was one of those rare days when Trevion was actually home, forcing Zelos to remain in his temporary room.

"Thanks, Sebastian." Zelos said, sitting up as Sebastian handed him the tray, setting it on the bed in front of him.

"Of course, Master Zelos." Sebastian nodded, moving about the room, automatically tidying up.

Swallowing a bite, Zelos asked: "So what's new? Anything going on?"

"Everything is the same, the house is functioning as normal. I believe Lina has gone to the market. Your father is still in his room, but he told Samuel he intends to visit friends tonight, so you won't be cooped up too much longer, Master Zelos." Sebastian said.

Zelos nodded, munching away at the food. They both paused at the loud banging on the front door. Zelos swallowed and stood up swiftly, sharing an uneasy glance with Sebastian.

There were muffled voices and a loud shout, then the pounding of feet coming up the stairs. Quickly, Zelos took out his communicator and shoved it into Sebastian's hand. "You remember how to use it?" He asked urgently.

Sebastian nodded, pocketing the device. "Master Zelos – " He broke off when two papal knights burst into the room.

"So the bitch was right! Arrest him!" one yelled, both quickly grabbing Zelos and firmly holding his arms behind his back. He struggled, glaring.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sebastian demanded.

"Zelos Wilder, you are under arrest for treason and conspiracy to kill His Royal Highness the King, Her Royal Majesty the Princess, His Royal Eminence the Pope, and the whole of Tethe'alla." The other papal knight stated.

"What? Are you crazy?" Zelos yelled, furious.

"I demand to know the reason for this." Sebastian said firmly.

"He has betrayed the world and failed his mission." The first knight said.

"Silence." The Commander of the knights said, walking into the room and moving in front of Zelos, forcing his head up by his chin.

"So, you were hiding here, hmm? Such a coward. Where is the Chosen One?" the Commander demanded.  
Zelos glaring but said nothing.

The Commander smiled fiercely. "Oh, you will tell us eventually. Take him away."

"Master Zelos!" Sebastian yelled, moving towards him but blocked by the Commander.

"It's fine Sebastian. I'm going on a holiday." Zelos grinned before being lead out the door, Sebastian and the Commander following.

"Holiday, indeed." The Commander said mildly.

"I'll get help, Master Zelos. I will free you." Sebastian said.

Zelos shook his head. "Don't worry about me – there are more important things."

"Enough chitchat." The Commander ordered as they reached the landing.

Zelos started at the girl sobbing by the doorway, being firmly held by one of the knights. She looked up at Zelos, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Master Zelos! They – they found me at the market. They threatened me. I'm sorry!" Lina sobbed.

"Lina… It's okay." Zelos whispered, before glaring at the Commander. "If you pricks hurt her, I'll have your jobs!"

"You're hardly in any position to make such bold statements." The Commander said as Sebastian took Lina from the knight gently and hugged the sobbing girl to his side.

"What's going on? Zelos?" Trevion said, hurrying down the stairs from his room.

"Your son is under arrest by orders of the Pope. Don't interfere." The Commander said.

"I demand an explanation!" Trevion said. "That's my son!"

Zelos stared at Sebastian. "Get them out of here. Protect them."

Sebastian nodded, passing Lina off to another servant before going to Trevion. "Master Trevion, please. Let's discuss this upstairs. Do not cause a scene."

"Yes, listen to the butler. Let's go." The Commander said, marching out of the house, dragging Zelos with them.

"Zelos!" Trevion yelled, moving after him but Sebastian stopped him.

"Dammit, Sebastian, that's my son! What the hell happened? I will go to the King at once!" Trevion angrily spat.

"I will tell you what I know and then I will gladly accompany you." Sebastian said grimly, telling Trevion the version of the facts that he intended to repeat to His Majesty, making it seem as though Sheena had merely gone to her village instead of to another world.

Zelos winced as he was roughly shoved onto a chair in one of the interrogation rooms of the Coliseum's jail section.

His wrists and ankles were snapped into the manacles hanging from the arm rests and leg stands of the chair and he cursed, tugging at them restlessly.

"Comfortable?" The Commander sneered, before snapping his fingers and ordering the other knights out.

"All right, Mr. Wilder. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. All you need to do is tell me where the Chosen One disappeared to and I can let you go." The Commander said.

Zelos glared at him.

The Commander smiled. "If you don't tell me, of course, I will force the answer from you – torture has been authorized."

Zelos narrowed his gaze but still said nothing.

"And if you lie to me and your information proves false, I have permission to punish you even more severely. Do you understand?" The Commander asked.

"I'm not gonna say a word- you're wasting your time." Zelos spat.

The Commander grinned cruelly. "Oh I do love it when they fight." He knocked on the door and two knights appeared with a tank and tubes. They brought the device in and set it next to Zelos. The redhead could see the water sloshing around the tank and followed the tubing connected to what appeared to be some kind of release value up to some kind of face mask…

His eyes widened and he stared at the Commander, who smiled at him.

"I see you know what this is. Do you still refuse to talk?" The Commander asked.

Zelos frowned, mentally cursing the knights and the Pope, forcing an image of Sheena to the front of his mind.

"Well?" The Commander asked, leaning in.

Zelos opened his mouth… and spat on him.

The Commander glared at him, wiping his face. "Hook him up."

Zelos struggled, tossing his head back and forth, but the knights yanked him by his hair and slipped the mask on. It was slightly bulged and hallow, covering his nose and mouth and strapped tightly in place. Zelos tried rubbing the straps against the chair to dislodge it, but the knights attached the back leather straps to the chair, limiting his head movements.

Panting with adrenaline and fear, he glared at the Commander, who smiled as he raised his hand and lifted one finger.

A knight flipped the switch and water flooded the mask with tremendous pressure. Zelos quickly ran out of air, body jerking spastically in its bonds, trying to escape. His eyes bulged and he screamed, water flooding his lungs. Drowning, they were drowning him.

The mask was ripped off and the machine flipped off at the Commander's mark. Water spilled down Zelos' shirt front and onto his lap, his chest heaving as he coughed up water.

Gulping in large breaths, he managed to lift his head to glare at the Commander.

"Still have some fire in you, I see. That won't last long. Ready to talk?" The Commander asked.

"Never." Zelos rasped.

The Commander nodded and the mask was forced back on. Zelos struggled, yanking at the manacles as the Commander raised his hand. He took a deep breath and the switch was flipped, water flooding him once more.

Hours later, hands manacled behind his back, shirt and pants soaked, Zelos was led stumbling to the jail cells. There were curses and catcalls yelled, and he had enough presence of mind to be thankful he was being led to the holding cell for those prisoners who had enough status or bribery money to avoid fighting in the Coliseum.

He stumbled as he was shoved in, falling to his knees on the concrete floor painfully. The cell was locked behind him and the knight said clearly, "See you tomorrow."

Zelos winced, fearing how much his body could take before he gave in. He tried to stand but fell over without the use of arms, lying on the cold floor.

Boots appeared in his vision and he dragged his eyes upwards to meet piercing blue ones framed by cobalt hair. The man crouched down and Zelos noticed he, too, wore manacles, but at least his hands were in front of him.

"I am going to help you sit up." The man said before cautiously touching him, maneuvering him so that with a bit of help he was sitting against one of the solid walls of the cell. The three other prisoners were in a corner and Zelos stared at them curiously.

"Don't stare at them and they'll leave you alone." The man said, sitting next to him.

Zelos turned to him. "Thank you. I'm Zelos."

"…Regal." The man nodded.

Zelos tilted his head. "You kinda look, I don't know, familiar somehow. Do I know you?"

Regal returned his gaze with a level stare, saying nothing.

Taking the hint, Zelos shrugged. "Whatever. Doesn't matter."

"Why are you wet?" Regal asked.

Zelos shuddered. "They want information." He said, hoping he wouldn't have to elaborate.

Regal looked at him in sympathy. "I am sorry. You won't tell them?"

"I can't." Zelos said firmly.

Regal nodded and silence fell. Zelos squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the way his throat ached or the dull throb in his shoulders or the rawness of his wrists.


End file.
